


Together we can rule the world, well Britain anyway...

by Balthamos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Magic Persecution, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 85,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthamos/pseuds/Balthamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther Pendragon is the King of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. His son is Arthur Pendragon Prince of Wales. Merlin Emrys a young sorcerer living in the tiny village of Ealdor in Wales. The world of magic has been a secret for the past eight hundred years ever since the Arcana Magicam agreement. So Merlin is rather surprised one day when Arthur stumbles upon him performing magic in the woods and asks “Are you a wizard?” like it’s a perfectly everyday question. The two boys become fast friends after Merlin dazzles Arthur with his magic.<br/>However as they grow up in their very different worlds things begin to change in Britain, the king is no longer satisfied with his secret campaign against magic users and with the help of the new prime minister Aeridian Black another enemy of sorcerers new laws come into place which will make life very difficult for Merlin and his kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Strange Encounter

In a cluttered kitchen, in a tiny bungalow Merlin Emrys was sitting at the table swinging his legs, he was one bored twelve year old. It was the middle of the summer and he could not think of anything to do. His two best friends Will and Freya had gone away with their families on holiday so he was left in the quiet village of Ealdor all by himself. He had taken to lounging around the house and getting under his mother's feet pestering her for attention and it was beginning to drive her to distraction. The poor woman was trying to tidy-up the house and Merlin was constantly getting in the way.

"For goodness sakes Merlin can't you go and see William?" she asked him.

"No mum, he's in Spain remember, and Freya's still in France with her relatives. They won't be back until next week," he whined reaching across the table for the biscuit tin.

His mother spotted him and smacked his hand away. He scowled at her.

"No more biscuits Merlin," she scolded reaching for the fruit bowl and grabbing an apple, "all your teeth will fall out," she teased.

Merlin took the apple reluctantly, rubbing it clean on his trousers as he leant back in his chair.

"I'm bored," he whined.

"Well go read a book dear," Hunith sighed; she was really quite busy and could not entertain Merlin today.

"I've read them all mam, and the library isn't coming back until Friday," he explained.

"Fine, I guess you can go up to the woods then," she said reluctantly.

"Yes!" Merlin grinned, jumping out of his seat.

Hunith grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"But I'm warning you Merlin, I want you back in one piece which means no climbing trees, no swimming in the stream and... just behave yourself ok?" she worried.

"Yes mum, I'll be careful don't worry," he promised running into the hall to pull on his trainers.

He grabbed his bag and crept back to the kitchen, his mother had her back to him doing the dishes. He held open his bag and concentrated on the biscuit tin, his eyes flashed golden and the lid lifted, five chocolate digestives floating out. Carefully he levitated the biscuits into his bag closing it tightly. However, he forgot about the lid and it fell to the floor with a crash. His mother spun round spraying bubbles everywhere.

"Merlin!" she yelled.

"It wasn't me," he said sheepishly.

"So if I go through your bag I won't find it full of biscuits?" she said walking over to him.

Merlin took a step back.

"Not full," he said carefully.

Hunith wiped soap bubbles onto his nose Merlin blinked and sneezed.

"Mum!" he said rubbing his nose.

"You Merlin must be the cheekiest little boy in the world," she said fondly ruffling his hair.

"You're getting my hair wet," he moaned pulling free and smoothing it down, but he smiled back at her.

He lifted his bag onto his shoulders and headed to the kitchen door. He stepped outside into the bright sunshine, smiling he headed to the road.

"Remember Merlin no trees!" his mother called after him.

He smiled to himself as he wandered down the garden path. He reached the road and headed north, Ealdor was a small village with only fifty-three residents. Merlin and his mother lived on at the very edge so it was only a twenty-minute walk to the small woods between Ealdor and the Rugged Hill mountains.

~

When he reached the woods he headed down the overgrown path to his favourite clearing, it was his usual hangout whilst Will was in school but lately his mother had stopped him going for fear of him climbing a tree and breaking his neck. Even though he was sure that if he fell, he was unlikely to be hurt at all. He was glad that she had caved and allowed him to come today. It was a hot July day and the sun was streaming through the trees making the dust particles glow. He reached the stream by the clearing and waved his hand gently watching the water droplets rise and scatter the light, casting rainbows around his clearing. He smiled and lent against the large oak tree, this was his favourite tree in the forest, it was impossibly old, and Merlin liked to imagine all the things it had seen. A year ago Merlin had discovered that someone had carved something into the bark of the tree. He had been coming to the old forest for years but had been too small to see the carving until recently.

The carving was an M and an A surrounded by a heart, Merlin traced the letters now with his index finger. He could tell that the carving was easily over a thousand years old like the tree, so really it should have faded away. He could feel the traces of magic there, preserving the two lover's initials forever. Merlin liked to pretend that he was the M and that one day he would find his A. He smiled at the carving again before sitting down with his back against the oak. He looked up at the water droplets hanging still in the air above him, with a flash of his eyes the droplets began to dance around the clearing slowly, throwing rainbows over the trees. Merlin enraptured by the display did not hear someone approaching him.

"You're doing magic," a boy's voice said wondrously.

Merlin jumped and lost his focus on the enchantment, the water fell soaking them both. Merlin backed away from the taller boy nervously. The blonde boy just laughed, flicking his hair and spraying water everywhere.

"Are you a wizard?" the blonde asked him.

Merlin did not answer, eyeing the newcomer warily and pressing himself against his tree. The other boy watched him carefully realising he had startled the young wizard.

"It's alright, I know all about magic," he informed Merlin, "I know that it's secret, but my sister is a witch, she used to show me magic tricks all the time before she went to school," the boy explained.

"Is she at Avalon?" Merlin asked quietly

"Ah Ha! So you can speak," the boy teased.

Merlin watched him cautiously.

"But yes she's at Avalon, she's been there for two years now and you know how it is I guess. No magic during the holidays blah, blah, blah. You are all right though I suppose, too young to get into trouble. When do you start school?" the boy asked

"Next year," Merlin replied, school did not start for sorcerers until they were thirteen years old.

"Ah you've got ages then, I'm Arthur by the way," the boy informed him.

"Merlin."

"No way!" Arthur's eyes widened "Merlin the wizard? Are you named after the old guy then?"

"My mum says I'm named after a bird," Merlin said quietly, he was not usually shy but Arthur was quite loud and more than a little bigger than him which made him nervous.

"Oh well that's still cool, so we're Merlin and Arthur huh? This is so awesome!" Arthur chattered excitedly.

"Are you from England?" Merlin asked the boy

The boy's face fell a little and he looked at Merlin nervously.

"Yes can you tell?" he asked quietly.

Merlin shrugged.

"A little, you sound a bit posh I s'pose, are you on holiday?" he asked

Arthur smiled again.

"Sort of," he replied.

"All my friends have gone on holiday," Merlin informed him sadly.

"Well I'm here you can hang out with me," Arthur boasted.

"Ok," Merlin replied, he eyed Arthur nervously, "But I'm not very good at sports."

Arthur laughed kindly.

"That's ok, to be honest I'd quite like to see some more magic if that's alright?" he asked.

"Really?" Merlin was surprised; he did not think normal people were that keen on magic.

"Oh yes please," Arthur nodded eagerly, "Can you do the water again?"

Merlin smiled and waved his hand at the river gently; the water droplets rose up and surrounded Arthur, refracting the light and bathing him in colour. Arthur gasped and held out his finger, touching a droplet carefully.

"This is amazing," he breathed, "Morgana could never do anything like this."

"My Uncle says I'm a bit odd, it's not really normal to have such control over magic at such a young age," Merlin worried.

"Well I think its brilliant," Arthur said proudly.

Merlin grinned at him.

"I wish I had magic," Arthur whispered sadly.

"Everyone's a little magical," Merlin said cheerfully, "hold out your hand, let me show you."

Arthur did and he jumped when a small flame appeared there. It was not hot though, he tested it by flicking his other hand through it. Merlin smiled eagerly at him.

"Now imagine a horse," he demanded.

Arthur did and the flames took the shape of a miniature stallion, Arthur was so surprised that he let it fall to the floor where it galloped around his feet. Merlin giggled. Arthur screwed up his face in concentration and the horse became a lion prowling around the clearing.

"Very good," Merlin said delighted, before looking at Arthur worriedly.

"It hurts my head," Arthur whispered.

Merlin waved his hand and the lion vanished.

"It's because you don't have very much magic, for non-magic people like you it fades away as you get older, by the time you're about sixteen it'll be all gone I suppose," he walked up to Arthur and placed a cool hand on his forehead, relieving the headache instantly. "Better?" he asked.

"Much thank you, I didn't know that regular people had magic at first," Arthur told him as he sat against Merlin's tree.

"Yes everyone is born with some magic, but whereas a sorcerer's magic gets stronger as they age, human magic fades away. I don't know why though."

"Is your mum a witch?" Arthur asked

"No she's a teacher at Will's school, I think my dad may have been a sorcerer, but I never knew him. He left before I was born," Merlin whispered.

"So you might be half and half? Morgana's my half-sister, but my father and her mother were both normal. My father hates magic," Arthur told him.

"Because of your sister?" Merlin asked.

"No because it killed my mother," Arthur replied quietly.

"How?"

"I don't know, he refuses to speak of it, but when he found out Morgana was a witch he refused to speak to her. He was going to stop her going to Avalon, but the headmaster, Professor Kilgarrah, told him that her magic would become uncontrollable if she didn't learn how to handle it." Arthur explained.

"Is he scary?" Merlin asked.

"My father?"

"Professor Kilgarrah." Merlin clarified.

"Oh no, I don't think so, Morgana thinks he's amazing. Are you nervous about school? You shouldn't be you are great at this already. Do you know any other sorcerers?" Arthur asked.

"My friend Freya is a witch, she starts in a year with me," he informed Arthur.

"Ah, you'll be fine then," Arthur reassured him. "Now what else can you do?"

"Er..." Merlin shrugged.

"Can you lift me up?" Arthur asked.

"Why?"

"So it would feel like I was flying," Arthur said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can try but if I drop you don't punch me," Merlin agreed warily.

"I promise," Arthur swore sincerely.

Merlin held his hand out toward Arthur and flicked his wrist. Arthur began to rise into the air; he kicked his legs trying to propel himself further. Merlin twisted his hand and Arthur moved forward so that he was lying on his front about six feet off the ground.

"Ok you should be able to move yourself," Merlin told him "Like you did with the horse."

Arthur grinned and began to concentrate; slowly he began to rise higher into the trees.

"Woohoo! I'm flying!" He yelled.

"Not too high Arthur, I might not be able to catch you," Merlin yelled back.

"S'ok Merlin I trust you," Arthur called out.

He was waving his arms, and it looked more like swimming than flying but he was having fun.

"Put him down!" A man's voice shouted.

Merlin jumped and Arthur fell about four feet before Merlin managed to slow him down, bringing him back to the ground carefully. Arthur landed gently on his feet in time to see Merlin being pinned to the ground, crying out in pain as his arm was twisted behind his back.

"Stop it! Let him go!" Arthur demanded.

To Merlin's surprise the men obeyed Arthur and released him, he stood up carefully, wobbling a little. He rolled his shoulder it was very painful. Arthur walked up to him, ignoring the two men, and brushing a tear from Merlin's cheek with his thumb.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Merlin sniffed and gripped his shoulder but nodded determinedly. Arthur spun round to face the two men.

"How dare you-"

"No Sir, we were doing our job, it looked like you were under attack from this..." the large man waved his hand at Merlin and sneered at him "...wizard, you will come back with us now, you know you're not allowed to go off on your own." the man informed him, taking hold of Arthur's arm.

However, Arthur shrugged him off.

"Let me go Kay, I want to say goodbye to Merlin," he told them.

The man, Kay rolled his eyes but nodded, stepping back.

"Go away then, it's a private conversation," Arthur said haughtily.

Kay began to protest but Arthur's other bodyguard put a hand on his shoulder and began to lead him to the edge of the clearing.

"Thank you Bedevere," Arthur said sincerely before turning to Merlin, "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," Merlin whispered.

"I'm so sorry Merlin, it's my father he doesn't like magic," Arthur said sadly.

"Who are you?" Merlin demanded quietly.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon, my father is the king," Arthur explained nervously.

"Your father hates magic, he wants it outlawed," Merlin replied, but he was not really cross with Arthur, it was not his fault.

"I know, but fortunately kings don't have as much power as they used to, there is nothing he can do. Plus at least twenty-five per cent of the population is magical he couldn't stop them." Arthur promised even though he often worried about his father's hatred of magic.

Merlin smiled back weakly at him.

"Look I had better go, otherwise I might get you in trouble, are you ok getting home?" he enquired.

"Yeah I'm fine, I live just down the road at the edge of the village," Merlin told him.

"Alright then, it was nice to meet you Merlin," Arthur said before walking toward his guards.

Merlin watched him leave sadly; he had had fun with Arthur today. He wished Arthur were not a prince; they could have probably been good friends if Arthur was a commoner. However, Arthur's father was King Uther, his uncle Gaius had informed him that the King had dabbled in dark magic to conceive his son, and that had resulted in the death of the queen. The King had been so distraught at the loss of his wife that he had made several motions in the House of Lords to outlaw magic. Naturally, since the magical community was very secretive, most common folk did not know anything about this. It was something that worried his Uncle terribly. Gaius had the opinion that because magic was so secret Uther would easily be able to convince the public that it was bad; their only strength seemed to be that most people simply refused to believe in magic and Uther was not foolish enough to declare the existence of a secret magical community. Britain did not need another mad king.

Merlin went back to his tree; he stared at the carving and rubbed his eyes. They must have been playing tricks on him because the old carving now looked brand new, as if it had been freshly etched into the wood that day. Merlin traced over the letter A, Arthur begins with A, he thought to himself, smiling. It eased his worries for the future if Arthur liked magic, eventually he would be King and he could put a stop to Uther's campaigns. It was a testament to his character that he had not been blinded by his father's hatred. Merlin touched the A once more before lifting his bag and heading home.

~

Two days later Merlin was awoken by a soft tapping at his window, he squinted but could not see anything. He got out of bed and padded over to the window, opening it carefully he discovered Arthur stood there watching him nervously.

"Want to come out to play?" he asked.

"What?" Merlin said sleepily, "it's the middle of the night," he yawned.

"I know but it was hard for me to get away, Kay and Bedevere have been watching me like hawks since the other day," Arthur informed him.

"If I come out to play will I get arrested for treason?" Merlin asked, he was being serious, he imagined King Uther would jump at the chance to execute him.

Arthur must have read his mind.

"I won't let my father hurt you," he said softly "plus playing with a friend is hardly treason is it Merlin?"

"Well when the friend is the Prince of Wales and he's sneaking out at two am it probably is," Merlin argued.

Arthur laughed quietly.

"Yes but technically I am the Prince of Wales and you are Welsh so you have to do as I say," he joked.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but went back into his room. He pulled on a jumper and some trainers before returning to the window. He opened it a little wider before climbing up onto the ledge. It was lucky he lived in a bungalow, he thought as he put his right leg through. He reached the ground but tripped, he felt himself falling but before he even had a chance to catch himself with magic Arthur's arms were around him, pulling him up.

"Clumsy," he mocked.

"I'm tired," Merlin retorted, pushing his window to.

"Are you warm enough?" Arthur asked him, pulling at his thin jumper.

"Yeah I'm fine I don't really get cold," Merlin told him, leading him away from the house.

They went to Simmon's field across the road; it was deserted enough that they should not get caught.

"Do you want me to do more magic? ’Cos I'm quite tired Arthur," Merlin said yawning again.

"No that's ok, we can just talk, I wanted to apologise again for the other day. Kay shouldn't have tackled you like that, but it's just that sometimes wizards do attack me, because of my father," Arthur said quietly.

"That's not fair, they shouldn't attack you, they should attack your dad... I mean they shouldn't attack anyone," he backtracked.

Arthur just chuckled softly.

"They attack him too, but I think I am an easier target," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered, "What do you want to talk about?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, normal things, common person things," he teased prodding Merlin in the ribs.

Merlin squirmed and wriggled away from him giggling. Arthur smiled and lay down, flattening the barley. Merlin crept closer again and lay down beside him. The crops around them hid them from view; no one would find them here.

"I'm not really normal though, I mean my mum's a bit unusual for a regular anyway, and we don't even have a television. I have seen one before though, Will has one at his house and it has a playingstation plugged into it so that he can be a solider," Merlin told him.

"You mean a PlayStation?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah that's right, do you have one? I bet you do, I can't use it, my fingers get confused," he said wriggling them at Arthur.

"I do have a PlayStation but it's not really very fun to play on my own."

"Don't you have friends?" Merlin asked.

"Sort of," he replied, "Are they really friends if they aren't honest with you?"

"About what?"

"I don't know they just treat me like royalty all the time..." Arthur whined.

Merlin laughed loudly at this.

"No it's just... never mind you obviously don't get it," Arthur sighed closing his eyes.

"I do, you mean you don't know if they're friends with you because you're a prince or because you're you," Merlin reasoned.

"Exactly, I wish we could be friends Merlin."

"You don't actually know me," Merlin reminded him.

"I know but there's just something about you, I think if I wasn't a prince, and I lived here in Wales we could be great friends," Arthur said

"Mmmm, you're alright I guess, y'know for royalty," Merlin said begrudgingly.

Arthur chuckled.

"Gee thanks Merlin, I'm so glad I have your approval," Arthur opened his eyes and turned to face him, "I'm going home tomorrow," he told him sadly.

"To Buckingham Palace?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

"I can't believe you live there... Ha! There changing guards at Buckingham Palace, Christopher Robin went down with Alice..." Merlin giggled.

Arthur stared at him.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"Probably... come on you must have heard the old Winnie the Pooh poems?" Merlin asked.

"Um no... and I'm surprised you have being a wizard and all that," Arthur said.

"Yes but mum's a teacher remember, she wants me to have a normal childhood until I go to Avalon," Merlin explained.

"One more year, are you nervous?" Arthur asked.

"Not really... yeah I'm terrified, I scared that I won't be any good and of making new friends. I'm scared of leaving home, of boarding," Merlin whispered.

"You'll be fine, Morgana loves it, she was scared at first but she's doing really well, and her magic isn't nearly as impressive as yours even after two years," Arthur informed him confidently.

"I thought she wouldn't show you anymore,"

"She tried to turn my football into a snake when I said her skirt made her look like a hooker," Arthur explained laughing loudly.

"What happened?"

"It turned into one of those door snakes," Arthur tried to explain waving his arms above his head.

"Door snakes? You mean a draught excluder?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah those, it was pretty funny, she was very cross."

Merlin laughed and closed his eyes, he was tired and it was nearly morning. He yawned widely and smiled to himself, this had certainly been an unusual series of events. Freya and Will probably would not believe him when they got back. He was not sure he would tell them, he liked the idea of Arthur being his secret.

~

Suddenly he was being shaken awake gently.

"Merlin wake up," Arthur said softly.

"Ugh... what time is it?" he groaned.

"Just gone seven, come on you'd better get to bed, I have to sneak back before they notice I've gone," Arthur explained hurriedly.

"Ok," Merlin took Arthur's hand and allowed the larger boy to pull him upright.

They walked back to Merlin's house in silence, when they got there; Merlin's mother was waiting for them at the gate.

"Where on earth have you been?" she scolded.

"Just over the road mum," Merlin said cautiously, "This is Arthur by the way."

Hunith looked the blonde boy over, her eyes widening as she recognised him.

"Arthur, Prince of Wales?" she asked.

"Apparently," Merlin mumbled.

Arthur smiled politely at Merlin's mother then turned to Merlin.

"I must be off, it was nice to meet you Merlin, thank you for talking to me like a normal person and thank you for showing me the rainbows and lions," he said cryptically, not wanting to get Merlin into trouble with his mother.

"Goodbye Arthur, have fun in England," Merlin said watching him go.

"What on earth were you doing in Simmon's field with Arthur Bloody Prince of Wales Pendragon?" she asked him crossly.

"I think he prefers to be called Arthur mum, and I met him in the woods the other day. He was up here on holiday but he's going back today so that's that really," he said sadly, he did not know why but he already missed Arthur.

"I suppose you'll want to go back to bed then?" Hunith asked him softly.

"Yes please."

"Off you go then love, I'm going to get the eggs. I'll wake you in a couple of hours,"

Merlin went up to his room and practically fell into his bed. It had certainly been a surreal few days. As he drifted back to sleep he wondered if he would ever see Arthur again.


	2. Sometimes Even Sorcerers can Fall

Merlin was nervous, it was less than a month until he started at Avalon and he did not feel ready at all. Freya was not as nervous but then her parents had gone to Avalon and their parents before them. Elizabetta, Freya's mother had promised him that it did not matter that his mother was not magical; any sorcerer was welcome at Avalon. He knew he should feel reassured but he did not. The main reason being that last week his mother had taken him to the Sillafu Twr; a hidden shopping centre on the outskirts of Roath, Cardiff. The tower was the place to go for all the supplies needed for school. Merlin and his mother had caught the train from the tiny village station; it had been the first time Merlin had left Ealdor. It was an interesting day out and Merlin had thoroughly enjoyed the train ride and getting all his books.

When they had gotten home in the early evening, Merlin had quietly snuck off, taking all his new spell-books and his new wand out to the woods to practice, desperate to try it out. He had been horrified to find out that he could not do any of the simplest spells. He could not even levitate leaves using the wand. He could do it easily enough without the wand but he doubted the fancy magical professors at Avalon would be impressed with his odd, wild form of natural magic.

A few days after the initial disappointment and Merlin was sat in the woods again, leaning against his tree and pointing his wand at a small pile of twigs. He was trying to set them on fire to no avail; his face was screwed up in concentration focusing all his energy on channelling his magic through the wand. When it did not work and he threw the wand aside in frustration, running his hands through his hair. He began to cry softly, all his life he had been excited to start school and now they would throw him out after a week.

"Don't cry Merlin," a voice said gently.

Merlin looked up and gasped as Arthur walked into the clearing, stopping to pick up the discarded wand and joining him beside the tree.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered looking around for Arthur's guards.

"Don't worry they're at the edge of the woods, I've told them not to come in here." Arthur informed him, "Why did you throw this away?" he asked.

"It's stupid, it doesn't work," Merlin huffed.

"Hmm," Arthur twirled the wand in his fingers before waving it enthusiastically at Merlin.

Nothing happened.

"I guess you're right," Arthur said.

Merlin laughed and Arthur went to sit beside him.

"Worried about school?" he asked gently.

"Terrified," Merlin confessed, "I'm not like other magic folk, I'm different," he said sadly.

"It might be a good thing," Arthur said hopefully.

"I highly doubt it, its _school_ Arthur. Will says being different at school is always bad, the other kids at his school pick on him because he's small."

Arthur nodded in agreement, he could not think of an argument so the two boys sat in comfortable silence.

"How come you're back?" Merlin asked eventually.

"I'm the Prince of Wales Merlin, I have to visit my subjects," Arthur informed him pompously.

Merlin just laughed softly.

"I'm being serious Merlin, and I order you to cheer up, if you don't you'll be committing an act of treason," Arthur said in his most serious voice.

Merlin gave him his best smile and stood up,

"Come on then, let's go have an adventure," he said pocketing his wand and holding his hand out to Arthur.

Arthur allowed himself to be pulled up, brushing himself down.

"An adventure?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah y'know exploring and stuff, I s'pose you don't do that at the palace?"

"Not really," Arthur said quietly.

"Well it's dead easy, c'mon." he said gesturing toward the trees.

Together they headed deeper into the woods, Merlin conjured up twig dragons for them to hunt down. Arthur chased after them enthusiastically, waving and yelling war cries, brandishing swords made of the largest sticks he could find. Eventually they tired of running about and plopped down by the stream, taking off their shoes and socks to dip their toes in the cool clear water.

"I never get to do things like this," Arthur said sadly.

"It just means you'll appreciate it more though, do you want to do dares?" Merlin asked.

"Dares?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"Yeah me and Will play it sometimes, I think it's a game normal kids play at school but it's actually quite fun, here I dare you to..." Merlin looked around "I dare you to jump in the stream,"

Arthur looked at him for a moment before pulling off his top and trousers wading into the shallow water, before flinging himself forward.

"It... is... bloody... freezing," he shivered when he surfaced.

Merlin laughed,

"Ok come back here," he said.

Arthur stumbled over to him, Merlin touched his hand to Arthur's chest, instantly he was warm and dry again. Arthur pulled his clothes back on.

"That was just silly, is it my turn now?"

Merlin nodded.

"Alright I dare you too... make it snow, can you do that?" he asked.

Merlin looked thoughtful before nodding.

"I think so," he stood very still, his arms at his sides and his palms facing slightly skywards. He closed his eyes and concentrated, after a few moments the first flakes began to fall, and soon the ground was blanketed in white. Arthur broke Merlin's concentration by lobbing a snowball at his face. The snow stopped falling as Merlin coughed and spluttered, beginning to melt in the summer heat but not before, Merlin levitated a small pile over Arthur's head.

"Right my turn," Merlin said evilly. "I dare you to..." he paused wriggling his fingers, some sort of silky purple material appearing in them, "put on this dress,"

"Fine," he replied confidently.

Merlin handed over the dress, his eyebrows raised challengingly; Arthur snatched the dress from Merlin and held it arm's length looking at it appraisingly. He shrugged and pulled off his clothes for the second time that day, tossing them aside and pulling the lilac dress over his head. He stuffed his arms into the sleeves and turned to Merlin grinning, his hair sticking up every which way.

"You going to zip me up?" He asked cheekily.

Merlin grinned back, his eyes flashing gold and the zip fastening behind Arthur.

"Give us a twirl then prin _cess_ ," Merlin joked.

But Arthur obliged, spinning round on the spot before taking Merlin's hands in spinning them round the clearing, they danced round until they fell over dizzy. They lay on the ground for a little while, staring up at the trees quietly.

"It suits you," Merlin joked, "go on it's your turn."

Arthur was silent thinking, Merlin watched him, noting how his brow was crinkled slightly in concentration. Merlin stretched out his hand running his index finger over the crease. Arthur frowned and sat up.

"Stop trying to distract me," he teased, "I dare you to fetch me a leaf from the very top of that tree," he said, pointing at Merlin's oak.

"Easy," Merlin said standing up.

"No magic," Arthur clarified.

"Still easy," Merlin said determinedly as he walked over to the tree.

He dug his foot into the bark and pushed himself higher, grappling for the strongest branch within his reach. He found his hold and pulled himself up, beginning his ascent. It did not take him that long to reach to higher branches. He stretched and plucked a large leaf from near the top. He started to climb down, when he saw Arthur, again he stopped his descent, dancing along the branch and waving the leaf at him.

"I got it!" he said triumphantly.

"Well done," Arthur said, "come back down then."

Merlin danced back to the trunk of the tree but before he got there, the branch he was standing on snapped. He was too shocked to react and he plummeted to the ground. He lay there sprawled at Arthur's feet.

"Oh my god Merlin, Christ are you ok? Say something please Merlin," Arthur begged.

"Hurts," Merlin whispered holding out his arm, which was clearly broken.

"Why didn't you stop yourself?" Arthur asked gently pulling Merlin to his feet.

"I couldn't... too fast..." Merlin gasped, he swayed and tried to sit back down.

Arthur wrapped a strong arm around his waist and helped him to walk.

"It's alright Merlin," Arthur promised, "I'll get you to a hospital."

"No Arthur, not hospital, your funny medicine makes me ill, take me home. Mum will call Gaius." Merlin told him.

"Alright, I was driven here so it won't take long, just as soon as we reach the edge," Arthur said trying to reassure him.

"Hurts Arthur," Merlin said quietly.

"I know, hush it'll be fine," Arthur replied tightening his hold on Merlin's waist.

"You're still wearing a dress," Merlin reminded him.

"Doesn't matter," Arthur replied breathing a sigh of relief as they reached the edge of the trees, "Bedevere can you help me?" he called out to his bodyguard.

The large man walked over eyeing Arthur suspiciously but he didn't comment, instead he knelt down so that he was level with Merlin and looked him over, taking in the tears running down his face and the way he was clutching his arm.

"It hurts," Merlin informed the man.

"What happened Your Highness?" the man asked Arthur.

"He fell out of a tree, we need to get him to his mother right away," Arthur informed him.

"Certainly sir, come on young man let's get you into the car," Bedevere said carefully scooping Merlin into his arms and walking over to the large black car parked on the road.

Arthur followed him and opened the door of the car, allowing Bedevere to gently place Merlin onto the seat. Bedevere stepped aside and Arthur clambered in beside Merlin.

"I've never been in a car before," Merlin informed him, trying to take his mind of the sharp pain in his right arm.

"Is that so?" Arthur asked, "How do you get anywhere?"

"I've been on a train, but it wasn't like in books, there was no smoke," Merlin babbled.

"Well that's because we live in the twenty-first century silly," Arthur teased.

Merlin nodded, they would be at his house soon, it was only a five minute drive. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain and the sick feeling in his stomach.

"I'm going to be in trouble, I'm not allowed to climb trees," he told Arthur.

"I'll tell her it was my fault," Arthur promised as the car pulled up at Merlin's house.

Bedevere lent in and pulled Merlin out, Arthur jumped out of the other door and rushed up to the house, banging loudly on the front door. It opened and Hunith stood there looking at confused.

"Prince Arthur? What are you..." she stopped when she saw Merlin in Bedevere's arms.

Hunith rushed forward trying to pull Merlin from the large man but he stopped her.

"It's alright ma'am I've got him, let me take him inside," Bedevere insisted.

"Oh my boy what happened?" she asked Merlin worriedly.

"I sort of fell," he said sheepishly.

Hunith's face changed from worried to cross in an instant.

"What have I told you about climbing trees?" she demanded.

Merlin just buried his face in the bodyguard's shoulder, Bedevere began to step forward making his way into the house.

"I'm really sorry, it was my fault we were doing dares and I dared him to climb, I'm so sorry," Arthur said apologetically.

Hunith turned to him.

"Ok love, it's alright come on in, I'll presume Merlin gave you that dress?" she asked smiling at him.

"Oh yeah," he said looking down at himself.

They went into the living room where Merlin was laying on a small settee; Hunith walked over to him and took hold of his arm gently turning it.

"Ouch!" Merlin cried, his eyes watering from the pain.

"Hush love it's alright lay back down. You're going to need Gaius," she said softly standing up, "I shan't be long love," she made to leave.

"Can't you phone him?" Arthur asked.

"I don't have a phone dear," she informed him.

"I'll go," said Bedevere, "where would he be?"

"He has a shop in the town, Gaius' Apothecary, it's very close," she informed him.

"Certainly, I shan't be long," he hesitated looking at the prince, "You must stay here Your Highness, while I'm gone, promise me." he warned.

"I promise Bed, I won't leave," Arthur swore.

Bedevere walked out of the house to the car, Arthur turned back to Hunith who smiled at him.

"You stay here with Merlin, I'll grab you some boy's clothes, I should have something that'll fit," she said bustling out of the room.

Arthur sat down on the floor at Merlin's head. He lent against the arm of the settee.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly

"Fine just hurts," Merlin replied his eyes screwed shut.

Arthur nodded; he looked around the room taking in the various piles of books and lack of television. Hunith came back into the room with some clothes in her arms.

"Here we are love, these should fit you ok, they're Merlin's biggest," she informed him.

"You don't have a telephone or a television..." he looked up at the ceiling and noted the space where the light should be, "or lights, why?" he asked as he stepped out of the dress pulling on his borrowed clothes.

"Things like that, modern day things, they used to make Merlin feel poorly. They gave him terrible headaches. They don't really anymore but I never got round to putting them back, and I don't need them really, I have lamps for when Merlin's sleeping round Will’s," she smiled at Merlin stroking his forehead.

"Will thinks its lame. Television still gives me a headache, everything else is fine now though," Merlin whispered.

"I think it's cool, old fashioned but cool," Arthur told him.

"That's me, cool old fashioned Merlin," he joked.

Hunith watched the two boys chatting smiling fondly at them, a prince and a sorcerer. Her thoughts were disturbed by Gaius and Bedevere's return.

"What has he done now?" the old man asked Hunith.

"He fell out of a tree," Hunith told him.

"Oh Merlin," Gaius scolded, shooing Arthur out of the way and kneeling down beside Merlin, pulling him upright and taking his arm. He turned it over gently and ran his fingers over the break, humming to himself.

"Take a deep breath," he warned, "and try to stay calm."

He twisted Merlin's wrist gripping it tightly, Merlin gasped crying. Arthur stepped forward but Hunith held him back shaking her head. The old man began to chant in a strange language and his eyes began to glow. Merlin tried to pull away, crying out in pain. The vase on the mantelpiece shattered, sending flowers and water everywhere. Arthur pulled free of Hunith and went to stand near Merlin, taking his other hand. Merlin visibly relaxed allowing Gaius to finish the spell. He released Merlin's arm and stood back.

"Ok now wriggle your fingers," he ordered.

Merlin obeyed and smiled when it did not hurt.

"Thanks Gaius," he said.

"No more trees Merlin, honestly," he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"It was my fault," Arthur said quietly.

 Gaius turned to him and looked him over.

"Yes and who exactly are you? You're not William are you?"

"No Gaius this is Arthur, he's a prince," Merlin informed his uncle.

Gaius stared at Arthur for a second, eyebrows raised, before recognition flickered across his face.

"Prince Arthur? King Uther's son? Good grief Merlin what are you doing bringing him here?" He stepped closer to Arthur, "Did you break this boys arm?" he accused, pointing his finger at Arthur's chest.

Arthur stepped clearly afraid.

"Gaius," Hunith warned, "Merlin and Arthur are sort of friends," she informed him.

"Why would I break Merlin's arm?" Arthur whispered.

"Because he's a sorcerer, and your kind hate us," Gaius spat.

"I wouldn't..." Arthur whispered.

"Yes well I think you'd better leave, go back to your own world," Gaius said shortly.

"Actually I was thinking of having Arthur to stay for dinner, would you like that Arthur?" Hunith asked gently.

"Er..."

"Please stay Arthur, don't mind Gaius he's just grumpy and old," Merlin joked.

Arthur looked at Bedevere who nodded.

"As long as you're back at the house for eight you can stay for dinner," the man informed him.

"Alright I would love to stay," he told Hunith who beamed at him.

"Come on Gaius you can help me cook, let's leave these two," she said.

Gaius looked at them doubtfully.

"He's not his father Gaius," she whispered.

Gaius nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Bedevere nodded at Arthur and went to sit in the car. Arthur realised he was still holding Merlin's good hand; he let go and wriggled his fingers before sitting down next to him.

"You feel better now?" he asked.

"I feel great," Merlin told him, "All tingly from the magic," he explained.

"So you're allergic to electricity huh?" Arthur asked.

"No, it's the noise it makes, it's louder to me and it used to give me terrible headaches. But it doesn't anymore, television still does, too much noise and colour, hurts my eyes. I suppose Morgana's not like that?"

"No she loves telly," Arthur said shaking his head.

"Nah Freya's not either just me, a total freak I guess," Merlin sighed.

"You're not a freak Merlin, you're obviously very special," Arthur said trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Arthur," Merlin said leaning his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur laid his head on top of Merlin's and entwined their hands again.

"I wouldn't ever hurt you Merlin, no matter what my father says about sorcerers, you're not evil, you can't be," he said sincerely.

Merlin did not say anything just snuggled closer to Arthur, he was still a little dizzy from the magic Gaius had performed and the shock of the fall earlier but in Arthur's arms he felt more grounded. He was not even worried about school for the first time all summer. Eventually Hunith came in to tell them dinner was ready. They stood up and walked into the kitchen together. Arthur sat down at the small table.

"Not as grand as you're probably used to," Merlin joked.

"Don't tease Merlin," Hunith warned.

"Sorry mam, sorry Arthur," he said sitting down next to Gaius.

His mother smiled at him and began to serve up the dinner, a homely beef stew. When she had filled everyone's bowls, they began to tuck in.

"How come you're up here anyway Arthur? I would have thought there are more exciting places for a prince to go on holiday," Hunith asked.

"I wanted to see Merlin again," he said simply, "but last year it was because father wanted me out of the way. Usually I go to France or Scotland but then father had one of his episodes and I had to be bundled off quickly," he explained.

"Ah Arthur love, I'm sorry to hear that," Hunith said, she looked at Gaius sternly.

Arthur noticed and turned to Gaius.

"I wouldn't ever hurt Merlin, or any sorcerer. I am not my father. Morgana, Princess Morgana she's a sorceress and she used to be so afraid all the time, it shouldn't be like that," Arthur said sadly.

Gaius stern expression softened at this.

"I can see that Arthur, you are clearly very different from the king," he said.

"Told you," Merlin muttered.

Gaius ignored him.

"I didn't know about the Princess," he said to Arthur.

"No one does, it's a state secret," he explained.

Gaius nodded and looked at Merlin.

"Who would I tell?" he demanded his mouth full of food.

"Merlin close your mouth, there is a prince here remember?" his mother scolded.

~

After dinner, Arthur had to go home before he was missed but he promised to come round again the next day. He ended up staying in Ealdor for the whole summer that year. He spent most of his time with Merlin but also spent a little time with Merlin's friends. He liked Freya straight away; she was quiet and polite but did not treat him like a prince, for apparently she had never heard of him. Apparently most of the magical world did not have an interest in the Royal Family. Will did not treat him like a prince either but in a completely different way. He was rude and hostile toward him until Arthur tried to make peace by suggesting a game of football. It turned out that Freya and Merlin were the only kids Will's age in the village. Will liked both of them but sometimes wished they were interested in more normal things such as football or PlayStation. After that, Arthur and Will got on much better, although Will still joked that Arthur was too posh to play football.

Arthur and Merlin were the only ones who went up to the clearing, naturally Kay or Bedevere would be standing outside the woods keeping guard but they always kept their word never venturing in and disturbing them. Arthur was constantly asking for displays of magic it was his way of convincing Merlin that his magic was up to par with the fancy spells used at Avalon Academy. It did ease Merlin's worries significantly.

"You'll be fine Merlin, don't worry," Arthur promised on the last day of the holidays.

"Thanks Arthur, I s'pose I won't be seeing you for a while," Merlin said sadly.

"Yeah I guess not, I'll be back next summer though I promise. You don't have phones there but Morgana sometimes writes, you can write can't you?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Of course I can bloody write Arthur!" Merlin argued.

"Well you didn't go to school how was I supposed to know?"

"Mum and Gaius gave me lessons," Merlin informed him, "I'll write to you though, where do I send the letters Buckingham Palace?"

"Eton," Arthur replied.

"Isn't that a pudding?" Merlin asked confused.

"Eton-mess is a pudding Merlin, Eton is one of the most prestigious schools in the country, not that you'd know about that." He replied rolling his eyes

"Why would I need to?" Merlin countered.

"Fair point," Arthur agreed.

Before they left for their respective schools, Arthur gave Merlin the address of his school, along with full instructions on how to post a letter. Merlin may have been able to write but the concept of the Royal Mail system was beyond him. Merlin had not even heard of stamps, he guessed he had been living a sheltered life. This was just another thing that Arthur had told him about his world, he had already learnt all about telephones and football, and some form of bizarre pastime that Arthur was quite fond of called skiing. Merlin was sad to say goodbye to his new friend but at the same time Arthur had made him excited for school again. He could not wait to start this new chapter of his life.


	3. Welcome to Avalon Academy

Avalon Academy for Young Sorcerers and Sorceresses was a large school in the middle of the English countryside, on the western edge of the Lake District. The school was made up of a grand castle surrounded by a few smaller buildings, which served as rooms for the smaller classes. The school was surrounded on the east side by a large forest and several mountains. This kept the public from getting too close and allowed the teaching of magic to go unnoticed. To the south lay the vast lakes, and to the west was the North Sea. All in all the school was fairly cut off from the normal world.

First years arrived at the school via a portal through the forest, as Merlin and Freya emerged from the trees they stopped and stared at their new home. It's beautiful Merlin thought as he took in the large towers and spires, the building seemed to be made of a special stone, which reflected the light making the school sparkle, and dazzle in the September sunlight.

"Oh Merlin it is so lovely, I've seen it in mirrors obviously but in real life it’s just so breath taking," Freya whispered taking his hand.

Merlin nodded, so awestruck by the beauty of the school that he could not think of anything to say. Together with the other first years they walked toward the main building, following a man called Dr. Fisher, who was the first year coordinator. As they walked, he informed them that the first day of school was more of an initiation; they would get to know the members of staff, the buildings and the rest of their houses. The real work would begin tomorrow. He then explained the house system; there were three houses named after the trinity of noble magical creatures Dragons, Unicorns and Phoenixes. The house system was in place to give the students a feeling of family, most of the classes would be a mix of students from each house. Each house reflected the personality traits of a pupil, Dragon's tended to be brave and outgoing, Unicorns were quieter and shy, Freya was a unicorn. Phoenixes were wise, this was the house Merlin had been placed in although he was unsure as to why.

When they reach the building the pupils were lead off to their house quarters, Merlin and nine other children followed a tall blonde girl who introduced herself as Morgause one of the prefects of the Phoenix house. Morgause led them out of the main hall and up a long spiral staircase into a tower, which would serve as their quarters for the next few years. They entered a large circular room, which was bathed in sunlight from the large open windows. Morgause walked into the centre of the room.

"Right newbies this is the common room, it’s a good place for socialising and is sometimes ok for studying, although the library's probably better if you want quiet." She informed them, then she pointed to two doors, "those are the doors to the dormitories, boys on the left, girls on the right, off you go to unpack, the rest of the house will be getting here soon."

Merlin went up to the dormitory with the other three boys. When they got into the dorm, they went round introducing themselves. Angus a large red haired boy informed them that he was from a Muir of Ord a tiny village north of Inverness, like Merlin this was his first time away from home, Angus' mother was a healer and his father was a writer of magical children's stories and he had in fact written some of Merlin's favourite childhood tales. Connor was from Dublin and had been raised normal by his father, meaning he had been to primary school. Eric was from London and had gone to primary school.

After everyone had introduced themselves, the boys unpacked, chattering away about the school, what their lessons would be like, and if the teachers would be strict. Eric and Connor told them horror stories of detentions and canes, Angus believed them with horror clear on their face until Merlin chirped up,

"My friend Will goes to school and he's never been caned," he informed the Scot, "he has had detention but it's just writing lines," he explained.

The young sorcerer still looked unsure but followed Merlin back down into the common room, which was now filled with the older children. The first years approached them shyly but they were very welcoming. Merlin and Angus ended up sitting with a girl called Hazel who warned them, which teachers were scary and which ones were nice. Professor Nimueh, Head of the Phoenixes apparently seemed terrifying at first but as long as you made significant progress, she would warm to them. This worried Merlin who doubted he could make any progress at all. Professor Kilgarrah the headmaster was a kind and wise old man, but it was best not to get on his bad side. Hazel's favourite teacher was a Dr. Freeman who taught the Apothecary class.

"Oh Alice!" said Merlin, "she's my Auntie," he informed them.

"Ah, well she's definitely the nicest teacher on the staff," Hazel confirmed.

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Merlin agreed.

While he loved his uncle he was much fonder of his auntie, maybe it was because he saw her less often while she was away at school, or maybe it was because she always gave him sweets when his mother was not looking. In any case, he was looking forward to seeing her, he had missed her last summer, and she had been away in South America hunting down a rare plant. At least there would be a familiar face when it turned out he was not magical enough.

~

The next day at breakfast Merlin was sitting with Eric and Angus eating toast when he was approached by a tall graceful, dark haired girl in forest green robes, she sat opposite him and smiled warmly.

"Hello?" Merlin said putting down his toast and staring at the beautiful girl.

Angus and Eric also stared at her their conversation about the Highlands stopping dead.

"Hello," the girl said softly, "you must be Merlin."

Merlin nodded warily, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm Morgana," she informed him.

"Arthur's sister?" he said recognising the name.

"Oh good he told you about me," she smiled taking a slice of toast from Merlin's plate and nibbling at it.

"How did you know who I was?" Merlin asked resuming his breakfast.

"Arthur showed me pictures of you on his phone," she said rolling her eyes, "Oh Morgs look at this one of Merlin, look at this one aren't his ears huge, look how blue his eyes are Morgana," she said doing a good impersonation of Arthur's voice.

Merlin flushed crimson, covering his ears and looking down at his plate. Angus and Eric were giggling beside him.

"My brother is obsessed with you," she informed him, "he's never had a proper friend before or at least one who doesn't respect him simply because he is a prince."

"He's not a prince to me, he's just a boy," Merlin explained.

Morgana smiled fondly at him.

"That's exactly what my dear brother needs, anyway he's asked me to keep an eye on you, he said you were nervous about starting but it will be fine, come and find me if you need a chat," she said standing up.

"Ok I will," he agreed.

"Oh and don't forget to write to him, I'll never hear the end of it," she reminded him.

Merlin's first lesson was Basic Elemental Magic with Dr. Timor. He set them the task of creating small fires in bowls using a spell _forbaerne_ and their wands. While Merlin could almost sense the power of the spell, it felt unnatural to him and he could not get the wood to catch, everyone else managed it easily. Merlin knew he could set the wood on fire with just his mind but was scared that that would count as cheating and that Dr. Timor would tell him off. A dragon boy called Edwin noticed his struggling and began to tease him, some of his friends joining in and Merlin felt his face flushing with shame. He gripped his wand tightly and startled when sparks flew out of the end. The wood did not catch but it was something.

After lunch he had History with Dr. Fisher, Freya was in this class so Merlin sat next to her and her new friend Gilli who was very quiet but smiled warmly at him. History was something he was good at, Gaius had schooled him in the history of their world since he was a small boy so this would be something he could do. Dr. Fisher introduced himself and told them that this term they would be learning all about the ways of the old religion, after Christmas they would be moving on to the life of the greatest sorcerer of all time Merlin, at which point Freya poked him and giggled. Merlin scowled at her but secretly he felt proud to share his name with such an important person.

That lesson they learnt all about the High Priestesses of old, and Dr. Fisher was very impressed when Merlin volunteered the information Gaius had told him about the balance of magic.

"That's quite correct Merlin, so why was it dangerous to bargain for life with a high priestess?" the old man asked him.

"Er... well the problem is the life you bargain, you don't get a say in it, it isn't as straightforward as giving up your life for someone else," Merlin reasoned.

"Oh very good, very good!" the man said delighted turning back to the board and underlining the word bargain in chalk.

Freya smiled proudly at Merlin and he grinned back, maybe if he was good at this they would not send him home.

~

The only lessons Merlin enjoyed were History and Apothecary classes both of which involved very little magic but which he seemed to have a natural talent for. The rest of his lessons did not go as smoothly; he was struggling with the most basic of magic, trying to fight his instincts to do it the easy way was stopping him from performing the complex spells. Freya had noticed and was becoming concerned but Merlin did not want her pity, he snapped at her when she asked him what was wrong. He felt guilty afterwards and apologised, she seemed to understand.

It did not help that Edwin, who was fast becoming popular amongst both students and pupils alike had noticed his lack of progress. The ginger haired boy had taken to teasing him whenever he picked up his wand. Merlin tried his hardest to ignore the smarmy boy but it was getting harder each day. To take his mind off things he decided to make good on his promise and write to Arthur, he didn't expect him to help, but felt the need to share his problems, and Arthur was the only one he trusted with these things, he had been tempted to talk to Morgana but was a little shy of her.

_Hello Arthur,_

_I know I said I could write, and I can but I have never actually written a letter before. I hope this is ok. Doing the envelope was easy and I put a stamp on it like you said. We'll be learning something called scrying soon and then I should be able to talk to you through mirrors, which I guess would be a bit like a telephoney thing that you told me about._

_I met your sister the other day, she is very nice and not at all scary like you said she would be. I'm going to ask her to tell me some funny stories about you next time I see her, she's in my house you see. Freya's not, she's in unicorn and she's made other friends. The people in phoenix are ok I guess, they're friendly enough anyway, but there is this boy Edwin, he's a dragon. He can tell that I'm not very good at magic and he teases me about it. I'm trying to ignore him but I dunno, I feel a bit lonely I guess._

_I'm rubbish at all my classes except history and apothecary, like I expected really. The teachers don't get cross though, they're very patient and understanding which I think is worse because I'll never be able to do it and they'll just be disappointed. Sorry to go on about it but I feel like there isn't anyone to talk to about this kind of thing._

_How's you pudding school by the way? I hope you're having more fun than me,_

_I miss you,_

_Merlin._

Merlin read the letter through, it seemed a little jumbled but ok, Arthur would understand it anyway, he always understood the point Merlin was trying to make.

~

Things came to a head the next day at breakfast when Edwin bored of getting little response from Merlin about his lack of magic talents decided to insult his parents instead.

"Are you sure your father was a sorcerer?" he drawled, "personally I think it's more likely he was some sort of ogre... I bet your mother really goes for that kind of thing."

Merlin stood up furious; out of the corner of his eye, he could see Morgana making her way toward him.

"Take that back!" he snarled.

The air around the two boys crackled with energy, Merlin's natural magic bottled up for so long finally allowed to escape.

"I shan't!" Edwin said a little nervously, "I'm just stating the facts, your mother obviously had a thing for big ugly-"

He was cut off as he was thrown across the room. Merlin marched forward toward where the boy was now cowering, holding out his hand. He made a fist and Edwin was lifted into the air, gasping and struggling for breath. Merlin had lost control, he was too angry and he knew it but he could not seem to rein it in.

"TAKE IT BACK!" he yelled as he did so several glasses and plates around them smashed and the other pupils backed away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Edwin cried.

"Merlin," came a gentle voice, "that's enough now."

"I can't stop," he whispered.

"Yes you can, it's your magic, and you control it."

Merlin recognised the voice as Morgana's, it made him think of Arthur, which calmed him a little. He lowered Edwin to the floor gently and took a few deep breaths. Morgana took his arm and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Hush now, it's alright," she whispered stroking his hair.

"That was quite a display Mr Emrys," said a man's voice.

Merlin pulled away from Morgana and turned to face Professor Kilgarrah who was looking at him with interest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Quite," the man said, "I would like you to come to my office please, right away."

Merlin looked at Morgana who could only nod sadly, so he followed Professor Kilgarrah out of the hall, ignoring the other pupils as they backed away from him.

 

Professor Kilgarrah's office was underneath the school, Merlin could not help feeling uneasy as he followed the man down the spiral steps into the bowels of the school. The corridors were dark and cold, Merlin hated it, he was an outdoor person easily claustrophobic and could not understand why the most important man in the school would choose to have his quarters down here. The professor must have read his mind.

"I imagine you're wondering why my rooms are down here?" he asked.

Merlin nodded.

"It's to be closer to the earth Merlin, can you feel the magic down here?"

Merlin stopped walking and closed his eyes, shutting out the world and feeling for the usual tendrils of power, he opened his eyes again and nodded shyly at the professor.

"Very good, here we are then," the old man said pushing opening a large, heavy door.

They stepped into the room and Merlin gasped, he was stepping into a forest at nighttime. He looked at his head teacher who smiled and motioned for him to settle himself down on a log. Merlin sat and stared around the indoor forest in wonder.

"It's amazing," he breathed.

"Yes it is rather, it's my own spell design and I was rather impressed at the way it turned out," Professor Kilgarrah said sitting down opposite him. "You Merlin are a rather unusual boy, aren't you?"

Merlin's shoulders slumped and he looked at his feet, his fist clenched as he waited for his impending suspension.

"Yes I would go so far as to say you're a very special young sorcerer," the professor said kindly.

Merlin looked up at him sharply, his eyes wide. Kilgarrah chuckled softly.

"I must say I think it has been a very long time since natural talents like yours have been seen, you definitely live up to your name young Merlin," he smiled.

"But I can't do the spells," Merlin argued visibly confused.

"That's because you don't need to, originally spells were words of power used to help channel and control magic, magic itself is a natural phenomenon not the spells. Over the years magic has become reliant on the words and the instruments, do you have any idea how rare you are Merlin?" The man seemed awestruck.

Merlin shook his head nervously.

"I'm afraid that magic is fading from the world, there are fewer sorcerers born every year, it is a common belief that hiding who we are is causing loss of magic from this world," he informed him.

"Oh," was all Merlin could say, this was all news to him Gaius and Alice had never mentioned it.

"But you Merlin, you give an old man hope that things can change, if someone can be born with such natural power maybe magic can return to its full strength," Kilgarrah was clearly excited at the prospect.

"Yes sir," Merlin agreed.

"So I guess we'd better get you trained up, one of the Elementals teachers, Professor Nimueh is the expert in natural magic its closest to her field after all, she will be best equipped for teaching you. She will be able to teach you to use spells to enhance your magic not suppress it, which I fear is what has been happening, I'll get it all set up right away, for now just continue your lessons as usual. Any questions?"

"Um... does this mean I'm not a freak?" Merlin asked nervously not meeting the professor’s eyes.

"Of course you're not a freak Merlin you are a very unique individual, and you are destined for greatness," Kilgarrah informed him, his voice proud.

"Thank you sir," Merlin whispered as he rose from the log, he took one last look around the forest that was the headmaster's office before heading to the door.

"Oh and Merlin?" Kilgarrah stopped him.

Merlin turned around.

"I should like to keep up with your progress so I will schedule monthly meetings with you, if it is agreeable?" he asked

"Yes sir," Merlin agreed

The headmaster nodded and wandered over to the trees, Merlin took this as a cue to leave.

~

Merlin made his way up to the common room, it was break-time so he had a little while before his Prophecy lesson, as he climbed the stairs he thought about what the professor had told him, he had been shocked to hear that magic was leaving the world, and was doubtful that he was the one who could stop it. He entered the common room and was instantly intercepted by Morgana and Morgause who pulled him over to their table.

"What happened Merlin is everything ok? Are you in trouble? “Morgana asked worriedly.

"No... Um... we just talked about my magic," Merlin explained.

"I see, that was some pretty impressive stuff you pulled in the hall today," Morgause informed him, she seemed pleased.

"Morgause knows Edwin from home," Morgana explained.

"Yes he always was a snivelling brat," Morgause clarified.

"Oh... I didn't mean to do that to him though, he was being mean about my mam and dad," Merlin tried to justify.

"It's ok sweetie, we won't judge you. What's going to happen now?" Morgana asked.

"Er... I'm going to have special lessons with a Professor Nimueh, on top of my other lessons," he informed them.

"Wow Nimueh, she only teaches the upper school usually," Morgause told the two younger pupils.

"Apparently she'll be able to help me best."

Morgause nodded in agreement.

"Well Merlin after you hurried out of the hall a letter came for you, here," Morgana said handing it over.

Merlin took the letter excitedly, he could tell from the loopy cursive writing on the envelope that it was from Arthur. Morgana was looking at him expectantly but he did not want to open it in front of them. Morgause noticed this.

"Why don't you go up to your room and read it?" she suggested gently.

He nodded and smiled gratefully before making his way upstairs.

Merlin walked into the dormitory and flopped down onto the bed; he opened the envelope as carefully as he could manage and pulled out the letter, unfolding it.

_Dear Merlin,_

_I am sorry to hear that you are not having a good time at school, you should definitely talk to someone about it. Do not try to hide this away Merlin, if you don't want to talk to a teacher then please talk to Morgana, I know I complain about her all the time but she is nice. Don't tell her I said that and do not ask her for my childhood stories, she would only lie._

_She will know what to do about your lessons though, I bet there is someone who can help you but you just haven't asked. I'm certain something can be worked out, have you actually tried to show them what you can do. If you did I'm sure they would be impressed, so stop thinking that your magic is the wrong kind of magic and just wow them like you do me._

_School here is boring just regular old maths and Latin lessons, very dull. I'd much rather be there with you, I bet Avalon is amazing, Morgana has described it to me before and it always sounds wonderful._

_Talk to somebody please Merlin._

_I miss you too,_

_Love,_

_Arthur._

_P.S. your letter writing isn't too bad, to be honest I was pleasantly surprised it was all spelt correctly. I think I was expecting it to be mostly pictures._

Merlin scowled at that last sentence, "mostly pictures" he was not three years old. He read it again and smiled, he would write back to Arthur that evening and inform him that things were looking up, and describe his attack on Edwin in detail of course.

~

A few days later Merlin had his first lesson with Nimueh, he was standing outside her office at the top of the west tower five minutes early. He was quite nervous, not really knowing what to expect.

"Come in Merlin," called a woman's voice from inside.

Merlin gently pushed open the door and walked into the office, he was surprised to find it was much more normal than Professor Kilgarrah’s was. The room was round like the tower and every wall was covered by a bookshelf full of large tomes. This made him wonder where the headmaster kept his books; maybe they were in the trees.

"Hello Merlin, come sit with me," Professor Nimueh said warmly, she was sitting in a comfortable looking chair by the fire.

 Merlin walked over and sat down opposite her.

"Um... hi," he said quietly.

"I'm sure you aware by now that I am Professor Nimueh, Dragon, I mean Professor Kilgarrah has been telling me about your little display in the dining hall the other day," she explained.

Merlin nodded sheepishly.

"What I found most interesting is the way he described what he felt, he told me that he could practically feel the magical energy radiating from you. But I am surprised to say I can feel it now, I imagine much more muted than the other day but it's definitely there," she told him. "You are certainly special Merlin Emrys; I can't help feeling you're going to be very important to our world one day."

"Professor Kilgarrah thinks that too," Merlin said quietly.

"But you don't?" she asked gently.

"I don't want to be different," he told her.

"Yes I understand, school is not the best place to be different, but one day when you’re older you will see that everybody wants to be different, special and very few people are, you'll realise how unique you are then, and all the school drama will be worth it." She promised.

Merlin could not help but believe her.

"Could you hold out your wand please?" Nimueh asked.

Merlin obey holding the wooden stick out in front of him, his arm shaking a little.

"Do you know the spell to cast fire?"

Merlin nodded.

" _Forbaerne_ ," he whispered.

"When you say a spell what do you feel?" she asked.

"Nothing really, it just feels a bit silly," he explained.

"Try _forbaerne_ now please."

He held his wand steady and whispered the spell but nothing happened.

"Hmmm," said Nimueh stroking her chin.

Merlin placed his wand down carefully, and held his out again his palm facing upwards. His eyes flashed gold and a small flame appeared in his outstretched hand. Nimueh was delighted.

"Oh that is brilliant, very impressive, most children can do the odd bit of magic before they get their wands, but this is different you wanted fire and you got fire," she clapped her hands together in excitement.

Merlin decided he liked Nimueh he decided to tell her what else he could do.

"I can make it snow in summer, I can make dragons out of fire and twigs, and I can make Arthur fly," he explained.

"You can make it snow?" Nimueh asked incredulously. "People haven't been able to do magic like you for over a thousand years, in fact I would say the last sorcerer as powerful as you could be, would have been _the_ Merlin..." she paused thinking, "Hmm... maybe... there were prophecies-"

"What prophecies?" Merlin asked.

"Oh... nothing just old stories... irrelevant really, let's continue." She said clearly not wanting to elaborate.

"Ok," Merlin agreed.

Merlin spent the rest of the session showing Nimueh his fire dragons, she seemed very impressed. She told him that in his lessons, he was to do the spells like the other children, and if it seemed easier to just do it his way, the teachers had already been informed. Merlin left her office feeling tired; he had not done magic in a while so it had been a little hard going toward the end. He wandered up to his room wondering what prophecy Nimueh was talking about and why she was cagey about it, he put it out of his mind, he liked the professor, she did not think he was weird, that was good enough for him.

~

The first year of school passed by in a flash after those first difficult days. Merlin's magic came on in leaps and bounds with Nimueh's assistance. After he learnt the right frame of mind, he even managed a few spells, although it still felt unnecessary. After the showdown with Edwin, a few of the children who had previously ignored him suddenly wanted to be friends. Merlin was not having that though, he was happier hanging out with Freya, Gilli and Angus. The foursome became firm friends as the year went on. Of course, there was also Arthur, Merlin could not forget about him. At first they wrote to each other once a week, but by Christmas Merlin was sending a letter every two days. In the Easter term Merlin asked Nimueh to show him scrying, this was one of the few things that did not come naturally to him, and so it took a bit of practice. After a few weeks of trying, he managed to surprise Arthur in his bathroom mirror. After that they would talk every other day, Arthur now carried around a compact mirror, informing Merlin that it was like a mobile phone, whatever that was. The scrying meant he could also contact his mother and Will, both of whom missed him terribly, although he suspected Will missed Freya more than him. As the summer holidays approached Arthur had informed him that he would not be able to come to Ealdor that summer because he was expected at Balmoral, Merlin was disappointed until Arthur invited him there too. Merlin had refused instantly; he could not go spend a summer with royals. Morgana who he had been good friends with ever since the Edwin incident demanded that he come along too and promised that her father would mostly ignore him, like he did her friend Gwen, a non-magic girl Morgana knew from London, who she was bringing along for the holidays. Therefore, it was with some reluctance that Merlin agreed to spend his summer at Balmoral with the royal family after one week at home with his mother.


	4. A Summer Away from Home

Merlin was in his room repacking his school suitcase with his holiday things.

"Why are you going there again?" asked Will who was sitting in Merlin's bed watching him pack enough clothes for the next month or so.

"Because Arthur invited me Will, don't sulk," Merlin said as he dropped the final bundle of clothes into the suitcase, "C'mon help me close this."

Will huffed but he got up and knelt on the over-packed suitcase allowing Merlin to zip it closed. When it was done, Merlin stood up and turned to face Will.

"Look I'm sorry I'm leaving you behind but I saw you at Easter, I haven't seen Arthur in nearly a year. Plus you'll be going away with your parents in a couple of weeks anyway," Merlin reasoned.

"Fine whatever, when are you back?"  Will asked sitting back down on the bed.

"August 20th," Merlin replied laying down beside him.

"Are you scared about the king?" Will asked.

"Yep but Morgana has promised that he will just ignore me, what with me being common and all," Merlin joked.

"Common and Welsh," Will agreed, "Be careful though, he can have you executed for fancying his son so don't let on," he warned.

Merlin sat upright at this, staring at Will.

"I don't fancy Arthur," he said carefully.

"Yes you do, you talk about him all the time," Will argued.

"He's my friend," Merlin countered.

"And you phone him on the mirror every bloody day," Will retorted.

"Yes but... is it obvious?" Merlin asked resignedly.

"To me? Yes. To your mum and Freya and everyone we know? Yes. To Arthur? Probably not so don't worry," Will comforted.

Merlin flopped back down covering his face with his hands; he could not explain his feelings toward Arthur. He was certain he should not feel so strongly being the grand old age of fourteen but he did, if he did not speak to Arthur everyday he felt unbearably sad, and he couldn't help talking about him as he thought about Arthur almost all the time.

"Be careful Merlin," Will said again, "he's a prince, don't forget that."

"What does it matter, it's unlikely he'll fancy someone like me," Merlin replied with certainty.

Will did not say anything just watched Merlin worriedly.

~

Early the next morning Merlin began his long journey up to Scotland; his mum walked him to the train station, going over his journey with him again. It would be so much easier to teleport but he did not think the royal security would be too pleased with that. To get to Balmoral he would have to catch four trains. He had the journey written down on the inside of one of his books just in case. He had brought nine with him in preparation for the inevitable boredom from the long journey. He was being picked up at Aberdeen train station that evening by one of the royal valets.

The train journeys themselves were uneventful although Merlin managed to get lost in Bristol and almost miss his connection; he only made it two minutes before the shut the doors. Then there was a bit of a kerfuffle with his tickets at Edinburgh but the conductor seemed pretty understanding and explained to him kindly which tickets meant. Merlin still did not understand why the receipt for his tickets was also printed on a ticket but who was he to question the national rail.

He made it to Aberdeen train station half an hour early so went to sit outside and wait for his ride. He had been sat on a bench outside the station for about ten minutes when a young girl with curly brown hair sat down beside him. The girl was quiet for a while drinking her coffee, Merlin went back to his book.

"Would you like a sweet?" she asked holding out a bag.

"Er ok?" Merlin replied a little cautiously.

"They're not poisoned," the girl clarified "I mean I wasn't suggesting that you were accusing me or anything it's just you looked a little worried, and your mum probably told you not to take sweets off strangers, but I won't kidnap I promise, I'm Guinevere by the, most people call me Gwen," the girl said rather fast.

Er... I'm Merlin," he replied.

"Oh my God! You're Merlin? Arthur's Merlin? Oh, it's so good to finally meet you, Arthur talks about you all the time, are you excited? Summer at the castle is always fun," Gwen promised.

"Are you Morgana's friend?" Merlin asked.

"Yep that’s me, I knew Morgana before she knew she was a princess, before all the scandal and that," Gwen explained, "and we refused to let that get in the way of anything."

Merlin remembered Arthur telling him about how Morgana's parents had died when she was ten and she suddenly had to come and live with them. Then the newspapers had found out that Uther was her real father and it had caused uproar. Apparently, that revelation had not actually caused that much of an issue in the relationship between Morgana and her father. It was the discovery of her magic that had done that.

Merlin's thoughts were interrupted by a black car pulling up in front of them; Gwen stood up and held out her hand.

"Come on then Merlin, wait till you see the castle, you'll love it," she said

Merlin followed her into the car excited at the prospect of finally seeing Arthur again after all this time.

The castle was indeed lovely as Gwen had told him, like something out of a fairy tale. Merlin stared out the window of the car and spotted Arthur waiting eagerly by the front steps. He ran toward the car as it approached and practically pulled Merlin out of the car and into a suffocating embrace. Merlin hugged back just as enthusiastically before pulling back and taking in the changes in Arthur's appearance that he had not been able to discern from the mirror. At fifteen, almost sixteen, Arthur was now much taller than he was and was even starting to fill out from all the sports he played at school. His crooked smile was still the same though and Merlin could not help but grin back in response.

"You made it Merlin, on the train by yourself, I can't believe it!" he said taking Merlin's hand and pulling him up the stairs, he turned round when he noticed Gwen, "Ah hello Guinevere, Morgana is in the drawing room," he informed her.

"Thanks Arthur, see you later Merlin," she said before rushing into the house.

"Arthur my bags," Merlin protested as Arthur began to pull him into the house.

"Don't be silly Merlin the servants will put those in your room for you," Arthur explained.

"Oh, ok then."

"Come on, let me give you the tour Merlin," Arthur insisted.

Arthur showed Merlin the library, the music room, the dining hall and the ballroom before taking him to the drawing room to see Morgana and Gwen. Merlin was dizzied by the size of the castle; he could not imagine living somewhere so huge. When they entered the drawing room, Morgana rushed up to him and gave him a tender hug.

"Oh Merlin I'm so glad you came, it's so nice to have people staying, rather than just Arthur and I. We would only end up fighting," Morgana said.

"Well that's because you have anger management issues," Arthur teased.

"Arthur," Gwen warned.

However, Morgana just laughed and went to sit back down with Gwen.

"Gwen and I are catching up on the events of the year, but I shall have to show you the library later," Morgana told him,

"Er... we already went to the library," Merlin said confused.

"She means her secret magical library... it's actually pretty cool," Arthur explained.

"Oh... ok."

"Come on Merls, you've got to see my room now," Arthur said pulling Merlin along.

Arthur had his own set of rooms in the east wing of the main house, including a guest room, which was where Merlin was staying, down the hall from his own bedroom. Arthur's bedroom was bigger than Merlin's living room; in the centre was a massive four-poster bed. The walls were wood panelled, and several were covered in large pictures, which Arthur informed him were his favourite bands and football players. Arthur was much quieter now that they were in his room away from Gwen and Morgana, he seemed almost worried. He sat down on the bed and looked up at Merlin.

"Are you alright Merlin? You're very quiet," he asked.

"Oh... yes I'm fine, er... just tired I think, I've been up since four this morning," he explained.

"Oh of course," Arthur said smacking his forehead, "Come here," he said gesturing toward the bed.

Merlin lay down next to Arthur, snuggling close to him and closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid you can't go to bed yet, dinner is at eight and my father will be there, but after that you can sleep properly," Arthur promised stroking Merlin's hair fondly.

"Mmm," Merlin mumbled against Arthur's arm.

"You mustn't let him know you have magic," Arthur said seriously.

They had discussed this several times on the mirror already. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Arthur.

"I know Arthur, I'm quite keen on being alive y'know" Merlin joked trying to put Arthur's mind at ease.

Arthur still looked worried but he gave Merlin a weak smile.

"I know I'm sure it will be fine. Father will only be here for a few days anyway, when he's gone then we can have proper fun," Arthur explained, "go to sleep now, I'll wake you in time for dinner,"

Merlin closed his eyes and curled up against Arthur, he thought to himself that he ought to be careful, invading Arthur's personal space like this but then Arthur pulled him closer.

"Don't fall asleep Arthur," Merlin mumbled sleepily.

Arthur just chuckled into his hair.

~

Dinner was a strained affair; King Uther did not try to hide his dislike for Merlin. He was the same toward Gwen, which made him feel a little better as it had obviously not affected her and Morgana's friendship. Merlin kept quiet and polite throughout the dinner and even managed to get all the knives and forks correct with Gwen's help.

The atmosphere changed when the servants came in with dessert though. Merlin could sense danger as soon as the door opened; no one else seemed to have noticed anything. Merlin sat up straight in his seat looking around the room, on high alert for anything. Arthur noticed Merlin's change in posture and watched him carefully. Suddenly an elderly woman threw the tray of coffees she was carrying aside and pulled out her wand. Merlin whose mind was already running in double time knew that she was going to attack Arthur before she even aimed. He did the only thing he could think of and launched himself across the table pushing Arthur to the floor and protecting the both of them with and invisible shield.

"Guards!" yelled Uther and suddenly the room was filled with screams and shouts.

Merlin stayed low keeping Arthur pressed to the floor. Eventually the room went silent and Merlin looked up, determining it was safe to do so he dropped the shield and rolled off Arthur, who sat up breathing heavily. Uther walked over to the boys and pulled Arthur to his feet. He then surprised Merlin by offering him a hand. Merlin took it gratefully and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"You saved my son's life," Uther said gratefully, "You risked your own life to save my son."

Merlin just nodded, he felt a little shaky. Arthur was watching him with concern.

"This requires some sort of reward," Uther insisted.

"No thank you sir, I'm just happy Arthur's ok," Merlin whispered glancing at Arthur.

As he did so the severity of what nearly happened hit him, the idea of Arthur being hurt or even killed, he could not help it, he began to cry.

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped rushing forward.

Uther grabbed his shoulder gently, holding him back.

"Easy Arthur, he's in shock," Uther said snapping his fingers.

A maid came forward and poured a cup of tea, adding several sugars. Uther nodded and the maid offered it to Merlin who took it gratefully his hands shaking.

"Am I correct in assuming Mr Emrys has travelled up from Wales?"

"Yes father,"

"Then he must be quite tired, Arthur he is your friend so I will allow you to take him to bed and say goodnight, after which I would like to speak with you in my study. Understood?"

"Yes father," Arthur agreed, "Come on Merlin, time for bed," he said gently taking Merlin's hand, not noticing his father's frown.

Arthur escorted Merlin up to his guest room and showed him where everything was, but something seemed off, his conversation seemed forced.

"Arthur what's wrong?" Merlin asked quietly.

Arthur glared at him, Merlin was quite taken aback.

"Just... don't do anything like that again, alright. You could have been killed, don't risk your life for me!" Arthur said angrily.

"Oh... but that sorceress couldn't have hurt me Arthur, I had to stop her hurting you," Merlin lied.

"So you weren't in any danger?"

"I wouldn't have been killed," Merlin said he was certain of this.

"But you could have been hurt?"

"Yes but you would have been killed, I'll take a bit of pain over your death any day Arthur," Merlin argued.

Arthur sighed and ran his hands through his hair, he looked at Merlin curiously.

"Go to bed Merlin, and promise me you won't do anything so foolish again."

"No, I will save your life again if I can," Merlin said confidently.

Arthur just shook his head and walked out of the room. Merlin watched him go before changing into his pyjamas. He went into his little bathroom and brushed his teeth, smiling at the fact he had his own bathroom. He stepped back into the bedroom, which was much bigger than his room at home. And the bed was a four-poster like Arthur's. He settled himself under the covers expecting to fall asleep easily after such a long day. Sleep however was not forthcoming; his mind was still reeling over the events of the past hour. He also felt terribly lonely in this big room, still a little unused to sleeping in a room all by himself after a year in the dorms.

After a couple of hours of lying awake, he sat up and got out of bed, pulling on his slippers. He padded across the room and quietly opened the door, the hallway was pitch black so he summoned a little ball of light and made his way toward Arthur's room. He knocked softly on the door expecting Arthur to be asleep; therefore, he was surprised when the door opened.

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed, "put that out!" he said pointing at the globe of light in Merlin's palm.

Merlin did and the hallway plunged back into darkness, the only light coming from Arthur's room. Arthur stepped aside letting Merlin into the room. They went over and sat on the bed.

"I can't sleep," Merlin whispered.

"I'm sorry I got mad earlier Merlin, I just... I don't want to see you hurt, but I should have said thank you, I'm sorry," Arthur apologised.

"S'ok Arthur, what did your father want?" Merlin asked curiously.

"To remind me of the dangers of sorcery," Arthur said sadly.

"Well he has a point," Merlin pointed out.

"Don't Merlin," Arthur said softly, "He also pointed out that I was overly touchy feely with you."

"Touchy feely?" Merlin asked yawning, "when?"

"Er... I think he saw us hug when you arrived, and tonight when I took you to bed. Ha that sounds a bit wrong doesn't it?"

Merlin giggled.

"My father is not overly affectionate, I think he has hugged me all of three times since I was about five," Arthur explained quietly.

"Sounds lonely," Merlin replied.

"Very. I'm glad I met you Merlin. Leon's a good friend but I wouldn't say we're terribly close, I think other than you Gwaine is probably my closest friend, but he hates my father which can make things pretty strained at times. I think you'd like Gwaine..." Arthur trailed off as he lay down on the bed.

Merlin lay down beside him.

"I'm glad I met you too Arthur," Merlin said carefully his voice shaking a little.

Arthur did not seem to notice; he turned onto his side to face Merlin and opened his eyes. Merlin bit his lip nervously, trying to resist the urge to close the distance and kiss Arthur.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" he asked softly.

Arthur nodded slowly before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Merlin's in a gentle kiss. Merlin pulled back in surprise.

"Arthur?" he choked.

"Sorry Merlin... I just thought... maybe you liked me back..." Arthur said miserably.

"Oh Arthur I do, really I do but..."

"But?"

"I always thought that... y'know nothing could happen... because of who we are," Merlin explained.

"It does complicate things I know... but I'm crazy about you Merlin," Arthur smiled.

Merlin lent forward and kissed Arthur gently at first, before deepening it.

"I've never kissed anyone before," Merlin confessed when they broke apart.

"You're very good," Arthur chuckled carding his hand through Merlin's dark locks.

Merlin smiled and curled up against Arthur, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Tired Arthur," he said sleepily.

"Then sleep little Merlin," Arthur said wrapping his arms around the younger boy protectively, listening as Merlin's breathing evened out.

Eventually Arthur reached over and turned off the lamp, pulling the bed-covers over himself and Merlin before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

~

Arthur woke Merlin up at the crack of dawn the next day, shaking him gently. Merlin groaned and tried to wriggle away from him as Arthur laughed.

"Come on sleepyhead," Arthur said kissing his nose.

Merlin blinked awake and stretched before sitting up and rubbing his face.

"How do you wake so early Arthur?" he asked stifling a yawn.

"I don't know, I think I'm just excited that your here," he replied pinching Merlin's ear.

"Oi!" Merlin scolded batting Arthur's hands away.

He stood up and turned to Arthur.

"What's the plan then Prince Charming?"

"Well first I think Morgana wants to show you her magic library so we need to get that out of the way, then I thought we could go out to the woods, it isn't as nice as yours, but I thought we could have a picnic. You'll be able to do magic out there too," Arthur told him.

Merlin grinned.

"So go get dressed and we'll go down to breakfast," Arthur said.

Merlin nodded and made his way back to his room to shower.

After breakfast, Merlin and Arthur found themselves back in the library standing in front of a large bookshelf.

"Morgs and I found this place a few years ago, but she pretty much banished me from it once she got into school, I have no idea what's in there now,"

"Well I guess you're about to find out,"

"Yep, brace yourself," Arthur said stepping forward and pulling on a light fixture beside the bookshelf.

The bookshelf itself began to rotate until it was perpendicular to the wall, allowing them space to step through.

"Cool!" Merlin gasped.

"Can we come in?" Arthur called out.

"Merlin can," Morgana called back.

Arthur sighed rolling his eyes and stepping back. However, Merlin took his hand and pulled him into the secret room. Arthur looked around warily. Morgana stood up and walked over obviously planning on sending Arthur away before she noticed their entwined hands and smiled at them.

"I guess you can stay," she said to Arthur, "Welcome to my library Merlin,"

"Hello Merlin did you sleep well?" Gwen asked him.

Merlin nodded and looked around the room; it was filled with books and random magical objects like cauldrons and amulets. Obviously things that Morgana had had to hide from her father.

"Yes I did," he said returning his attention to the two girls, "do you know about magic Gwen?"

"Oh yes I was there when Morgana accidentally set her bedroom curtains on fire," she informed him.

Merlin looked at Morgana who nodded.

"I sometimes have nightmares" she explained.

"I know it's all secret though, I have never told anyone," Gwen promised, "Morgana tells me that you're the best sorcerer at your school."

"Morgana's exaggerating," he argued but he could not help noticing Arthur smiling proudly at him. "I'm ok I guess,"

"Nonsense, Merlin doesn't even need a wand to control his magic," Morgana informed Gwen.

"And he can make it snow in the middle of summer," Arthur chipped in quietly.

The two girls' eyes lit up at that.

"Show us," Gwen begged eagerly.

"Um I think not, remember my father Guinevere," Arthur said carefully.

"Of course, I wasn't thinking," she apologised.

"Plus Merlin and I are going to the woods for a picnic," he informed them.

Morgana opened her mouth to speak.

"And no you may not join us," Arthur clarified.

"Fine," Morgana pouted, "anyway I have something for you Merlin," she said turning to the desk behind her.

She picked up a hefty leather bound tome and handed it over to Merlin.

"I stole that form my father’s vaults-"

"Morgana!" Arthur interrupted, scandalised.

"I stole it a few years ago, and thought you should have it," she finished.

Merlin opened the book and flicked through it all the pages were blank. He told Morgana this.

"I know. That book is said to have belonged to the original Merlin, it is believed to be his account of what happened all those years ago. There is some kind of spell, which is hiding the writing, and no one has ever been able to read it. I don't know if you'll be able to but I feel like you should have it," she explained.

Merlin looked at the book again nodding.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome," Morgana replied.

"Have a nice picnic," Gwen said as they made to leave.

 

~

"I like Gwen," Merlin told Arthur as they made their way across the grounds, "are her and Morgana, y'know?"

"No, I used to think they might get together one day but they're just friends. They're very close though, they've been through a lot together. Gwen has a boyfriend though, Lance he's really nice I met him once,"

"Oh, does Morgana have a boyfriend?"

"No I think there's a girl she likes, I overheard her and Gwen talking about her once-"

"Arthur!"

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I was hiding from my father and they came into the room, anyway she likes some girl from your school, er... Morgause I think," Arthur explained.

"Ah Morgause, that makes sense, she's great, she's head of the prefect of the phoenixes,"

"Is she nice?"

"Very," Merlin confirmed.

"That's good, I'd like Morgana to be happy, she gets so sad sometimes," Arthur said quietly.

They reached the woods and Arthur led Merlin down a path, taking him deeper into the trees. When they reached a small pond, Arthur took of his rucksack and opened it, pulling out a blanket and spreading it on the ground near the water. He pulled out the food prepared by the kitchens.

"Come sit Merlin," Arthur said patting the blanket beside him.

Merlin sat down next to Arthur facing the water.

"Will you show me some magic?" Arthur asked quietly.

Merlin crawled forward and placed his hand flat on the water. Ice spread out from his palm until the surface of the pond was completely frozen.

"Pretty neat but what about the fish?" Arthur joked.

Merlin's face fell and the ice melted instantly, Arthur laughed at his panic and pulled Merlin back toward him offering him a sandwich. Merlin took it from him and smiled.

"Is this a date Arthur?" he asked feeling bold.

Arthur flushed scarlet and looked down at his hands.

"Maybe," he mumbled.

"Good," Merlin smiled.

Arthur looked up again beaming at Merlin.

"Look Merlin I don't know what’s going to happen in the future, I know my father certainly won't allow this, you're a boy and you're not nobility, I think he'll want to marry me off to some princess or lady, but one day I'll be king and then I'll be able to make my own decisions." Arthur rambled, "and bugger it we're teenagers Merlin, let us live in the present."

"It's alright Arthur I understand it's difficult, you've never been allowed to live freely Arthur not really," Merlin leant forward and stroked Arthur's hair.

Arthur leant into his touch wrapping his arm around Merlin's waist and pulling him into his lap; Merlin settled himself over Arthur and bent his neck to kiss him, his hands still tangled in Arthur's hair. After a while, Merlin pulled back breathless.

"Arthur... I..." he panted.

"I know hush we'll take it slowly to avoid the horny teenager stereotype," Arthur said as he caught his breath.

"I've never..."

"I expect not Merlin you are only fourteen," Arthur laughed.

Merlin smiled and lent his forehead on Arthur's shoulder, his arms around Arthur's waist. Arthur laid down pulling Merlin with him. He took one of Merlin's hands from his waist and entwined their fingers. Merlin shifted down Arthur and rested his head on Arthur's chest.

"My father will be leaving in three days," Arthur informed him, "Then it's just us, Morgs and Gwen, we can do what we want,"

"Within reason," Merlin said looking up at Arthur his chin on the older boy’s chest.

"Yes well I'm hardly suggesting we run naked through the house, I was thinking more along the lines of holding hands, maybe kissing in the hallways that kind of thing," Arthur said.

"Sounds nice," Merlin agreed.

After a while, Merlin rolled off Arthur and pulled the book Morgana had given him out of his bag. He sat cross-legged on the blanket facing Arthur, allowing the book to fall open in his lap. Arthur watched intrigued as Merlin stroked the yellowed pages carefully.

"There's writing here," Merlin said softly.

Arthur propped himself up on his arm.

"Can you see it?" he asked.

"No I can feel the magic that’s hiding it though," Merlin explained.

"Can you break the spell?"

"Yes I think so, but I don't think I should, it feels private like a diary," merlin answered.

Arthur nodded.

"Then you shouldn't," Arthur agreed.

Merlin smiled at him and closed the book, putting it back in his bag.

~

That summer was probably the best summer of Merlin's life. It was filled with friendship, magic and stolen kisses. By the time August 20th came around, he was closer to Arthur than ever, if that was possible. He supposed it had something to do with the fact he had spent almost every minute of every day for the past month and a half in the young prince's company. He never got bored of Arthur though, and he was sad to go back home although he had missed his mother terribly by the last few weeks.

That summer was also the year Aeridian Black was voted as Britain's new prime minister, Merlin did not really know anything about this, and politics was not really an interest of his. Arthur was aware of it though and it worried him, he had voiced his concerns to Merlin but the sorcerer did not understand what power a prime minister had, did not understand that together Aeridian Black and his father could cause them a lot of trouble. Things did not really change much at first, not noticeably, it was two years before Arthur got the first hint that the King was plotting something, little did he know how drastically things would change in the next few years.


	5. We are no longer children

The dining hall was filled with the sounds of excited chatter. The long tables had been removed to make space for the rows of chairs where the younger students were sitting and talking amongst themselves. The doors opened and the family and friends of the fifth years filed in and sat down toward the front. Merlin scanned the crowd and spotted his mother with Gaius, Merlin waved at her nervously and she beamed back at him proudly before going over with Gaius to speak to Alice.

Merlin turned to Freya who was wringing her hands in anticipation.

"Are you nervous Frey?" he asked gently.

She nodded frantically.

"Terrified, what if trip and fall over?" she worried.

"You'll be fine, don't worry," he reassured her, "can you believe this is it? These past five years have gone by so quickly."

"I know I can scarcely believe it, do you remember when we first got here and it seemed so huge and scary?"

"Yeah, I'm really gonna miss it," Merlin sighed.

"Well you could come back and teach, they really want you to," Freya reminded him.

Merlin shook his head.

"Nah I'm not cut out for teaching Frey, maybe when I'm old and grey," he joked.

"What are you going to do?" Freya asked curiously.

Freya had already got her place at the Schola Medentes and would begin her training to become healer that September.

"I don't know," he admitted.

The truth was he had no idea what he wanted to do now that he was graduating, for a while he had wanted to join the Aurean Mages, a division of the Kingsguard made up entirely of powerful sorcerers and sorceresses founded over five hundred years ago to protect the reigning monarch of Great Britain. Merlin had learnt all about being an Aurean Mage in his history class, and was instantly drawn to the idea, knowing that one day Arthur would become king. He had told Arthur all about it naturally and Arthur had forbidden him, saying it was not safe with the current state of the country and his father's attitude to magic, it was a surprise that the mages were still allowed at all. Merlin figured he was still young though so he had plenty of time to decide what to do, for now he would work in the shop until he figured something out.

"Work with Gaius 'til I figure something out," he told Freya.

She nodded and turned to face the front as her family sat down, Merlin spotted Will amongst them and gave him a wave, he turned to Freya who was blushing slightly and grinned. Merlin opened his mouth to say something but Freya cut him off.

"Shut up Merlin!" she hissed.

"I was just going to say it was nice of Will to come along for your graduation that’s all," he lied.

Freya shook her head.

"You were going to tease," she argued

Merlin feigned shock.

"I would never!" he said in mock horror, "I was just wondering when the two of you were going to finally admit you like each other."

"He's making me dinner tomorrow night," Freya whispered.

"Finally!" Merlin joked smiling at her.

"Oooh look," Freya said excitedly pointing at the crowd.

Merlin almost ran forward off the small stage but Freya pulled him back. Arthur had just entered the hall with Morgana on his arm; he was looking around the room a little nervously.

"We have to stay up here Merlin," Freya reminded him.

Arthur spotted him now and winked, before going to sit next to Hunith and Gaius. Merlin grinned back widely at him; he was very surprised Arthur hadn't said he was coming.

Once everyone had arrived Professor Kilgarrah stepped up to the lectern and began to speak.

"Welcome family and friends to Avalon, today the class of 2018 will have completed their five years here and it is time for them to leave and go into the world. Hopefully their years here have prepared them for this and I'm sure they will be successful in all their endeavours."

The man then opened a scroll and began to read from the list of names. As their names were called the students stepped up and received their certificates, shaking hands with the headmaster.

After it was over Merlin rushed off the stage toward his family, his mother pulling him into a hug. When she had released him Alice hugged him and Gaius shook his hand. Then he turned to Arthur.

"You came," he whispered.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't miss this," Arthur smiled fondly.

"Urgh get a room," interrupted Morgana rolling her eyes at them.

“Oh piss-”

"Morgana dear why don't we let the boys catch up and we can go have tea with Alice," said Hunith always the peacemaker.

Morgana nodded, smirking at Arthur and left the room with Hunith.

"How do you like Avalon?" Merlin asked.

"It's beautiful, er... people are staring at me," Arthur said worriedly.

"It's because you're so handsome," Merlin teased, "C'mon let's get out of here," he said taking Arthur's hand and leading him out of the hall.

They walked together through the grounds toward the main lake.

"This is wonderful," Arthur said quietly, "How does the building sparkle like that?"

"It's made from moonstone," Merlin informed him.

"It's breathtaking."

"Yeah it is, I'm going to miss it," Merlin said leading Arthur over to the shore.

"You never think about staying on to teach?" Arthur asked.

"Sometimes, I think maybe when I'm older that's what I'd like to do, but not yet," he explained.

Arthur nodded.

"How's University?" Merlin asked.

"It's good, very interesting, better than school," Arthur told him, "Are you going to come and visit me next year?"

"I s'pose, is Oxford near London?"

"Sort of, same general direction, far away from you," Arthur sighed.

"Maybe I could get a job there, be closer to you," Merlin said carefully.

"I should like that," Arthur smiled taking Merlin's hand, "I'm going to the palace for a week tomorrow and then I'm coming to Ealdor for the summer," he told him.

"Good, it'll be just like old times," Merlin replied.

Arthur leaned forward so that he could speak quietly in Merlin's ear.

"Except now you're eighteen," he whispered wickedly.

Merlin flushed, Arthur had some hang ups about propriety and had insisted they wait until Merlin was eighteen before taking their relationship to the next level. This had frustrated Merlin no end and now he pushed Arthur into the grass, straddling his hips.

"Someone's keen," Arthur teased raising an eyebrow, "Obviously-"

Merlin shut him up by leaning forward and taking his mouth in an eager kiss, Arthur's lips were pliant beneath his and Merlin licked into his mouth desperate to taste. Arthur groaned and thrust his hips gently before placing two hands on Merlin's chest and pushing him up.

"Not here Merlin Christ! Someone will see!" Arthur worried looking around.

There was no one around but they weren't exactly hidden, if anyone were to walk by they would be in for a shock. Merlin looked up from where he had been staring at Arthur's swollen lips, his eyes flashed golden and suddenly a small grove of trees sprang up around them shielding them from prying eyes.

"Arthur I can't... I can't wait a week," Merlin gasped his voice low with want, his eyes dark.

Arthur groaned and flipped them over so that Merlin was on his back in the grass, his legs still tight around Arthurs hips. He ran his hands through Merlin's hair and kissed him again before shrugging off his jumper. He pulled at Merlin's robes but had no idea where to begin, Merlin laughed gently and his eyes flashed again, suddenly they were very naked.

"That's useful," Arthur said arching an eyebrow before leaning down and sucking at Merlin's collarbone.

Merlin's hands were everywhere exploring Arthur like never before; he'd wanted this for so long but had respected Arthur's need to wait. As his fingers traced over Arthur's skin they sparked magic, leaving trails of gold and making Arthur shudder. Arthur's lips moved lower now, licking Merlin's nipple experimentally and making him groan with want and then peppering kisses down Merlin's torso. When he reached Merlin's navel Arthur licked into the indent before moving lower still. When Arthur took Merlin's cock into his mouth Merlin gasped and fisted the grass, his eyes were hot behind their lids.

"Arthur!" he cried thrusting his hips up.

Arthur placed a strong hand on Merlin's waist and began to suck in earnest now, looking up at Merlin whose breath was coming in short gasps.

"Arthur," Merlin warned raising his head to get Arthur to slow down, he wasn't going to last much longer.

Arthur pulled off him with an obscene pop, grinning wickedly at him. Merlin lay back down in the grass with a huff, Arthur crawled back up him settling over him, and stroking his face.

"Merlin," he whispered.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Arthur through a haze of want and need.

"Your eyes are golden," Arthur whispered.

"Arthur I want... I need... Arthur..." He babbled incoherently.

"We need um... condoms... and lube."

"Where?" Merlin gasped.

"What?"

"Where do they come from?" Merlin whined.

"Shops, Pharmacies," Arthur explained breathlessly as he rutted against Merlin.

Merlin's eyes glowed brighter still and then the require items were in his outstretched palm.

"That's stealing," Arthur chastised as he took the small tube from Merlin.

"Arthur," Merlin whined.

Arthur leant down and kissed Merlin fervently, before moving back down,

"Should I turn over?" Merlin whispered.

"No want to see you... lift your legs."

Merlin obeyed placing his legs over Arthur's shoulders. Arthur opened the lube and spread it over his fingers; he looked up at Merlin who nodded.

"Remember to breathe," he whispered before inserting the first finger.

Merlin gasped at the sensation, his eyelids fluttering shut. Arthur worked him gently with the first finger before adding a second and scissoring him open. When Merlin began to thrust down onto his hand Arthur tore open the condom packet and rolled it on before slicking himself up. He positioned himself, looking to Merlin for confirmation.

"Come on Arthur," Merlin moaned.

Arthur pushed in slowly until he was fully seated and held himself there waiting for Merlin to adjust.

"Merlin... I need to-"

"Move Arthur, please move.”

Arthur began to thrust in earnest then, reaching down to stroke Merlin in time with his rhythm. It wasn't long before he reached the edge slamming into Merlin as he came. He fell forward onto Merlin’s chest still stroking him until Merlin tensed and spilled into his hand.

When they had both come down and Arthur had rolled off Merlin, and was now lying beside him, Merlin cleaned them up with magic and reappeared their clothes into small piles beside them.

"Worth the wait?" He asked Arthur quietly.

"Definitely, that was... brilliant, fantastic, amazing," he blabbered.

Merlin snuggled closer to Arthur, who wrapped a strong arm around his waist.

"I s'pose we should be getting back," Arthur sighed.

"If I slow time we could stay here for ages," Merlin replied.

"Do it," Arthur agreed instantly.

Merlin's eyes flashed and although nothing seemed to happen Arthur noted the movement of the trees in the wind had slowed considerably.

"My sorcerer," he whispered.

"My prince," Merlin replied just as quietly.

Arthur was quiet for a while.

"I love you Merlin, so much, I would... I would give up my kingdom for you if you asked, if that's what you wanted," he said his voice filled with sincerity.

"I love you too Arthur, I would never ask for that, I know it's going to be difficult, we're from different worlds but we can make it, we're Arthur and Merlin," he promised.

~

Moving back home was very strange indeed, the little village of Ealdor seemed smaller somehow; of course his mother was very pleased to have him back. Merlin wasn't quite sure why she was insisting on feeding him so many cakes but he certainly wasn’t complaining. It took Merlin a few days to unpack the various things he had managed to collect whilst he'd been away, as he turned over his trunk to get the last remaining items he was surprised to hear a dull thud. Funny, he'd thought there had only been scraps and rubbish left over. Merlin lifted the trunk to find the old book Morgana had given him years ago. He smiled and picked it up. For about a year after she had given it to him Merlin had opened it sporadically hoping it would reveal its secrets, eventually though things had gotten busier the book had become forgotten, remaining securely amongst his most precious possessions.

Merlin sat down now, cross legged with his back against the bed; he allowed the book to fall open in his lap. He skimmed through the blank pages before turning back to the front. Merlin stroked the page gently; suddenly writing appeared in a loopy hand. Merlin traced his finger over the lettering:

_If you are able to read this you will have need of this book soon,_

_Keep me close now,_

_Merlin._

Merlin traced over the M, recognising it immediately, it was the same hand that was carved on the oak. He wondered what all this meant, then he remembered what Nimueh had said all those years ago, the offhand mention of prophecies, it was something Kilgarrah had said once or twice in their monthly meetings. Maybe it was something to look into. He glanced back down at the book, the writing had changed now, it read:

_Do not listen to prophecies that was my downfall._

Merlin shook his head, how could the book read his thoughts? Well it was supposedly written by the greatest sorcerer who ever lived; if anyone's diary could read minds it would be Merlin's. He closed the book carefully and placed it under his pillow, planning on looking at it again that evening. He smoothed down his bedclothes and pushed his trunk underneath the bed before heading downstairs.

That night involved one of the most awkward dinners Merlin had ever experienced. To celebrate his graduation and return to Ealdor his mother had invited Gaius and Alice round, she was only making lasagne but was treating it like some sort of royal banquet.

"When does Arthur get here dear?" his Auntie asked when they had settled down.

"Er... tomorrow," Merlin confirmed.

"Is he staying here?" Gaius asked.

"No he will be staying at Llwynywermod, which means I probably won't see my cariad all summer," Hunith informed them, "I do wish Arthur would stay here instead, I would love to have the both of you here," she informed him.

"Mam I hardly think Arthur can stay here, he's-"

"I mean if you wanted we could get you a bigger bed," she interrupted.

"It's not about-"

"I mean I like to think I'm quite a liberal woman, I have no qualms about the two of you having sex in the house and-"

"Mam please god will you stop," Merlin insisted hotly, his cheeks flushed scarlet.

"I was young once Merlin-"

"Hunith you're embarrassing the lad, a young man does not want to talk about his sex life with his mother," Gaius informed her gently.

"I just want you to know that I'm ok with it Merlin, it's just I'm sure the king won't be and I don't want you to think that I would ever be like that, that I would love you any less for who you are, you or Arthur in fact, that boy is very precious to me," she said quietly.

Merlin stood up and walked round the table towards his mother, he hugged her fiercely.

"I've missed you mam," he whispered, "and I won't be at Arthur's all summer I promise."

"You say that my cariad but now that the two of you have discovered sex you'll probably never leave the bedroom," she teased.

Merlin released her and walked back to his seat flushing.

"That was the last joke I promise," Hunith said kindly.

"Was it that obvious?" Merlin whispered.

"What graduation? Yes sweetie it was pretty obvious what you'd been up to, you didn’t exactly try to hide it," she teased gently smiling at Alice who winked at him.

Even Gaius was smiling at him, Merlin looked down at his dinner and refused to meet anyone’s eye for the rest of the meal. When he was done he ran out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom. He pressed his forehead against the mirrored cabinet over the sink, wishing the ground would swallow him up.

"Everything alright Merlin?" Arthur's voice came from inside the mirror.

Merlin pulled back and stared, he was looking into Arthur's bedroom at the Palace, Arthur was stood in front of what must have been a full length mirror half dressed, holding two shirts on hangers. Merlin groaned.

"Oh yeah fine, just had my mum quizzing me on my sex life," he moaned.

"Sounds uncomfortable," Arthur said pulling on the shirt in his right hand.

"In front of Gaius and Alice," Merlin said to stress the mortification of the situation, "she said she had no problem with the two of us y'know,"

"I love your mum," Arthur said softly as he fastened his collar.

Merlin sighed, Arthur would never understand his embarrassment. There was a knock at the door.

"Is Arthur in there? Let me in Merlin," said Hunith eagerly.

"Go away," he hissed at Arthur

"Can't you summoned me, I'm just trying to get dressed," he grinned, putting his tie around his neck and attempting to do it up.

Merlin rolled his eyes and slid the bolt back, stepping back as his mother entered the room.

"Arthur sweetheart, it's lovely to see you," she said as she faced the mirror, "I suppose Merlin's been complaining about my sex talk earlier," she pinched Merlin's cheek.

Merlin scowled and batted her hands away.

"I just wanted him to know, wanted both of you to know that I love you and support your lifestyle choices. I hear all these stories of parents disowning their children and it makes me so sad," she said quietly.

Merlin softened, he couldn't stay angry at his mother, she may be embarrassing but it was only because she loved him.

"Ah Arthur dear you're doing that wrong," she said to the prince in the mirror.

Merlin looked up, Arthur was struggling to tie his bowtie and was getting frustrated.

"I thought you had a servant to dress you?" Merlin asked, he wasn't even teasing he'd met George, Arthur's boring valet.

"I dismissed him," Arthur told them, "it felt too intimate," he added quietly, having the good grace to blush.

Merlin braced himself for his mother's imminent flustering, but none came. Instead she held her hands up and looked at Merlin.

"Can you let my arms through?" she asked.

"No mum, if I could do that I would have..." he trailed off remembering who he was talking to, his eyes flashed, "ok can you feel the tie?" he asked.

Hunith nodded.

"If you tie it, it will mimic what you're doing at Arthur's end," he explained.

Hunith didn't comment, just fiddled with her hands in the air, before letting her arms fall back to her sides.

"There, you look lovely Arthur, very dashing," she said proudly.

"Thank you Hunith, I have to go now, Prince's Trust dinner. I shall see you both tomorrow," he said looking at them fondly before turning and leaving the room.

The mirror faded back to their reflections, Hunith put her arm around Merlin and pulled him back into the hall.

"Come and have some cake love," she insisted, "that was a useful spell," she added carefully.

Merlin groaned but didn't pull away.

"You are awful mam," he said.

"It's my job cariad, it's what I do," she joked kissing his temple.

Later that night when he was lying awake in bed, Merlin pulled out the book from under his pillow. He conjured a globe of light to float above him and he opened the book, the writing from earlier had gone. Merlin touched the pages hopefully but nothing happened. Merlin flicked through the pages frustrated, stopping suddenly when something caught his eye. He turned back a few pages.

_I have no more information for you yet_

Merlin huffed; he desperately wanted to know more.

"Who are you?" he whispered aloud.

_I am Merlin._

Came the book's response.

"Me too," Merlin said feeling a little silly talking to a book.

_I know_

"Is it your tree in the Tywyll Woods?" Merlin asked.

_The oak tree? Yes that was our tree, back then it was the Darkling Wood._

"Tywyll means dark," Merlin informed the book, "Who is your A? Is it Arthur? My A is Arthur," he told the book proudly.

_Ah yes Gaelic, my mother spoke a little. My A was Arthur too, once, a long time ago._

Even though it was just a book Merlin could tell this was something he shouldn't push so he stroked the page carefully before closing it and placing it back under his pillow.

~

Llwynywermod was probably Merlin's favourite royal residence, it was a lot smaller than Balmoral and Buckingham Palace, and the King never visited which was a bonus. Plus it was close to home. This summer Morgana, Gwen, Lance and Morgause were also staying for a few weeks, although Morgause was staying at Merlin's house as she refused to sleep at the royal residences. Morgana wouldn't tell Merlin why but it had something to do with her parents and the King. A hot August day found them lazing about the grounds; Gwen and Lance were cuddling under a tree, Morgana and Morgause were having a long winded discussion about the seeing arts. Freya and Will were having a rather intense snogging session completely oblivious of everyone else, who were ignoring them anyway. Merlin was drifting off to sleep with his head in Arthur's lap.

"We should do something," Arthur said suddenly, "something different," he clarified.

"Like what?" Will asked pulling away from Freya, "There's enough of us to play football," he suggested hopefully.

Morgana, Morgause, Freya, and Merlin groaned, Lance and Gwen seemed fairly up for it.

"It could be fun," Gwen said diplomatically.

"No way am I playing football," Morgana insisted.

"We could go for a walk," Lance suggested, everyone looked round at him like he was mad and he blushed, "It was just an idea," he said sheepishly.

"It was a lovely idea," Gwen cooed.

Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Come on you three, you live here what is there to do?" she asked Freya, Will, and Merlin.

"Um, we could go over to Mercia, to the cinema," Will suggested.

Merlin shook his head.

"Too loud, headaches," he reminded Will, "We should go to the beach,"

"The beach?" Morgana and Arthur asked in unison.

"It's miles away, we don't have a car and I don't want a royal escort," Will replied.

"We could y'know," Merlin made pedalling motions with his hands, "Go on those wheely things like we used to,"

"Bicycles?" Arthur asked

"Yeah!" Merlin grinned.

"Well you had better sit on the handlebars, can't have you in control of any vehicle no matter how slow it is," Arthur teased.

Merlin scowled at him.

 

Will managed to fetch four bicycles, one was his, two belonged to his neighbour and one he borrowed from the postman, who he insisted wasn't using it. By cutting through the woods at the edge of the grounds they managed to shake off Morgana and Arthur's bodyguards and get away.

Merlin did indeed ride on Arthur's handlebars. Morgana on Lance's and Morgause on Gwen's. Freya rode by herself because while Merlin had never been able to master cycling when they were children Freya had a much better sense of balance and had picked it up easily. It took them an hour to get to the beach but it was worth it. They swam in the clear blue sea and Arthur bought them all ice creams, of course Will had to go up and pay because they didn't want Arthur to be recognised.

The day came to an end too quickly and when the sun began to set they gathered up the bikes and headed back. Arthur and Morgana got into quite a bit of trouble for sneaking off and had to endure a two hour phone call from the King ranting at them about the dangers of not having their bodyguards present. Morgana shut him up in the end by informing Uther that she was quite capable of taking on anyone who wanted to attack them and was tired of his mollycoddling. He was not impressed and threatened to have them brought home if they did it again.

They did go to the beach again several times over the summer months, taking Bedevere and Kay, everyone's favourite bodyguards along with them. Although Kay at first had seemed to have some prejudices against magical folk, he had never informed the King about Merlin's abilities. Merlin had asked him about it once, and Kay had informed him that his little brother was an Aurean Mage; he never had a problem with Merlin’s magic and was just doing his duty when he threw Merlin to the ground. If he was off with Merlin about his magic it was because so many sorcerers had already attacked Arthur. Merlin understood completely, he hated the sorcerers who tried to hurt his prince even though they were his kin.

That summer Arthur and Merlin discussed their future at length, Merlin was still planning on working with Gaius for a year. After which he would use his savings for a deposit on a flat in Oxford, which he planned on sharing with Arthur. Arthur had offered to just buy a flat so that Merlin could come sooner, but he seemed to understand Merlin's reasoning for turning down his offer. Merlin wanted to earn his own way, the idea of being kept did not appeal to him in the slightest.

One evening when they were both a little tipsy laying in the clearing of the woods, Arthur turned to Merlin and informed him that if he was willing to wait for him to become King, then they would get married, twice. Once at Westminster Abbey and a magical ceremony right there in the clearing. Arthur was fairly adamant that it didn't matter how many laws they had to change to allow it, it was happening. Merlin agreed, not really believing it would ever happen, he and Arthur always lived in the present never thinking forward further than a year. But he hoped, he hoped that one day when Arthur was King he would still _want_ to marry him, even if it couldn't ever happen.


	6. A Secret Revealed

Working in the apothecary shop was not nearly as boring as Merlin expected, yes it was often quiet and slow but he quite liked the rhythmic feeling of grinding the herbs and putting together poultices; it was something he'd excelled at in school. When he had first started back in September Gaius had been reluctant to let him do anything too complicated, under the impression that Merlin was too clumsy to do anything particularly tasking. It was only after a stern word from Alice, who had given Merlin a glowing recommendation that Gaius even let Merlin touch the ingredients. Now his duties even extended to collecting local herbs for various draughts that they stocked, which was easy for Merlin because he knew the woods like the back of his hand. He was also allowed to make even the most complex elixirs after Gaius had been impressed when Merlin had made a particularly potent _captura papaver_ , which relieved Mr Gulbert, the librarian’s arthritis significantly.

Will, who was working at the mechanic’s just down the road often came in in the afternoon, much to Gaius's displeasure. According to his uncle whilst Merlin was the clumsier of the pair at least he had magic to catch the things he knocked over. Unfortunately Will had no such talents and things often got broken when he came into the shop. Will was very fond of the apothecary shop, he told Merlin that the smell reminded him of Freya's house. Merlin tried his best not to tease him about this; afterall Will was very understanding when Merlin moped about missing Arthur. Whilst in the shop Will would often say that it would be a good idea for them to sell the potions on the internet a concept that Merlin just couldn't grasp no matter how well Will explained it.

"What's a 'net'?" he asked Arthur that evening when they scryed.

"For fishing?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh no I don't think so, it's for selling things Will said, its short for ‘intenternet’ I think," Merlin replied frowning.

Arthur chuckled softly, pressing a finger against the mirror in the place where Merlin's cheek was on his side of the glass.

"The internet Merlin, it's like a network of information, you use it for shopping and chatting, and video calls like Skype. Oh! This would be scryping!" he said grinning widely like he'd just invented sliced bread.

"Scrying Arthur, it's called scrying," Merlin said shaking his head in confusion.

"No Merls, you know my laptop can make calls a little bit like we do in the mirrors, remember I showed you over the summer," Arthur reminded him.

Merlin nodded, he remembered Arthur calling up Gwaine and Gwaine appearing in the brightly lit screen as if it were a mirror, Merlin had tried to feel for the magic that was allowing the interaction but had been surprised to find none, just the crackle of electricity.

"Well that's called skyping, which means right now we're scryping, isn't that genius!"

Merlin stared at Arthur amused and shrugged.

"I suppose it's quite clever," he conceded.

"You suppose? Quite clever? You sir are rather difficult to impress. So are you going to set up a website then for the shop?" Arthur asked bringing them back to topic.

"What’s that is it for the nets? I don't think Gaius would like it much and computers as bad as telly for headaches," Merlin argued.

"Yes I suppose Gaius is probably quite set in his ways. Its Halloween tomorrow are you going trick or treating?" Arthur asked.

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"Er… it’s Samhain tomorrow and we're having a bonfire," he clarified, "what on earth is trick or treating?"

"You know when you dress up and get sweets from your neighbours, don't you do it in Ealdor? It's very popular in America, I think children do it England," Arthur explained.

"I think Ealdor and America must be very different places," Merlin replied.

"You do know where America is don't you Merlin?" Arthur grinned wickedly.

"Yes it's across the sea. It's where The Salem School is, we had some witches from there on exchange in my third year. It's also on Will’s telly a lot. I imagine it's a very loud place, have you been there?"

"Quite a few times yes, it's busy, sort of like London busy you know?" Arthur asked

Merlin nodded.

"But it's nice, New York is amazing, I'll take you there one day," Arthur promised.

"I'll take you Arthur, there is no way I am going on a boat, or worse one of your flying trains," Merlin insisted trying to hide the horror in his voice.

Arthur just laughed at him.

"They're called planes Merlin and they are perfectly safe, but magic is a more efficient way to travel so that's fine by me," he agreed.

At this point Merlin picked up the mirror and carried it over to his bed, where he proceeded to lay down.

"Don't you fall asleep on me Merlin," Arthur warned.

"I’m tired, I had to work all day remember," Merlin yawned.

"I've been up all day too," Arthur reminded him.

"Yeah lazing about," Merlin teased.

"Excuse me?"

"Mam says that students spend a lot of their time lazing about," Merlin told him.

"Well maybe at other Universities but I'm at Oxford remember? It's hard work," Arthur insisted.

"I know Arthur I was just teasing," Merlin said softly.

"What do you do on Halloween... er So…wan?" Arthur asked.

"Samhain," Merlin corrected, "I'm going to the Forest of Dean with Morgana and Morgause, they have a witching circle and there's going to be a gathering there. It's just y'know campfires and magic but it'll be nice, you could come along if you'd like?" Merlin asked.

"Well I am supposed to be going with Gwaine and Leon to a house party-"

"Oh ok then-"

"But that does require me to dress as Bo Peep," Arthur confessed flushing a little.

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"From nursery rhymes?" he asked confused.

"Yeah don't ask, I lost a bet, Samhain sounds much better though,"

"If you said you'd go to the party you should go Arthur," Merlin argued.

"I don't want to wear a dress," Arthur whined.

"You look good in a dress," Merlin grinned.

"Nonsense, I'm far manlier now, I'll look ridiculous," Arthur insisted, "I want to come to Samhain, I want to see you."

"Ok," Merlin said fondly, "Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Yes please, what time does it start?"

"Midnight."

"Midnight? Damn I'll have to go the party for a bit then," Arthur groaned.

"I'll look forward to seeing your costume then," Merlin teased.

"Ha! Ha!"

"Don't get too drunk or I won't take you," Merlin warned sleepily his eyes fluttering closed.

"Not a drop shall pass my lips," Arthur promised, "Merlin don't fall asleep, Merlin!"

"Mmmm," Merlin mumbled cracking one eye, "tired Arthur," he said stroking the mirror.

Arthur placed his fingers against Merlin's on the glass and watched him until his breathing evened out and the spell faded as Merlin began to dream.

~

Merlin turned up at Leon's house the next day in his flowing cerulean robes. Will had informed him that no one would bat an eyelid at his outfit on Halloween. When he rang the bell he was soon greeted by a very inebriated Gwaine wearing only white underwear and painted completely blue from head to toe. He flung himself at Merlin.

"Good grief Merlin, you look fine in those robes," he slurred running his hands over Merlin's chest.

"Alright Gwaine, had a few drinks huh?" Merlin grinned leading the man back into the house and sitting him down on the closest chair.

Gwaine instantly slumped over and began to snore, Merlin pressed a hand to Gwaine's forehead to make sure he'd be ok, removing all traces of the inevitable hangover.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked from behind him.

Merlin spun round, grinning as he took in Arthur in a pretty pink dress.

"Looking good princess," he winked and looked back at Gwaine, "I just made sure he'd feel alright in the morning," Merlin shrugged.

Arthur just stared.

"What?" Merlin asked looking down at his robes.

"You look... amazing," Arthur whispered, “beautiful,” he cleared his throat, "you shouldn't mother Gwaine, he'll never learn.”

"Yeah but he never learns from the terrible hangovers either," Merlin argued.

"Fair point, come on let's go back to my flat I need to change and then we can be off to Gloucestershire, er can you grab Gwaine?" he asked while he checked his phone.

Merlin lent forward and pulled Gwaine up and slung one of his arms around his shoulder, reducing his weight with magic. Together the trio stepped out of the house, to find Bedevere waiting with the car. The bodyguard stepped forward and took Gwaine from Merlin.

"Hey Bed," Merlin said as the man slung an arm around Gwaine’s waist.

"Hey Merlin, how've you been?" Bedevere asked as he manhandled Gwaine into the car.

"Good thanks," Merlin replied standing by the car door nervously as Arthur and Bedevere waited for him to get in.

"In you get Merlin," Arthur said softly.

Merlin shook his head.

"I'll meet you at your flat-"

Arthur took Merlin's hand and gently pulled him into the car, Merlin lent his head on Arthur's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I don't like cars Arthur," he whispered.

"I know, hush it’s not far," Arthur replied, "you used to get so excited to go in the car when we were kids, what changed?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Mr Gilbert crashed on the motorway a couple of years ago, I didn't know that could happen before, I know it's silly but-"

"It's not silly at all, you use cars so little I guess they must seem like more of risk now," Arthur suggested.

"Mm," Merlin agreed.

They arrived at Jesus College, where Arthur stayed, and Bedevere helped get Gwaine up to the room he shared with Arthur. Merlin had once asked Arthur why he had to share with Gwaine; surely he could have had a fancy room all to himself. Arthur had informed him it was because he worried about Gwaine, who had been drinking more and more lately, they had shared dorms since prep school and Arthur felt a sense of responsibility toward his troubled friend. Bedevere left them at the door and Merlin and Arthur managed to get Gwaine into the bed, Merlin tucking him in while Arthur changed.

"Why is he blue? What costume is that?" Merlin asked Arthur as he placed a glass of water by Gwaine's head.

"He's a smurf," Arthur answered as he pulled on his coat.

"A what?"

"A smurf, it's from a children's television show," Arthur explained.

"You have unusual ways of celebrating Samhain," Merlin said taking Arthur's arm.

~

The witching circle was crowded by the time they arrived, Merlin spotted Morgause and Morgana chatting close by the fire and led Arthur over to them. Morgana hugged both of them enthusiastically, Morgause simply nodded.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight Arthur," Morgana said to him.

"Merlin invited me," Arthur explained.

"Very romantic," she smiled and stepped closer to Morgause.

Arthur looked around at the various people in the robes and felt self-conscious.

"You look fine Arthur," Merlin whispered as the dancing began.

He held out his hand to Arthur and led him between the two fires, which were supposedly to cleanse them. After everyone had passed through the fire, the crowd made a circle, Arthur holding hands with Merlin on his right and an excited little boy no older than eight on his left. Together they recited the prayers for the dead, the chanting carrying through the clearing. After that came the celebrations of the New Year. This was according to Merlin who explained to him the differences between the calendars of their worlds while he handed him a wooden cup of cider. The evening was a pleasant affair filled with laughter, drinking and general merriment and Arthur was buzzing by the time he got back to his room. Merlin put him to bed and made to leave, but Arthur pulled him into the bed.

“Stay,” he whispered.

Merlin climbed out of the bed and pulled off his robes, donning one of Arthur’s rugby shirts and climbing back into bed. Arthur tugged at the shirt but Merlin batted his hands away.

“Gwaine is right there,” he hissed.

“He’s dead to the world,” Arthur grinned but he pulled Merlin closer, nuzzling his hair.

~

Four weeks later King Uther and Aeridian Black went on _Question Time_ together to do an exposé on the growing threat of sorcery in the kingdom. With them they brought two sorceresses clapped in irons, whom they paraded about on the stage. The poor bedraggled women’s chains were then unlocked and they were forced to perform magic in front of the studio audience. After the sorceresses were dragged away Aeridian went on to say that the government together with the King would soon be bringing new laws into place to protect the non-magical population from the growing evil threatening the nation. Merlin hadn’t seen the live report but Will showed him videos on his computer an hour after it happened. Merlin had been so upset he had lost control and Will’s laptop had melted in front of their eyes. Will had not even been cross about it, so horrified by what the government was doing.

Gaius had been correct when he had predicted the reaction of the general public years ago. The many years of secrecy made people very wary of sorcery. Since the television program there had been several reports of people being attacked for being suspected of magic. Merlin heard about most of this from Morgana who was now living in Scotland with Morgause; she hadn't told Uther where she had gone and he had search parties scouring the nation for her. The three of them had placed protecting enchantments on the tiny cottage where the two ladies where living. They seemed happy enough squirreled away in the countryside so Merlin wasn't particularly worried for her. Arthur was pleased that his sister had escaped and was horrified at his father's current campaign; he felt powerless to do anything.

Two weeks after the news report and it was Merlin's day off. He was laying on his bed dozing not feeling up to doing anything else when Will burst into his room brandishing a newspaper, his face flushed from sprinting over to Merlin's house.

"Look at this!" he shouted throwing the paper into Merlin's hands.

Merlin scanned through the front page article, nausea settling in his stomach as he read. The headline read ‘6 year old witch killed in violent attack’. According to the article a group of builders in East London caught a little girl doing magic in a playground. Her attack was so violent that she died of her injuries before anyone found her. Merlin threw the paper aside, Will watched him nervously. The room was spinning, Merlin could barely contain his rage, he wanted to kill them and hurt them. According to the newspaper the new laws which classed magical people as lower class citizens the group of men were well within their right to attack the girl as they believed she was a threat. This meant there was a chance they wouldn’t even go to jail.

"Merlin?" Will asked quietly.

Merlin didn't hear him over the sound of the blood pounding in his ears. He turned on the spot and the world faded around him, he blinked and he was standing in the hallway of Jesus College outside the room Arthur shared with Gwaine. Merlin slammed his fist against the door, pounding frantically. The door opened and a sleepy Gwaine greeted him with a yawn.

"Merlin what are you doing here?" he asked sleepily.

Merlin could hear someone else moving inside the room and Gwaine was pushed aside, Arthur appeared in his place.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Arthur asked, concern clear on his face.

"Arthur," Merlin croaked all the fight leaving him, "the paper, the little girl, Arthur it's not fair, it's... it's..." Merlin broke down crying.

Arthur took his hand and led him into the room, sitting him on the bed.

"Hush now Merlin take a deep breath," Arthur said calmly, "now tell me what's wrong," he finished.

Merlin was quiet, catching his breath, Gwaine watched them carefully from where he was sitting at the desk.

"It was in Will's newspaper, the girl they killed her Arthur," Merlin cried.

"What girl?" Arthur asked worriedly.

But Merlin just buried his face in Arthur's shoulder crying. Gwaine turned on his laptop and brought up the BBC news front page, he gasped aloud when he read the main headline.

"Your fucking father!" he shouted banging his fists on the desk.

"What has he done?" Arthur whispered pulling Merlin closer.

"It's these new laws, they mean thugs like these," he pointed at the laptop, "can get away with killing magical children, it's disgusting, fucking disgusting," he said standing up. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"He's worried about his sister," Arthur explained.

Gwaine's sister Clarabelle was in her first year at Avalon, Gwaine was fiercely protective of her. It was the reason Arthur and Gwaine used to fight when they were teenagers. Gwaine had only told Arthur about Clarabelle after he'd met Merlin. Merlin sniffled and sat up, still pressed close to Arthur.

"I feel so powerless Merlin, everything’s going to shit, and there is nothing I can do," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Arthur I didn't mean to get mad, it's not your fault, it isn't," Merlin insisted.

Arthur didn't respond just sat there quietly holding Merlin, until Gwaine came back half an hour later. He seemed to have calmed down after his outburst; he sat down on his own bed facing Arthur.

"I'm sorry I yelled Arthur, it's not your fault," he said sincerely.

"What can I do?" Arthur implored.

"Short of killing you dad? Nothing," Gwaine suggested.

"S'not funny," Merlin said opening his eyes. "Don't worry about your Clarabelle Gwaine, she’ll be safe at Avalon," he promised.

"Do you think Morgana would allow her to spend the holidays wherever it is she's hiding? I've spoken to my mother and she doesn't want Clara coming home, London is too dangerous,"

"I'll speak to her," Merlin agreed he stretched and stood up, "I think I had better go home, mam'll be worrying, I just disappeared."

Arthur nodded standing up with Merlin, gripping his arms tightly.

"Promise me you'll stay safe Merlin," he said sternly, "if anything happens you must use your magic to keep safe, no matter what it takes," he begged.

"I promise Arthur, don't worry about me," Merlin said quietly leaning down slightly to kiss Arthur.

The kiss became something desperate and passionate due to their heightened emotions they were clinging to each other, neither one of them wanting to let go. It took Gwaine coughing pointedly for them to break apart. Gwaine winked at Merlin who grinned back weakly.

"Bye Arthur, I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said turning on the spot and vanishing.

"That is pretty cool," Gwaine said to Arthur

Arthur was staring at the space Merlin had just vacated, Gwaine grabbed his arm,

"Come on we need a drink," he said pulling him toward the door.

Will had left when Merlin got back to his room, the newspaper was also gone. Merlin sat down heavily on the bed, he reached under his pillow and pulled out Merlin's diary. If now wasn't a time of need he didn't know what was. He opened the book and this time there was writing on the front page, anticipating him.

_And so it begins..._

"Everything’s going to shit," Merlin told the book.

_Yes I can tell._

"How you're just a book?" Merlin asked, hoping he didn't sound too rude.

_For a long time yes, but now that the land of Albion is in peril my spirit has left Avalon to guide you, by means of the old diary I left behind._

"Albion and the school?" Merlin was confused.

_Albion is what you now call Britain, Avalon is the world of the dead, and I suppose heaven to Christians. Didn't you learn this at school?_

Merlin scowled at the book.

"Yes alright, so you're the spirit of Merlin, from the legend? You're dead? What happened?"

_I am. My destiny was too great for me to bear, I was so blinded by protecting Arthur that I made foolish mistakes and Arthur fell, it was my fault._

_**That's not true, you always blame yourself Merlin. I've told you time and time again that it was not your fault.** _

"Who's that?" Merlin asked.

_**Arthur Pendragon at your service, young Merlin.** _

Merlin stared.

_Arthur used to think it funny to scribble little notes in my diary back when we were alive, it means he is able to speak to you through the book as well._

"Oh," was all Merlin could say, "So you're both in Avalon?"

_**Yes and we have been happy here for many years, I don't know why Merlin is being so morbid all of a sudden.** _

_Um… maybe the fact that Albion is going to fall again, maybe the fact that Uther is on the throne persecuting sorcerers again._

_**Yes that I suppose.** _

Merlin smiled at the pair of authors arguing, they were very similar to him and Arthur.

"Who am I, me and my Arthur? Who are we?"

_You are the second chance._

"But what can I do?"

_All in good time, I will not burden you with talk of destiny that was what led to my failure. I believe that you can do this, and so does Arthur._

_**Yes I do.** _

_We will be here to guide you when you require it, I will warn you that things are going to get worse, but you have your Arthur, together you can make it, I can promise you that. You will not make the same mistakes I did, not with Arthur knowing who you truly are from the outset._

"What does that mean?"

_**When Merlin and I were alive magic was banned throughout the kingdom because of my father's laws, if I had lifted them sooner perhaps things would be different.** _

“What happened after you died?" Merlin asked carefully.

_I raged destroying everything I could find. Then I grieved, refusing to talk to anyone until Guinevere and Morgana found me in my cave. They had managed to team up to find me and they tried to take me home, Morgana was terrified for she knew I could kill her. She was sorry too, it was her who started the war, but I was just so tired I couldn’t be bothered to forgive her, nor could I be bothered to kill her. It’s a bit hazy after that I remember yelling and I can remember enchanting my diary. I gave it to Gwen, telling her it would be important one day many years in the future. Then I went to Avalon to join Arthur. Without her king Camelot fell at the hands of the Saxons, and you know the rest I suppose from school._

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered.

_**Prophecies can be very dangerous, there are many prophecies surrounding you young Merlin.** _

_Wish you'd stop calling him young Merlin, makes me feel old._

_**There are many prophecies surrounding you Merlin, happy? But we must insist that you don't seek them out, once the idea that something is supposed to happen enters your head things tend to play out that way.** _

I promise," Merlin said softly.

_We will be speaking to you again soon._

The page went blank. Merlin could only assume that the prophecies they spoke of were to do with him and Arthur, when Arthur became King. He hoped that that would happen sooner than later before things got any worse. But he had a nasty feeling that this was just the beginning.


	7. Battersea Incarcero Magicae

The attacks against Merlin's kind continued eventually escalating in violence, which inevitably led to retaliation from sorcerers. Ealdor, Merlin realised was a bit of a safe haven as it was so cut off from the rest of the nation it managed to avoid all the politics and violence. Merlin asked Gaius one day, while they were discussing the recent rioting in Newcastle, if the villagers had already known about magic.

"Not fully I don't think, but I feel they have always had an idea. Magical and non-magical families have grown up together here for centuries, and often in times of great trouble the sorcerers would protect the non-magic as well as their own, people tend not to forget that,"

Merlin nodded his agreement.

"Mrs Jones came up to me yesterday and said she thought what was going on in London was and I quote 'utter bollocks' she went on to tell me to be careful," Merlin informed his uncle.

The two men were in the tiny apothecary shop, Gaius was brewing a potion to ease the symptoms of influenza, and Merlin was restocking the shelves. The shop was empty so he was sitting on the stool levitating the bottles across the room.

"You do need to be careful Merlin, we all do, I can't help feeling that this is only the beginning. I think there are some very dark times to come," he said sadly.

"What do you think will happen?" Merlin asked gently lowering the final bottles into place and walking over to assist Gaius' brewing.

"I think a lot of people are going to get hurt, people are going to die. It will be a war Merlin, a silent war, fought behind doors but there will still be casualties." Gaius suggested.

"But we have magic, surely we can fight back?" Merlin argued.

"We are scattered Merlin, unorganised and untested, they have armies of literally hundreds of thousands of men. We are magical but we are still human we can be shot, stabbed and poisoned just like any other man. You are powerful Merlin probably the closest thing to a true immortal I have ever seen but even you can be killed. You don't see it through my eyes, if a soldier came in here right now and shot me I would bleed and die without immediate help. If your friend Freya was attacked, let's say someone poisoned her. I would have to find out what that poison was before I could even begin to make an antidote. And you know how well we get on with normal forms of medicine, just imagine how much worse their poisons will be."

Merlin closed his eyes, suddenly he felt terribly sick and tired and if Gaius was correct there would be much harder times to come.

"Let's face it Merlin, hell of a lot of us were wiped out last time they tried and their only weapon was fire back then," Gaius said quietly.

Merlin knew he was referring to the witch burnings of the past, when half of all the magical folk had been wiped out, their numbers never really recovering.

"I don't say these things to scare you Merlin, but you know if I sugar-coated it you'd only hate me when you found out the truth," Gaius explained.

"I know Gaius, if Arthur were King this wouldn't be happening," he insisted.

Gaius just looked at him.

"Arthur will be a good king Gaius, he will fix all this I know he will," Merlin promised crossly.

"He will need your help," Gaius replied

"What can I do?"

"When the time comes you will know." Gaius’ voice was low and serious.

"Is this the prophecy again?" Merlin asked, he was getting a little sick of everyone knowing but him.

"What do you know about that?" Gaius asked sharply.

"I know I won't know about it until I either fulfil it or fail, Merlin's diary told me," he informed his uncle.

"Indeed, it is for the best Merlin," Gaius said quietly, although he sounded worried.

"Does everyone but me know?"

"Only Kilgarrah and Nimueh know the actual prophecy, I have an idea about it from what I have read," Gaius said carefully.

"I won't go looking Gaius don't worry, I have enough to deal with already," he said.

"Well let's stop talking about all that now then, how is Freya getting along at the Schola Medentes?"

"Very well, she has her first set of exams soon," Merlin replied.

 ~

After work Merlin went round to see Will, who was lonely without Freya just as Merlin was without Arthur. Merlin had even taken to playing video games with his friend to cheer him up. He was absolutely terrible at them but it made Will laugh. When he arrived he found Will laid out on the sofa in his living room when Merlin arrived. He was still dressed in his mucky overalls from the garage where he works fixing cars and his mother Olivia was nagging him to go and get changed.

"I'm tired mum, I'll change in a bit, look Merlin's here now you have to stop complaining," he reasoned.

"I will do no such thing," she snapped marching forward and brandishing a wooden spoon at him, "you will march up those stairs right now and into some clean clothes, I'm letting you live here rent free and I can just as soon as have you out on your ear if you're not careful," she said hitting him on the head with the spoon.

Will got up and wandered to his room grumbling to himself, Olivia turned to Merlin.

"Sit yourself down love, are you staying for tea? Its spag bol, it'll be ready in about an hour," she asked.

"Yes please," Merlin replied sitting himself down in the spot Will had vacated, running his hands over the fabric, wiping away the oil stains that the grubby mechanic had left behind.

Olivia beamed at him.

"Thank you Merlin, you're such a good boy," she said ruffling his hair, "Well you're a man now I guess. I still can't believe how time's flown, you and Will grown men earning a living, it's crazy," she said sitting down in the comfy chair opposite the sofa.

"I don't feel like a grown up," Merlin told her.

"Ah you won't yet, wait 'til you get a mortgage, or 'til you get married that's when it really starts," she smiled, "how’s your Arthur?" she asked.

"He's ok, um... he's at university, in Oxford." he explained.

"Yes I saw on the news when he started, is he getting on ok, with his classes and such? What is he studying?"

"English and History, he really enjoys it," Merlin enjoyed talking about Arthur with Will's mum.

Whenever he spoke to Will about Arthur he would roll his eyes and fidget, and his mum, well Merlin tried never to speak to her about Arthur, once she started she would never shut up about the prince, asking all sorts of questions and fussing. Olivia was content to listen to the things about Arthur that Merlin wanted to talk about, such as his studies and his general interests.

"What is going to happen after he graduates? Will the two of you get married? I suppose it’s complicated with him being heir to the throne, I imagine the king doesn't know?" she asked

Will was still thumping around upstairs so Merlin decided to answer her, he still hadn't told anyone what Arthur had said to him in the clearing.

"Arthur said that if I wait, when he becomes king he will marry me," he whispered.

"I don't think it's that simple," Olivia replied sadly.

"No it's not, and I reckon by the time he is King he'll have gotten bored of me and found himself a princess," Merlin worried.

"Now that will never happen, I've seen the two of you together and I can't imagine Arthur with anyone else. What I meant was it's complicated because whilst gay marriage has been around now for oh… must be coming on up to five years now, I don't think it's something that applies to a King." she explained.

"Oh, I didn't know any of that," he said surprised.

"No I can't imagine you do, you never pay attention to our news, Will's the same and it's his world! What's it like in your world, y'know with regards to same sex marriage?"

"I dunno, it's never been a big deal I think, I asked Gaius once and he said if I wanted to marry a sorcerer no one would bat an eyelid. Our ceremonies are much simpler as well, just some simple vows and a binding spell, which is just a magical promise," he explained.

"Yes well I guess you don't have the church telling you who you can marry, that was always the problem when I was a kid, I remember my sister Doro going on marches, you've met Doro haven't you?"

Merlin nodded.

"And her wife Sara, they got married for the second time when the government and the church finally sorted themselves out. That Rodor Nemeth was a good prime minster very fair and just, I don't know how old Aeridian Black managed to worm his way in-"

"Probably corruption," Will said entering the room, "Have you been going on about gay rights the whole time I was upstairs?"

"We were having a very interesting chat yes, but now I must finish the dinner," she said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"You can marry Arthur if you want to Merlin, you know that right? Once he's King you can marry him," Will insisted.

"Has he spoken to you about this?" Merlin demanded surprised.

"Maybe," Will said sheepishly.

"I just don't think-"

"I think you're forgetting how much power Uther is gathering for himself these days, he becoming like the kings of old. When he finally kicks it, all that'll be Arthur's and he will pretty much be able to do what he wants," Will told him.

"Well that sounds like a brilliant idea," Merlin said rolling his eyes.

"He said he would give up all the power that Uther has taken by force, apart from his choice of who to marry, it's 2018 now times have changed a lot since my mum was a teenager. To be honest if Uther wasn't king everything would be great, well not great but better than this." Will stated with certainty.

 ~

When Merlin got home, just after eight, his mother was in the living room table marking the year five’s homework, muttering to herself about their silly mistakes. The television, which she had bought after the death of the little girl; Sophia Tír-Mòr because she wanted to keep up with the news, was humming softly in the background. Merlin flopped down on the sofa and picked up the remote to turn it up a little. The TV still gave him a headache but it was worth it for the information it provided

"You're holding it backwards," Hunith said quietly when he began waving it a little.

Merlin grinned and turned it round, successfully increasing the volume; he placed the remote back on the arm of the couch.

"How was work love?" Hunith asked shuffling through the pile of papers in front of her.

"It was fine, I made lots of potions, and Mrs Brandreth came in to compliment my poultice of _induceretur somno_ , which has stopped her nightmares. So it was a successful business day I think. How was school?" he asked looking away from the television.

"Ah it was alright, those nine year olds are becoming little terrors though. This one lad Rhys, thought it would be a good idea to cut off one of Rhiannon's pigtails and she cried for two hours," Hunith said sighing.

"I could fix that," Merlin offered.

"Ah I hoped you'd say that, her mam's going to bring her round this weekend, if that's alright?"

"That’s fine, we can't have little Rhiannon having uneven hair. Although actually I can only grow it back, I doubt I can make it even," Merlin explained.

"No that's fine love, if you grow it long she can get it trimmed at Barbara's and then-"

"Hush a second the Black's on the news," he said worriedly.

Hunith put down the red pen and joined Merlin on the sofa, taking his hand nervously.

"It's late for an announcement though isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know... oh wait dammit there's Uther... this can't be good,"

The television was showing them Uther and Aeridian standing outside Battersea Power Station, which had recently been converted into a new government building completed last month. Its purpose was currently secret but Merlin knew in his heart that it could only mean bad things. Aeridian began to speak.

"The time has come to reveal the purpose of this new building, the Battersea Incarcero Magicae is I suppose a prison of sorts,"

Merlin groaned.

"Until now we have had no way of imprisoning magical criminals,"

"Bullshit!" Merlin yelled.

"Hush dear let's listen," Hunith said calmly but her eyes betrayed her fear, fear for her son's safety.

"But with the help of a few good sorcerers, that's right ladies and gentleman they do actually exist, rare as they may be," Aeridian joked.

Beside him Uther nodded grimly. Merlin clenched his fists.

"Traitors," he whispered.

"With their help, this building is magically reinforced so that no sorcerer or sorceress will escape once inside, I know this will put many of your minds at ease," he finished stepping to the side so that Uther could take centre stage.

"This building will also serve as the new centre for carrying out Magicae Ipsum, a new law coming into place tomorrow which involves the compulsory registration of all those who use magic, so that we can keep better control over the sorcerers that are currently residing in our country," he said coldly no hint of emotion in his voice.

Merlin stood up his legs trembling, he felt sick, he didn't want to hear anymore.

"Merlin?" Hunith asked softly.

"I need to speak to Arthur mam," he said, "I'm ok I just need-"

"I know my cariad, I know, but if you go to Oxford I want you back tonight. I know you're a grown man now, but I need to know you're safe, I want you back here by one am," she said looking at her watch, "I don't think it will be safe with Arthur tonight,"

"I need to make him safe mam, but I'll come back once I'm sure," he whispered

"Good boy," she said watching him leave with worry in her eyes.

 Merlin went into the bathroom, to check that Arthur was home. Arthur was in front of his mirror as soon as Merlin had cast the spell, obviously waiting for him.

"Saw your dad on telly," Merlin tried to joke but it fell flat.

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispered, he looked as if he could cry.

"Can I come round?" Merlin asked carefully.

"Please," Arthur croaked.

Merlin closed his eyes and then he was in Arthur's room, in Arthur's arms. He slipped his arms around Arthur's waist and clung to him tightly. They didn't speak for a long time, finally Arthur pulled back and sat down at his desk his head in his hands.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered.

"I feel like I've failed you Merlin, you and Morgana. If I were to stand up to my father maybe he wouldn't do any of this, maybe-"

"It wouldn't work Arthur, there is nothing you can do right now, I know that you would if you had the power and that's what matters," Merlin said kneeling beside Arthur.

Arthur entangled his fingers in Merlin's hair a little too tightly but Merlin needed it too.

"You mustn’t register Merlin, no matter what, your magic is different anyway, so you can hide it right?" Arthur asked desperately.

Merlin nodded, he hadn't thought about that but now he realised that the usual magical detectors the police had been using these past few months wouldn't pick up any magic from Merlin, if that’s what he wanted. Merlin's magic came straight from the earth, it was as natural as the magic of the plants and trees, the readings they would get for him would be similar to that of a particularly old tree, such as his oak.

"They can't catch me," he grinned.

"Make sure they don't," Arthur said seriously, "could you escape if they did?"

"I don't know," Merlin whispered truthfully.

"I would rescue you, no matter what it cost Merlin I would save you," Arthur promised.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered taking Arthur's hand and pulling him up so they were standing face to face.

"They'll come after you now more than ever," Merlin whispered.

"I know.”

“Are you afraid?” Merlin asked.

“A little,” Arthur confessed.

"I need to keep you safe," Merlin told him.

"You are not joining the kingsguard Merlin!" Arthur said angrily.

"That wouldn't be efficient," Merlin agreed calmly, "I want to use my magic to protect you, even when I can't be here with you. That would be the best possible use for it that I can think of, will you let me?"

"It won't drain you or put you at risk?" Arthur worried

"My magic never runs out Arthur, especially not for you, it loves you," Merlin said lightly.

"It loves me?" Arthur asked smiling for the first time that evening.

"Almost as much as I do," Merlin informed him running a finger over the old necklace Arthur wore that had once belonged to his mother.

He looked at Arthur for confirmation, the prince nodded back at him his eyes full of trust. Merlin's eyes flashed and an exact copy of the necklace appeared in his hand. He put it around his own neck, Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"These will get hot whenever there is magic around you that is of bad intent." Merlin explained.

He then began to unbutton Arthur’s shirt, Arthur smirked at him.

"It's for a spell!" Merlin said hotly.

He placed his palm over Arthur's abdomen, his eyes glowing for longer this time, when he was done he swayed a little, holding Arthur's arm for support.

"Protection against poisons," he said weakly before reaching out and placing his arms in Arthur hair.

"Merlin don't overdo it," Arthur begged quietly.

"Last one," Merlin promised.

Arthur shivered as cool sensation trickled from Merlin's hands like water running all over his body. Merlin removed his hands.

"Only my magic can touch you now," he whispered proudly.

"Then touch me" Arthur whispered back.

Merlin pushed him gently onto the bed and knelt down by his chest, running his fingers over Arthur's bare chest leaving trails of gold in their wake. Arthur hissed at the feeling of Merlin's magic on his skin, he had described it to Merlin once as feeling like electricity, which as a reference wasn't really relevant to someone from the magical world but it was the only word that came close in Arthur's mind.

"Like gentle lightning," he whispered now hoping Merlin would get it.

"The magic?" Merlin asked quietly as he ran his hand lower down Arthur's torso.

Arthur nodded his eyes fluttering closed. Merlin's hand came back up and he ran a gentle finger over Arthur's eyelid.

"It's so bright, you're so bright, sometimes I'm scared to look at you in case you disappear," Arthur whispered.

"I'll never disappear Arthur I swear," Merlin said solemnly.

His hands were at Arthur's hips now, slipping under the waistband of his jeans, Arthur hissed and arched up into Merlin's touch.

"Merlin... I need..." he gasped.

"I know Arthur... I know," Merlin said just as breathlessly as he removed his own shirt, "look at me Arthur," he gasped out as he unbuttoned Arthur's jeans.

Arthur opened his eyes, his blue locking with Merlin's gold, they were both naked now, Merlin had made quick work of their clothes. Arthur reached into his bedside drawer pulling out the necessary items and handing them over to Merlin, and collapsing back onto the pillow.

"Merlin..." he gasped brokenly.

"Hush Arthur... I've got you..." Merlin breathed as he lowered himself onto Arthur, taking his hands which were fisted in the bed sheets and entwining their fingers, "I've got you," he confirmed as he began to move.

Arthur gripped Merlin's hands tightly like a lifeline and pulled him down for an uncoordinated kiss, their lips crashing together awkwardly as Merlin's rhythm stuttered.

~

"Do you think sex is like that for everyone?" Arthur asked as they lay entangled, Merlin's head resting against Arthur's shoulder.

"Dunno, probably not, why?" Merlin asked sleepily.

"Your eyes always go gold, like when you do magic, does it feel the same?"

"Not the same, similar but not the same," Merlin mumbled.

"How so?"

"It's more intense, there's more need, more want, less control, um... it burns in a good way, in the best way," Merlin explained as best he could.

"I don't know what the magic feels like for you but for me that's pretty damn close to magic I reckon," Arthur agreed.

Merlin smiled into his bare shoulder.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Eleven-thirty, why?"

"Mam wants me home by one, she doesn't want me staying here," Merlin said sadly.

"It's for the best, she wants to know your safe and close by, I'll wake you at ten to one if you'd like?" Arthur offered

"Arthur," Merlin warned.

"I'll wake you Merlin I promise," Arthur said sincerely reaching over to set his clock.

Merlin closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Arthur, who pulled the bedcovers over both of them. Merlin fell into an easy sleep right away. Arthur did not, he stayed awake watching Merlin until Gwaine snuck back into the room trying and failing to be stealthy.

"It's ok I'm awake," Arthur said quietly into the dark room.

"Sorry," Gwaine mumbled, "Bit tipsy 'm 'fraid," he slurred as he collapsed onto his bed, "Oh Merlin 'ello,"

"He's asleep," Arthur confirmed.

"Sorry," Gwaine said again laying down flat on his back.

"It's alright Merlin will sleep through anything," Arthur said fondly stroking Merlin's cheek, smiling as Merlin unconsciously leant into the touch, "Turn on your side Gwaine, I don't want you choking on your own vomit," Arthur warned.

Gwaine turned to face Arthur.

"I won't be sick," he said confidently, "Merlin isn’t going to register is he?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur shook his head.

"I think Clara might have to quit school, I don't want her on any list Arthur and the first place they'll go for names is Avalon, it has no protection from the government,"

"None at all?" Arthur asked quietly.

"I spoke to Morgause, in Clara's mirror, she wants to keep Clara there. It’s the half term so she's safe. Morgause says that Professor Kilgarrah is doing everything he can but the school is still a school under the British Government, no matter how secret it is,” Gwaine said shaking his head, “it's out of his hands, Clara is not pleased but Morgause and Morgana promise they will keep training her as best they can. I trust them. She's safe there, no one knows where they are, I don't know, Clara doesn't even know and she is there," Gwaine tried to explain.

"Merlin tried to explain the spell to me, I'm pretty sure he's the only person who knows where they are, Uther will never find them,"

"So theoretically he could put the spell on Avalon?" Gwaine suggested.

"Hiding three people is one thing, hiding a school of over a thousand is another. Merlin is always saying to me that his magic never runs out that it just replenishes itself from the earth. But the bigger spells they make him dizzy and tired sometimes, he may have this indepletable source of magic but his body is still human,"

"A spell as big as that would probably kill him then," Gwaine said sadly.

"Probably," Arthur confirmed.

The alarm on the bedside table began to ring softly, Arthur switched it off and shook Merlin awake gently. Merlin stretched and sat up blinking at Arthur.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked concerned.

"No I will when you go," Arthur promised.

Merlin nodded and threw off the covers and stood up stretching, he was standing naked in the middle of the room before he realised that Gwaine was there, he grabbed his clothes and covered himself flushing.

"Hi Gwaine," he said shyly.

"Hello Merlin," Gwaine grinned before turning over to give him some privacy.

Merlin scowled at Arthur.

"What?" Arthur asked innocently standing up to join Merlin. Merlin pulled on his jeans and shirt before sitting on the bed to pull on his socks and trainers. He stood up again face to face with Arthur.

"I have to go," he whispered.

"I know."

"I don't want to."

"I know," Arthur said softly carding his hand through Merlin’s hair.

Merlin leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Arthur's lips.

"Stay safe," Merlin ordered his voice as light as he could manage.

"You too," Arthur replied.

"I love you my prince," Merlin said a slight tremble in voice.

"I love you too my sorcerer," Arthur whispered back ignoring the vomiting sounds Gwaine was making behind his back.

Merlin turned and vanished, Arthur sighed and sat on the bed. Gwaine turned around again to face Arthur.

"One day we'll all be happy and safe Arthur," Gwaine promised

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not but it's all I have," Gwaine said sadly, “I think if I didn’t have that I would’ve killed myself by now.”

 ~

When Merlin got back he found his mother was asleep on his bed, she'd obviously tried to wait up for him. He knelt down beside the bed and shook her shoulder gently.

"Mam wake up, I'm home," he whispered.

Hunith woke up with a start, looking wildly around the room, she focussed her eyes on Merlin and calmed down.

"Ah Merlin, cariad, you came home," she said smiling at him.

"I promised didn't I?" he asked.

"Well," she said taking in his appearance, her eyes lingering on his obvious bed hair, "it was clearly difficult for you to drag yourself away," she teased lightly.

Merlin rolled his eyes and decided attack was clearly the best form of defence in this case as nothing else put his mother off.

"Oh don't worry mum, I got plenty before I left," he said wickedly.

"That's nice cariad, I'm going to go to bed now but you can tell me about it over breakfast if you like," she said yawning as she stood up.

"You are incorrigible woman," he said flopping onto the bed which she had just vacated.

"Goodnight sweetheart," she whispered closing the door softly.

Merlin sunk his head onto the pillow and closed his eyes. It took him a while to drift off to sleep without Arthur beside him, when he did eventually fall asleep he dreamed of prisons, iron shackles, and terrifying witch burnings. When he woke up the next morning he did not feel rested at all.


	8. The Magical Alliance for the Protection of Sorcery.

Things were oddly quiet after that night. Then two weeks after the registration law had been passed through parliament Morgana scryed him in the middle of the night. It was clear from her face that she had recently been crying; her eyes were bloodshot and a little puffy. She was also trembling a little and she seemed very worried.

"Morgana what's wrong?" he asked her sleepily throwing back his covers and sitting up, summoning a light so that she would be able to see him better.

"Oh it’s everything. It’s all just so awful Merlin, all these new laws, are you going to register? Please tell me you won't? We're not going to, but don’t you see what it means? The children can't go to school unless they register, it's not fair. How will they learn to defend themselves?" she cried tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know Morgs, it’s really terrible but what can we do?" he asked her quietly.

"I think we need to form some sort of resistance group Merlin, to keep others safe. Morgause is up for it, little Clara wants to join but I've said she's too young. Do you think Freya, Gilli and Angus would join? Maybe Will too, I know Gwen and Lance want to help even though they’re non-magic."

"I think that's a great idea Morgs," Merlin agreed, he had been thinking of doing something similar with the two women, but now he realised there would need to be more of them.

"We can't tell Arthur," she warned, clearly expecting him to argue.

"No it would be too dangerous," he agreed surprising her.

"I think we should have regular meet ups but we can't do it up here, it's too small and it might compromise the protection spells," she worried.

"I think the woods out here would be best. I’ve said it to Gaius before Ealdor is probably one of the safest places for magic users. Freya will definitely want to join and Will always goes where she goes. I’ll speak to Angus and Connor. Come to think of it the woods are probably perfect because of all the old magic there, I can probably enhance it make it impenetrable to traitors,” Merlin suggested.

Morgana looked doubtful.

“What? I thought it would be a good idea?” Merlin asked confused.

“Yes it is I suppose,” she paused clearly going for the dramatic, “I just don’t know how comfortable I am hanging out in yours and my little brother’s sacred sex grounds,” she explained clearly teasing, “I mean I wouldn’t want to impose.”

"Well that’s not the part of the forest we’ll be going to,” he told her, “not there is such a part! We do not have a sacred sex ground!” he added hotly his face rather flushed.

Morgana just laughed, Merlin noted that it was a strained laugh, one of somebody who had had little to laugh about for a long time. Merlin smiled sadly at her.

"Do you think it will be ok?" he asked softly.

"Morgause thinks we should kill Uther and I mean she really wants to, she’s really thought it out. I know he’s my father but I honestly wouldn’t cry if he died tomorrow. He's completely evil but I don't want anyone to become a murderer over this, then we're no better than them," she informed him.

"Plus it would be dangerous, you do know he has hired sorcerers to keep him safe? The fucking hypocrite!" Merlin added this was something that particularly upset him.

"I don’t know why anyone would do that job, protect a man that would happily see you dead,” she replied sadly.

"Selfish reasons I guess, to keep themselves safe? I don’t know," he shrugged.

Morgana nodded.

"I think we should meet the day after tomorrow,” she suggested.

“That’s quite soon though,” Merlin argued.

“It has to be sooner rather than later,” she countered.

Merlin had to agree with her so he nodded warily.

“Ok then, we’ll meet at the entrance to the woods, there won’t be anyone around don’t worry,” he promised.

“I’ll see you then, good night Merlin,” she whispered fading from the glass.

Merlin placed the mirror on his bedside table and went back to his uneasy sleep.

~

Two days later the small group of magic and non-magic folk were sat in a large clearing in the Tywyll woods. It was not Merlin and Arthur's clearing, this one was further in, closer to the mountains. The group consisted of twelve people. Will and Freya were there, as were Lance and Gwen. Angus, Connor and Gilli; Merlin and Freya’s friends from school had been very eager to join in. The surprise member was Edwin who had come along after he’d heard about the meeting from Angus. Edwin had never really spoken to Merlin after the incident in their first year but when he arrived at the woods he bounded up to Merlin and informed him that he had every faith that Merlin was the one to sort this all out. Merlin was a little taken aback but he was glad of the support, even if it was Morgause and Morgana’s meeting.

Mordred was the new face amongst the group although Merlin had seen him around the school a little. He was Morgana’s fifteen year old cousin and she was not pleased that he had turned up, she had spent five minutes telling him off for skipping school, but he could not be dissuaded. Morgana was standing up at the front of the clearing with Morgause and when the group settled down she began to speak.

“I would like to thank everyone for coming today,” she started, “I think it would be best if we began by talking about the registration law and what it means for Avalon. I-”

"Wait don't we need a name?" Will asked interrupting her.

"A name?" Morgause responded confused.

"All the best secret resistance teams have names!" Will said enthusiastically.

"This isn't a game," Morgause said coldly sneering a little at Will.

"I know, but I think it would help give us a sense of purpose," Will said quietly hanging his head a little.

The group began to mumble amongst themselves and Morgause began to get frustrated, pacing a small circle at the front of the crowd.

"He has a point," Mordred chirped up.

Merlin smiled at him because Morgause had a particular soft spot for Mordred, so would be more agreeable to Will's suggestion if the young sorcerer was on board.

"How about Down with the Fucking King?" Gwen suggested wickedly.

Everyone turned and stared at the usually mild mannered woman.

"Oh come on," she said, "the man's an arsehole, I think in this case I should be allowed to swear," she grinned.

Morgana laughed.

"Surely we could come up with something a little smarter? No offence Gwen," she said smiling at her friend.

"None taken," Gwen replied.

"Maybe just Down with the Monarchy? It’s politer," asked Will.

"It's not just the monarchy," Merlin reminded him.

"Sorcerer’s United?" suggested Connor shyly.

"Sounds like a football team," Lance argued

"A what?" Connor asked staring at Lance.

"Nevermind," Lance muttered clearly not wanting to explain football to the group of sorcerers.

"How about Magical Alliance for the Protection of Sorcery?" Freya suggested timidly.

"Ooh then it could be MAPS for short?" Morgana said nodding enthusiastically.

"Exactly. It’s an acronym Merlin," she said when she saw his confused face.

"I know," he replied rolling his eyes, "I like it."

"Me too," said Morgause surprising them all, "because that's what we want, to protect ourselves from Uther's tyranny isn't it?" she asked the crowd.

There was a general murmur of assent and Morgana stepped forward again.

"So that's decided, now can we get on with the actual meeting?" she asked, staring pointedly at Will who nodded sheepishly. "Good. Now while we would all love to wipe my father off the face of the planet, as Morgause said that is not the point of this group. I think we can all tell that things are only going to get worse, and thus we need to help keep each other safe." She paused making sure everyone was paying attention.

"Sometimes I have dreams, dreams of the future. I've had them since I was a little girl and they have always come true, but lately they've stopped now all I dream is darkness, I don't know what it means," she said quietly, “but it can’t be good.”

"It's the second chance," Merlin whispered, "this time we mustn’t listen to prophecy, we must go in blind and make our own destiny."

"Who told you that?" Mordred asked curiously.

Merlin looked up sharply he hadn't realised he'd spoken at all; the thought had just come to him out of nowhere.

"I don't know, it's sort of what Merlin talks about," he offered.

Everyone was staring at him now as if he’d gone a little mad.

"Er… Merlin mate, maybe it's time you laid off the cider huh?" Will suggested carefully.

"Not me, the first Merlin," Merlin replied slowly, aware that they could quite easily think him insane.

"The first Merlin?" Angus asked clearly confused.

"The diary?" Morgana whispered.

Merlin nodded.

"You can read it? For how bloody long?" she demanded marching over to him and shoving him a little.

"Just recently," Merlin informed her calmly.

"Well what does it say?" Morgana asked.

"Wait, what diary?" Angus interrupted.

"Morgana stole the diary of the original Merlin, you know the legend? She stole it form Uther's vaults and gave it to our Merlin," Gwen explained.

"Hold on a second, you have Merlin's diary _and_ you can read it?" Edwin asked incredulously.

Merlin nodded regretting he’d ever said anything.

"What does it say?" Morgana asked impatiently.

"Nothing really, just that they believe I will make the right choices this time," Merlin offered.

"This time?" Morgause asked.

"Camelot fell the first time remember?" Mordred reminded the group.

"Was Camelot real?" Will asked blushing when everyone stared at him.

"Merlin says we mustn’t look for the prophecies, we must make our own decisions and mistakes. It's going to get worse though," he warned, "but then it will get better, I think he means when Arthur becomes king," he explained.

"Why will he be any better?" Edwin asked angrily, "He'll be as bad as his father."

"Unlikely," Will countered before Merlin could get cross, "if anything he'll probably give Britain over to the sorcerers just to make Merlin smile."

Merlin flushed and elbowed Will.

"Shut up Will, he'll do no such thing. But I think... I think he wants to give sorcerers more power, more of a status. He always wanted to get rid of the secrecy, well before Uther did, but do it in a positive light," Merlin tried to explain.

"I trust Arthur," Morgana added.

"So if Arthur is the answer, then maybe we _should_ kill Uther," Morgause suggested.

Morgana stiffened and Merlin realised this must be what her and Morgause had been fighting about the other day.

"No, Arthur is not ready to be King," Merlin said quietly, "We formed this group to protect, not to avenge remember. I trust Arthur implicitly but I hardly think murdering his father would do us any favours."

"Well said," Angus agreed.

"Ok so do we have a plan of action?" Freya asked.

"Right,” Morgana said clearing her throat, “I don't know what Uther is going to do, but I think he will go after Avalon."

"It's organised and he wants us scattered," Merlin said.

"Exactly, divided we are weak, he'll want to close the school and I can't help feeling that his new prison is where the children will end up," Morgana said sadly.

"He can't do that!" Will said standing up and pacing the circle.

The group began to discuss this horrifying thought amongst themselves. Merlin realised then that they hadn't invited Gwaine; who would have wanted to be involved in this because of Clara. But then he thought that having Gwaine there would cause Arthur to ask questions and Merlin did not want to lie to him anymore than he had to.

"He'll use the excuse that they're untrained and thus out of control, the public will agree," Morgause said looking at Will as she spoke

"Not all of them!" Will spluttered as he sat back down next to Freya, taking hold of her hand.

"Most of them," Gwen whispered sadly clearly wishing it wasn’t the case.

Everyone looked at her disbelieving.

"Do you even have TVs? Newspapers? Have you seen the utter shit him and Black have been spreading? Reports of sorcery being responsible for all of the unsolved murders these past few years." She paused looking at Lance worriedly before continuing, "Uther did an article in _The Guardian_ last week saying that the Queen was killed by magic. They hate you," she finished her eyes filled with tears.

"What?" cried Edwin and Angus in unison.

Morgause was shaking her head angrily.

"It's true though," Merlin said quietly.

"What is?" Morgause asked sharply glaring at him.

"Do you know? Do you know what happened to Arthur's mother?" he asked Morgana carefully.

She shook her head.

"No one knows, but she wasn't murdered, she can't have been," she insisted.

"Gaius was Uther's advisor ages ago, before the Queen died. He told me that she couldn't conceive naturally and Uther desperate for an heir resorted to magic," he informed the group.

"The balance?" Morgause asked surprisingly gently.

"The balance," Merlin confirmed, "a life for a life," he explained for Lance and Will who looked confused.

"So that's when this all started?" Lance asked.

"Before that Uther had no real problem with magic and the Queen she loved it dearly," Morgause told them, "She and my mother were friends," she explained.

"Grief is not an excuse," Mordred said his voice low, "I'm sure the queen would have been horrified with what her husband is doing. Does Arthur know? About his mother?"

"No and I don't want him to," Merlin pleaded.

"But-"

Mordred cut Morgause off before she could argue.

"He should not know Morgause, imagine how it would make him feel, it would be cruel."

"Thank you Mordred, you're actually quite smart for your age," Merlin said smiling at the boy.

"No need to sound so surprised," he retorted but he was grinning, "You will have to tell him one day though or it will come between you, you shouldn’t keep secrets."

"I know, I really do. But not for our cause," Merlin confirmed.

Mordred nodded.

"Right well let’s get back to the matter at hand shall we? We will need to protect the students if they are in fact the first target." Morgana said with authority.

"How?" Connor asked.

Slowly the group turned to Merlin who ducked his head.

"Me?" he squeaked.

"Ah come off it Merlin! You're the only one here who could even try," Edwin said surprising them.

"But I mean what would I even do? Hide them all away like I've hidden you?" he asked Morgana.

"Maybe or could you just hide Avalon? Then it would be the safest place in the country, it's specific location isn't actually on any government records as far as I'm aware," Morgana informed him, "could you do that?" she asked softly.

"I guess, I mean I'll need to talk to Kilgarrah, obviously I'll need his help and Nimueh’s. If he speaks to the parents, maybe it’s best if the students start staying there for the holidays as well." Merlin replied

"Maybe the parents should move closer as well," Angus suggested.

"But is it wise to have everyone so localised?" Connor asked.

"Well they won't find it if I don't want them too, but maybe... Kilgarrah will have contacts for most of the sorcerers in the country, if he tells them to go into hiding I could enhance the spells they use to make sure they're safe," Merlin offered.

"Be careful Merlin, even you have limits," Freya warned quietly.

"I know Frey but I have to do something," he insisted.

"Ok then that’s the plan for now, Merlin go speak to Kilgarrah as soon as possible. We shall have to wait for Uther’s response before we can make any more plans," Morgause said.

"But we will meet in a couple of weeks to discuss our progress," Morgana finished. “In the meantime stay safe and if there is anyone you can help, anyone you can protect you must try, one problem is that people still don’t realise they’re in danger.”

The group began to talk amongst themselves as they gathered their things; slowly they began to depart the clearing until only Morgana, Morgause, and Mordred were left with Merlin. Morgause stepped up to Merlin and placed her hands on his shoulders and scanned his face.

"I want them safe Merlin, but you need to be safe too," she whispered.

Merlin was quite taken aback, the woman had never shown any particular interest in Merlin's life. She wasn't cold toward him like she was with most people but she had always made Merlin feel like a little kid.

"I'll be fine," he insisted.

She raised an eyebrow.

"It’s powerful magic even for you Merlin," she said softly.

"I'll help," Mordred offered.

"You most certainly will not," Morgana snapped.

Merlin looked at the young boy so eager to help, he reached out with his magic testing Mordred, and found he was a lot stronger than he looked. Merlin nodded at him and he smiled back widely.

"Ok Mordred, you can help-"

"I said no!" Morgana warned the air crackling a little with her rage.

Morgana was Mordred’s only family and she was very protective of him.

"Relax Morgana, I would never let him come to any harm," Merlin promised.

She stared him down for over a minute before conceding.

"If you do..." she warned.

"I won't, now go back home, I'll take Mordred back to school," he told her.

Morgana stepped forward and hugged Mordred tightly, Morgause did the same before the two women made their way out of the clearing. Merlin held his arm out to Mordred.

"Ready to go back to school?" he asked as Mordred looped his arm through his.

"Yes, are you?"

Merlin chuckled.

"It has been a while," he smiled as the forest melted away and the dining hall appeared in around them.

Mordred pulled away and looked around at the children who had all stopped eating, before looking at Merlin his eyebrows raised. Merlin smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe I should have taken us somewhere a little quieter?" he suggested.

"Maybe yeah," Mordred replied nervously as Professor Nimueh made her way toward the pair.

"Mordred, where on earth have you been? And Merlin what are you doing here?" she asked her voice higher than usual.

Merlin looked at his former mentor worriedly, taking in the shadows under her eyes and the slight gauntness to her face. It was clear to him that the usually formidable woman did not feel safe at Avalon.

"I need to speak to Kilgarrah," he informed her, "and you too," he added.

"Certainly you come with me, Mordred back to your dorm I'll deal with you later," she said sternly.

"Actually Mordred needs to come too," Merlin told her smiling at the relief on Mordred’s face.

"Fine come on then," she said leading them out of the hall.

Merlin took Mordred arm again and grinned at the students staring open mouthed at them.

“You’re still quite famous here,” Mordred informed him.

“Well now you’re cool by association,” Merlin said giving Mordred a gentle shove.

Mordred beamed at him.

Professor Kilgarrah seemed to have been expecting them as he was unsurprised when Nimueh led them into the room. Mordred looked around at the office wide eyed, it was clear he'd never been there before which at least suggested he’d not been in any serious trouble at school.

"It's cool isn't it," Merlin whispered.

Mordred could only nod as he sat down on a log carefully still staring around at the trees. Merlin sat beside him, opposite the two Professors.

"What can I do for you today Merlin?" Kilgarrah asked pleasantly.

"You know what's been happening? With the king and the government?" Merlin asked, he was never sure with Kilgarrah, the man showed very little interest in the regular world.

"Yes I am afraid I do, I have never been one to dabble in the affairs of the common folk but even I cannot avoid this. There are dark times ahead I believe, and I worry that the school may be in great danger," he said sadly.

Merlin noticed how tired he sounded and he truly looked at his former headmaster realising sadly just how old he must be, if Avalon came under attack the wise man would be unlikely to survive.

"Morgana thinks it will be the first target," he said.

"I fear she may be correct," Nimueh said resignedly.

"That's why I'm here, I want to protect the school, make it so that Uther won't find it," Merlin told them carefully, "I know you've already increased the protection spells I can feel them but Avalon is the safest place for magic users, it needs to be completely secure."

"What do you suggest my boy?" Kilgarrah asked.

"I've hidden Morgana and Morgause away in Scotland by sealing their house slightly out of time with the rest of the world," he explained.

"Slightly?" Nimueh asked.

"It's like um... before they moved there I slowed time in a radius around the area, then they arrived and we built the house, inside it time flows normally, but for anybody getting close they won't see the house because the area around it is in the past," he clarified

"That's very smart Merlin, and you want to try that here?" Nimueh asked.

Merlin nodded.

“Sort of, I mean Avalon’s already here so it won’t work in the same way, but if I make the school temporarily invisible while I cast the time trap it should work,” he explained.

He could not make the school permanently invisible because of the sheer number of students coming in and out, which would reduce the effectiveness of the spell.

"Avalon is much bigger than a house though Merlin, are you sure you can manage?" Kilgarrah worried.

"I'll need help from Mordred," Merlin informed them.

The two members of staff looked over at Mordred who fidgeted nervously.

"But he is just a boy!" Nimueh exclaimed.

"I know but I think it has to be him, I can't explain it," Merlin said.

He really couldn't, it was only just now that the feeling had come to him. Mordred was important somehow, and he needed to trust him. Kilgarrah nodded.

"Then you may begin when you are ready," he told the young sorcerer.

"Dragon really-"

"Do not fret Cassandra, I trust Merlin to make the correct decision, you must also," he told Nimueh carefully.

Professor Nimueh did not seem happy but she nodded anyway.

"I can perform the spell now but don't you need to inform the parents?" Merlin asked.

"Ah well, we actually have several parents already staying here, and there are now a lot of underage students about the place as well, with your protection I will feel comfortable opening the school to all magic folk. There is plenty of room if you think you're strong enough?"

"I'll be fine," Merlin insisted standing up and leading Mordred out of the room.

"Good luck young warlock," Kilgarrah said as they left.

Merlin and Mordred headed up to the Mesmer Magic tower, which was the highest point of the school.

"Professor Kilgarrah called you a warlock," Mordred said as they climbed the spiral staircase.

"Mm, I think it's just an old word for a sorcerer," Merlin replied.

"No it's not, it means you're more than a sorcerer, more powerful, more magical. Warlocks are very rare," Mordred told him.

Merlin didn't know what to say to this so he kept quiet.

"I think you'll save us all Merlin," Mordred whispered.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me," Merlin said sadly, he had no such faith in himself.

"We all do Merlin, you're our only hope," Mordred insisted.

Merlin laughed lightly and led Mordred to the middle of tower roof.

"Avalon is much bigger than Morgana's house and while I could easily manage the spell, it would be easier if I could anchor it to you, basing it at the location will improve its strength. It won't drain you in any way,” he promised, “you will be required to stay at the school permanently though," Merlin warned.

"That's fine I don't really have anywhere else to go," Mordred said sadly.

"What happened to your parents?" Merlin asked softly.

"I don't know, they disappeared when I was twelve," Mordred replied, "it happens a lot apparently, Morgause and Morgana have looked after me ever since."

"I know," Merlin responded thinking of all the mysterious circumstances surrounded magical disappearances and deaths in the recent years, "it will be better one day," he promised.

"I know," Mordred replied his eyes filled with trust.

Merlin stepped to the edge of the tower and touched the walls, watching as they disappeared. He then went back over to Mordred and knelt down in front of him placing a hand on his chest.

"This may feel a bit odd," he warned.

Mordred nodded nervously, Merlin's eyes began to glow and the younger boy gasped.

"It burns," he whispered placing a hand over Merlin's before he could pull away, "it doesn't hurt but it burns, you have so much power Merlin, how can you stand it?" he whispered.

Merlin finished the spell and caught Mordred as the boy fell to his knees. He pulled him onto his lap and stroked his hair until the magic began to dissipate.

"It doesn't burn me Mordred, it feels amazing," he answered.

"It's not a part of you is it?" Mordred asked, "it actually _is_ you, it even feels like you, you _are_ magic," he said closing his eyes, "that's why Kilgarrah called you a warlock," he mumbled.

Merlin scooped Mordred up and carried him inside.

"You're in dragon aren't you?" he asked.

Mordred nodded.

"Very brave," Merlin said smiling.

Merlin carried Mordred straight up to his dormitory and laid him in his bed, he was just tucking him in when a young girl of similar age to Mordred burst in to the room.

"Mordy! What happened? What have you done?" she accused Merlin hitting him with balled up fists.

Mordred sat up and pulled her away from Merlin.

"I'm fine Kara just tired," he insisted, "you're not supposed to be in here," he reminded her.

The girl, Kara, blushed a little giving Mordred a scrutinising look, before backing away. She glared at Merlin and stomped out of the room.

"Girlfriend?" Merlin asked as he drew the covers around Mordred.

Mordred flushed crimson.

"What? No! We're just friends," he said hotly.

"Oh ok," Merlin said as he sat down beside the boy feeling his forehead, "she just seemed very protective that’s all."

“No that’s just how she is… I… um do you think so?” Mordred stammered his face still red.

“Oh yes definitely, she clearly cares for you _Mordy,_ ” Merlin teased gently.

Mordred was quiet for a few minutes before he looked up at Merlin hopefully.

"Do you think… maybe if I asked her… she would maybe... go out with me... I know it's hardly the time," he said still flushing.

"Ah this is exactly the time Mordred, you need to take a chance," Merlin insisted, "and yes I think she would love to go out with you, she quite clearly likes you as much as you like her," Merlin said gently.

Mordred beamed at him but then his face fell and he began to fidget with his duvet.

"Oh no, how will I ask her... what will I say? If I muck it up it might ruin our friendship..." Mordred whined.

"Just kiss her?" Merlin suggested, he really had no idea how people went about these things.

"I can't do that, she'd slap me!" Mordred gasped.

"Hmm she did seem quite fiery I suppose,” Merlin agreed.

“Is that what Arthur did then, just kissed you?" Mordred asked curiously.

"Pretty much, I was a bit surprised but I didn't slap him, I dunno, I was fourteen and we were in his bed-"

Mordred raised his eyebrows.

"Not like that! You filthy minded teenager! I saved his life that night and then later he just kissed me," Merlin said remembering that night quite clearly and smiling to himself.

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes." Merlin nodded.

"Did you have sex?" Mordred asked quietly.

"No we did not! As I already said I was fourteen, Mordred. Crikey!"

"Sorry," Mordred mumbled blushing.

"Ask her to go for a picnic," Merlin suggested trying to get off the topic of him and Arthur.

"A picnic?" Mordred asked confused.

"Yeah by the lake," Merlin clarified.

"Ok," Mordred smiled closing his eyes.

"The affects of my magic will wear off as you sleep, you'll be fine by morning," Merlin promised.

He waited until Mordred was fast asleep before standing up and leaving the dorms. He was not surprised to find Kara waiting outside the door pacing nervously.

"Hey keep an eye on him ok?" he asked her gently.

She nodded.

"Sorry I punched you," she said apologetically.

"S'fine, didn't hurt," Merlin smiled.

~

Merlin was exhausted when he finally got home, he spoke to his mother briefly ensuring her that he was fine before he went to his room and flopped on to the bed. He pulled out the diary from its safe place under the pillow and was not surprised to see writing already there when he opened it.

_You've done well today._

Merlin smiled, proud to please his namesake.

_**It was some awfully complicated magic though Merlin, don't overdo it.** _

"I'll be fine," Merlin told book Arthur, "um… I'm using Mordred to anchor the spell to the school."

_Yes I saw that is some very clever magic you've done there, a wise decision to allow Mordred to help._

_**Really?** _

_Yes Arthur Mordred is just a boy, but he is quite strong he's the ideal choice._

_**I meant can he be trusted?** _

_No one is inherently evil Arthur, it's the choices they make, and choices others make which influence them. Mordred will be good this time round._

"Yeah he really is, I trust him" Merlin insisted, "what's going to happen now?" He asked.

_You know we can't tell you._

_**Just be ready.** _

_You need to rest now, that spell will take its toll otherwise._

Merlin sighed and closed the book, placing it under his pillow and turning over. He fell asleep without bothering to change into his pyjamas.

~

Three weeks later Merlin visited Arthur in Oxford, they spent the day at the Botanical Gardens, Merlin impressing Arthur with his vast knowledge of plants. After wandering around the town for a little while they ended up sitting on Arthur's bed eating fish and chips. Gwaine was also there stealing Merlin's chips as he got dressed.

"Sure I can't tempt you to come out?" he said pulling on his coat.

Merlin shook his head, leaning on Arthur’s shoulder

"Sorry," he said yawning.

"Oh dear Arthur it looks like you've tired him out, probably won't be able to have all that kinky sex you were planning," Gwaine teased.

"Fuck off Gwaine," Arthur said throwing an empty coke can at Gwaine's head.

Merlin just laughed and watched Gwaine flee the room.

"Why are you so tired Merlin?" Arthur asked seriously.

"Um... it's been a long day," he offered.

"Merlin please don't lie to me," Arthur begged, "it's to do with why my father can't find Avalon isn't it?"

Merlin didn’t say anything.

"You've hidden it haven't you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded not trusting his voice. Arthur stood up and began to pace the small room.

"Are you mad at me?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Am I mad? Merlin I'm fucking furious!" Arthur stormed over and pulled Merlin up by his shoulders shaking him roughly, "you promised you would stay safe, you promised," he cried his eyes shining with tears.

"I am safe Arthur," Merlin promised.

Arthur tightened his grip.

"No you're not, your magic must be spread so thin. You're exhausted, if you were attacked how would you protect yourself? How? Tell me Merlin I want to know!" Arthur raged.

Merlin took a deep breath, his eyes flashing and Arthur was pushed back with some force. Merlin held out a hand catching him before he fell into the desk and suspending him mid-fall, before pulling him upright again.

"It never runs out Arthur," he said carefully, "it is me, it can’t run out, I could hide the whole country and still fight back,"

Merlin lowered his hand releasing Arthur.

"Come at me," he said carefully.

"What?"

"Come on attack me, as hard as you can, I'll show you how safe I am," Merlin challenged, "I won't hurt you," he added.

"No!" Arthur said horrified.

"Come on Arthur, you think I can't take care of myself! Let me prove that I can!" he shouted.

Something snapped in Arthur and he ran at Merlin, whose eyes flashed and Arthur was sent tumbling into the air over his head, landing gently in a heap on the bed.

"Even if there were twenty of you I could've done that, hurt them too," he said darkly sitting down beside Arthur, "I'm not tired because of the magic," he sighed.

Arthur rubbed his head nervously, still awed at how powerful Merlin was, how little effort that had cost him.

"Why are you so tired then?" he asked.

"I can't sleep properly, it's like everyone is so worried about what's going on it's affecting the magic, it's why it's so cold and dark," Merlin explained.

"It's January," Arthur suggested.

"No it's more than that, can't you feel it? It's as if there is no happiness left," Merlin said sadly.

"I can't feel it," Arthur informed him.

"Good. I'm so tired Arthur." Merlin mumbled.

Arthur pulled Merlin close, stroking his hair.

"Go to sleep," he whispered.

"I can't."

"Go to sleep, I'm here, you're not alone," Arthur said softly.

"You're my light Arthur, in all this darkness," Merlin said wrapping his arms around the prince and closing his eyes.

~

Merlin woke up feeling very refreshed, he’d slept better than he had done in weeks. Lying there with Arthur’s arms around him, he felt happier than he had since the death of Sophia. Little did he know that this was just the calm before the storm. Arthur was about to make a horrifying discovery, which would catalyse a great change in their two worlds.


	9. Secrets

One cold, wet February evening Hunith was awoken from her slumber by a frantic pounding on the front door. She hurriedly got out of bed, pulling on her dressing gown and reaching for the little torch she kept on her bedside table. After putting on her slippers she made her way to the door, opening it carefully to discover Arthur stood there on her doorstep, dripping wet from the heavy rain. Over his shoulder she could see a car parked on the road.

"Arthur love what's wrong?" she whispered pulling him into the house.

She fetched a towel from the bathroom and handed it to him. He took it and stared at it making no move to dry himself off, the young prince seemed to be in shock.

"Arthur?" she asked worriedly.

"Merlin, where's Merlin?" he asked finally, his voice trembling.

"He's asleep in his room," she replied a little confused.

"I need... I need..." Arthur choked as the tears began to fall.

Hunith took charge now; gently but firmly she took hold of Arthur's hand and led him into the living room. She sat him down on the sofa and picked up one of Merlin's clean jumpers from the clothes horse, handing it to Arthur.

"Change into this before you catch your death," she insisted.

Arthur stared at her for a moment before complying. Hunith went over to the fireplace and lit it, warming the room instantly. She lit a few candles and turned off her torch.

"Wait here, I'll go wake Merlin, alright?" she asked.

Arthur nodded slowly as he towelled his hair dry.

Hunith left Arthur in the living room and went into Merlin's room, her son was sleeping but he seemed uneasy was tossing and turning under the sheets. She sighed at the frown on his face and knelt down beside the bed.

"Merlin," she whispered shaking his shoulder gently.

He woke instantly sitting bolt upright and turning to her his eyes wide with fear.

"What's happened?" he asked.

Hunith stared at her son sadly for a moment; wishing that he had not responded in this way, just a year ago he would have sleepily told her to go away, but these were dark times they were living in.

"I don't know my cariad, but Arthur's here and he's very distressed," she informed him.

Merlin stood up at once but Hunith grabbed his arm.

"Be careful Merlin, I think he's in shock, I'm going to make some tea alright?" she warned him.

Merlin nodded and made his way to the living room; he stood in the doorway for over a minute just watching Arthur sitting there on the sofa, observing the way his shoulders were hunched, the way his eyes were glazed over, the tears slowly running down his face. Merlin took a deep breath and steeled himself before stepping into the room; going straight over to the sofa he sat down quietly beside Arthur.

"Arthur?" he said softly.

This seemed to rouse something in Arthur, his head snapped up and he looked directly at Merlin, the expression on his face changing to one of relief. He grabbed Merlin and pulled him close, clinging to him tightly and sobbing brokenly. Merlin held him back making soothing sounds until his mother came in with the tea. Arthur removed his arms from Merlin’s waist, moving them to cup Merlin’s face in his hands, his face his eyes roving over it, taking in every detail.

"I had to see you, I had to know you were safe," Arthur whispered through his tears.

Hunith placed the tea down on the coffee table gently and made to leave the room but Arthur stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"Hunith I think you should stay, I think this is something you need to know as well," he said quietly.

Hunith nodded solemnly and sat down in the chair by the fire.

"Arthur love what’s happened?" she asked gently.

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath; Merlin took a hold of his hand giving him the strength to begin his story.

"I've been back at the palace on reading week, I have exams to study for so I couldn't visit," he explained.

Merlin nodded, Arthur had already explained this to him.

"Father was away at a meeting with Black and I was bored with revision so I was wandering about, I ended up in my mother's music room, which is supposed to be sealed off to everyone. I had a key though, I stole it when I was little." Arthur stopped for a breath.

Merlin squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"No one goes to that part of the palace so it was very quiet, almost completely silent. I was just sitting there enjoying the peace when I heard a scream, it sounded muffled as if it was coming from beneath me. I think I told you about all the secret passages once," he said looking at Merlin.

Merlin nodded warily.

"Well I figured maybe someone had gotten lost down there so I went to the blue room and let myself in through the wooden panelling." Arthur stopped again.

"What did you find?" Hunith asked.

"I hadn't been down there for ages, since I was nine; it was all stone passageways then. Now it is all all white walls and fluorescent lighting, like a hospital. I knew I shouldn't be there; obviously whoever set it up had overlooked the entrance I used, there are so many of them you see. I was going to leave when I heard the scream again." Arthur closed his eyes, fighting the nausea which threatened to overwhelm him.

"I... I quietly walked towards the sounds and found..."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"It was a room filled with hospital beds and there were people; men, women and children chained to the beds. There was a man in a lab coat and he was standing over a little boy injecting him with something, the boy he was screaming..." Arthur cried.

"Who were they?" Merlin whispered not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I thought maybe they were just random people, but then the doctor unchained the boy and dragged him into the middle of the room, throwing him to the floor," Arthur paused running a hand through his hair, "the boy just stood there then he held out his hand," Arthur mimicked him, his palm outstretched. "He was trying to escape but he couldn't. They'd taken his magic Merlin; they'd taken it from him!" Arthur yelled the last part and stood up, pacing the room.

"But they can't" Merlin said, "they can't can they?" he looked between Arthur and his mother who was shaking her head, "What did you do?"

Arthur looked at Merlin sadly.

"I ran, I couldn't help them so I ran, I got in the car and drove here as fast as I could. I didn't even tell Kay I was coming; I just needed to see you, to see that you were safe." Arthur pleaded taking Merlin's hands.

"I have to help them," Merlin said standing up.

"You can't," Arthur begged.

"I have to try," he insisted.

"No Merlin, you mustn’t. You can't just go off to London in the middle of the night and set them free," Hunith said sternly, "sit back down, I'm going to get Gaius." She said pushing him toward the couch.

Merlin sat back down heavily pulling Arthur with him. He sat there staring out of the window at the rain running down the glass as his mother left the room.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked nervously.

"I'm not mad at you Arthur," Merlin replied but he wouldn't look at the prince.

"Merlin I couldn't have helped them, I would have done if I could," Arthur begged.

"I know Arthur, I told you I'm not mad at you," Merlin repeated, his voice strangely even.

"Then look at me please," Arthur pleaded.

Merlin looked at Arthur who gasped at the sight of the warlock, his jaw tight and his eyes blazing gold, he seemed almost inhuman.

"I've never seen you this angry before," Arthur whispered.

"I'm angry at your father," he replied.

"So am I," Arthur agreed.

Merlin gripped Arthur's hands tightly in his own. After a few deep breaths his eyes slowly faded back to blue.

"This can't go on," Merlin said carefully.

"I know, I think we have to stop him Merlin. He’s gone too far, I can't let him hurt people," Arthur said slowly as if he was just thinking of the possibility.

"What can we do?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know yet, I'll need help, Merlin I want my father off the throne, it can’t just happen," Arthur mumbled into Merlin's shoulder.

"Are we really going to do this?" Merlin asked stroking Arthur's hair.

"Mmm," Arthur responded, "When I saw-"

They were interrupted by the arrival of Hunith and Gaius, who rushed into the living room. Gaius went straight up to Arthur.

"What has your father done now?" he asked angrily.

"Don't Gaius, it's not Arthur's fault," Merlin protested wearily.

"I'm sorry Arthur," Gaius apologised calming himself, "Please tell me what you told Hunith," Gaius said his tone a little friendlier.

So Arthur repeated his tale, by the time he was done Gaius had sat down in Hunith’s usual chair, looking visibly pale and tired.

"What do you think he's doing?" Merlin asked the old man.

"I don't know," Gaius replied, "I've never heard of anything like it but if I had to guess I would say it was some form of iron, it's always been used to cut off our power," Gaius suggested.

"Would that work?" Hunith asked.

"It's possible, there must be more to it though, I would need a sample to analyse to make sure. I just don't think that iron by itself would be able to work," Gaius explained.

"I think my father may have been experimenting for years, he must have come up with some sort of poison to harm sorcerers." Arthur said worriedly.

"It would explain a lot of the disappearances in the last few years," Gaius agreed.

"What can we do?" Hunith asked.

"There's nothing we can do Hunith," Gaius said sadly, "and neither can you two," he warned pointing at Arthur and Merlin.

"But-"

"I mean it Merlin." Gaius said closing the matter, "now I suggest you go to bed, I shall do the same," he said standing up and making his way toward the door, "if you want to help, send more people to Avalon it's the only place that’s safe," he suggested as he left.

"Gaius is right Merlin, please don't do anything rash," Hunith implored.

"I won't mam, I promise," Merlin said feeling a little uneasy at lying to her.

"Good lad, now Arthur you must be exhausted driving here, so both of you off to bed," she said yawning.

They stood up.

"Good night mam."

"Good night Hunith."

"Good night my darlings" she whispered pulling the two boys into a fierce hug.

When they got into Merlin's room Arthur shut the door quietly before pulling Merlin close, into a firm and desperate embrace. Merlin held him back just as tightly.

"When I saw the little boy Merlin, I thought what if it were you? What if they hurt you?" Arthur whispered against Merlin’s neck.

"They won't Arthur-"

"They could Merlin, it could have been you. I just needed to see you, I had to see that you were safe, I needed... I need..."

"Arthur I'm here," Merlin said carefully pulling free of Arthur’s embrace and cradling his face.

He kissed Arthur's lips softly.

"I'm here," he whispered, "I'm right here, I promise."

Arthur tangled his hands in Merlin’s hair and pulled him back onto the bed, never breaking contact with his lips. The kiss became messy and desperate but it helped ease Arthur's trembling.

"Don't ever leave me Merlin," Arthur said quietly when they stopped for breath, genuine worry in his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere you dolt," Merlin teased.

But he slowly removed Arthur's borrowed jumper and his still damp jeans, pushing him back onto the pillows before clambering on top of him. He let Arthur cling to his hips even though his grip was strong enough to bruise. Merlin trailed his fingers over Arthur's chest leaving golden threads like promises, their movements were frantic, anxious, and uncoordinated and it was all over far too soon. Arthur's eyes fluttered shut and pulled Merlin tightly against his chest, mumbling promises into his hair. Eventually he fell into a much needed sleep. Merlin watched him carefully and when Arthur began to shuffle in his sleep he placed a hand over his eyes and banished the nightmares away before curling up at Arthur's side and drifting off himself.

 

The next morning Arthur woke before Merlin, feeling surprisingly well rested. He'd slept well feeling comforted by the weight of Merlin in his arms. He lay there watching Merlin sleep for a while until he heard Hunith moving about in the kitchen. He sighed and detangled himself from Merlin's limbs, pulling on the borrowed jumper and his own jeans. He exited Merlin’s bedroom and padded down the hall to the kitchen. Softly clearing his throat to alert Hunith to his presence, he sat down at the small wooden table.

"Oh morning Arthur love," she said softly, smoothing his hair fondly, "would you like some breakfast?" she asked as she fetched some bread from the larder.

"No thank you, I'm not very hungry," Arthur replied.

"Nonsense, it's no trouble," she argued placing a few slices of bread under the grill.

Arthur smiled weakly at her. When the toast was ready Hunith placed it on the table and sat down opposite him. Arthur carefully picked up a slice.

"Aren't you going to wake Merlin?" he asked.

"Not yet dear," she said smiling sadly at him, "you're going to have to go back to London, you know that right?" she asked.

"I don't want to," he said almost pleading.

"I know Arthur, believe me I know but whilst your father may be willing to let the princess disappear he will not allow you the same respite. He will come after you full force. If you stay here you'll be putting Merlin in danger," she said carefully.

"I know, I already have by coming here at all, I am sorry. I'll call the palace and head off this afternoon," he promised.

"You're such a good boy Arthur, if only your mother had not died, things would be so much easier," Hunith whispered.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked confused pushing his empty plate away.

"Well you know-"

"Mam don't!" Merlin interrupted from the doorway.

Arthur looked between them confused.

"What are you keeping from me?" He demanded his voice rising.

"Arthur calm down, Merlin sit and eat," Hunith said placatingly.

Merlin sat down warily next to Arthur who was refusing to look at him.

"Well?" Hunith asked her son.

"Me? You want me to explain it all?" Merlin asked his voice rising in pitch.

"Yes I think that would be best don't you?" Hunith replied sternly.

Merlin turned to face Arthur.

"Arthur look at me please," he begged just like Arthur had done the previous evening.

Arthur hesitated but eventually gave in and met Merlin's eyes.

"A long time ago you told me that your mother was killed by magic, but that that was all that you knew. There's more to it than that-"

"Did you know then, what your about to tell me now?" Arthur interrupted.

"Yes, sort of, but before you get cross please just let me explain in full, please let me finish what I have to say," Merlin said carefully.

Hunith smiled at her son proudly. Arthur nodded, his lips pressed tightly into a thin line.

"Your mother could not naturally conceive a child, so your father turned to sorcery. See he had no problem with it back then. Gaius was his advisor on all things magic related and he warned him of the dangers but he would not listen. He was so desperate for an heir. He didn't go to reputable sorcerers, like the ones at the school. I know for a fact that my mentor Nimueh offered her assistance in fertility magic but he turned her down.

Wanting a quick fix he went to a ludomagus, a sort of sorcerer for hire who would perform spells without asking questions. The man performed a difficult and complex ritual. But the sorcerer failed to inform Uther that the creation of life has a cost, that a life had to be paid in return," Merlin finished.

"My mother's?" Arthur asked quietly.

"When your mother died he blamed the sorcerer, he had him executed but it wasn't enough. He felt wronged by the magic and he's been trying to eradicate it ever since," Merlin explained.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Arthur asked trying and failing to keep his voice even.

"Isn't it obvious Arthur? Your mother died to give you life. It was not your fault but I know you, you'll blame yourself," Merlin whispered his eyes filled with tears.

"Of course I'll blame myself, my mother died because of me," Arthur replied.

"No-"

"Arthur that is ridiculous," Hunith interrupted cutting Merlin off, "When I was pregnant with Merlin, I was all alone here in this house, Gaius and Alice were in hiding from Uther’s wrath, and I had no one really. The pregnancy made me very sick and one day Meredith from down the road just happened to pop in on her way to work and she found me collapsed on this very floor," she said gesturing behind her.

Merlin looked at his mother confused, he had never heard this story, and he never knew his mother had been ill during her pregnancy.

"Naturally Meredith called an ambulance and they took me to the hospital, they did all sorts of tests and the doctors told me that there were some severe complications with the pregnancy, they informed me that if I carried you to term I was unlikely to survive and advised me to terminate the pregnancy. But even though I was only a couple of months gone I felt that I already knew you Merlin, I knew that you'd be worth the risk and here you are. The point of my story is that as a mother I know that the queen would have gladly given her life for you Arthur and she wouldn't want you feeling guilty," Hunith said confidently.

"I didn't know that," Merlin whispered.

"Of course not, I wouldn't have ever mentioned it unless it was important, just like it is important for Arthur to know why his father has such a problem with magic," Hunith explained, "don't be cross with Merlin, he only kept this from you because he hates to see you sad."

"I'm not mad at you, not really," Arthur whispered giving Merlin a weak smile.

"Good man," Hunith grinned, "now if you'll excuse me I have nine year olds to tell off," she said rising from the table. "You'll be gone when I get back I imagine but I'll hopefully see you again soon Arthur," she said kissing his cheek before looking at Merlin. "Behave yourself," she teased ruffling his hair, before picking up her bag and heading out of the kitchen door.

Arthur turned back to Merlin who was eyeing him warily.

"I'm not mad at you," he said tiredly.

"I am sorry though,” Merlin said softly.

"I know. Look I have to call the palace and let them know I'm fine and I'll have to leave by lunchtime. I probably won't be able to see you for a while so can we just have the morning just for us?"

"Yes please," Merlin replied, "let's go to the woods."

Arthur nodded in agreement and went to make his phone call. While he was speaking to his handlers Merlin changed out of his pyjamas into day clothes, he grabbed the old diary and shoved it into a rucksack. They walked to the woods in silence but it wasn't awkward, Merlin was quiet to give Arthur time to think about what he had discovered. When they reached the clearing Arthur sat down against the big oak heavily, leaning back with his eyes closed. Merlin stood nervously for a while before sitting down next to him.

"I have never lied to you Arthur," he began.

Arthur looked at him raising an eyebrow, sensing where this conversation was going, that more secrets were about to be revealed.

"But there is something else I haven't told you, simply because it’s really hard to explain, I wasn’t even sure you’d believe me," Merlin finished carefully rummaging around in his bag.

"Well that bodes well," Arthur replied his voice tight.

Merlin pulled the book out and handed it over to Arthur who looked up at him confused.

"I already knew you had this, it's the diary right?" he asked, "oh wait let me guess you've been able to read it the whole time," he finished crossly.

"No Arthur," Merlin said his voice patient, "only in the past few months, I don't know if you'll be able to read it, so I never told you, I didn't know if you'd believe what I said," he said.

"What does it say?" Arthur asked the anger already fading from his voice being replaced with genuine curiosity.

"Open it," Merlin suggested.

Arthur obeyed flicking through the book quickly.

"It's blank," he informed Merlin.

Merlin sighed.

"Yes I thought it would be," he replied, "the diary is a means to communicate with the Merlin and Arthur of old," he explained.

"King Arthur?" Arthur asked raising his eyebrows in surprise

"Yes, so far all they’ve done is warn me to stay away from any prophecies and that things are going to get worse before they get better," Merlin offered

"Helpful,” Arthur grinned, “so what we're reincarnations then?" he asked.

"In a way. From the information I have, I think we're the last chance of stopping magic from leaving the world forever, sort of a fix for what went wrong a thousand years ago," Merlin said sadly.

He opened the book, stroking a finger over the page, tracing the writing on the page.

_Your time is near._

Was all that was written and he informed Arthur as such.

"Well that makes sense; something has to give sooner rather than later," Arthur agreed, "so Merlin and Arthur were like us?"

"Mmm, they argue more than we do though," Merlin informed him.

"I don't know about that, we argue plenty, whenever you do something reckless for example," Arthur argued merely to prove the point.

"This was their tree," Merlin responded ignoring that last comment.

"It's ours now," Arthur whispered.

"We've known each other longer," Merlin explained.

"What?"

"Well not longer, but since we were younger, you know everything about me, I know everything about you, I think that's why we don't fight," Merlin said softly, "the old Merlin had to keep his magic a secret and it caused a terrible strain between them. I didn't want to keep secrets from you, and I would have never lied if you'd have asked outright."

"I know Merlin, I know," Arthur replied wrapping an arm around Merlin's waist, "I don't want to go back to the palace," he whispered.

"Well I'm afraid you have very little choice in the matter," said a cold voice.

Merlin and Arthur jumped up looking around wildly. Uther Pendragon strolled into the clearing, flanked by two bodyguards and Bedevere who was following nervously.

"Father-"

"Hold your tongue," Uther snapped, "I do not want to hear your excuses, I have heard enough to know that you have been fraternising with this sorcerer!" he spat.

Arthur paled but stepped to the side slightly, carefully placing himself between his father and Merlin.

"Step away from him at once Arthur," Uther commanded.

When Arthur did not move, Uther raised a hand and his bodyguards stepped forward pulling him away. Arthur fought and struggled but they overpowered him easily.

"How did you find me?" Arthur gasped from his position on the floor.

"We traced your mobile when you called Bedevere," Uther explained before looking away from his son.

He turned to Merlin eyeing him with disgust. Merlin visibly flinched and took a step back, never had he been looked upon with such hatred. Uther stepped forward.

"Have you enchanted my son?" he demanded.

"No!" Merlin gasped.

He was backed against the tree now, nowhere to run.

"He hasn't, leave him alone," Arthur begged.

"There is only one way to be sure of that," Uther whispered coldly.

Even Merlin's quick eyes did not see him pull out the gun until it was pressed against his chest, he did not have time to call his magic before there was a loud bang, a ringing and then pain was flooding through his lungs. He slumped down against the tree gasping for breath, faintly he heard Arthur screaming. He clutched his hand to his chest but something was wrong, he realised he could not feel his magic; he could not call it to his fingertips to stop the flow of blood. He felt strangely cold and empty, his eyes fluttered shut.

"This is our new weapon Arthur," Uther said proudly showing Arthur the gun, "liquid iron and billingsroot. Enhanced with the magic of one of Aeridian’s pet sorcerers, it cuts the bastards off from their magic before they can heal. Isn’t it brilliant?" he asked staring at the gun fascinated, "don't worry the enchantment should wear off you soon enough," Uther smiled at his son coldly ignoring his struggles.

He was about to speak again when his mobile phone rang, he looked at the display and answered it. As he listened his face twisted into a cruel smile.

"Excellent I shall be there right away," he said before closing the phone, he turned to Arthur, "It turns out you little sorcerer friend was the one hiding the school, stripped of his magic we've finally found it," he said triumphantly.

Arthur groaned and struggled futilely.

"Leave them alone," he begged.

"I think not, I shall go there right away,” he said nodding at one of his bodyguards, "please escort the prince back to the palace," he said to the other man before sweeping out of the clearing.

With his father and one of the bodyguards gone, Arthur doubled his efforts to get free but it was no use the man restraining him was too strong. He felt himself being pulled from the clearing. He heard his father’s helicopter take off and then a gunshot. Slowly the arms around him loosened and the bodyguard fell to the ground dead. Arthur turned to see Bedevere gun outstretched before he ran over to Merlin.

"Please Merlin, please," he begged.

Merlin lifted an arm to touch his face but it fell back limply, he began to shake violently.

"'thur..." he groaned.

"You can't die, you can't, please Merlin," Arthur cried tears streaming down his face.

He looked around the clearing desperately, but there was no one that could help them.

“Your Highness?” Bedevere asked carefully.

“He can’t die Bed, he can’t, I won’t let him,” Arthur sobbed.

The bodyguard just looked on sadly as Arthur cradled Merlin, rocking him gently, whispering his pleas into the forest.


	10. The Fall of Avalon

"Your Highness, I don't think there's anything we can do for him," Bedevere said gently placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur just shrugged it off and held Merlin tighter pressing his pale face against his chest.

"You can't die, you promised me Merlin, you promised," Arthur sobbed brokenly.

"Arthur come on," Bedevere urged, "we'll need to tell his mother, let him go."

After a few minutes Arthur conceded and carefully lowered Merlin's lifeless form to the ground but made no move to leave, remaining beside him.

"Please Merlin heal yourself," he begged quietly, closing his eyes and praying for a miracle.

He did not see Merlin stirring and digging his fingers into the earth, nor did he see the gold trails snaking up his arm. However, Bedevere did and he looked up to see the trees parting, sunlight flooding into the clearing.

"Arthur look," he said awestruck.

Arthur opened his eyes, wiping away his tears with a fist and was immediately blinded by the light, which was surrounding Merlin.

"Arthur?" Merlin croaked.

"I'm here Merlin," Arthur said gasping with relief.

"You have to take me to the stream," Merlin groaned, his throat felt like he'd gargled with glass.

Arthur scooped Merlin into his arms and stood up, carefully making his way to the small stream at the north of the clearing. When he got there he stopped and looked down at Merlin expectantly. Merlin's eyes were closed, his face was worn and pale to the point of translucency, and his breathing was laboured but the ethereal light was still surrounding him, which gave Arthur hope.

"Merlin what do I do?" Arthur whispered shaking Merlin gently to make sure he was still conscious.

"Put me in the water," Merlin said quietly, his voice barely more than a sigh.

"What? No!" Arthur said adamantly.

"Arthur please," Merlin moaned his face contorted in pain.

Arthur gave in but refused to simply put Merlin into the water; instead he waded out to the middle of the stream and carefully lowered Merlin to the water, hesitating. When he was confident that Merlin would float he let go and took a step back. As soon as Merlin was released the water around him began to glow. Arthur watched in amazement as it washed over Merlin carrying away the blood and a silvery substance, which Arthur presumed to be his father’s poison. When the water finally ran clear Merlin opened his eyes and sat up in the shallow water, smiling weakly and splashing Arthur.

"That's better," he breathed lifting up his t-shirt to examine the small scar the bullet had left behind, "that really hurt," he said looking at Arthur carefully, "I'm ok Arthur really."

Arthur just stared at him for a moment, unblinking, his face filled with both relief and disbelief, before he stretched his arms out toward Merlin. Merlin splashed and slipped his way toward Arthur falling clumsily into his embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you," Arthur choked.

"Never," Merlin whispered against his chest.

He pulled back and took Arthur's face in his hands, looking into his eyes.

"Never," he repeated firmly.

Arthur nodded and tightened his hold on Merlin, they stayed that way in the water for a while, lost in the feeling of relief until Bedevere cleared his throat quietly.

"Your Highness, Merlin, we cannot stay here. It's not safe," he said worriedly.

Arthur nodded in agreement and took Merlin's hand pulling him out of the water.

"I'm not going back to the palace now," he informed Bedevere.

"I understand sir," Bedevere agreed.

"I don't know what you should do Bed, you can't go back not after... I think you should probably leave the country," Arthur turned to Merlin, "could you-"

"I shall stay and keep you safe sir," Bedevere insisted.

"Bed I cannot pay you," Arthur said quietly.

"It has been my duty to keep you safe since you were seven years old. I’ve watched you grow into the man you have become today, mostly thanks to this young man here,” he said smiling at Merlin, “I’m not going to leave you now," Bedevere said proudly.

"Thank you Bedevere," Arthur whispered, "Merlin where can we go?"

"I'm going to Avalon-"

“No you-"

"I'm going to Avalon," Merlin repeated firmly, "it's too late to save the school, Uther’s already there I can feel that, but he can’t catch all of them. I think I may be able to save some people. I have to try Arthur," Merlin said begging Arthur to understand.

"Fine but I shall come with you," he said expecting a protest, which he did not receive, "then where?"

"Morgana's, she's not been discovered yet," he explained, his eyes flashing golden briefly, "right she's safe for now."

"Alright," Arthur said clapping his hands together thinking, "Bed I want you to get Merlin's mother and uncle and drive them to ... er..." he looked to Merlin.

"Take them to the Dalchork Woods, just north of Lairg. We'll meet you there," Merlin said.

"Yes sir and don't worry Merlin they'll be safe with me," he said patting his pocket to confirm it contained his gun.

Merlin nodded.

"Thank you Bedevere," he said solemnly.

Bedevere walked toward the car pausing for a second when he felt a strange tingling sensation through his body.

"Protection spells," Merlin whispered.

Bedevere just nodded and left the clearing. Merlin went over to his rucksack and pulled out his mirror, opening it he handed it to Arthur.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Clara is still on the school records, which means Gwaine is in danger," he explained "talk to him, tell him to go to Morgana's."

Arthur nodded and began a hurried conversation with a confused Gwaine while Merlin put his book back into his rucksack. He shouldered it and turned to Arthur.

"Ready?" he asked as Arthur handed him the mirror.

"Yeah, he's heading off straightaway. His parents are in France for the holidays visiting relatives so he's going to ring and tell them to stay put." Arthur told him.

"Good, come on," Merlin replied holding out his arm.

Arthur took it and closed his eyes as the forest around them disappeared. When he opened them he immediately wished he hadn't. Avalon, the castle, was burning and there were soldiers crawling all over the place. They appeared to be loading people onto buses at gunpoint and driving them away. Arthur realised quickly that Merlin must have turned them invisible because no one was paying them any attention. He remained quiet allowing Merlin to take in what was happening and make a plan, after a minute he felt Merlin stiffen beside him and followed his gaze.

There stood at the front of the castle before a large group of cowering sorcerers was the king. Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin as he began to make his way forward.

"You can't stop him," Arthur whispered, "you can't save them."

"I know," Merlin said gritting his teeth.

It angered Merlin to know that any other day he would have been able to overthrow the king easily and save all the prisoners without breaking a sweat. Today however he had almost died and was still feeling pretty weak from the ordeal, he was nowhere near strong enough to do anything but watch.

Uther cleared his throat and his voice carried over to them as he began to address the crowd.

"Come with us peacefully and you shall not be harmed. Come with us and your children shall not be harmed. I will inform you however, that if you even try to resist you shall be executed," he paused and the line of soldiers behind him stepped forward. "Let's make this easier, if anyone tries to resist we shall start by executing the children."

Uther stepped forward and grabbed a small red haired boy, no older than six out of the crowd. He gave the child a look of disgust before pulling out his gun and holding it to the boys head. The tiny sorcerer began to cry and his mother began to scream desperately.

"Now all of you get into the transport or this boy shall be the first to die," Uther said coldly.

There was a pause as the members of the crowd clearly weighed up their options

"He's not bluffing," Merlin whispered.

The boy’s mother stood up and smiled weakly at her son before turning to the crowd.

“Please,” she begged quietly as she turned again and began to walk toward the waiting soldiers.

Then there was a mad scramble as he sorcerers tried to get to the buses unwilling to see any child die for them. The sight made Arthur fall to his knees gasping and closing his eyes at the horror before him. Merlin placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

"I can't save them," Merlin said sadly, "but there are others in the forest hiding," he informed Arthur.

Arthur took Merlin's outstretched hand and stood up.

"Come on then," he agreed quietly.

As soon as they stepped into the cover of the forest Merlin dropped the invisibility spell, there were no soldiers here. It did not surprise him; the forest had always had a spooky feel to it, enough to scare away those without magic. After walking in silence for a while they reached a small clearing where they found a group of terrified children and teenagers with three adults. The man was waving his wand and summoning spark animals to distract the smaller children from their fear. Together the two women were casting protective enchantments around the clearing, but the tall darker haired woman was trembling and she looked about ready to burst into tears. Merlin stepped forward pulling Arthur with him. Instantly the smaller woman turned her wand on him. Merlin held his arms out peacefully.

"I'm here to help," he said softly, "but we need to get out of here."

"We couldn't help them, we should have saved more," the man on the floor said brokenly.

"You've saved so many," Arthur said gesturing around the clearing.

Merlin was about to speak in agreement when he noticed a figure he recognised laying on the ground.

"Mordred!" He cried rushing forward.

Mordred's eyes fluttered open briefly as Merlin knelt beside him.

"Was it my fault?" The boy whispered.

"No Mordred you did well, so well," Merlin insisted placing his hand on Mordred's forehead, "sleep now, I'll keep you safe," he said softly.

He stood up again.

"Is he ok?" Arthur asked.

"He's exhausted but unharmed," Merlin explained.

“We found him like that, by the lake,” the darker haired woman informed them.

“Thank you for helping him,” Merlin said sincerely, “But who are you? You aren’t teachers.”

“My name is Edith, and those are my girls,” she said pointing at her children who were clutching each other tightly, “We’ve been here since Professor Kilgarrah opened the school… my husband and son have been taken they weren’t with us when the soldiers arrived,” the woman explained.

“I’m Cheryl and this is my Jack,” the small fierce woman said ruffling the hair of a scowling teenager. “It’s always been the two of us, we only arrived the other day.”

Merlin and Arthur then turned to the quiet man who seemed reluctant to speak at first, after taking a few minutes to compose himself he finally began his story.

“Ten years ago my wife and son, my little Sanjay, they disappeared. They’d been to London to get Sanjay’s uniform and they just never came back. Dragon was so helpful, he did everything he could but we never found them. When he opened the school I came to offer my services, to repay him. I wish I could have done more,” the man said in his quiet voice.

Merlin went over and knelt beside him.

“He would have been proud, look how many you’ve saved Mr… er…”

“Chitrenjali, Bahir Chitrenjali,” the man confirmed.

“Well Bahir Kilgarrah would definitely be impressed but right now we need to get out of here, so I'm going to take you all to a safe house alright?" Merlin asked the group.

"How?" Cheryl asked disbelievingly.

"Mum that's Merlin!" Jack hissed embarrassed.

" _The_ Merlin?" Bahir asked, "our saviour?"

Merlin looked at Arthur who simply shrugged. He turned back to the man and nodded slowly.

"But you're still so young," Bahir whispered sadly.

Merlin did not know what to say to that so he turned away to face the centre of the clearing. He held out his hands and a glowing jade green orb appeared in front of him.

"This portal will take you to the safe house," he turned to Bahir, "if you go through first, then I'll send the children after you."

Bahir just nodded and stepped into the light whispering a thank you to Merlin as he went.

"Come on then girls and boys," Edith said with false positivity, "it’s time for an adventure," she said as she ushered them towards the light.

Slowly in groups of twos and threes the children stepped into the light, followed by Cheryl and Edith. Finally Merlin, with Arthur’s help, lifted Mordred and they too stepped through the portal into Morgana's back garden. As soon as they made it through the light faded away. Morgana and Morgause were standing at their back door looking thoroughly confused when they arrived.

"What's going on?" Morgause demanded.

"Avalon's been discovered, Uther has taken them-"

"Mordred!" cried Morgana cutting Arthur off and rushing forward to take her cousin from Merlin.

She looped Mordred's arm round her shoulder, bearing his weight with surprising ease.

"He's just tired," Merlin whispered.

Morgana looked at Merlin carefully and nodded before running a thumb across his brow a worried expression clouding her features.

"I'm fine Morgs," he said quietly taking her hand, "this was the only place I could bring them."

"You made the right decision,” Morgause said, "let's get everybody inside."

"I need to make it safe," Merlin replied.

Morgause nodded and began to lead everyone else inside leaving Arthur and Merlin outside in the garden. Merlin stretched out his hands and a blue glow began to spread upward from his fingertips until the entire forest was covered by a shimmering pale blue shield.

"Subtle," Arthur said quietly raising his eyebrows.

"There's no point in being subtle anymore," Merlin replied quietly, his arms falling to his sides.

"Will the soldiers be able to get in with their tech?" Arthur asked.

"This is magic of the earth, old magic. Their fancy electronic things don't stand a chance," Merlin said smiling weakly, his eyes flashed again, "only those seeking refuse will be able to pass."

"Very smart," said Morgause as she stepped out of the house, "Merlin?"

Arthur turned to Merlin who was swaying dangerously.

"Bring him inside," Morgause said quickly.

Arthur looped an arm around Merlin's waist and began to pull him toward the house.

"My legs won't work," Merlin mumbled and he felt himself being lifted up as the world went black.

~

Merlin awoke in a strange bed, in a strange room. Daylight was streaming in through an open window making him squint after having been asleep so long. He looked around the room was small and his bed was tiny but it reminded him of his mother's house so he felt safe. He closed his eyes again trying to remember what had happened but everything was still very fuzzy. He made the decision to go ask someone but when he sat up a wave of dizziness hit him with full force. Merlin could do nothing but sit there gripping the edge of the mattress and hoping it would pass, when the door opened slowly and Morgause stepped into the room.

"Oh no you don't," she scolded, "lay back down Merlin," she said in a stern voice.

Merlin obeyed warily but as soon as his head hit the pillow the faint headedness vanished, he breathed deeply.

"Better?" Morgause enquired.

"Yes," Merlin replied his voice cracking from disuse, "but I have to finish-"

"There is nothing to finish Merlin you shielded the whole forest from Uther's soldiers-"

"Did it hold?" Merlin asked urgently.

"Oh yes don’t worry it's all very impressive, the soldiers know we're here but they can't get in. If they couldn’t breach your shield whilst you were comatose, I think we'll be fine," she informed him.

"How long was I out?" Merlin asked cautiously.

"Just over a week but-"

"A week? But my mother and Gaius-"

"Arrived safely with Bedevere the day after you turned up. Gwen, Lance, Freya and Will arrived a couple of days ago after Morgana contacted them," she explained. "Oh and Clara's brother Gwaine showed up with a man called Leon," she frowned distastefully at this information.

"Leon's really nice Morgause," Merlin argued, "that's so many people though, is there room?"

"We're managing, more people are showing up every day now that we’ve got the word out. This is one of only a handful of safe houses, but we won’t be turning anyone away,” she informed him. “The children are sleeping in the living room, which they love. I've performed an extension charm on it so it’s comfortable. Gaius has taken over Clara's room, and everyone else is camping for now but let's face it, it's better than Battersea right?"

"Yeah but we have to save them, we can't just hide," Merlin insisted.

"We'll discuss this when your well, right now you're exhausted. Infinite magic you may have but only finite energy I'm afraid," she said stroking his forehead.

“How’s Gaius? Alice was captured wasn’t she?” Merlin asked his voice trembling a little.

“Yes I’m afraid so,” she said sadly, “but Gaius seems fairly positive, he has every faith that you’ll rescue her. We all do Merlin,” she whispered.

“I don’t know why,” Merlin mumbled.

Morgause just smiled.

"What about Mordred?" Merlin asked as he remembered the state the young sorcerer was in when he last saw him.

Morgause hesitated.

"Physically he's fine; he only needed to sleep for a day to catch up. But his friend Kara was taken and it's all we could do to keep him here. He's only waiting until you wake up," she informed him.

"I'll talk to him," Merlin promised.

"Thank you."

"Can I see Arthur?" Merlin asked tiredly, he still felt very weak.

"No not right now, you’re not strong enough but I will allow your mother in briefly she's very worried about you," Morgause offered.

"But-"

"Don't argue Merlin you nearly died, you need to rest," she said softly touching a surprisingly gentle hand to his forehead.

Merlin's eyelids fluttered shut and when he opened them his mother was knelt by the bed holding his hand tightly.

"Mam?" he whispered.

"Oh Merlin!" she cried, "when I got here you were so pale and still, I thought you were dead and Bedevere said you'd been shot, I just..." she trailed off overcome by her tears.

"Hush mam, I'm fine I promise, I'll get better," he said carefully squeezing her hand gently.

"I know cariad, Morgause and Gaius have been looking after you so well," she said stroking his forehead, "sleep now love," she insisted.

Merlin lay back down and closed his eyes as his mother began to sing softly;

_Huna blentyn ar fy mynwes_

_Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon;_

_Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat,_

_Cariad mam sy dan fy mron;_

_Ni cha' dim amharu'th gyntun,_

_Ni wna undyn â thi gam;_

_Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn,_

_Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam._

_Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,_

_Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun;_

_Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,_

_Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?_

_Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu,_

_Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon,_

_Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno,_

_Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?_

_Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen_

_Gura, gura ar y ddôr;_

_Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig_

_Sua, sua ar lan y môr;_

_Huna blentyn, nid oes yma_

_Ddim i roddi iti fraw;_

_Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes_

_Ar yr engyl gwynion draw._

With his mother there singing him lullabies from his childhood, he drifted off into an untroubled sleep.

~

When Merlin awoke again two days later he was alone again. He still didn't feel any better, he felt woozy when he tried to sit up but he did so anyway. He'd woken up because he had heard a noise at the window so very carefully, each step he took causing him to wince, he made his way over to it. Using as much strength as he possessed in his current predicament Merlin pushed the window open and looked out to see Arthur pressed against the wall of the house clearly trying to hide.

"Up to your old tricks Arthur?" Merlin asked jokingly.

"I had to see you," Arthur whispered.

"Come in then," Merlin said reaching out to pull him in.

"Morgause and Gaius say I mustn’t, or you won't get better," Arthur said softly but he was moving toward the window as he spoke.

"Don't care come on," Merlin said pulling weakly at him.

Arthur let go of Merlin, he climbed up onto the sill and hopped into the room landing gracefully in front of Merlin.

"Much stealthier than you," he teased.

"Bit worrying that, it's hardly very princely is it?" Merlin countered.

"Actually it's part of-"

But Merlin yawned and stepped forward, leaning against Arthur's chest and sighing heavily.

"I've done nothing but sleep and I still feel exhausted," he mumbled.

"Well I can only suggest more sleep I'm afraid," Arthur replied scooping Merlin into his arms and carrying him to the bed.

He laid Merlin down and then got in beside him cradling him securely in strong arms.

"I’ve barely slept at all," Arthur whispered, "I've been too worried."

"Then sleep now, stay here and sleep," Merlin ordered, "even if Morgause tells you to leave, just tell her to go away."

"But she's scary," Arthur whined.

Merlin just giggled and burrowed closer to Arthur.

"Just tell her you're my medicine, I already feel better now that you're here."

"Good," Arthur said quietly his eyes closing.

Merlin slept soundly in Arthur's arms, comforted by his presence. He dreamt vividly of camping in forests, tournaments and knights, and a castle as grand as Avalon. He dreamt of another Arthur clad in armour battling fearsome creatures with his loyal knights. Then the dream changed and he saw his own Arthur sitting on a throne with a golden crown upon his head, addressing the people of Britain, and the crowd was made up of sorcerers and non-magical folk alike. When Merlin woke up that evening he couldn't help but smile. He was no seer, he’d never grasped the art but he could not help but feel that this was a good sign; that perhaps that future was within reach. He also felt more awake and alert than he had done in ages, he gently shook Arthur awake.

"What? What's wrong?" Arthur asked worriedly as he opened his eyes.

"I'm awake," Merlin informed him.

"I can see that," Arthur said confused, "wait you mean you’re feeling better?"

"Yep I feel great, I told you before you're my medicine," Merlin said grinning, "can we go outside? I've been in this room for ages," he asked standing up and stretching, his muscles popping from underuse.

"Yes alright, but we'd better use the door," Arthur said getting up and leading Merlin out of the room, toward the back door.

They stepped out into the makeshift campground which used to be Morgana's garden. Merlin was delight to see children running about playing and chasing each other. The older children were sat talking amongst themselves like normal teenagers and they seemed happy enough. Then Merlin spotted Mordred who was sat by himself, his eyes were red rimmed from crying and his arms were across his chest as if he was trying to hold himself together. Merlin looked back to Arthur.

"I'm going to talk to Mordred ok?" he asked.

Arthur nodded and went over to chat to Gwaine and Leon. Merlin started toward Mordred but was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. He turned around to find Morgana who swiftly pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Thank heavens you're alright Merlin, you gave us quite a scare," she said smiling at him, relief evident on her face.

"I'm right as rain now though," he promised, "I'm going to talk to him," he said nodding toward Mordred.

"He won't speak to me," she said in a hushed tone, "because I've forbidden him from going to Battersea, he thinks he can rescue that girl all by himself."

"That’s the immortality of childhood," Merlin whispered back, "I'll rescue her, I'll rescue them all," he said knowing it to be true, that this was what he had to do.

Morgana just nodded and let him go. Merlin went over to the small bench upon which Mordred was sitting, and sat down beside him.

"Hello Merlin," Mordred said quietly, his voice croaky from crying.

“Hello Mordred,” Merlin answered, "you can't rescue her, you know that don't you?" he said gently.

"It was my fault though, I shouldn't have let them take her!" Mordred cried.

"What happened?"

"We were um… skiving off lessons by the lake when I suddenly felt dizzy, then I collapsed. Kara went back to the school to get help but she never came back. Edith found me and carried me into the forest. I tried to go back for her but I couldn't every time I moved it hurt. I should have been stronger it was my fault." Mordred explained as his eyes filled with tears.

"No it was mine, Mordred you passed out when the enchantment broke because I collapsed. It was my fault you got hurt not yours. But I promise I am going to rescue Kara, and everyone else from that hellhole, ok? I promise." Merlin said fiercely.

"I'll-"

"You shall not help, it is too dangerous do you understand?" Merlin asked him.

Mordred nodded doubtfully. Merlin sat with him in silence for a while before leaving him to his thoughts but he felt the young sorcerer watching him all evening as he made his way around the campsite. First Merlin went to speak to his mother and Gaius who were delighted to see him up and about. Now that he was feeling much better he was able to offer his mother the room he had been using, opting to share Arthur’s tent. After bidding them goodnight he went to join Arthur, Gwaine and Leon in their little area of the campsite. The three men were arguing about football of all things but Merlin smiled as he sat down, it was nice to just see them behaving normally. Merlin didn’t join in the conversation, Arthur had tried many times to teach Merlin about football but it had always gone over his head. So he just sat on the floor at Arthur’s feet and leant against his legs, smiling as Arthur tangled his hands in Merlin’s hair.

After a while they were joined by Lance and Gwen, her brother Elyan and his friend Percy, all of whom were huge footie fans. After a few minutes of fussing over Merlin’s health they began to argue about which teams were best and Merlin found himself drifting off.

“Alright mate?”

Merlin blinked awake to find Will sitting beside him, looking at him worriedly. The group had quietened now, possibly due to the presence of Morgana, Morgause and Freya but everyone seemed comfortable enough.

“Hmm? Yeah I’m fine, not tired, just bored,” he said yawning.

Freya chuckled quietly.

“Time is it?” Merlin asked the group.

“Just after twelve,” Morgause informed him, “I think I shall retire now, you probably ought to as well, tomorrow we shall need to make plans,” she said as she stood up.

The group nodded in agreement and began to make their way to their tents. Arthur stood up stretching, he held out his hand for Merlin.

“Come on sleepyhead,” he teased.

Merlin rolled his eyes but took the offered hand, following Arthur wordlessly into his tent.

~

The pair were woken up in the early hours of the morning by a frantic Morgause who practically dragged Merlin out of the tent. Arthur followed hurriedly behind them. When they were stood outside of the tent Morgause thrust a letter into Merlin's hand.

"He put it under my door," she whispered.

Merlin read the letter quickly.

_Morgause and Morgana,_

_I know you think I’m too young to save Kara, but I have to try. I’m sorry to do this to you after you’ve been so kind to me, but I cannot wait for your rescue attempts. I cannot just sit here doing nothing whilst she is being tortured in that awful place. I know you think I’m just a child and because of this you want to protect me and keep me safe but I’m stronger and more powerful than you think._

_I know I can do this, I have to save her, hopefully I shall see you again soon but if I fail I’m sorry and I love you,_

_Mordred_

"Where is he?" Morgause demanded snatching the letter back and reading it again.

Merlin closed his eyes searching, he sighed.

"He's already in London," he said softly, "I'm sorry-"

"But the shield-"

"It only stops the bad guys Morgause," he said gently.

"But he's just a boy," she whispered.

"I'm going after him," Morgana said stepping out of the house and pulling on her red cloak.

"Morgana I don't think that's wise" Arthur said walking up to her, intent on stopping her.

"I'm not going to just stand here and..." Morgana trailed off and then she stumbled forward, Arthur caught her and laid her down carefully on the grass.

“Morgs?" he whispered.

"She's having a vision isn't she?" Gwen said exiting her tent and walking towards them.

Morgause nodded.

"Right you need to give her space, when she comes round she's going to be disorientated and confused-"

Morgana cut her off with a scream; she sat upright, her eyes rolling back into her head. Arthur held her gently until she calmed down and pushed him away. Standing up she staggered toward Merlin who took her hand gently.

"What did you see?"

"Uther’s got Mordred!" she cried.

“It’s ok, we’ll get him back,” Merlin insisted.

“No we won’t,” she whispered, “he’s going to lose his mind, he’s going to kill Arthur!”

Merlin's blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lullaby Translation:
> 
> Sleep my baby, at my breast,  
> ’Tis a mother’s arms round you.  
> Make yourself a snug, warm nest.  
> Feel my love forever new.  
> Harm will not meet you in sleep,  
> Hurt will always pass you by.  
> Child beloved, always you’ll keep,  
> In sleep gentle, mother’s breast nigh.
> 
> Sleep in peace tonight, sleep,  
> O sleep gently, what a sight.  
> A smile I see in slumber deep,  
> What visions make your face bright?  
> Are the angels above smiling,  
> At you in your peaceful rest?  
> Are you beaming back while in  
> Peaceful slumber on mother’s breast?
> 
> Do not fear the sound, it’s a breeze  
> Brushing leaves against the door.  
> Do not dread the murmuring seas,  
> Lonely waves washing the shore.  
> Sleep child mine, there’s nothing here,  
> While in slumber at my breast,  
> Angels smiling, have no fear,  
> Holy angels guard your rest.


	11. The Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow updates, January exams and the sheer amount of revision I have to do is slowly killing me. One week to go and then I will have some real free time again.

The clearing was silent, it was as if everyone was holding their breath, not daring to speak. Merlin tightened his grip on Morgana's arms, not even realising he was shaking her, hurting her. She tried to pull free of him; her eyes wide with fear.

"What do you mean?" Merlin demanded refusing to release her, "what do you mean?" he repeated, his voice rising.

Morgana trembled under his fearsome gaze, and then she sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering.

"I saw Arthur and Mordred in the throne room, and Uther he had Mordred under his command and... and..."

"Show me!" Merlin ordered.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Morgause began stepping forward to intervene.

But Morgana placed her hands on either side of Merlin's head and pressed their foreheads together. Merlin closed his eyes and in his mind he could see a grand, long room decorated in reds and golds. He could see Arthur ahead arguing with his father; who had a possessive hand on Mordred's neck, the young boy's eyes were glazed over, unseeing. He could Morgana there in the corner screaming for Mordred to run, and then he saw himself standing behind Arthur an expression of terror on his face.

_"Father this has to stop now,” Arthur implored, “you're hurting innocent people, the sorcerers have done you no harm. Father please leave them be," Arthur begged trying to pull Mordred from Uther's grasp._

_Uther took a step back from his son; dragging the silent boy with him._

_"I'm afraid I can no longer trust you Arthur," Uther said calmly, "you see Aeridian has reminded me of something I have tried so very hard to overlook. You were born of magic Arthur, you are one of them. Of course you’d take their side, that boy’s side,” he spat at Merlin, “I am no longer comfortable calling you my son," he said coldly._

_"What happened to you?" Arthur whispered._

_"I saw sense, I plan to eradicate all these disgusting abominations from this country, and I'm going to start with you, your bastard sister and him," Uther said coldly pointing at Merlin, "you think you have got your way don't you? Twisting my son's mind, turning him against me, compromising him. Well you have failed!" Uther hissed stepping toward Merlin, "nothing shall stop me! Not you! Not my disappointment of a son! Nothing!" he shouted letting go of Mordred._

_Mordred's head snapped up at his release and his eyes flitting around the room until he found his target. His gaze landed on Arthur._

_"You see even with all my new weapons, the easiest way to get rid of your lot, is to use your magic against you. This brat here is my first soldier, he will kill on my command and when I am done with him he shall be disposed of easily," Uther informed them casually, as if Mordred was nothing more than a rag doll._

_"What have you done to him?" Merlin demanded._

_"Oh tortured him beyond repair, driven him to insanity but his mind is quite blank now, malleable," Uther said calmly, "All that power at my command and you can't save him, you can't fix him. To stop him you'll have to kill him, a child, one of your own. Could you do that?" Uther taunted._

_Merlin shook his head slowly._

_"How could you?" he whispered._

_Morgana was sobbing now, clearly unable to see a way out of the situation._

_"Oh believe me it was quite easy," Uther smirked, "but enough of this," he turned to Mordred, "kill them all, starting with the Prince," he ordered._

_Merlin ran forward but with a flick of Mordred's hand he was thrown back against the wall, as he struggled to get up Mordred advanced on Arthur._

_"Please don't do this,” Arthur begged, "let Merlin help you."_

_Mordred ignored his pleas, he raised his wand and began to incant. Merlin was up and he was running, flinging all his magic at Arthur to protect him. Mordred blinked dazed as his spells ricocheted around the room, then he waved his wand again and a sword mounted on the wall flew into his hand. Before Merlin had a chance to conjure a shield against this new non-magic threat Mordred thrust the sword into Arthur abdomen stepping back to watch the prince crumple to the floor._

"No!” Merlin bellowed and suddenly he was back in Morgana's garden, "No!" He screamed at the sky as the rain began to pour, lightning blazing across the heavens.

"Merlin don't, you'll make yourself ill," Arthur said quietly, "rein it in Merlin," he said placing his hands on Merlin's shoulders.

"I can't... I saw you die... I... Arthur…" Merlin trembled as a peal of thunder rumbled overhead.

"Calm down Merlin," Arthur insisted pulling Merlin close, "I'm here, I'm here love," he whispered.

Merlin didn't say anything just sobbed quietly in Arthur's arms, but slowly the storm dissipated and the rain began to slow to a fine drizzle. While they stood together holding each other, Morgause and Gwen helped Morgana to her feet, from where she had fallen after reliving her vision. Morgause smoothed her hair gently and took her hand, leading her over to where Arthur and Merlin were embracing.

"Wait here," she said to Morgana, nodding at Gwen who took the trembling woman's hand from her, "I'm going to get Gaius, he'll know what this means," she said hopefully, going toward the house.

"I'm sorry Merlin," Morgana whispered, her voice shaking.

Merlin loosened his grip on Arthur slightly and turned to face her.

"'S'not your fault," he said sniffing, "but what are we going to do? Can we stop it?"

"I don't know," she said sadly.

"Well surely if you've seen it we can just avoid getting ourselves into that situation, I can just stay away from Mordred until you help him," Arthur suggested.

"I don't think it works like that Arthur," Gwen said softly, "but hopefully Gaius will know what to do," she said hopefully.

"I'm afraid I don't Gwen dear," Gaius said walking toward them a worried expression on his face, "Morgause has informed me of what you've seen Morgana, how long have you had these visions?"

"Since I was a little girl," Morgana replied.

"And how often do they play out?" he enquired.

"Always," she whispered.

Merlin closed his eyes and Arthur squeezed his hand.

"And is the subject matter always so important?" Gaius asked.

"No, I’ve never seen anything like this,” she confirmed.

"So it's never anything you've needed to alter?"

"No not until I was a bit older and Professor Prévoir told me it was dangerous to change these things, but I’ve never seen anything so bad," she explained.

"Well what does that mean? Can we stop it?" Merlin asked eagerly.

"It's more complicated than that I'm afraid. Your professor was correct to dissuade you, often when trying to change a prophecy one can sometimes end up causing it instead. However I will tell you this, there is always more than one possible future, this vision you've glimpsed is just one of many. We can only hope it won't come to pass." Gaius told them.

"So what can we do?" Merlin demanded.

"There is only one thing you can do Merlin, you need to speak with Dragon Kilgarrah."

"But we have no idea where he is, he could be in Battersea for all we know," Merlin worried running a hand through his hair.

"He won't be in Battersea, that much I am certain of. But I don't know where he is, you'll have to search for him. I would start at the school," Gaius suggested.

"What will he be able to do?" Morgana asked.

"I think it's about time he revealed that prophecy he's been keeping to himself all these years," Gaius explained.

Merlin nodded slowly.

"I'll head there as soon as it gets light," he told them.

"Good man, now don't fret until we have a better idea of what's going on. Arthur is safe here for now," Gaius said trying to reassure him.

Merlin did not reply just pressed his face into Arthur's chest, mumbling promises into his soft woollen jumper. Morgause helped Gaius back to the house, the pair of them discussing what had happened in hurried whispers. Morgana looked like she wanted to say more to Merlin but Gwen shook her head, leading her away.

"It'll be ok Merlin," Arthur whispered into his hair.

"How can you know that?"

"Because I trust you, because together we can sort out this mess, and make this country a safer place for both our people," Arthur promised.

"Arthur..."

"I've known this since that night we fell asleep in that field, remember? I’ve always known we would be brilliant," Arthur said confidently.

"Yeah," Merlin mumbled.

"Ever since that night I knew, it would always be you and me. Nothing is going to come in between us, so don't worry we'll muddle through it. If you can’t trust yourself then trust me."

"I do Arthur, we’ll be fine," Merlin agreed with more conviction.

~

A couple of hours later Merlin said goodbye to Arthur and set off for the school. What he found was devastating, his old school and home for so many years destroyed. There was hardly anything left of the castle, just piles of rubble, the swarms of soldiers were pulling it down stone by stone. Merlin began to walk toward the remains of the building slowly, keeping an eye out for any clues. Just ahead he saw a flicker of magenta; just the briefest glimpse but it he recognised it as Nimueh's robes. He took another step forward.

"Oi!" yelled a man, "on your knees now! Hands behind your head!"

Merlin ignored the soldiers as they began to gather around him, shouting at him to stop. When they raised their guns Merlin just flicked his hands, flinging the men back out of his way. Nimueh appeared to him now, just a flickering vision.

"Hello Merlin," she whispered fading again briefly before coming back brighter.

Her voice was echoey and distant.

"I've been waiting for you Merlin, it's taking every ounce of my power to appear to you."

"Where are you?" Merlin asked already knowing the answer.

"Battersea."

“Why did you let them take you?” Merlin asked, he knew Nimueh was strong enough to fight the soldiers.

“They were holding guns to the heads of children, don’t tell me you would have risked it Merlin,” she said sadly.

“No you’re right, I was there I couldn’t intervene without risking more lives. But can't you escape now? You’re strong enough surely," he suggested.

"They've taken our wands Merlin, locked us in iron cells. We're going to die in here Merlin, they don't need to execute us, we'll just fade away," she flickered again clearly maintaining the projection was taking its toll on her power.

"How are you doing this then?” Merlin wondered aloud.

"Taking a leaf out of your book there. I'm underground but they haven't put iron on the floor, I'm using the earth but it's so weak this is all I can do,"

"I'll help, I'll save you just hang on," he promised, "is Kilgarrah there?"

"No he isn't, that's why I'm here. Dragon was hurt in the initial fray. I got him to safety under the school and then went back to help others. I wanted to stay with him but he insisted I go. He was definitely safe where I left him, they didn't catch him," she explained.

"Bet Uther's furious about that," Merlin said almost smiling at the thought.

"Oh yes he got quite mad when he was inspecting the prisoners, capturing Dragon is one of his main objectives, thank the gods he doesn’t know of your importance," she breathed.

"Yeah, so is Kilgarrah still under the castle?" Merlin asked.

"No, he's gone," she replied

"What? Well where is he?" Merlin was confused.

"A cave, about sixty-eight miles north of here, over the North Ridge Mountains," she explained.

"Ok," Merlin said reluctantly.

"Off you go then," she said softly.

"What about you?" he didn’t want to leave her behind in that place.

"I'll be fine," she promised, "and Merlin you’re not going to like what Dragon says but I have every faith that you will make the correct decision. Just remember that it's not clear cut, nothing is black and white," she looked at him sadly, "You have a destiny that much is true but it is your destiny, you control it as much as it controls you, in the end it will be your choice and your choice alone which determines the future,"

"But if it's destined-"

"Oh yes it's destined but it doesn't mean you have to surrender your control, do not let it command you. These are things that Dragon will not tell you, he has put a lot of faith in the prophecy, but when it all comes down to it there is always a choice, your choice," she said before fading away.

Merlin watched the space she had vacated confused at what she’d said until he heard the soldiers behind him stirring. He turned to face north and transported himself over the mountains. On the other side he could feel lingering traces of magic leading into the trees. He followed the fading gold trails until he came to a river; this was where the trail stopped. Merlin looked around confused at the dead end until he noticed a flickering behind a waterfall. He smiled; this cave would be very hard for the soldiers to find. Merlin stepped into the cave and flicked water out of his hair, drying himself with a simple spell. He looked up and spotted Kilgarrah lying on the ground beside a campfire, he was unconscious and his complexion pallid.

"Kilgarrah!" he cried out stepping forward.

"Stop right there boy!" A deep rumbling voice ordered.

Merlin tensed, holding his magic at the ready.

"Who are you?" the man said stepping in front of him.

The man looked wild; long scruffy black hair and a beard, dressed in old ratty clothes. Merlin just stared.

"Who are you?" the man demanded again.

"Er... I'm Merlin," he said calmly holding up his hands, "I really need to speak to Kilgarrah," he insisted.

The man's face softened instantly and he stepped closer to Merlin, placing a hand on his shoulder. Merlin held his ground warily eyeing this bizarre man.

"Ah my boy," the man said quietly, "come and sit, Kilgarrah will wake soon," he said guiding Merlin to the fire.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked as he sat down cross-legged on the ground.

"My name is Balinor," he began, "I'm an old friend of Dragon's," he explained.

"Oh ok. You rescued him then? How? What’s wrong with him?"

"I live here and I heard the children screaming even beyond the mountains, but by the time I got there it was too late. They'd taken them all, Kilgarrah was the only one left alive," he said quietly.

"They didn’t get everyone," Merlin told him, "I managed to rescue some of the people who were hiding in the woods and we've set up a refuge in Scotland, Uther will not harm them. I am going to rescue the others, I am going take down Battersea," he said with conviction.

"I'm sure you will my boy," Balinor said proudly, which struck Merlin as odd.

"Why do you live in a cave?" Merlin asked curiously looking around, "Kilgarrah has a forest in his office but this is taking it to a new level. Have you always lived here?"

"No. A long time ago I lived in London actually," Balinor said, his voice heavy with sadness.

"City-life get too much?" Merlin asked trying to ease the tension.

"I used to be an Aurean Mage, in the kingsguard. In fact I was Uther's personal bodyguard. Then the queen died. I had to run, leave it all behind," he said sadly.

"Do you know Gaius? He used to work for the king too," Merlin asked.

"I did yes, I haven't seen him in a long time though," Balinor replied.

"So you came here to hide all this time. Why didn't you just go abroad?" Merlin asked thinking perhaps that was something he and Arthur should consider.

"It's not much better in other countries Merlin, not as bad as it is here but still not completely safe for us," he reasoned.

He was quiet for a while and the pair just sat staring into the fire.

"I didn't come here straight away though," he said finally.

"Oh, where did you go?"

"Wales at first."

Merlin laughed.

"Everyone always thinks Wales is safer than England, full of country bumpkins," Merlin said smiling.

"Yes well I went north, to a small village called Ealdor," Balinor explained.

"Ah now that's where I'm from, it is pretty safe there," Merlin agreed.

"Yes it is; more magical folk live there together, in harmony with the non-magic folk, than anywhere else in Britain. I’d never been anywhere like it, I grew up quite isolated from the non-magical community."

"Mmm, Gaius says it's been that way for centuries and nowadays all the villagers are against Uther’s policies, they’re on our side. It’s different but it’s home," Merlin told him.

"I met a woman while I was there, she took me in, looked after me," Balinor said quietly.

"Oh yeah," Merlin grinned, "was it Blanche? I've always thought she would have been a bit of a minx in her day," he teased.

"No her name was Hunith," Balinor said carefully watching Merlin.

"My mam?" he said slowly as he calculated dates in his head, "does that mean?"

"I'm your father Merlin," Balinor said gently.

"Oh. But you left."

"Yes I did but it wasn't safe for me to stay, Uther sent his men after me, I had to leave to keep Hunith safe."

"Did you know about me?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Not until a few days ago, Kilgarrah told me about you," he explained, "I know I must be a disappointment, you must be angry about me abandoning you but-"

"I'm not angry," Merlin stopped him, "I was once when I was younger, but look at what's happening right now. Families are being torn apart left, right and centre. If you'd stayed they would have killed my mam, they would have killed me as well wouldn't they?"

"Yes." Balinor said without hesitation.

"When I was little I never used to think that, that they killed children but the real world isn't like storybooks, it's dark and dangerous. You did the right thing leaving, you protected your family, I think I can understand that," Merlin said.

"By the gods Merlin you have a wise head on your shoulders don't you? You're so young but so smart," Balinor said proudly.

"Did you love her?"

"Oh yes, very much. I still do Merlin, I still miss her, but it's enough to know that she is safe and that she has you," he said fondly.

"She still misses you I think. I mean she never speaks of you because it's too hard but she still misses you," Merlin told him.

"One day I should like to see her again."

Merlin nodded.

"You can, you can come back with me to Scotland, it's safer there anyway,"

"Merlin," Kilgarrah groaned.

"I couldn't heal him, they shot him with something. I could only stop him dying until he could speak to you," Balinor said sadly.

Merlin stood up and walked over to his headmaster, kneeling beside him.

"I can heal him," he said quietly.

"No young warlock you can't, I fear it is too late for me I am dying, don't waste your time trying to heal me, we have to talk about the prophecy."

Merlin scanned Kilgarrah carefully but the only injury he could see was in his shoulder, he placed his hands over it stemming the trickle of blood easily.

"You couldn't heal him because it's iron and billingsroot, Uther’s new weapon," Merlin explained to Balinor.

"Dampens my magic," Balinor realised.

"Exactly, you've only been shot in the shoulder Kil, that's not fatal. You feel like you're dying because you’re currently cut off from your magic, it hurts like hell but I'll fix you," Merlin promised.

"But it surely dampen your magic too," Balinor argued.

"Nothing can stop Merlin's magic Balinor, not truly. I’ve been training him for years now and I’ve never seen anything quite like it, magic isn't a part of him, it is him." Kilgarrah told them.

"I can be cut of too, Uther shot me a week ago. I was cut off from it then and by god it was cold," Merlin explained wincing at the memory, as he began to pull the poison substance from Kilgarrah's body.

"Then how did you survive?" Balinor asked.

"No idea, Arthur says there was a lot of light from the ground and the sky, and then he put me in the river and I was fine," he shrugged as he concentrated on Kilgarrah’s wound.

"You can't be cut off from your magic Merlin, I'm sure it felt that way but it wasn't quite true. You were healed by the earth, by the sky, by the sea. Your magic is the oldest kind, it will always find you. No iron can hold you young warlock," Kilgarrah said groaning as the last of the poison left him.

Merlin held it cupped in his hands, looking at it with disgust before letting it trickle away. Kilgarrah sat up carefully wincing a little.

"I thought I would die, I have never lived without magic before. It was so cold. Thank you Merlin."

"No problem," he smiled, "the earth, sky and sea?"

"Yes these things will never lose their magic, they are nature in essence, and that’s where your magic comes from, that's why you're so powerful." Kilgarrah explained.

"But I thought the magic is fading, if it does then even I'll lose my power surely?" Merlin reminded him.

"The magic isn't fading, we are Merlin. I told you before there are so few of us left, without us to channel it the magic will lay dormant I think. If Uther wins he will wipe us out," Kilgarrah replied.

Merlin sighed.

"I need to know the prophecy," he said.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Balinor said.

"It isn't,” Kilgarrah agreed, “but he needs to know, I had hoped we could avoid this but with Morgana's vision I think you need to know the whole story."

"You knew about that?" Merlin asked.

"I felt her distress," he explained, "this prophecy was made over a thousand years ago, by another Morgana."

"Like the other Merlin and Arthur?"

"Yes," Kilgarrah confirmed.

"So it was the Morgana that caused all the trouble the first time?"

"Yes, but after Arthur died she repented," Kilgarrah told him.

"Why?"

"Merlin's grief, she couldn't bear it no one could but it hit her particularly hard. She fled to the crystal cave, opting to spend her remaining days isolated and alone. That’s where she made the prophecy, relaying it to a dragon who in turn relayed it to the queen. It was written down and locked away in the vaults until Camelot fell. Since then it was passed on down the generations until it reached me. It was always passed on with the warning that it must only be relayed to the future sorcerer I absolutely necessary. So you must be certain you want to know," Kilgarrah insisted.

"Ok let's hear it," Merlin replied.

"The prophecy is twofold, there are two possible outcomes, it will be you who sways it either way," Kilgarrah closed his eyes and began to recite from memory, "The magic of the world is safe but it must become secret, magic and non-magic will not live in harmony. A thousand years from now we will be reborn, fresh, with no memories of past. A blank slate as it should be. Uther will again take the throne; he will again wage war on magic. When it all comes to a head Pendragon will fight Pendragon, Pendragon will kill Pendragon. Who dies will again rest on Merlin's shoulders. Just like before it will be his decisions which will ultimately decide Arthur's fate. The orphan child will be key; in Uther's hands he will be Arthur's downfall, and only with Uther’s death can Arthur succeed. If Arthur falls, magic will fall. If Arthur lives, together with his warlock he will create a new world, with magic and non-magic finally living together in peace." He finished opening his eyes and looking at Merlin.

"Shit," Merlin said quietly, "shit."

"I'm sorry that it falls to you Merlin, you're still so young for such decisions and I cannot tell you what to do I'm afraid."

"He's not" Balinor said softly.

"What?" Kilgarrah asked.

"Too young, I may have only known him for an hour but it is clear to me that he is one of the wisest people I will ever meet," Balinor said with pride.

Kilgarrah nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what you will do?" he asked.

"I will not let Arthur die," Merlin said worrying his lip, "But yet I can't kill Mordred, he's just a boy."

"He's compromised," Kilgarrah reminded him.

"He's just a boy," Merlin repeated, "he's been tortured by Uther and now you want me to kill him? I don't think I can. You said yourself I'm some sort of super powerful warlock why can't I just fix him?"

"Because he isn't broken, not magically anyway. He's been tortured by mortal means, you are strong enough to lift curses and possession spells yes, but this it's his mind that's broken and he is almost as powerful as you, that makes him very dangerous," Kilgarrah argued.

"How have they done it?" Merlin asked.

"They've done it for years to their own, created programmed soldiers. Mordred is still human and he was upset, he was easily moulded," Balinor explained.

"I can't kill him," Merlin repeated.

"Even if it means Arthur will die?" Kilgarrah asked.

"No I guess you're right, when it came to it I would have to kill him. But I don't want to, he’s my friend Kilgarrah, he's not evil," Merlin insisted.

"No he isn't, sadly he is just another of Uther's victims," Kilgarrah agreed.

"Is he still him? Don't lie," Merlin asked.

Kilgarrah hesitated for a while.

"Yes he is essentially himself, but you still can't fix him Merlin, I'm sorry. He will not rest until he kills Arthur."

"I don't think I can do it, I don't think I'm strong enough," Merlin whispered putting his head in his hands.

"You will make the right decision my son," Balinor assured him.

"I will be murdering my friend, I'll never forgive myself," Merlin cried softly.

"I could comfort you by saying things such as it's what he would have wanted, or it's for the greater good. But I won't that's not true and you need to go into this with an open mind, I'm sorry son, I'm so sorry," he said taking Merlin into his arms.

"It shouldn't be my decision," Merlin said when he pulled back.

Balinor regarded him carefully.

"Why not?"

"Because I love Arthur," Merlin sighed, "I love him and there is no choice in the end, I will always choose him."

"I'm sorry Merlin," Kilgarrah said gently.

"Ok, ok, let's go back to Lairg, I um... I need some time, I need Arthur," Merlin mumbled.

"Come on then," Balinor said softly taking Merlin's arm, "we'll be here for you whatever you decide."

"Morgana won't, she'll never forgive me," Merlin replied sadly as he took them back.

~

When they returned the mood in the camp was very subdued, Morgana and Arthur rushed up to him as soon as they arrived but he held his hand up to stop her. Balinor watched him curiously.

"I want something happy just for five minutes," he explained to Balinor, "Can you take Kilgarrah inside he’s been hurt, and can you get my mam Morgana? Please," he insisted.

Morgana looked confused but she nodded and went back to the house leading Kilgarrah inside.

"Merlin I don't think that's a very good idea, it's too soon," Balinor argued.

"The world is going to hell, now is as good a time as any," Merlin replied turning to Arthur, "um… Arthur this is my father apparently, I've found him, I found my dad," he said smiling weakly, "Dad this is Arthur er... my boyfriend."

Arthur held his ground standing by Merlin but he looked nervous.

"I see," Balinor said carefully looking Arthur up and down, disapproval on his face.

"Hello sir," Arthur said stiffly looking between Balinor and Merlin worriedly.

"I'm just joking Arthur," Balinor said warmly taking his hand and shaking it enthusiastically, "I'm new to this whole fatherhood thing, but I believe conventionally I'm supposed to disapprove, correct?"

"Um..."

"But it's very nice to meet you," Balinor said, "Merlin certainly seems fond of you and I've heard your very loyal to my son,"

"He has my heart sir," Arthur said fondly.

Balinor smiled.

"And I think you-"

"Balinor? Is that you? Is it really you?" Hunith cried out, she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Hunith," Balinor whispered standing still, too nervous to make the first move, "I've missed you," he added quietly.

That was all Hunith needed, running forward and launching herself into Balinor's arms. He held her tightly as she cried.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I left," Balinor whispered.

"Don't be daft," she said laughing through her tears, "you did what you had to, you did it for me. Are you staying?"

"If you'll have me," he said hopefully.

Hunith stood on her tiptoes to pull him into a kiss.

"Gross mam!" Merlin exclaimed.

Hunith pulled back and looked at Merlin.

"I suppose you've met our son?" she said taking Balinor's hand as they turned to face Merlin and Arthur, "he's quite the prude I don't know where he gets it from," she teased.

"He's just private," Arthur said quietly before blushing when Merlin kicked him.

"I need to talk to Arthur," Merlin informed them.

"Ok cariad, come on Balinor I believe you have some baby photos to see, and Gaius is here, you'll cheer him up. His Alice has been taken you see," she babbled as she lead Balinor to the house.

"Your mum's great," Morgana said softly.

"My mam's weird, but yeah she's great," he agreed.

“You’ve got a real family now,” she whispered.

“I’ve always had a real family Morgana. Mam, you, Arthur, all of you…” he said gesturing around the garden where all his friends were sitting, “are so important to me, you know that right?” he asked.

Morgana smiled and nodded.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

"I need to speak to Arthur first Morgana," Merlin replied carefully

"Merlin please don't keep this from me, I'm going mad with worry," she insisted.

"I know I'm sorry, but what you saw was only one future, there is another option," Merlin said sadly.

"No!" she exclaimed figuring out what he meant at once.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"You would wouldn't you? You'd kill him to keep Arthur safe?" she asked strangely calm.

"Will you stop me?" Merlin asked.

"Can you even do it, kill him?" She demanded.

"No I really don't think I can but if it comes to it, if Arthur was in danger I would, you know I would."

"I won't let you hurt him Merlin, he's just a boy," she said, "I'll stop you,"

"Good I hope you do," Merlin said truthfully, "I need to talk to Arthur alone," he said.

"I'll stop you," she repeated.

"Who would you choose? Arthur's your brother remember, have you forgotten that? Could you let him die to save Mordred?" Merlin was almost yelling now.

Morgana stopped at this, as if only just remembering this fact.

"I don't know," she said resignedly.

"See? And if Arthur dies that's it Uther wins, magic dies. There’s no question really."

"But..." Morgana was clearly torn now.

"I don't want him to die either Morgana, he's my friend," Merlin reminded her.

"You’re going to try and change it," she whispered

"I don't think I can, but I'm sure as hell going to try. However, if it comes down to it and I do have to choose, which is how this destiny thing usually works, then I will kill him. I will save Arthur every time-"

"Merlin I don't want you to kill for me-"

"I will save Arthur, not because it will save the magic, not because it means Uther will lose but because he is my _everything_ Morgana, if he died I don't know what I'd do, I can't lose him," he turned to Arthur, "I won't lose you. You can’t leave me behind."

Arthur pressed his forehead to Merlin's.

"Ok, ok, we'll figure this out. We'll think of something Merlin," Arthur said trying to reassure him, trying to reassure himself.

"It's not fair, why us?" Morgana whispered.

Merlin just laughed and lead Arthur away from the campsite. They sat down at the edge hidden by the trees.

"Merlin-"

Merlin put a finger to Arthur's lips.

"No," he whispered pulling out his book, "I need to know if I can fight this," he said as he opened it.

_So you found out the prophecy even though I told you not to._

"Don't start on me, I had to know. If you had seen what Morgana showed me you'd want to know more as well," Merlin snapped.

_I saw something similar._

"Yeah and how well did it end for you?" Merlin demanded.

"Don't get cross Merlin," Arthur said softly.

"I don't take kindly to being scolded like a child Arthur, I just think it's best that I know all the facts rather than running in blind and feeling hopeless. At least now I know I can stop this," Merlin explained but he took a deep breath to ease his anger.

_**Can you? You really think you can kill Mordred?** _

"Well I have to don't I? I have no choice," Merlin sighed.

**_It's a shame he's not evil like last time._ **

_He wasn't evil last time either Arthur, not really._

_**Well he killed me. But there's always a choice Merlin.** _

"I don't want to kill anyone," Merlin whispered.

_**Then don't.** _

"But then Arthur will die."

**_If anyone can defy the prophecy it's you._ **

_Arthur it's impossible, I've told you before these things can't be changed, it always plays out, I tried so hard to change it last time._

_**But this time everythings out in the open, there isn't all the secrets and lies you had to bear, maybe they can change it together. If I'd believed you about Mordred last time maybe things would have been different.** _

_Maybe._

"This is so weird," Arthur said staring at the written conversation.

Merlin smiled weakly at him.

"They're annoying aren't they?" he asked.

"They're brilliant," Arthur replied.

_**Thank you.** _

"What should I do?"

_Kill Mordred._

_**Merlin! Trust yourself and trust Arthur. Together you can win this.** _

The ink faded from the page.

"What are you going to do? I don't like that Merlin he's not as compassionate as you," Arthur said pulling Merlin into his lap.

"Yeah well that'll be me if you die Arthur, I can’t imagine I’ll remain my happy carefree self without you," he said pressing close, "but they're together now in Avalon, I don't know why he's always so sad."

"It's probably because of what's happening, he must know how you feel, with everything seeming inevitiable," Arthur suggested.

"Yeah maybe, I hate it," Merlin agreed.

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked again.

"I don't know," Merlin confessed, “Aren’t you scared?”

"Um maybe… I’m always scared though these days, scared that you’ll get hurt, scared that my father will win. Yes I’m scared of course I am, I don’t want to die and I don’t want to leave you. Do you wish you'd never found out?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah... no... I don't know," Merlin sighed.

"We should just run away," Arthur joked entwining their fingers.

"Yeah somewhere warm and isolated, let everybody just kill each other and then the world would be ours," he said smiling.

"That would be nice, but we'd be hard pressed to repopulate huh?" Arthur agreed.

"Maybe we should just give it back to nature," Merlin paused for a bit thinking, "I'm going to fix it."

"How?"

"I'm going to go to the palace with Morgause and we're going to break Mordred out. If we go quickly enough Uther might not have the chance to do too much damage. But I'll chain him up if I have to until I can fix him. It's his mind that needs healing I'll figure it out, I will. I can't kill him without trying to save him, it's not his fault,” Merlin explained.

"I'll-"

"You will absolutely not come with me, there is no need for you to be there, Uther can't touch me, I will be fine." Merlin said closing the matter.

"But-"

"You will stay here safe, don't you understand if you go to the palace it will all come true?"

Arthur held Merlin tightly.

“When will you go?” he asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve only been up and about for a couple of days, and today was pretty draining. I took on the soldiers at the school but I was running on adrenaline and anger. I’m not going to just blunder in Arthur I am perfectly aware of the danger Uther poses, I do in fact remember being shot,” he paused to make sure Arthur was listening, “I also know it would be foolish to go alone, so I will take Morgause with me. But I want to go as soon as possible so probably in the next few days.” He decided this as he spoke, “ok?”

"I trust you Merlin," he whispered into his hair.

Merlin's eyes were closed and he was pressed against Arthur's chest so he didn't see the determined look in Arthur's eyes.

~

Six days later after many planning meetings, arguments and tears, the night of the rescue mission arrived. Merlin and Morgause would be breaking into the palace at midnight and Merlin had over an hour to kill, as Morgause had asked to be left alone. He’d already tried speaking to Arthur who was still unhappy about the whole thing so he gave up with that. Instead he knocked softly on the door to his mother's room and pushed the door open slowly.

"Mam are you awake?"

"Merlin is that you? Lights,"

Merlin conjured some light filling the room with a flickery blue glow and was only mildly surprised to see his mother and father in bed; he'd forgotten his father might be there.

"That was quick," he mumbled jokingly.

"Ah Merlin, I'm sorry. We haven't actually... we were just talking and..."

"I don't actually mind dad," Merlin said stopping his father mid-speech, "I just… um… I just need my mam, can I just... please..."

"Oh cariad come here,” she said pulling him close, she nodded at Balinor who smiled and left the room.

"I'm scared mam," Merlin said quietly, “I’m trying to be brave for you and Arthur and Morgana but I’m so scared,” he whispered.

"I know Merlin love, I know. But you don’t need to be brave for me, it’s normal to feel scared I wouldn’t expect anything less. I do know you're strong enough though, you can do this," she whispered.

"What if I fail?"

"Then you'll have tried your best Merlin, that's what matters in the end. But I trust you, I know you can do this," she promised.

"Everyone does, except me," he argued.

"Well my boy it's about time you started believing in yourself," Hunith said stroking his hair, "now suck it up and march down to Buckingham Palace and rescue that friend of yours, and if you see the king, punch him in the face!" she joked.

"Thanks mam," Merlin smiled.

Merlin let her comfort him for a while before getting up from the bed and heading to meet Morgause. He came across his father talking to Arthur and Morgana in hushed tones. They stopped talking when he approached.

"Er..." Merlin wondered what they had been talking about, "what's going on?"

"Morgana was worried about Morgause going to London, we were just reassuring her," Arthur said before Morgana could speak.

"It's not that I don’t trust you Merlin I just..." she trailed off.

"I understand. I'm going now, and don't worry we'll be fine," he promised before he turned to Arthur and kissed him softly on the lips, "I'll be back before you know it," he promised.

"Make sure you are," Arthur warned gently.

Merlin nodded to Morgana and his father and headed for the door.

"That was an easy lie," Morgana said softly.

"I've never lied to him before, I feel a bit sick," Arthur said sighing and leaning against the wall.

~

"Are you ready?" Morgause asked as Merlin approached her.

"Yes, are you? You've been crying," he noted.

"Fought with Morgana again, she doesn't want me to go, she wants to go instead," Morgause explained.

"She's not stable enough, not clear headed. Anyway we'll be fine," Merlin said taking her hand.

"Oh yeah you've got me this will be easy," she smiled.

"Yes, plus you're not scared of Uther," he added.

"That too," she smiled as they set off for the palace.


	12. Step 1 - Defying the Prophecy

One minute later Merlin and Morgause materialised inside the secret medical facility contained beneath Buckingham palace. They were silent as they looked around the large, sterile, white room. Morgause bristled as she took in what she saw, neither of the sorcerers had been in a hospital before so the ward seemed especially cold and clinical to them. Only six of the fifteen beds were currently occupied; four of them contained sleeping children who moaned and whimpered as they tossed and turned through their nightmares. The two beds at the other end of the ward contained men who appeared to be on the brink of death. Merlin who already knew about the facility, having seen it in Arthur’s mind beforehand to help prepare himself was still shocked at the reality of it. He grabbed Morgause's hand and held her back before she could rush forward.

"Hold on," he whispered looking around, he was aware that there could be Uther’s staff close by.

There were no "doctors" nearby but Merlin could sense a guard patrolling the corridors; he presumed that the king had upped security after Arthur had discovered his personal torture chamber.

"There's a guard outside, so don't wake them," he told Morgause.

"We can't help them can we?" she asked quietly.

"No I don't think so, it's too risky," Merlin replied, “we can ease their suffering though,” he said sighing.

He stepped toward the closest bed which contained a small girl, she looked to be about five or six. Her dark hair was cropped short but it was still lank and greasy. The girl’s skin was so pale it was translucent, making the shadows under her eyes all the more prominent. Her cheeks were hollow, her skin appeared to be stretched tightly over her bones and her lips were dry from thirst. Merlin looked up at the other children who were in a similar state of malnourishment and neglect. He gritted his teeth and placed a warm, gentle hand on the girl’s forehead. Morgause gripped his wrist and pulled him back.

“You’re going to kill them?” she hissed.

Merlin froze alarmed and stared at her with wide eyes, shaking his head slowly.

“No!” he choked, “no of course not, I’m just going to um… stop the pain… until we can come back for them,” he explained horrified at the insinuation.

“Oh of course,” Morgause said looking ashamed that she had jumped to such a conclusion, “I’ll do this side,” she said walking over to the other side of the ward.

Merlin watched her wave her wand over the children, murmuring soothing spells and bathing them in a warm glow. Merlin turned back to the girl and placed his hand on her forehead again, as he did so she visibly relaxed the tension leaving her body. He felt in his mind the source of the pain, there was a poison in her blood. Merlin’s eyes glowed golden and the girl began to shake, but she didn’t wake even as she vomited the black tar like substance. Merlin let go of her head, and wiped her face clean with her blanket. He whispered spells of protection; they wouldn’t stop the “doctors” performing their cruel tests but the child would no longer feel any pain, and would no longer be harmed by their experiments. Merlin repeated the procedure for the boy in the bed next to her.

When Morgause was done on her side she stepped up to him, they both observed the two emaciated adults chained to their beds.

“What about them?” she asked, “they’re dying.”

“Yes,” Merlin replied.

“We should-”

Merlin shook his head, trembling.

“I can’t,” he whispered.

Morgause stepped forward and touched her wand to the first man’s heart.

“Morgause don’t,” Merlin mumbled quietly, his eyes shining with tears.

“We can’t save him, it’s merciful Merlin,” she replied softly.

“But-”

The man opened his eyes then, they were fearful and pained and ever so tired, he looked straight at Morgause understanding flickered across his features.

“Please…” he croaked.

Morgause nodded and whispered the spell, the man smiled in relief as his eyes fluttered closed for the final time. She walked over to the second man and did the same and then stepped back to join Merlin. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him.

"What is this place? Why are these people here and not at Battersea?" she asked.

"It's where Uther performs his experiments; I think this came first, before the prison. It's where he discovered the weapons to remove magic," he explained.

"Why are they still here?”

"Arthur says this sort of thing is best kept secret, even if you are the king. Something about human rights laws, apparently there are still some people on our side," Merlin explained as he tried to remember what Arthur had said about the Geneva Convention, and the by-laws for the rights of magic users.

"I thought we didn't count as human anymore? Is Mordred here?" She asked trying to get them back on track.

Merlin closed his eyes to search, wincing as he felt the residual memories of the room.

"No, not anymore but he was in there," he said gesturing toward a heavy iron door.

Morgause stepped forward and pulled at the handle but it was locked.

"I don't think we should go in there," Merlin whispered nervously.

"I want to know what they did to him, this is where they tortured him isn’t it?" She replied shortly, as she tried to unlock the door with her wand.

"It won't work, it's for locking up sorcerers remember," Merlin said trying to get away from the room.

"Open it," she demanded.

"Morgause..." Merlin tried to dissuade her, the door was making his hair stand on end, this was a very bad place, with terrible memories.

"Please Merlin I have to see," she pleaded.

Merlin sighed, stepped forward and placed a hand on the door knob, it was so cold it burned. Merlin ignored the chill and twisted manipulating the metal with his magic, it was quite a struggle but after a few attempts the door yielded and swung open slowly. Merlin stepped aside to let Morgause through but she paused before entering the room, taking Merlin's hands into her own.

"I'm sorry Merlin, sometimes I forget you're not invincible," she said waving her wand over his blistered hands, " _percuro_ ," she whispered and the redness faded.

"S'alright I forget that too," he said grinning weakly.

She let go of his hands and stepped into the room carefully, anticipating any traps.

"By the gods!" she gasped.

Merlin braced himself and reluctantly followed her, he looked around the room slowly taking it all in. The room itself was fairly small, every wall was covered with screens, which were currently switched off. Morgause was standing to the side of the room looking at a desk which was littered with various lethal looking implements, some of which had dried blood on them. To the side of the desk was a bin which contained several blood soaked rags, Merlin groaned and turned away. In the centre of the room was a metal chair with shackles for wrists and ankles. Merlin stepped closer and spotted blood at the head of the chair, there were also several wires leading to the head of the chair from a black box. Merlin didn’t know what they were for but electronics never mixed well with magic. By the left arm of the chair there was a small table with a metal tray full of small knives and needles. Morgause, who had wandered over to the chair quietly, picked one up.

"Careful," Merlin warned.

"Are these poison?" she asked.

"Yeah, part of the torture I guess," he suggested.

“What are these?" Morgause asked gesturing to the screens that covered the walls.

"Um... they sort of look like televisions I think," he guessed, “or maybe they’re comp… computers,” he said shrugging.

"Why would they have televisions in here?" she asked stepping forward.

"Are there any buttons? Buttons turn them on usually," Merlin informed her but his attention was focussed on blood on the head of the chair.

The blood was dry but there was a lot of it which worried Merlin, there was more blood on the wrist restraints which meant that Mordred had at least tried to escape. Merlin was just leaning down to get a better look when the room was filled with screams. Morgause had figured out the television and all the screens were now filled with images Kara's battered face. Her mouth was twisted in an agonised scream and she was reaching out toward the camera for help. Merlin put his hands over his ears.

"Turn it off!" he cried.

"I can't! I don't know how!" Morgause shouted slapping her palms against the screen.

The screams continued as Kara was abused on the screen, the girl's agony was unbearable. Merlin’s eyes flashed and every screen exploded sending sparks across the room, Morgause flinched and stepped back.

"Sorry," she whispered stepping closer to Merlin.

"I hate television," Merlin muttered.

"They broke him by hurting Kara didn’t they?" Morgause asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Is she ok? Can we rescue her too?"

"She's dead,” Merlin said quietly, “she was dead as soon as they knew what she meant to Mordred,” he explained.

Morgause sunk down to her knees, covering her face with her hands.

"She was fifteen Merlin,” she whispered, “she was Mordy's best friend since they started school and he loved her so much. It's not fair, none of this is fair," she cried.

Merlin just stared, he had always thought that Morgause was so strong and to see her like this unsettled him. He held out a hand.

"Come on, we have to save Mordred," he said.

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

"You're right we have to focus. I'm ok, I just hate all this I’m so tired of it. It's been this way as long as can remember, people disappearing, my parents, Mordred’s. You were so lucky to grow up safe in Ealdor, Freya too, that place is its own little world. You're mother shielded you from all this when you were a child," she explained, "I had no such luxury.”

She paused and took a deep breath, calming and steadying herself.

“I just want a world in which, I can raise my children safely, send them to a school to learn magic without fearing them being imprisoned," she wished aloud.

"You think about that kind of stuff then? The future?" Merlin asked curiously.

He’d never thought of Morgause as particularly maternal but he could see it now, she’d be a wonderful mother, fiercely protective of her children.

"Sometimes," she whispered.

"I will make it safe for them I swear,” he promised “and don't worry any child of yours and Morgana's will be a force to be reckoned with," he joked lightly.

"Yeah Morgs and I will have pretty badass little nippers," she agreed smiling weakly.

"Come on let's make the world safe for our imaginary offspring," he said squeezing her hand.

"Step one, defying the prophecy," she replied confidently.

"Exactly," Merlin agreed as they exited the ward.

When they got into the narrow corridor Merlin held Morgause back as two guards approached.

" _Procido_ ," Morgause whispered behind him and the guards fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Nice," Merlin said impressed.

"I’d like to torture those bastards but we don't have time, where's Mordred?" she asked.

"He's upstairs, he's in the room next to the king's,” Merlin answered.

"Shit," she whispered.

"The king is asleep though. Here," he took Morgause's hand turning them both invisible, "there are at least forty guards crawling all over this place, we can't knock them all out, this will be quicker," he explained.

Morgause nodded and silently they made their way toward the king’s chambers, easily avoiding the guards. When they got there Morgause tried to push open the king's bedroom door but Merlin shook his head.

"Mordred's next door," he reminded her, "in here," he said gesturing at a heavy wooden door, "unlock it?"

" _Recludam_ ," Morgause incanted quietly before pushing the door open slowly.

As they stepped into the room Merlin conjured a ball of light, which illuminated Mordred's hunched and battered form instantly. When the pale boy saw them he flinched and pressed himself against the wall trying to get away. Morgause sucked in a breath as she took in the state of the teenage boy before them. Merlin stepped forward cautiously, his hands raised up in a gesture of peace.

"Mordred it's me, it's Merlin," he said gently, "I've come to take you home."

Mordred just watched them warily, no trace of recognition in his eyes.

"Mordy please," Morgause begged quietly moving closer to him.

"Morgause wait," Merlin warned.

But it was too late Morgause reached out to grab at Mordred who screamed as soon as she made contact with his arm. The boy's piercing scream rang out through the room before Merlin was able to silence him. They heard movements coming from the king's room.

"Shit, come on we have to go," Merlin hissed grabbing Mordred's other wrist.

However before he could teleport them to safety Mordred pulled free of his grip and waved his wand throwing Merlin against the wall. The door connecting Mordred's room to the king's opened and Uther stepped through looking rather unsurprised to see them. Merlin stared at Arthur’s father blearily and groaned, vaguely aware of how much trouble they were in now.

"Yes he's not quite as gentle as he once was, is he?" Uther said smirking at them.

"You bastard!” Morgause yelled stepping forward wand raised.

She was intercepted by Mordred who threw her back like he had Merlin. Merlin, who was still dizzy from hitting his head against the wood-panelled walls only just managed to cushion her fall with his magic.

He took a deep breath and stood up carefully moving towards Uther slowly, watching Mordred warily.

"Please let him go," Merlin begged.

"And why would I do that?” Uther asked, “don't you see this boy is my new weapon? He can kill on command," Uther informed him, smiling evilly at Mordred.

"You tortured him," Merlin accused.

"Oh yes," Uther replied placing a firm grip on Mordred's shoulder.

"You're not even sorry," Merlin said angrily.

"Why would I be sorry, it's not like he's human," Uther said coldly.

Merlin surged forward again but he was thrown back by Mordred again, he hissed in pain as his back collided with the hard walls of Mordred’s prison.

"Why don't you use your magic?" Uther asked curiously, "oh wait he's your friend and you don't want to hurt him. How precious. That's why you are weak you see, caring is such a disadvantage. Pin him down," Uther commanded Mordred.

Mordred flicked his wand and Merlin felt a pressure across his chest pushing him into the ground. He struggled against it, calling up his magic ready to throw Mordred off. He was now resigned to the fact he was going to have to hurt the boy. Uther approached him and knelt down beside him; running a finger across his cheek, Merlin shivered repulsed.

"However did you survive my new bullets? None of the other wretched sorcerers did, what's so special about you?" Uther asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"Nothing," Merlin mumbled.

"Then how did you survive?" Uther demanded.

"I don't... Arthur helped me... he took me to safety..." Merlin lied carefully, knowing it was in his best interests to keep the extent of his power from Uther.

He knew he was right when he saw Morgause out of the corner of his eye; nodding almost imperceptibly as she struggled to sit upright.

Uther sneered at him.

"What is my son's infatuation with you? Have you enchanted him?" he asked pressing his fingernail into Merlin’s cheek hard enough to draw blood.

"No," Merlin winced.

Uther was about to speak again when a guard burst into the room.

"Your highness, thank goodness! There's been an intrusion!" the guard announced.

Uther turned around to face the guard, pulling Mordred with him. Merlin easily threw off Mordred's spell while the king was distracted and rushed forward toward the king. He didn't see the second guard standing in the doorway he and Morgause had entered, Morgause did.

"Merlin watch out!" she cried.

Merlin spun round but it was too late; the guard had already fired his gun, to prevent an attack on the king, and one of Uther’s anti-magic bullets hit him full force in the stomach.

"Merlin!" Morgause cried scrambling forward to catch him as he fell.

"Ah excellent work Valiant,” Uther praised the guard.

Completely ignoring Merlin writhing on the floor in agony he turned back to the first guard.

“Now what can you tell me of this intruder?" he asked

"It's your children, sir. The prince and the princess, we've restrained them in the throne room," the man explained.

"I see," Uther said calmly.

"No!" Merlin groaned sitting up again.

Valiant aimed his gun at Merlin's head about to fire.

"Oh no hold your fire Valiant, bring these two to the throne room," Uther ordered.

"Sir?" the guard asked, confused.

"Don't question me," Uther said with authority, “bring them to the throne room,” he said sweeping out of the room, pulling Mordred with him.

Valiant grabbed Merlin under the arms hauling him to his feet and dragging him out of the room.

"Let him go," Morgause said raising her wand and aiming at the well-built man nervously.

But the other guard placed his gun to her head, pressing it into her temple.

"Put it down witch or I'll decorate the wall with your brains," the guard spat before tugging her wand from her hand and tossing it aside. "Walk," he ordered.

Merlin's head was spinning and he was losing a lot of blood from his injuries, Valiant was practically carrying him. The poison iron was already entering his bloodstream weakening his magic, Merlin's only comfort came from the fact that he knew he couldn't ever be fully cut off from his magic.

He gasped in pain as the guard pushed him into the room ahead, where Uther was already standing over his son who was being restrained by a guard, Morgana was next to him in the same situation. Merlin pulled free of Valiant and stumbled toward Arthur, very much aware that he was in the room where Morgana's vision had been set. When he reached Arthur he fell to his knees panting, the pain from his stomach was almost unbearable now.

"Merlin you're hurt," Arthur said worriedly trying to reach out to him but unable to because of the guard holding him back.

"You can leave us now," Uther informed the guards when Morgause was dragged through the door.

They hesitated briefly before leaving the room, Morgause’s guard throwing her heavily to the floor as he went. Morgause stood up and started to wobble towards them.

"Stay back witch!" Uther spat before firing his gun.

The bullet hit Morgause in the chest; a red stain blossomed across her pale green robes and she fell to the floor gasping in pain. Morgana screamed and ran towards her, but Uther ignored her focussing his attention on Arthur and Merlin. He still had a hand on Mordred’s shoulder, holding him back until he was required.

Now that Arthur was free he rushed to Merlin's side placing a hand over his wound, and gasping at the amount of blood trickling through his fingers.

"You promised you wouldn’t get hurt," Arthur cried.

"You promised you'd stay away, why the hell did you come here?" Merlin demanded, "We didn't need your help getting Mordred!" He hissed angrily pushing Arthur's hands away and staring in surprise at the blood flowing freely from his wound.

"Ugh," Merlin groaned, his eyes flashed weakly, a much dimmer gold than usual and the wound sealed temporarily.

It would hold in the blood but the poison was still in his system draining his magic, his strength.

"We didn't come for Mordred," Arthur said quietly, "we came for Uther," he explained.

"What?" Merlin asked confused.

"This has gone on too long, Morgana and I have been speaking to your father and Kilgarrah. They both agreed that while you were rescuing Mordred and causing a distraction with the guards it would be an ideal time to attack. When we got here Morgana just freaked out, she wouldn’t stop screaming and the guards found us in minutes." Arthur informed him, his eyes filled with the shame of his failure.

"It was too real," Morgana groaned her eyes rolling back in her head as she cradled Morgause’s lifeless form.

"Treason!" Uther growled, "you are willing to commit treason? For them?” he demanded of Arthur, “you really are one of them aren't you? What the hell did that ludomagus create? You murdered your mother and now you want to murder me!" he spat stepping back from Arthur an expression of horror painted across his features.

"Kill him!" he ordered Mordred, "execute him, he's a traitor to the crown!" he shouted, finally releasing his grip on Mordred's shoulder.

Mordred advanced on Arthur slowly ignoring Morgana's pleas for him to stop. Arthur stood up to face him but Merlin dragged himself to his feet and placed himself between Mordred and Arthur. Mordred pushed him aside easily, but Merlin managed to pull the boy down with him as he fell.

Mordred got up quickly as he was uninjured and by the time Merlin was up again Mordred had almost reached Arthur again. Merlin threw all his magic at Mordred to stop him, to injure him, even to kill him but Merlin was weak and Mordred was strong, a lot stronger than any of them expected, except perhaps Uther.

" _Interficio!_ " Mordred roared as he pointed his wand towards Arthur.

Merlin gasped, in his current state he had little chance of stopping the curse and Arthur would die. He slowed time and looked around the room, he saw Morgause lying bleeding to death by the door. Morgana was no longer by her side, he turned she was behind Uther now and she had a sword; the sword Mordred had used in the vision. Uther was unaware of her, so intent on watching his own son's murder. He saw Arthur facing Mordred braced for the spell; a look of sad resignation on his face, knowing he had no time to avoid the curse.

Merlin saw with alarming clarity what was going to happen next, how it could all work out, how the prophecy would be fulfilled and everything would fall into place. Morgana would kill Uther, she was a Pendragon, she would succeed. He hoped she would be able to save Morgause afterward, she wouldn’t make it through this without her.

He took a step forward, with Uther dead Arthur could be king but Mordred wouldn't rest until he had obeyed Uther’s final orders. Merlin wasn't strong enough to fix him, there just wasn't enough time. He took another step forward, then another placing himself in the path of the spell it was the only option really.

Time resumed it's normal pace as he got into place and he heard Morgana's battle cry as she ran Uther through, he saw the shock on the king's face as he coughed up blood and fell to the floor. He heard Arthur cry out before he even felt the spell hit him, he felt his heart slow and he reached out with his magic, locking it around Mordred's throat. Mordred's eyes widened as his spell hit Merlin’s chest and Merlin didn't miss the tiny flicker of regret that flashed through them. It made it all the more difficult to tighten his grip, choking the life out of his friend.

They fell to the floor together, Mordred hissed spells at Merlin but they were no good, he was already dying no magic could hurt him now. In the end Mordred dropped his wand in favour of clawing at his throat.

"Stop it!" Arthur cried grabbing at Merlin, aware of how he was using the last of his strength, "let him go and heal yourself!" he demanded.

But his voice sounded so quiet and far away to Merlin; he looked at Mordred who was giving up now, his arms falling limply to his sides.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered.

Mordred's eyes met his and all he saw was relief before the spark was gone and their usual bright blue dulled. It took a lot of effort but he reached out and closed them, before casting a final glance around the room. He saw Morgana crouching over Morgause again begging her to stay. He saw the king lifeless, bleeding and alone. He saw the guards disobeying their orders and bursting into the room. Finally his eyes found Arthur, who was much closer than he expected, in fact he appeared to be holding him but Merlin could no longer feel anything but the cold. Merlin met his eyes.

"It's ok," he whispered.

"Don't leave me," Arthur pleaded.

"I'm sorry..."

And then Merlin’s eyelids were too heavy, so he closed them, it really was like going to sleep he thought as the darkness pulled him under.

~

"I forgot how skinny you were when you were younger," said a voice suspiciously similar to Arthur's but a little rougher and older.

"It just seemed that way because you were fat Arthur," said another voice with a slight Welsh lilt, a bit like his own.

"Hah!" the first man laughed.

Merlin opened his eyes and blinked furiously at the bright light, it had been night when he died. Confused he sat up and looked around wildly, he seemed to be outside he could tell that much and he could hear water but he couldn't make out his surroundings there was just a lot of fog. He looked to his left and saw Arthur dressed in chainmail, a red cape around his shoulders, sitting beside what looked like an older version of himself. The two men were smiling proudly at him. To his right Mordred was sitting up but refusing to look at Merlin, instead staring at his hands.

"Is this heaven? Um… Avalon?" he croaked.

"Sort of," Merlin, the original Merlin told him.

"Oh," Merlin said looking around disappointedly.

"You did it Merlin, you saved Arthur,"

"I left him behind," Merlin said sadly, "I'm dead aren't I? Do I have to stay here and watch him build the new world without me?"

"I'm so sorry Merlin," Arthur said quietly placing a hand on his shoulder.

Merlin shrugged him off and stood up backing away from the king of old.

"Leave me alone!" he cried, "You're not him! I promised we'd do it together, I have to go back! I have to go back! I have to..." Merlin fell to his knees and beat his fists against the ground.

"He can do it without you," the older Merlin said quietly.

"I know that!" Merlin snapped, "but I don't want him to, maybe I want to be selfish for once," Merlin raged quietly.

"It's my fault," Mordred said quietly finally looking up at him.

"Yes it is!" Merlin yelled, "no it's not, I'm sorry Mordred. I'm so sorry I killed you but I had no choice, you weren't yourself," he said calming down finally.

"I shouldn't be here, not this place, Avalon is heaven I don't deserve that," Mordred whispered.

"Yes you do," old Merlin said crossly, "you were horrifically tortured by the king and forced to commit murder, none of which was your fault."

Mordred didn't say anything but looked comforted by the great warlock’s words.

"You defied the prophecy!" a quiet voice said.

Everyone looked up shocked. Above them a little blue man fluttered about, his wings flapping rapidly.

"Are you a sidhe? A real one?" Merlin asked reverently, the sidhe hadn’t been seen in his world for hundreds of years.

"Yes indeed young warlock, and you defied the prophecy," the fluttering blue creature repeated.

"No I didn't,” Merlin argued, “I killed Mordred, Uther died and Arthur will be King, how exactly did I defy the prophecy?" Merlin demanded running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"You died, you weren't supposed to, if you hadn't tried to defy the prophecy you wouldn’t have been killed," the sidhe explained.

"What does it matter? Arthur survived that's the important bit right?" Merlin asked confused as to why he was important.

"Wrong. Now that you are dead Arthur will not unite the two worlds, he is not strong enough," the sidhe sighed as if talking to a small child.

"He bloody well is!" Merlin snapped, standing up to face the sidhe properly, "he is," he insisted.

"He is grief stricken, he won't get over your death easily, probably not at all. I don’t think you realise just how much you mean to him, how much he loves you young warlock," the sidhe said gently.

"Then make him do it for me; you can leave this place can't you? Go to him and tell him to be strong, that I love him, that I know he can do this," Merlin demanded.

"It won't be enough," the sidhe replied.

"Yes it will, look you obviously don't know Arthur if you think he can't-"

"Merlin wait… I think... are you offering what I think you are offering?" Old Merlin asked the sidhe man as he stepped closer.

"He was not supposed to die," the sidhe said simply.

"Don't speak in riddles, be transparent for once. You have the power to send him back correct?" The older warlock demanded.

"We do," the fairy nodded.

"Will you?" Arthur asked carefully as he joined them.

"Yes," the sidhe said simply.

"Wait I can go back? But I'm dead," Merlin said hardly daring to hope

"You were not supposed to die yet," the sidhe explained again.

"You never sent Arthur back for me," the older Merlin mumbled and Arthur took his hand hushing him.

"We're not doing it for him," the sidhe said carefully.

"Ah," said Arthur understanding, "you're being selfish. If he doesn't go back we will all perish as the magic fails, this includes the sidhe doesn’t it?"

"If the magic becomes dormant then we can no longer access it, we will lose our immortality, we will become mortal," the fairy said quietly and horrified at the prospect.

"The mortal life of a sidhe is still thousands of years," Merlin reminded them.

"Thousands of years without magic?” the sidhe asked shocked, “We're the most powerful creatures of magic and we already feel its loss keenly, we can no longer cross into the mortal world safely so weak is the magic there,” he said sadly “but we are willing to use what magic we have left to send you back," the fairy said turning to Merlin, "in the hope that together you and your king can bring it back,"

"Can I do it?" Merlin asked nervously.

"The sidhe have faith in you," the fey creature said.

"So do we," Merlin and Arthur said in unison.

"But what about Mordred? I can't..." he looked at Mordred, "I killed you, I can't go back knowing I've trapped you here."

"We cannot send him back," the sidhe told.

"It's ok Merlin, you had no choice, I forgive you," Mordred said simply.

"And I you," Merlin nodded before turning to Arthur and Merlin, "will you look after him?"

"We don't need to," Arthur said gesturing over Mordred's shoulder into the mist.

Mordred turned around surprised.

"Kara!" he cried joyously, he took a step forward before turning back, "I don't want to come back with you Merlin, not if she's here," he said beaming at Merlin.

Merlin smiled at his friend’s happiness.

"Tell Morgana and Morgause that I love them, tell them I’m happy here and I’ll see them again one day" Mordred asked.

"I will," Merlin promised.

As Mordred stepped toward Kara he faded into the mist, Merlin turned to Arthur and the other Merlin shocked.

"Is this really Avalon?" he asked.

"Not really, Avalon is through there,” the old warlock said gesturing toward where Mordred had gone, “this is the very edge, where we can touch the mortal world," he explained.

"Oh, why are you here?" Merlin asked.

"I told you before, we were called back to guide you, we’ve been here since the day you were born," the warlock explained.

"Sorry," Merlin apologised.

"Not at all, it was worth it," Arthur said smiling at him.

"What's it like then, Avalon?" Merlin asked curiously.

"It's wonderful truly it is," the warlock said fondly, it was quite clear that he was happy there.

"It’s just you always seem so negative when you write to me," Merlin said.

"Ah well that’s just my Merlin's way of trying to convey the seriousness of the situation you were in," Arthur explained wrapping an arm around his warlock.

"I just didn't want you to go through what I did," Merlin said apologetically, shoving at Arthur but making no attempt to escape his embrace, “plus it’s pretty rubbish here, away from our eternal happiness,” he sighed.

Arthur grinned at him affectionately.

"Are you going to go back to Avalon now?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Yes and you can still come with us if you choose to,” Arthur replied.

"Why would I choose to?" Merlin asked confused.

Arthur looked pointedly at the little sidhe hovering nervously by his head.

"We can send you back but you will be in the exact state you were when you died, weak and in terrible, crippling pain,” the sidhe began, “you will get better of course but it will be a long process, it might take months, even years. Mordred's curse was to kill and thus both your body and your magic will be weakened terribly, you will need all the help you can get to recover. Therefore I must to inform you that the choice is yours, you can choose to go on to Avalon instead and be at peace," the sidhe paused, "and I… we the sidhe would not begrudge you this choice nor would we think you weak for making it," he finished.

"I want to go back," Merlin said straight away.

"Don't make this choice lightly," the sidhe warned.

"I want to go back, I need to," Merlin insisted.

"Good man," the sidhe said proudly.

"Can I say goodbye?" Merlin asked.

"Of course," the pale blue man said smiling.

Merlin turned to Arthur and Merlin.

"You won't write anymore will you?" Merlin asked sadly.

"You won't need us to," the older Merlin reminded him.

"Goodbye then I guess, thank you for all your help." Merlin said smiling weakly, sad to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Merlin and look after Arthur," the old warlock smiled.

“You too,” Merlin whispered.

"Ha! I can look after myself! And don’t worry we will see you again but for you it will be a long time coming, so have a good life. Don’t let all the blasted royal duties get in the way of it, make sure you truly live," Arthur ordered sincerely.

Merlin nodded and watched them step into the mist, then he turned back to the fey man who was still fluttering about his head.

"How do I get back?" he asked a little afraid.

"Just close your eyes," the man replied.

Merlin obeyed.

~

At first there was only darkness but then suddenly there was pain, intense crippling pain wracking his body. He was not strong enough to ease it so he tried to ignore it and focus on something, anything else. Then through the haze he could hear Arthur whispering, begging and pleading with him to come back. That was enough; that was what he needed, he took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but he could make out Arthur's outline above him. Merlin reached out to stroke his face but his arms weren't cooperating.

"Arthur, it's alright. I'm back, I came back for you," he mumbled trying again to reach for him but his arms were useless dead weights.

"Merlin," Arthur croaked catching his flailing hand and pressing it to his lips, "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin," he whispered.

"It's ok I'm here, I'm here," Merlin said trying to reassure him.

"You died," Arthur sobbed.

"Yes," Merlin agreed.

"You came back," Arthur whispered pulling Merlin closer, clinging on to him as if he planned to never let him go again.

Merlin hissed a little and Arthur loosened his grip slightly.

"Yes for you, I came back for you," Merlin groaned as he shifted in Arthur’s arms, "I still hurt though."

"Morgana's gone for help," Arthur promised.

"You're the King now," Merlin informed him.

"They have to crown me first,” Arthur replied obviously talking to Merlin to keep him awake.

"What?" Merlin said confused.

"I'm not king properly until they crown me," Arthur said quietly.

"You’re _my_ _king_ Arthur, always have been," Merlin said snuggling against Arthur’s chest and closing his eyes.

"And you're my warlock Merlin. I can’t do this without you, please don’t leave me again," Arthur begged.

"Yes you can," Merlin argued but he opened his eyes again, even though it hurt.

"I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I broke my promise to you, Morgana said it was the only way to defy the prophecy," Arthur whispered, tears running down his face, he rocked Merlin gently.

"It's ok Arthur, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm fine, well no I'm not but I will be. And you will be King and together we can bring magic back properly, if you still want to," Merlin smiled as he regained enough control of his arms to grab Arthur’s hand and entwine their fingers.

"Of course I want that more than anything Merlin, I want the whole world to see magic like I see it. To see you, my beautiful golden-eyed sorcerer," Arthur said fondly.

"That's nice Arthur but I'm quite sleepy now can we do it later?" Merlin joked.

Arthur laughed weakly, it was barely more than a quiet chuckle but it was something.

"Your father's dead though, are you alright?" Merlin asked concerned.

"I'm glad he's dead, but I'm still grieving is that wrong?" Arthur replied.

"Of course not, he was your father Arthur," Merlin agreed.

"Thank god you came back Merlin, I couldn't have faced this, the future without you," Arthur said quietly pressing his lips to Merlin’s forehead.

"You could have done Arthur, you’re strong enough," Merlin insisted.

"Oh I would have done my duty yes, I would have served my country and brought magic back just for you, but I would never have been happy, not until I died and found you again," Arthur said honestly.

"Well we have a long life ahead of us yet Arthur, I promise," Merlin swore wiping away Arthur’s tears.

"Then get better," Arthur pleaded.

"I think I best sleep," Merlin suggested closing his eyes again.

Arthur shook him gently.

"Not until Gaius gets here, I don't even want to move you in case I do more damage. But this is going to be our home now Merlin, our royal residence," he whispered babbling slightly to keep Merlin awake, "some of the guards tried to arrest me and Morgana but then Kay swept in, do you remember Kay?"

Merlin nodded opening his eyes again and he could see now that they weren’t alone, there were several men and women in red and gold robes pacing the room.

"He swept in with at least half the kingsguard and dismissed father’s men. Apparently he organised them over a year ago, determining who would be faithful to me and not my father. I had no idea that so many were loyal to me. Obviously they had no power to do anything, so they've just been waiting for this day ready to step in and keep me safe, keep us safe. Some of them have gone to arrest Aeridian with the police, what him and my father did here was still illegal Merlin. Kay’s sorting things out with the press so that I don’t have to. He sent some people with Morgana to fetch Gaius and Bedevere," Arthur explained.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Why what?" Arthur replied confused.

"Why has she gone to get Gaius, if you thought I was dead?" Merlin asked.

"Morgause," Arthur explained simply.

Merlin looked over to where the blonde woman was laying, beside her was an Aurean Mage whispering spells and enchantments. Morgause still looked in a bad way, but he could see that she was breathing.

"Oh I can-"

"Don't even think about it Merlin," said Gaius sternly as he entered the room.

"Gaius thank god you're here," Arthur said relieved.

Everything seemed to move very fast after that, suddenly there was lots more people in the room and they were all talking, shouting, and crying, Merlin just closed his eyes and let Arthur hold him close.

"Yes he can be moved now, very carefully to a bed," he heard Gaius say after the man finally finished prodding and poking him.

Then he was lifted, as carefully as if he was made of glass, but every slight movement still hurt and he couldn't help but hiss at his discomfort.

"I'm sorry, I’m sorry," Arthur fretted.

"Here let me take him, I can lift him with magic it will be easier on him," said a voice, Merlin recognised it as his father.

Arthur made to hand him over but Merlin refused to let go, clinging tightly to Arthur’s arms.

“Don’t let go Arthur,” Merlin mumbled.

"Ok, ok then, Merlin it’s not far I swear," he heard Arthur promise before he lost consciousness as they made their way out of the throne room.

~

When he came to he was in a very grand room, much bigger than any of Arthur's other rooms but also empty of all those things that made it Arthur’s. He recognised it as Arthur’s palace rooms, Merlin had only been here once, many years ago, as neither of them were terribly keen on the place. Merlin looked over to see Arthur sitting next to him on the bed watching him worriedly.

"We’re in my room," he said quietly, "Gaius will be up in a bit he's just sorting Morgause out. He says you'll be fine you just need to rest, he... um... he says you're going to be in pain for quite some time," he finished sadly.

"I know, they warned me of that before I came back," Merlin told him.

"Then why-"

"Don't even think of asking something so stupid Arthur," Merlin cut him off rolling his eyes, even that hurt.

Arthur smiled weakly and stroked Merlin’s hair gently.

"So this is still your room at the palace? It’s been a while since I’ve been here, not changed much though,” Merlin said sleepily. “Do I live here too now?" He wondered aloud.

"Well I think I pretty much _have_ to live here now but it's not so bad. I don’t know what will happen with uni,” Arthur chattered, “you don't have to live here, I mean you’d probably rather live back in Wales and you’ve never really liked it here, but I'd really like it if you did," Arthur said quietly.

"It's quite nice, a bit posh but quite nice I guess," Merlin teased gently.

"A bit posh? Merlin it's a bloody palace what did you expect?" Arthur asked incredulously.

Merlin just giggled and patted the bed beside him until Arthur laid down.

"Guess what? It's just us now Arthur and no one can stop us. You're going to be a wonderful king, the king the prophecies speak of, you'll unite the worlds," Merlin promised.

"Yes I will, and it’s because I have you. I do it all for you, you know."

"I know," Merlin whispered closing his eyes.

With Arthur caressing his forehead gently the pain was almost bearable.

“It hurts less with you here,” Merlin mumbled.

“Don’t worry I’m not going anywhere,” Arthur said quietly and carefully he scooted closer and folding his strong arms around Merlin and holding him safe.

Like that wrapped securely in Arthur’s embrace Merlin was able to succumb to a deep sleep and begin the healing process.


	13. Recovery and a Funeral

Merlin awoke with a start as the valerian root tonic began to wear off; and the ache in his bones set in. He groaned quietly and turned to reach for Arthur but was surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. Confused he opened his eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight. It was later than he expected; recently he had not been able to sleep past dawn. His slumber had been fitful and short this past week of recovery, his discomfort plaguing his sleep. Blinking rapidly he spied Arthur standing by the window, he seemed to be staring out at the grounds, unaware that Merlin had woken up.

Slowly Merlin pulled back the covers and eased himself out of the bed he had laid in since Arthur had brought him up over a week ago. He winced as his feet touched the cold wooden floor and pulled himself upright with considerable effort. Tentatively he made his way over to where Arthur was standing, the effort of walking making him tremble. He only made it round the bed and halfway across the room before he could go no further, his legs giving up after the days of disuse.

"Arthur," he croaked as he tried to stay upright.

Arthur spun round shocked and rushed towards him.

"Shit!" he cried as he grabbed hold of the frail warlock, "it's alright I've got you," he assured him, wrapping his strong arms around Merlin, "c'mon back to bed," he mumbled trying to steer Merlin back to the bed.

"No Arthur, please. No more sleep," Merlin groaned, weakly trying to push Arthur back toward the window.

Arthur observed him carefully for any sign that he might be about to keel over; Merlin just huffed and jutted his chin out stubbornly.

"Alright come on," Arthur gave in smiling as he led Merlin to the window.

When they got there, he looped one arm around Merlin's waist, holding him steady and used his free arm to push the large window open wide, allowing a chilly spring breeze to flow into the room. Merlin sighed and breathed in deeply, leaning back into Arthur's chest.

"Oh that's nice," he whispered.

"Yeah, you're probably getting a touch of cabin fever all cooped up in here," Arthur suggested.

"Cabby what? I haven't got a fever Arthur, I'm just tired," Merlin complained.

"No Merlin cabin fever, when you go a bit crazy from being kept in a room because you're ill," Arthur tried to explain.

"I am not crazy Arthur," Merlin argued glancing at Arthur curiously.

"Never mind," Arthur said quietly, kissing Merlin's temple softly before he could continue arguing.

"They're coming today aren't they?" Merlin asked instead, turning slightly so that he could read Arthur's face properly.

"All the king's men," Arthur groaned, "it's going to be dreadful, but your mother and Gaius are going to be there. I don't care how much the politicians and the royals protest, I need the moral support."

"I could-"

"Best not Merlin, you can hardly stand," Arthur interrupted gently.

Merlin wanted to argue but Arthur was right; the effort of simply standing by the window, even though Arthur was supporting most of his weight, was causing him to tremble and his knees felt like they could give way at any second. He just nodded in agreement and stood there quietly in Arthur's arms until Terrence knocked on the door to call Arthur down. Merlin sighed expecting to be sent back to bed but Arthur surprised him.

"Can you stand? Just for a minute?" he asked.

Merlin nodded confused; he leant against the wall as Arthur released him and moved off into the adjoining sitting room. Merlin heard Arthur moving about, making quite a bit of noise. Then Arthur was back, dragging a very heavy but comfortable looking chair through into his bedroom. He pulled it across the room and placed it by the window before helping Merlin into it.

"I think you've spent quite enough time in bed don't you agree?" Arthur asked.

Merlin just smiled and caught Arthur’s hand pressing it to his lips.

"Yeah, I do. How long will this take?" he asked.

"A couple of hours at least," Arthur informed him, grimacing at the prospect.

"Good luck," Merlin whispered.

Arthur kissed him tenderly on the lips, then again on the forehead before heading out to face the music. Merlin sighed and turned his attention to the view out of the window, looking out over the palace gardens. Sitting still like that, with the fresh air on his face Merlin almost did not feel pain but any slight shift in position would send a new wave of agony coursing through his body though. After a while, he drifted off to sleep.

~

When Merlin woke again he was still alone and from the position of the sun it looked to be just after noon. He groaned as he stretched, grimacing in pain. Merlin sighed heavily and reached to his left, pushing a pile of books onto the floor to create some noise. As expected an Aurean mage, Merlin's very own personal guardian named Rowena, burst into the room at the commotion, her red robes billowing about her.

"What happened?" she demanded worriedly.

"I need to see Morgana, will you take me?" Merlin asked.

"Certainly not sir, I'm under orders," she argued.

"Please I have to," Merlin tried to persuade her.

"I'm sorry sir-"

"Fine. Look can you just get me Kay or Bedevere please, it's urgent," he insisted.

"I’m sure I can pass on any messages-"

"Please Rowena," Merlin begged.

"Fine, wait here," she muttered as she rushed out of the room.

"Where else would I go?" Merlin asked the empty room.

Rowena returned ten minutes later with Kay in tow, looking rather worried about breaking her orders. Kay seemed pleased to see Merlin sitting up and looking better, he smiled widely at the warlock before shooing Rowena away.

"So you're head of the Kingsguard now huh?" Merlin asked cheerfully.

"Yes sir," Kay said puffing his chest proudly, "and what can I do for you sir?"

"For a start you can stop calling me sir, it's weird, makes me feel old," Merlin said laughing.

"Well we can't have that can we Merlin?" Kay joked joining Merlin by the window, "I'm guessing you called me up here for a reason though?" he inquired.

"Yes, I need you to take me to Morgana," Merlin informed him.

"Absolutely not," Kay refused instantly.

"Please Kay, I need to talk to her," Merlin begged.

"I can-"

"Please I need to," Merlin groaned as he tried to stand up, gripping Kay's arms as the pain hit.

Kay grabbed him and pushed him back into the chair gently, his eyes wide with worry as he realised Merlin would hurt himself trying to get to Morgana.

"Fine, fine I'll take you, hold on," he said walking out of the room.

He returned with a wheelchair pushing it over to Merlin.

"What’s that?" Merlin said eyeing it warily; the metal of the chair reminding him of the one Mordred was once strapped in.

"It's a wheelchair; it's to push you around," Kay explained.

"Oh that's very clever, you lot manage quite well without magic don't you?" Merlin asked impressed.

"Well currently you can't use your magic so I suppose in theory you're one of us. In you get," Kay said helping Merlin into the chair.

Merlin groaned at the thought as he allowed Kay to push him out of the room. After a brief argument with Rowena who tried to protest to his visiting Morgana they made their way to Morgana's wing of the palace, which was thankfully on the same floor just across to the eastern side of the building. When they arrived, Kay knocked gently on the door.

"She hasn't come out since they brought Morgause in here," he warned.

"Come in," Morgana called quietly from inside.

Kay opened the door fully and then returned to push Merlin into the room; Morgana looked up sharply as they entered. She was sitting in a chair by Morgause's bed watching her sleep. The usually pale woman was whiter than ever, her dark hair hanging limply around her face. Her eyes were shadowed and bloodshot and her hands trembled where they were clasped in her lap. Merlin chewed his lip as Kay pushed him closer, Morgana did not look at him instead she glanced at Kay.

"Take him away," she ordered.

Kay placed a gently hand on Merlin's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Hear him out please, my lady," he said before retreating from the room.

Morgana scowled at the guard as he left and then once the door was closed she turned to glare at Merlin.

"I don't want to hear it so would you please just leave," she said quietly but she did not sound angry just tired.

"I know you hate me right now but I made a promise and-"

"I don't hate you Merlin not truly, I want to but I can't. Look at you, look what he did," she said gesturing at Merlin's weakened form.

Merlin smiled weakly.

"But I don't think I can talk to you, I think it would be best if you just stayed away, until Morgause and I can leave," she said quietly.

"Morgana please-"

"No Merlin I can't, I know you had to do what you did but don't you understand? You killed Mordred, you killed him Merlin, and he was my only family left not related to Uther Pendragon. Morgause and I raised him when his parents were taken; we promised to look after him," she cried.

"Morgana please-"

"You strangled him Merlin, I could see him begging, struggling, fighting for his life but you took it anyway. You murdered him!" she spat, she was angry now.

Her raised voice woke Morgause who sat up blinking at the scene before her.

"Please Morgana stop it-"

"Why? The truth hurts doesn't it Merlin?" she asked coldly.

"Morgana stop" Morgause ordered quietly.

However, Morgana would not desist she stood up now towering over Merlin; she grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently, before she releasing him and stepping back, glaring at him and breathing heavily.

"You killed him!" she hissed.

Merlin was afraid now he could not defend himself in his condition; he pushed himself up from the chair and tried to get away.

"Kay!" he croaked out, "help!"

He fell to the floor and curled up in defence. Morgana's anger dissipated at the sight, she looked at her hands horrified.

"What have you done?" Morgause asked quietly from the bed.

"I... I-"

"Help him Morgana," Morgause insisted as the door opened.

Kay burst into the room looking around shocked; he stepped forward to help Merlin, but Morgause held up her hand to stop him.

"Just wait," she whispered.

Kay hesitated but obeyed. Morgana stepped forward and knelt down beside Merlin who flinched away in fear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered as she looped her arms around him.

She winced when she felt how thin he had gotten.

"Can you stand?"

Merlin nodded but then shook his head.

"Hurts," he groaned.

"Ok, ok," she soothed before turning to Kay.

Kay came forward and together they lifted Merlin back into the wheelchair. Kay took the handles of the chair and began to push Merlin out of the room.

"Wait please," Morgana asked, "just give me one more chance," she pleaded quietly.

Kay looked to Merlin for confirmation who nodded. After Kay had left the room reluctantly, Morgana turned to him.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"It's ok," Merlin said quietly.

"No it's not, it's not I shouldn't have hurt you. I know that you had no choice, and you've clearly been through hell," she said sitting down beside him and taking his hand.

"I'm pretty pathetic now huh?" he mumbled.

Morgana squeezed his hand.

"No you're-"

"Oh for fuck sakes Merlin!" Morgause snapped shocking them both.

Merlin looked at her nervously.

"You died Merlin! You died! You were gone, I saw Arthur holding your dead body. Did you really expect to just bounce back? You were dead for over twenty minutes and then you just came back, that has _never_ happened before. Of course that will take its toll on your body, the kind of toll even magic can't heal," she said sighing and sinking back onto her pillow.

"I know I just feel like shit," he grumbled but he smiled at the blonde woman, happy she seemed to be returning to her formidable self.

"What _will_ heal him?" Morgana asked.

"Only time I'm afraid," Morgause replied.

Merlin groaned.

"What was it like?" she asked.

"Avalon?"

"Yeah," Morgause confirmed.

"I don't know I only saw the edge but I could feel it, calling to me. It felt... safe and calm... it was a kind of peacefulness that I've never known in this world," he explained.

"Were you tempted to cross over?" Morgana asked.

"No." Merlin answered confidently.

"Even though you knew what you were coming back to?" Morgause asked.

"Yeah, even if I had to live like this for the rest of my life I would still come back," Merlin explained.

"For Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"For Arthur." He confirmed

"Wow," Morgana said impressed.

"It terrifies me sometimes," Merlin confessed.

"How much you love him?" Morgause asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah," Merlin said blushing a little.

"That's a good thing I think," Morgana suggested.

She was quiet for a bit.

“Was he there?" she asked finally.

Merlin closed his eyes and nodded.

"I wanted to bring him back with me, truly I did but he didn't want to and they said I couldn't. Then Kara was there and I knew he wouldn't come back, not if she was there," he babbled.

"It's alright Merlin," Morgause said, "if he had come back with you he would have been that blank unfeeling shell that Uther created. I don't think we would have ever gotten him back," she whispered.

Morgana squeezed his hand as she cried silently.

"I'm sorry though, I'm so sorry," Merlin said crying too, "he said to say that he was happy there in Avalon with Kara. To say that he loved you and that one day he would see you again," he whispered trying to wipe away his tears.

"Thank you Merlin, I'm glad you were there, that he didn't die alone. I'm happy he found Kara again," Morgause said, "he'll be ok Morgs," she promised.

"Yes he will," Morgana agreed.

Then she held her hand in front of Merlin's face, her palm upright and cupped.

"Look what I can do now," she said grinning slightly.

A small flame appeared in her hand flickering warmly. Merlin reached for it, missing his magic.

"No wand," she said smiling gleefully.

"How?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"It's coming back already, I felt it when you woke up, we all did," Morgause told them, "it'll be a slow process, it'll take decades for magic to return to its full strength, possibly even centuries," she explained.

"Yeah I can only do this right now because I'm so badass," Morgana joked, "I could do it before, but without a wand I couldn’t control it," she admitted.

Merlin held up his hand.

"Together we could-"

"Don't you dare Merlin! We do not need a demonstration of your power we know exactly how amazing you are, so please just rest," Morgause ordered.

Merlin huffed but lent back in the chair obligingly. Morgana placed a hand on his forehead and smiled.

"I can do this too," she said.

Warmth spread out from her fingertips; it flowed through his body easing the tension and erasing all traces of pain far better than Gaius' potions had so far. Merlin moaned in delight and leaned in to her touch desperate for more relief.

"Stop it Morgana," Morgause warned.

"He's in pain Morgause," Morgana argued not wanting to let go.

"It won't help him to heal," Morgause warned.

"Please just for a bit," Merlin mumbled gripping Morgana's hand and pressing it to his head harder now his eyes rolling back into his head.

Morgana looked worried now and tried to pull away.

"I told you," Morgause said.

Morgana dropped the spell and Merlin hissed as the pain returned.

"I'm sorry I was trying to help," she whispered worriedly, "its like drugs I suppose, you know drug addiction," she suggested.

"Or Gwaine and whisky" Morgause added.

Merlin just breathed deeply, trying to calm his heart rate.

"M'fine," he assured Morgana who was still watching him nervously, "Arthur can do that without magic, but it’s gentler, not as intense," he mumbled.

"What?" Morgause asked confused.

"When Arthur touches me, the pain fades away," he explained.

Morgause looked at him then as if he was the most adorable thing she had ever seen, which was a disconcerting look for the usually stern faced woman. Morgana just laughed.

"That is _so_ cute," she giggled pinching his cheek.

"Whatever," Merlin scowled.

"You're going to be a queen soon enough," she teased.

"Shut up," Merlin mumbled.

"You'll look lovely in a tiara," Morgause joined in.

"Oh gods," Merlin buried his head in his hands.

"Of course your official title will be Prince Consort," Morgana informed them.

"Can we drop this now?" Merlin begged.

"But you're cheering us up," Morgana informed him quietly. "We're going to be ok I think, you and Arthur are going to do it, I can feel it."

Morgana pulled him close and stroked his hair.

"You are so precious Merlin," she smiled.

Merlin huffed.

"I am not," he muttered.

"Thank you Merlin, for everything," she whispered.

"Are you alright? With what happened to Uth-"

"I am fine and I'm not sorry, after all it's only murder if they're human right?" she asked her voice tense.

"Morgana," Merlin pushed.

"No I'm not ok, not really but I've got Morgause and I've got all of you, so I will be right? Your mum has been looking after me," she informed him, "she really is wonderful."

"She's been looking after me too, fussing and crying, it's a bit annoying," he joked.

"Merlin!" Morgana said mock scandalised, "I will be alright because I have this family, all of you. I know Arthur is my only remaining blood relative now but I count all of you as my family and we'll all be fine," she promised.

Merlin believed her, how could he not.

"So now that we're ok again, I think me and Hunith should start making plans," Morgana announced.

Merlin looked to Morgause who was watching the sleepily, she shrugged.

"Er… plan's for what?" Merlin asked nervously.

"Plans for your wedding of course," Morgana chirped happily.

Morgause groaned and closed her eyes.

"Me and Arthur aren’t getting married," he insisted.

"Just let her Merlin," Morgause said quietly, "she loves a good party, it'll help her."

"Traitor," Merlin muttered.

~

Twenty minutes later Merlin was going slowly insane, his head was spinning as Morgana discussed invitations, and royal procedures, he was about to ask her to stop when the door burst open.

"What the hell Merlin?" Arthur yelled.

"It's-"

"How dare you burst in here, Morgause is sleeping," Morgana hissed standing up.

"Merlin is ill he should be in his room," Arthur said but he looked guilty.

"He was absolutely fine with me," Morgana snapped, "but I suppose you best go back to your room to be locked away," she said sighing dramatically.

"I-"

"Arthur's just looking after me Morgs don't be mean," Merlin insisted.

"He thought I was hurting you," she said quietly.

Merlin almost reminded her that she did in fact hurt him less than an hour ago but the sadness in her eyes stopped him.

"It’s fine Arthur we were just talking ok?" Merlin explained.

"About what?" Arthur asked.

"We were talking about-"

"Nothing," Merlin cut her off scowling at her.

Arthur raised his eyebrows looking hurt.

"We were talking about Mordred," Morgana said quietly.

"Ah."

"And weddings," Merlin confessed.

"Weddings?" Arthur asked looking amused now.

"Just leave it," Merlin begged.

"Please don't tell me you've agreed to let Morgana plan our wedding Merlin," Arthur said smiling as he stood behind the wheelchair.

"We aren’t getting married Arthur," Merlin reminded him.

Arthur just winked at Morgana who grinned back. Then he pushed Merlin out of the room and down the corridor.

"Back to bed I suppose," Merlin grumbled.

"Not quite," Arthur said mysteriously.

When they got halfway down the hallway, he stopped Merlin's chair and went to speak to a maid who bustled off at once.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked confused.

"Wait and see," Arthur teased.

He stood there quietly by Merlin's chair, his fingers tangled in Merlin's hair. Merlin leant into the touch and closed his eyes. The maid came back with an armful of blankets and helped Arthur to wrap them around Merlin.

"Yes I'm warm now Arthur, what's going on?" he huffed.

"Wait and see," Arthur repeated his eyes twinkling.

Merlin scowled as he was pushed into a small metal room. He stopped scowling and gripped Arthur's hand when he realised it was a lift. Arthur did not tease just rubbed Merlin's fingers as they descended. After they exited the lift Arthur pushed him toward the back of the palace, through several large doors and then they were outside.

"Oh," Merlin said as he realised, "thank you Arthur," he said smiling as he lifted his arms up to the sun.

"Fresh air is good for you," Arthur said as he pushed Merlin toward a stone bench and sat down watching him happily.

"Mmm it’s good,” Merlin agreed, “what did they say then?" he asked taking Arthur's hand into his own.

Arthur smiled and rubbed a thumb over Merlin's knuckles.

"It was awful at first, loads of politicians and some of my distant relatives just arguing and shouting, they were saying such terrible things. I _know_ he was a bad man, but he was my father and he is dead now, he cannot hurt anyone,” Arthur said looking down at his and Merlin’s entwined hands.

“I know we can't just forget what he did, I know that, I really do, I just I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how I should feel, how I’m supposed to feel. I just let them shout at each other for ages," he said rubbing his free hand over his eyes tiredly and leaning closer to Merlin.

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"Gaius," Arthur said simply, "he just stood up and told them to shut the hell up."

"Wow," Merlin whistled.

"I know," Arthur agreed, "he said 'I can honestly say that I was not a fan of Uther, but his son is right here. For heaven sakes have some respect, do not talk of his father this way.' It was brilliant, they all looked so ashamed of themselves and they apologised," Arthur explained.

"Too right, they shouldn’t talk like that in front of you... or behind your back really," Merlin added a little sheepishly.

"No you're right they can talk about it, and they need to but they were speaking as if I wasn't there. Anyway it’s been decided that we won't be having a state funeral," Arthur informed him.

"Oh I don't know what that is, is it good or bad?" Merlin asked.

"Typical," Arthur rolled his eyes, "usually the King's funeral is a public affair with processions and such, but in father's case we all think it's best if it's just a small private ceremony, at Westminster Abbey. I just want to say goodbye, he did love me once," Arthur said sighing.

"Oh yes he did, he definitely did,” Merlin agreed eagerly, “he just became twisted toward the end, I think once he stopped loving you there was no turning back."

"The funeral's next week," Arthur told him.

"Ah, what happens after that?"

"My coronation I suppose," Arthur said resignedly.

"Are you scared?" Merlin asked gently.

"Not scared, nervous though. There is so much to sort out, so much to fix. There is no proper king or prime minister at the moment, the whole country could literally go to shit any minute." Arthur said heavily.

"I though thingy was the prime minister now?" Merlin asked.

"Rodor Nemeth, yes he was the old leader of the tory party but he's not even the deputy prime minister anymore, he was pushed out by Aeridian. The whole cabinet is under question because they were allied with Aeridian, and I suppose you probably don't understand any of this do you?" Arthur asked tiredly.

"Um Rodor was the Prime Minister before Black, he was thrown off the cabinet suspiciously when Aeridian brought in all his own people. Aeridian was Prime Minister and leader of the conservative party, which is also called the tory party just to be confusing.

“The cabinet is like his team of staff and they are all under arrest for breaking several human rights laws, but the problem with keeping them detained is that it was the King who officially passed the laws.

“However, you have enough to hold them for now which means there is a power void in the government. Anyone could try to wrest the power for themselves. You personally asked for Rodor to step in temporarily, because you felt he could be trusted, until it could be sorted out. That's not really ok either because that sort of goes against democracy, so everything could fall apart if people start to protest." Merlin finished smugly.

Arthur just stared at him for a moment, nonplussed.

"Wow who told you all that?" he asked finally

"Kay did the other day, no one will tell me anything but you were so stressed I ordered him to tell me, apparently I can do that now," Merlin said pleased to impress Arthur.

"Yeah you can, but what else did he tell you?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Merlin sighed.

"Father took back a lot of power from the politicians, he and Aeridian wrote new laws and revoked old ones. They threatened the right people, which allowed it to all fall into place. He was about to bring back the death penalty, I think you know why," Arthur said quietly ashamed of his father.

"Shit," was all Merlin could say to that.

"This all happened because people were scared. The politicians were scared to speak up for you, the people were scared to help you, they had the 'rather them than me' attitude unfortunately. It’s often how someone gains so much power," Arthur theorised.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked.

"I'm going to overhaul the government because this should never have got so far. My father should not have been able to get so powerful. Currently I have the right to dismiss any MPs I see fit, I shall wait for the results of the trials but I can tell you now that no one in Aeridian's cabinet, no matter what the verdict, will ever be given a position of power.

“I mean obviously there will still be the regular party system, but we need new politicians, there needs to be a vote. I am going to give magic users back the vote, and I am going to insist that they have a proper representation in the government. When it's safe again, and I mean really safe, when I truly know that this cannot ever happen again, then I will give it up and go back to being a tourist attraction," Arthur clarified.

Merlin giggled at this.

"Yeah that's probably for the best," he teased.

"Oi!"

"What about the prison?" Merlin asked seriously.

"I wanted to just release everyone straight away, but Gaius said no, that it would be dangerous for everyone if the prisoners were just released. He went there to explain it to them and not a single person protested. He is very good your uncle. We are releasing them in groups so they can be checked over mentally and physically, so that we can make sure everyone has somewhere to go, that all the children have someone to look after them,” he explained, “over a hundred people died in there Merlin," Arthur whispered horrified.

"When-"

"It'll be empty by next Wednesday, half of the prisoners have been released safely," Arthur explained.

"Ok," Merlin smiled at the news.

"It's going to take a long time to fix this," Arthur worried.

"It took a long time to break it, it was happening when we were just kids Arthur. We can do it though," Merlin insisted.

"All the trials start next week, Aeridian and his politicians, and the doctors and the soldiers, all the people who got away with crimes against magic users, it'll take years to try them all," Arthur said regrettably.

"Will they all go to jail?" Merlin asked.

"No, because some of them were just following orders, I know that's not an excuse but actually a lot of them were threatened, their families threatened. Morgana's trial won't be until next month," he said slowly allowing Merlin to process the information.

"Morgana's going to be tried, for killing Uther?" Merlin asked shocked.

"Yes," Arthur said, he did not sound happy about it.

"Shit, will she go to jail?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"No."

"No?" Merlin asked confused.

"I won't allow that to happen, in my eyes she did nothing wrong, technically she was defending me, my father had just ordered my murder," Arthur explained.

"So why-"

"Because I want this country to be fair Merlin, everyone who committed crimes will be tried fairly and sentenced fairly, including Morgana because killing the king even in my defence is technically treason," Arthur said sadly, “but I will be there to defend her, I feel like I’m sacrificing her well-being to appear fair and just though,” he added.

"She’ll understand and I reckon she’ll be able to defend herself well enough, she’s pretty strong. Sorcerers committed crimes too, you have to try them as well," Merlin reminded him reluctantly.

Arthur smiled at Merlin.

"Yes all the sorcerers who broke the law will also be tried don't worry, but there will never be another prison like Battersea. Something much safer and less cruel will be implemented," Arthur informed him.

"I wasn't worried, you're going to do it right Arthur," Merlin said yawning widely and closing his eyes.

Arthur was about to speak when Hunith came out into the garden carrying more blankets.

"Goodness me," she worried as she felt Merlin’s forehead.

She tucked the blankets around Merlin, who had fallen asleep.

"Sorry Hunith I'll take him in," Arthur said quietly, standing up.

"No, no, sit down Arthur love," she said sitting down and patting the bench beside her, "I just wanted to make sure he was warm enough, he's skinnier than I've ever seen him, and usually his magic keeps him warm. He might not even know if he was cold,"

"He might just presume it was all part of dying and coming back to life," Arthur guessed.

"Exactly," Hunith agreed.

"Thank you for today Hunith," Arthur said quietly, his voice sincere.

"That's alright Arthur, you needed a friendly face I think," she said, "fresh air is good for him you know," she said nodding to Merlin, "he always loved being outside, even when he was tiny. I think this will help him."

"Then I'll bring him outside every day, he shouldn't be cooped up in my room," Arthur promised.

"No he shouldn't,” she agreed, “he’s like a bird my Merlin. I always used to think so, because he was forever climbing things trying to get high up," she said chuckling lightly.

"He is, sometimes I used to worry he'd fly away," Arthur confessed.

"Not anymore?" Hunith inquired.

"Not anymore, I know he really loves me Hunith. I always knew I suppose but I never thought he could love me as much as I love him, he is _so_ special and brilliant, and I'm not. But he really does, even with all my baggage and I can truly see that now.” Arthur explained in a hushed voice.

“Was it when he died for you?” Hunith asked gently

“No actually, it was before… then. When Morgana had her vision, the way he reacted. He was distraught when he thought I might die. I’d never seen him desperate like that,” Arthur paused taking hold of Merlin’s hand and tracing shapes onto his palm. “it was as if the thought of me dying physically hurt him and that’s how I would feel, that’s how I did feel,” he said shuddering at the memory.

“I know everythings a bit shit… um I mean rubbish right now but I’ve got him, I’ve still got him so I’ll be alright,” he finished.

"It will be Arthur, and you're special too, don't ever say you're not, Merlin can see it and so can I, you don't have to be magic to be important. I told Merlin he needed to start having faith in himself and I’m going to tell you the same. I know it’s hard, you’re so young and this is a heavy weight for you to bear but you can do it. You’re going to be a great king, you just need to start believing in yourself," she said seriously.

Arthur just smiled and let Hunith wrap an arm around him; even though she was tiny she still managed to make him feel safe.

"I never met my mother but I always thought..."

"I've thought of you as a son for a very long time now Arthur," she said kissing his forehead.

Merlin woke up then suddenly, gasping in pain, beads of sweat running down his forehead.

"Hush love it's alright," Hunith soothed loosening some of the blankets.

She pulled a small bottle out of her pocket and poured it into Merlin's mouth; he winced at the taste but swallowed it all.

"Urgh that's disgusting," he moaned.

"All the best medicines are dear," she said smoothing his hair, "do I need to get Gaius?"

"No I'm fine, it's already working," Merlin assured her.

"Ok cariad, well I'm going to go back in now, lot's to do. Make sure you're in before it gets dark," she warned.

"Yes mam," Merlin said.

"Yes mother," Arthur said at the same time.

"Cheeky,” she joked ruffling Arthur's hair and checking Merlin's temperature before she went in.

Merlin was quiet for a while.

"What if I don't get better?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Arthur replied.

"What if I'm like this forever?" Merlin asked.

"You won't be," Arthur insisted.

"But what if I am? I don't want you to have to look after me," Merlin mumbled.

"That's what you're worried about? Tough because I bloody well would look after you, no matter how much you protested or complained when I dropped you," Arthur joked.

"But-"

"But nothing, it's a moot point anyway because you are going to get better, see I have a theory on why you feel like shit right now," Arthur said triumphantly.

"Ok let's hear it," Merlin said rolling his eyes.

"You broke four ribs when you were thrown against the wall, then you were shot in the stomach, and then you were killed by magic. Your body died," Arthur said shivering at the memory as he always would, "then you came back but Mordred's curse weakened you so much that your own magic is dangerous to use, because you’re frail like the time you collapsed after the school fell." Arthur started to explain.

"This is all stuff Gaius has said," Merlin reminded him.

"I know, and Gaius tried to heal you with his magic but it wouldn't work. He thinks it's because your body and what little magic it has right now is on high alert, it won't allow anything to heal it, only you can heal yourself," Arthur continued.

"I know, it's why Morgana could ease my pain earlier but not fix anything because that would involve intrusive magic, I know all this," Merlin said prodding Arthur to make him get to the point.

"Have you ever been ill?" Arthur asked instead.

"What?" Merlin asked confused.

"Ill, have you ever been ill?" Arthur asked again.

"Er… no? I don’t think so," Merlin replied, he was looking at Arthur as if he had gone a little mad.

"Have you ever hurt yourself? I remember when you broke your arm when you were a kid, and there was the first time you got shot. Any other times?" Arthur kept going.

"A couple when I was little," Merlin told him.

"And? Did Gaius heal you?"

"Yes," Merlin replied.

"Every time?" Arthur pressed.

"Yes." Merlin confirmed.

"So you've never had to heal normally, without your magic helping you?" Arthur asked finally getting to the point.

"No," Merlin sighed, "are you saying I'm overreacting because I can't handle pain?" Merlin asked quietly.

"No! Christ no! You are probably in more pain than anyone should be able to bear right now. I'm just trying to say that your feeling hopeless because healing was always instant for you before, but it's getting better right? You seem stronger than you were earlier in the week," Arthur said worried he had upset Merlin.

"If you say so," Merlin mumbled, "no you're right I couldn't even stand before, so I guess I must be getting better," he agreed.

"I would look after you, if you didn't get better, I would always look after you, no matter what," Arthur promised.

"I know." Merlin agreed finally accepting Arthur’s promise.

He allowed Arthur to pull him into his lap, sinking into his arms. They sat there quietly in the gardens until night began to fall, when they reluctantly went back inside, before Hunith came out and dragged them indoors.

~

The day of the funeral arrived quicker than Merlin expected. Morgana and Morgause were refusing to go for obvious reasons but Merlin would be going to support Arthur. His mother and Gaius were also going because Arthur considered them his family, more so than all his actual relatives; who Merlin found rather unpleasant. Uther did not have many friends and they were all currently under arrest, so it would be a very quiet ceremony.

His mother had helped him to dress, which had been embarrassing, but it was not because he was too weak to dress. It was because he had never worn a suit; Merlin's idea of formal clothing was robes and that would obviously not be appropriate for the occasion. Merlin sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror; his mother had just left the room to get ready herself. The tie was making his throat itch and he was trying to loosen it when Arthur walked into the room, Merlin dropped his hands sheepishly.

"Wow, you clean up good Emrys," he joked but he was clearly impressed.

"You like me like this?" Merlin asked baffled, "I don't like this thing," he informed Arthur pulling at his tie.

Arthur tutted but lent forward loosening it a little.

"Better?" He asked not moving away, his face an inch from Merlin's.

"Um... yes," Merlin said quietly swallowing at the tension.

He reached up and pulled Arthur in, closing the distance between them. Merlin kissed Arthur's lips softly before pressing their foreheads together.

"It'll be alright Arthur," he promised.

Arthur did not say anything he just kissed Merlin again, gently. Merlin pushed him back looking cross.

"I wish you'd stop treating me like I'm made of glass," he complained.

"I don't want to hurt you," Arthur confessed.

"You won't, you can't hurt me," Merlin insisted, "come here," he said pulling Arthur into his wheelchair.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelped as the chair wobbled dangerously.

However, he gave in and captured Merlin's lips in another kiss, still careful but more passionate than before. Merlin's lips parted and he licked into Arthur's mouth, entangling his fingers in Arthur's golden hair. Arthur groaned into the kiss and pushed forward, causing the wheelchair to move back against the wardrobe. He was just about to sneak his hands under Merlin’s shirt when Hunith returned.

"Arthur!" She scolded, "for heaven sakes I left for five minutes! Stop behaving like fifteen year olds you'll crumple your suits," she warned.

Arthur jumped out of Merlin's lap, flushing and mumbling apologies but Hunith was not looking at him.

"Merlin," she warned.

"It's ok I'm fine, I feel great actually," he said, his eyes were golden and his pale skin appeared to be glowing, "you have magic kisses Arthur," he joked, "I feel amazing," he said staring at his hands.

"Yes well maybe if you have sex you'll get better even faster,” Hunith teased, “however now is not the time to be testing that theory," she said shaking her head, "we actually have a funeral to go to in case you had forgotten," she reminded them.

"Sorry mam," Merlin said sheepishly, the glow was fading now as his magic settled again.

"It's alright, but the cars are here so we have to go. Okay Arthur?" she asked carefully.

"Yes I'm fine,” Arthur replied he was still staring at Merlin awestruck, he shook his head and turned to Hunith, “let's go."

~

Merlin had never been in a church before but he quite liked Westminster Abbey, it was large and old and reminded him of Avalon, apart from the magic. The service itself was a very quiet and reserved affair; Merlin was sitting on the front pew next to Arthur, his wheelchair had been folded and placed underneath his seat.

Arthur was staring straight ahead watching the Archbishop speak, his jaw was clenched and his right knee was bobbing, agitated. Merlin placed a hand on the knee and Arthur stilled at once covering Merlin's hand with his own.

 _"Death has been swallowed up in victory." “Where, O death, is your victory? Where, O death, is your sting?" The sting of death is sin, and the power of sin is the law. But thanks be to God! He gives us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ,”_ the bishop recited from the open bible in front of him _._

He looked up from the lectern and into the crowd.

“And now Uther's son will speak of his father," he said gesturing for Arthur to step forward.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand quickly before standing up and walking toward the front of the church. He stepped up to the lectern and cleared his throat.

"I imagine many of you are wondering what I am going to say today, in fact I know that's true because several of you tried to convince me that my speech had to be approved. I know my father was not a well-liked man, the words tyrant and dictator are now closely associated with his name. He hurt many, many people and for that, I am sorry. He was however my father, and although toward the end he seemed to hate me as much as he hated everyone, I do believe that he did love me at one point.

“It was hard for him to love me because of the death of my mother and I'm sure I was a constant reminder of what he had lost. My mother's death is not an excuse for what he did, nor was it enough of a reason for him to turn against me." Arthur paused and sighed.

"I do have some good memories of him though; they are simple things like the time he came to my first rugby game at school and cheered along with all the other parents, or when he used to play chess with me on Sundays. This is how I am going to choose to remember him, as a father. Not as a king, or a tyrant, or a dictator, but as a father. Today I am here to say goodbye to my father, I may have truly lost him a long time ago but today I am saying goodbye. A son's love is unconditional and I did love my father, I will miss the man he was," Arthur finished.

The church was silent as Arthur made his way back to his seat wobbling slightly. Hunith squeezed his hand as he sat down, smiling weakly at him. The speech had exhausted Arthur so he leant his head onto Merlin's shoulder, Merlin wrapped and arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him closer as the bishop resumed speaking.

The rest of the service went smoothly, but as the mourners made their way toward the cars they ran into trouble. Although security was high at the event, somehow some sorcerers had made it close enough to the car to threaten Arthur.

"You are going to be just as bad as your father!" the crazed woman shouted.

Arthur just blinked horrified at the accusation. There was a scuffle as the woman tried to curse Arthur and even though the Aurean Mages managed to get her under control easily, Merlin jumped up to pull Arthur out of the way, both of them falling to the ground. Arthur stood up, pulling Merlin up with him and sitting him back in his chair. He turned to the guard and signalled for them to hold on, returning his attention to Merlin and checking him over carefully.

"Arthur-"

"Don't, just don't Merlin," he said in a low voice.

Once Arthur was assured that Merlin was unharmed, he walked up to the man and woman being restrained by the mages.

"I know you must hate me, but I swear to you I have never shared my father's views on magic," he said solemnly, focussing on the sorcerers and ignoring the flashes of the press cameras who had gathered from nowhere, "and I promise I am going to make this country fair for your people, I will. But honestly right now, selfish as it might be I would quite like to focus on getting Merlin better because I cannot do this without him," he informed them, imploring them to understand.

"Merlin? The sorcerer?" the man asked confused, "you’re with a sorcerer?"

"Yes." Arthur said simply.

The woman struggled against her guard trying to get a closer look at Merlin. Satisfied she turned to Arthur.

"So you’re on our side because of him?" she asked, "you like fucking sorcerers huh?" she spat.

"I am not on any side. I will fight magic user’s rights because it is the right thing to do," Arthur said diplomatically, "and Merlin is not just some cheap fuck like your sordid mind is imagining. He is my boyfriend, my partner, my whole world and he has been since I was thirteen, long before any of this started," Arthur said calmly.

The woman must have seen the sincerity in Arthur's eyes because she dropped her head in shame.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Arthur nodded.

"Let them go," he ordered.

"Your highness they attacked you," the mage reminded him.

"I know... I just... they were angry about what happened..." Arthur was torn.

"We were wrong," the woman said suddenly, "you are fair and just and we were wrong to attack you. I will accept my punishment gladly, I should never have resorted to violence and I am ashamed of myself," she said sadly.

The man beside her nodded in agreement.

"Make sure that that is taken into account," Arthur insisted.

"Yes sir," the mage said as he led the willing captives away.

"Into the car now, your highness," Kay said gently.

Arthur obeyed and once everyone was securely seated, they began the journey to the Frogmore for the burial.

~

That evening Merlin and Arthur were sitting in the blue room with Morgana and Morgause, talking about anything but the funeral. However, the tension that had been present at the palace had finally lifted and everyone felt more comfortable and at ease.

They were discussing whether it was wise for the two women to adopt the children who had not been claimed from Battersea. Morgause was happy to take a few children once she was fully healed but Morgana wanted to adopt all thirty-six children who were currently staying in specialist children’s home in an old estate in Kent. Merlin was just making the point that twenty-two children had already been rehomed and that Morgana should not worry that anyone would be left behind when the butler Terrence entered the room.

"Sir there is a phone call for you," he announced.

Arthur stood up.

"Thank you Terrence I-"

"Sorry your highness, but the phone call is for Merlin," George flustered.

"Me?" Merlin squeaked.

"Yes sir," George said walking over to him.

"Hold on," Arthur said stopping him, "who is it?"

"He said he was a friend of Merlin's, a Mister William Bevan"

Arthur nodded and Merlin took the phone from Terrence.

"Thanks Terrence," Merlin said gratefully.

Terrence nodded and left the room. Merlin put the phone to his ear.

"Er... hello Will?" he said tentatively.

"Hey Merlin, blimey that bloke was posh, called me William," Will said astounded.

"That's Terrence, he's the butler," Merlin informed him.

Will whistled.

"You've gone up in the world haven't you?" Will teased, in the background Merlin could hear kids shouting and playing.

"Yeah whatever, how are the kids?" Merlin asked.

Will and Freya had taken in five children, four girls and a boy who had taken refuge in Scotland with them. All of their parents had been killed when the school fell. It was Will who stepped forward and stopped the authorities taking them to the halfway house when no one else had shown up to claim them. He had told Merlin that the children had been through so much already and he could not stand to see them cry.

"They're brilliant," Will informed him.

"Morgana's actually thinking of doing one better than you and adopting all thirty-six children currently in Lullingstone," Merlin told him.

"Is she really? Thirty-six might be a few too many but she should definitely give it a go, this parenting thing is great, and who’d believe it? Me a good dad, even though I never had one myself?" He asked.

"Yes I can believe it Will, although I am glad Freya's there too," Merlin teased.

"Oi! So anyway guess who I saw on television today?" Will asked.

"Who?"

"You!" Will told him excitedly.

"Me?" Merlin asked surprised.

"Yep you were on the news. I liked what Arthur said to the sorceress it was very clever and he said the f word on the news. I can't wait to see what he says at his coronation, he's really gonna be amazing isn't he?" Will breathed into the phone almost reverently.

"Yes he is, I’ve always said so. Was I really on television?" Merlin asked excitedly.

Arthur looked up sharply at this.

"Yeah and they keep playing it, get Arthur to show you," Will suggested, there was a loud bang at his end and the sound of crying, "shoot Merlin! I have to go Kimmy has just tried to levitate the dinner table, it did not go well," he said sounding flustered.

"Ok, but since when did you say shoot?" Merlin asked as Will was never one to hold back the bad language.

"I can't swear Merlin there are children around, don't even think about teasing me," Will warned.

"I won't. Off you go then, before you lose the table," Merlin said.

Will hung up the phone and Merlin handed it to Arthur who switched it off and placed it on the table, looking at Merlin expectantly.

"Will says I'm on television," Merlin said excitedly.

"Did he really?" Arthur asked calmly but he looked worried.

"Yes can we watch?" Merlin asked.

"Maybe later," Arthur agreed reluctantly.

"Anyone can get on TV Merlin," Morgana teased as she curled up against a sleeping Morgause.

"Yes but I still want to see," Merlin argued, "Will liked what you said today, to the sorcerers, he says he's looking forward to your coronation speech," he informed him.

"Yes I'm quite looking forward to it as well; do you know what you're going to say?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, I've already written it," Arthur told them.

"And?" Morgana pressed.

"It's a surprise," he teased but his eyes flickered over to Merlin briefly, and he smiled as he pulled the warlock closer.

Merlin lent closer to Arthur and closed his eyes sleepily, missing Morgana's wink at Arthur and Arthur’s slight nod and secretive smile.


	14. A New King, A New Era

Two weeks later Merlin awoke to find Arthur watching him fondly, Merlin blinked and rubbed his eyes before stretching, noting how much less his bones were aching. He shuffled closer to Arthur who was fully dressed and lying on his side atop of the bedcovers, his head propped up on his arm, leaning on his elbow. Arthur smiled wider at Merlin and reached out to stroke his hair out of his eyes.

"Um... not that I mind but why are you watching me sleep?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I shall be crowned king of the United Kingdom in three days, I can do as I please," Arthur said regally but his lips twitched as he tried to hide his grin.

"Yes well I think kings should be doing more important things like running the country, and maybe leaving me to sleep," Merlin joked.

"It's nearly half ten," Arthur retorted.

Merlin sat up slowly looking around, the sun was shining brightly and the day was already warm, he yawned and stretched again leaning back on the pillows and turning to face Arthur, mirroring his pose.

"It's late," he mumbled, "why didn't you wake me?"

Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

"You looked so peaceful, so comfortable. You haven't slept so well in I don't know how long," he said smiling.

He wrapped his arms around Merlin and pulled him closer, so that they were both laid on their backs, looking up at the canopy of Arthur's grand four-poster bed.

"I feel pretty great," Merlin agreed.

He held his hand up fingers splayed and began to trace patterns of gold, swirling trails above their heads.

"Merlin," Arthur warned.

"It's fine," Merlin assured him, his eyes still blue, "I could do this before I could talk, it’s not proper magic," he added forming the gold trails into shapes of dragons and unicorns, flying and galloping above their heads.

"Your poor mother, no peace and quiet, even before you learned to speak," Arthur teased reaching out for the unicorn.

Merlin flicked his wrist and the unicorn cantered away from Arthur's hand; Arthur peered at Merlin.

"Only those pure and innocent can touch a unicorn," Merlin teased.

Arthur threw his head back and laughed loudly, looking younger and more relaxed than he had done in months.

"Oi!" he growled turning to lay on top of Merlin, pushing him into the bed, "you cheeky shit, you're no more innocent than me despite your big baby blues," he said leaning and pressing his lips against Merlin's.

Merlin squirmed futilely underneath him before reaching up and tangling his fingers into Arthur's hair. He parted his lips and sucked Arthur's lower lip between his teeth. Arthur groaned and shifted against Merlin pressing him down further into the soft mattress. Arthur pulled his lips from Merlin's and began to suck at his jaw and then his neck as his hands roved over Merlin's body, touching him everywhere he could reach, as he got lower he stopped when he realised Merlin was trembling. They had abstained from this for so long whilst Merlin was recovering that it appeared to be too much now. He crawled back up Merlin's body and looked him in the eyes, they were glowing gold just like they always did.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered worriedly.

"M'fine, it's just..."

Merlin's eyes fluttered closed and he gripped Arthur's shoulders tightly.

"Overwhelming?" Arthur said quietly wrapping his arms under Merlin and holding him safe, "it's coming back?"

Merlin nodded eyes still closed.

"Never left, just couldn't reach it," he mumbled.

"Open your eyes," Arthur said softly, his voice barely more than a breath.

Merlin did, they were still golden, brighter than ever. Arthur would never get enough of that sight.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"It's too much," Merlin groaned, "I'm too hot and too cold, I can't control it... I need..."

"Anything," Arthur promised.

"It won't hurt you," Merlin whispered, "it loves you," he said before flipping them over so Arthur was on his back.

"Woah, you are feeling better aren't you?" Arthur asked clearly overjoyed that Merlin's strength had returned.

Merlin was straddling Arthur's hips now, he untucked Arthur's shirt and ran his hands underneath placing them firmly on his chest. Arthur felt the magic spreading through him and he shuddered, it was the familiar feeling, the electricity.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked worried.

"Don't stop Merlin please," Arthur gritted out as he arched under Merlin's touch.

"I couldn't, I can't," Merlin breathed as he poured his magic into Arthur.

It was more than the charged sparking feeling now; it was warmth and love, easing away his worries and tension, soothing Arthur's grief and quiet despair. He closed his eyes and allowed the feeling to hunt out all traces of self-doubt and fears, wiping them away and replacing them with faith, confidence, trust and love, absolute love. He opened his eyes again realising this must have been building for some time; Merlin must have been itching to do this since his father died. He met eyes met Merlin's who nodded appearing to read his mind, he sat up and caught Merlin's hands in his own. Their contact never broke the magic kept flowing, the whole room appeared under a golden haze, the part of Arthur's brain which was still functioning wondered if this was how Merlin saw the world. He pulled Merlin closer so that he could capture his mouth, pressing their lips together, opening his mouth and gasping as if Merlin contained all the air in the room, he was sure now that Merlin would not break. Merlin confirmed this by kissing him back just as fervently and allowing Arthur to flip them over again.

Merlin just laid back and watched as Arthur pulled off his shirt and jeans, stifling a chuckle as his underwear got caught on his ankle and he nearly fell off the bed.

"You could have magicked them away," Arthur huffed crawling back towards him.

"Hmm I guess I could've," he said grinning as his pyjamas vanished.

Arthur growled and pounced on him.

"You tease," he muttered before kissing him deeply, licking into his mouth.

When Merlin was squirming sufficiently underneath him he pulled back and scanned his face carefully.

"C'mon Arthur," Merlin whined.

Arthur grinned and lent back reaching across to the bedside table for the goods. Although Arthur was convinced Merlin was almost back to full strength he still took it slowly, in part just in case Merlin wasn't as strong as he thought, but also because he had simply missed this and wanted to savour it for as long as he could. Merlin may have been impatient earlier he seemed to feel the same way, his breath hitched and he clung to Arthur as they moved together.

"Missed this," he mumbled against Arthur's shoulder.

"Yeah, I've missed you," Arthur replied as he tried to focus, "but there you are," he whispered leaning heavily on his left arm so he could reach up and run his thumb across Merlin's cheek, just under his eye.

Merlin's eyes fluttered closed and Arthur placed his hand back on the bed beside Merlin's head bracing himself so he could speed up their rhythm. Merlin's breath hitched and the air shimmered with magic as he reached the edge of release, Arthur leant forward and pressed his forehead against Merlin's panting heavily.

"Merlin," he gasped.

Merlin groaned and pushed his fingers through Arthur's hair; he tilted his head up and kissed him swallowing the desperate sounds he was making. They tumbled over the edge together, Arthur falling forward as his arms gave out. They lay together panting until Arthur had the energy to roll off Merlin.

"Urgh thought I was gonna suffocate then," Merlin joked still catching his breath.

"Very funny, you would have pushed me off if you wanted to," Arthur replied stroking Merlin's face, "your eyes are blue and gold," he observed.

"I know I can feel it, they’re hot," he explained.

"It's sexy," Arthur replied.

"Is it really? Maybe I'll keep them like this," Merlin joked.

"It would be terribly distracting," Arthur argued, "it's fading now, blue again," he sighed.

Merlin grinned at him.

"Oh god, I was supposed to have a meeting with my advisors at noon, I've probably missed it haven't I?" Arthur asked not daring to look at his watch.

"Erm actually I think I slowed time a while ago," Merlin said sheepishly.

Arthur smiled and looked at his watch, which was on twenty past eleven and the second hand was barely moving.

"Oh Merlin, well at least I've got plenty of time to get dressed now," Arthur said laughing, "how far?"

"You'll need clean ones," Merlin joked, "just the palace," he added.

"So my advisors will still-"

"They won't be able to get in till we catch up," Merlin confessed.

"Idiot," Arthur said fondly, "how was that supposed to help?"

"I dunno I didn't do it on purpose," Merlin grumbled.

"Ah well we still have plenty of time regardless," Arthur conceded.

"I could speed it up if you're desperate for the meeting to start?" Merlin asked.

"No thank you just back to normal," Arthur replied not rising to Merlin's teasing.

Merlin's eyes flashed.

"There," he said quietly.

"I actually only came in here to ask you something but you distracted me," Arthur informed him.

"Ask me what?" Merlin asked curiously.

"The meeting today is on the education of magic-users, I was wondering if you wanted to sit in and offer your opinion," Arthur explained.

"Me? Why?" Merlin was shocked.

"Er... I don't know maybe because you're this prophesised sorcerer, maybe because you helped defeat my father, but mostly because your opinion is important to me," Arthur said proudly.

"Okay," Merlin said reluctantly.

"Morgause will be there too, and Gaius," Arthur assured him.

"Oh ok then, not Morgana?"

"Best not," Arthur said softly, "are you sure you're up for it? You're not too tired?" he asked.

"Nope," Merlin replied practically jumping out of bed, wobbling a little and almost falling.

He had been getting stronger in the past few weeks, his joints still ached and he would get terrible headaches sometimes. His legs would hurt badly if he had to stand for prolonged periods and he was usually too tired to walk by late afternoon, but overall he was a lot better than the wreck he had been when he first came back from Avalon. He knew it would be a long time before he was right again but he felt more hopeful now. He turned to Arthur.

"Why? Are you?" he asked playfully.

Arthur who had sat up to watch him wobble naked around the bedroom, flopped back against the pillows covering his face with his arm.

"I'm exhausted," he moaned.

"You're getting old," Merlin joked.

"Hey!" Arthur shouted throwing a pillow at Merlin.

Merlin dodged it but then tripped over his own feet, sprawling gracelessly on the floor. Arthur sat up again and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned barely restraining himself from jumping of the bed and rushing to Merlin's aid, knowing he would not appreciate it.

"Fine," Merlin grumbled sitting up and blinking at him, a little dazed.

"You're clumsier than ever," Arthur joked.

Merlin smiled toothily at him.

"You wouldn't want me any other way," he said

"No I wouldn't," Arthur replied softly.

Merlin stood up again, about to speak when Morgana burst into the room.

"Arthur you have been up here for an hour, what are you doing?" she demanded before looking around the room, "oh my god," she groaned.

Merlin squeaked when she looked at him, flicking his wrist so that the pillow Arthur had flung at him jumped into his hand. He hastily covered himself up, Morgana just raised her eyebrows, making him flush even redder.

"Don't you knock?" He hissed.

"Morgana never knocks, she just barges in where she wants," Arthur grumbled from the bed.

"Naturally," she agreed, "I see you're feeling better," she said eyeing Merlin.

"Can you go away please? We need to get dressed," Merlin asked her.

"Arthur was dressed when he came up here," she reminded him, "I only came to say that all the official types will be here soon," she informed them.

Arthur groaned and rose from the bed, clearly not embarrassed that his sister was in the room. She ignored him anyway her attention focussed on Merlin who was shifting uncomfortably and still blushing furiously.

"Relax Merlin I'm going," she insisted, "you look well Merlin," she said smiling and stepping forward.

Merlin instantly stepped back from her.

"Morgana I'm naked!" he hissed.

From the wardrobe Arthur laughed loudly.

"Gosh your mother is right," she teased shaking her head and walking out of the room.

"What did she mean?" Merlin asked Arthur as he walked to the wardrobe.

"Huh? Oh she means when your mum called you a prude," Arthur said as he pulled on some clean black trousers.

"I'm not a prude," Merlin argued, "can I wear jeans?" he asked eyeing what Arthur was wearing carefully.

"I know you're not Merlin, far from it. There is a difference between being a prude and being private, when it's you and me you are definitely no prude," Arthur said smiling at him, "jeans are fine," he added.

Merlin nodded and pulled on a pair of jeans and Arthur's red hoodie.

"That's mine," Arthur reminded him but the look on his face showed he clearly liked Merlin wearing his clothes.

"I know it's soft," Merlin told him pulling the sleeves down over his hands and flapping the arms.

"That is SuperDry, Merlin," Arthur warned lightly pulling on the sleeves.

"I don't know what that is," Merlin said rolling his eyes but he pushed the sleeves up again.

"Doesn't matter, don't you want to wear a t-shirt under it?" he asked as he pulled on a shirt.

"Er... no, why?" Merlin asked.

"Won't you be cold?" Arthur asked him.

"Doubt it," Merlin replied smoothing his hair down his eyes flashing a little when he encounter some tough strands that refused to cooperated.

He looked up to see Arthur watching him, smiling at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're getting better, I don't know if you can see it, if you can feel it but I can. God Merlin four weeks ago you couldn't stand and now look at you, I was so worried for you," Arthur whispered.

Merlin noted that Arthur said he was worried for him, not about him. He knew Arthur meant it when he said he did not mind looking after him if he never got better; and that what he meant was he knew how frustrated Merlin was feeling with his situation, he'd never been one for staying still.

"I do feel better Arthur I really do," he promised.

The pair put on their shoes and then Arthur stood and turned to face him.

"Do you need your chair?" he asked carefully.

"No I think today your arm will suffice," Merlin replied.

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"You’re starting to sound posh," he said a little unhappily.

"Well you're obviously rubbing off on me," Merlin joked, "I was just practicing for the meeting," he explained.

"Oh good," Arthur said relieved.

"Do you not want me posh?" Merlin asked, "Morgana offered to give me elocution lessons, she seemed to think it would be something I required." Merlin told him as they walked out of the bedroom, Merlin holding firmly onto Arthur's arm for support.

"I like you best when you're a bit cross, or when you're um... turned on-"

"Arthur!" Merlin said looking around sharply in case his mother was hovering.

"Your voice goes all deep and Welsh, I like that," Arthur said blushing a little.

Merlin blushed too and laughed softly, squeezing Arthurs arm.

“Gallai fy mod yn siarad budr yn y Gymraeg os hoffech,” Merlin said in a low voice.

"Christ," Arthur muttered, "what did that mean?"

"I'll tell you later," Merlin grinned cheekily.

"Hey! I could always ask your mother or Gaius for a translation," Arthur suggested.

"I really wouldn't," Merlin warned still grinning, "especially not my mam, she'll make it even dirtier I'm sure," he added.

"I wouldn't be able to say it anyway, plus your mother has gone out on a lunch date today," Arthur reminded him.

"Oh yeah, with my dad," Merlin remembered, "I'm glad she's happy," he said but he looked a bit sad.

"She was always happy Merlin, she's just even happier now," Arthur said squeezing his hand.

"Thanks Arthur," Merlin said quietly, "and Gaius has Alice back again, he was acting strong but I don't know what he would have done if anything had happened to her," he worried.

"We never need to know, I feel a bit guilty calling Gaius back to help with all this," Arthur said concerned.

"He would have told you if he didn't want to help Arthur," Merlin reassured him.

"So are you ready for your first meeting as my er... Advisor of all things magical?" Arthur asked as the approached the Bow Room where the meeting would be held.

"Advisor of all things magical? Is that my official title?" he asked.

"It is a bit rubbish isn't it?" Arthur agreed.

"In Arthurian times I could have been called Court Sorcerer," Merlin suggested.

"Ah but I don't have a court," Arthur reasoned, "maybe Royal Sorcerer, although you're not royal, yet anyway," Arthur teased.

"Here we go," Merlin muttered.

"You know you already said yes to me over a year ago, so all I have to do is set a date," Arthur replied.

"I guess so," Merlin said.

That stopped Arthur for a second.

"Would you? Still?"

Merlin frowned at him for a moment.

"Yes Arthur," he said sighing in disbelief, "are you setting a date?"

"No," Arthur said backtracking carefully.

Merlin shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Er... come on then we have a meeting to attend," Arthur said.

"So we do," Merlin agreed feeling he had the upper hand as he took in Arthur's flustered expression.

Arthur pushed open the door and led Merlin inside. Merlin laughed out loud when he saw the large round table in the middle of the room.

"Brilliant," he muttered.

"I thought it only fitting," Arthur told him as they took their seats.

Merlin sat on Arthur's right, Gaius was on his left. Leon was also present at the table, Merlin remembered Arthur saying he was interested in politics and was studying it at Oxford. Merlin also recognised Rodor Nemeth, who had been to the palace several times now and had always made an effort to speak to Merlin. Merlin quite like Rodor, he had never paid attention to politics when the man was Prime Minister the first time around but even he knew it was unusual for a man of power and high standing to be so pleasant toward those of lower status. Merlin could tell that Rodor was genuinely pleased to speak to him, and was not just trying to curry favour to stay on Arthur's good side.

Nimueh was also there and she too had been to the palace now on several occasions; although unlike Rodor she had been more interested in fussing over Merlin. He didn't mind really though, he was just happy to see that she had recovered from her ordeal at Battersea. There were several other people at the table that Merlin did not recognise; sorcerers and politicians alike, but Arthur had chosen them for the meeting so they must be important.

Arthur stood up, stopping the general chatter at the table. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Good Afternoon everyone, I think it's best if I begin," he started, "now the first order of business is the matter we were discussing at the end of the meeting last week. You suggested, Alator, that the magical community should stay segregated from the non-magical community.

“I disagreed at the time but I took my time to think it over like you advised and I still disagree. I want to rule a country where magic users and non-magic users live together happily. In fact I want this country to set an example to others, which I hope will follow suit if we are successful."

"Well I am glad you have thought it over properly your highness," Alator said, "and if you believe it can be done then I will support you."

"Thank you and I do believe it can be done, does anybody here object?"

Nimueh raised her hand, Merlin was surprised.

"Cassandra? You object?" Arthur asked.

"Not object exactly Arthur, but I just want to make sure you know how hard it will be, and that no matter how hard you try, it may still end up being the case that the magical community should stay separate for their own safety," she explained diplomatically.

"I am aware of that thank you Cassandra, but I still believe it’s worth trying-"

"Oh yes it is worth it don't get me wrong, as long as you're sure then I am behind you one hundred per cent," she interrupted.

Merlin had to stop himself laughing at the shock on some of the politicians' faces that Nimueh had dared interrupt the king, Arthur didn't seem to mind though.

"Good, then I would like to tell you my plan, I have thought long and hard over the past week and I have a system I would like implemented. Of course I need the majority of you to agree to it, and then it has to go back to the parliament for approval. I am hoping I won't have to overrule the government at any point, during our work to fix the damage my father caused." He paused and watched the room as there was a general murmur of assent.

"The first thing I would like to talk about is the education of sorcerers and sorceresses, I plan to rebuild Avalon naturally and this has already been agreed. But Avalon is the only place of education for magic-users," he stopped again allowing others to speak up.

"Are you suggesting we build more schools?" A man asked.

"Not yet Alvarr, Avalon was sufficiently large enough for all the current magical children at the moment, it may be required in the future though," Arthur told them.

Both Alvarr and Nimueh nodded at this point.

"No what I suggest is firstly allowing children to go to Avalon earlier, say perhaps at the age of eleven like other secondary schools and secondly I would quite like it if they went to primary schools. Am I correct in thinking some do usually before they start Avalon?"

"Yes quite correct," Nimueh agreed.

"But they did so in secret, I want education on magic to be taught at an early age-"

"Your highness I must protest," a balding round man spluttered.

"Now, now Geoffrey, I do not mean the teaching of magic, I mean teaching all children about magic so they are fully aware," he clarified.

"Oh," said Geoffrey satisfied.

Arthur was about to speak again when Merlin nudged him wanting to speak.

"Yes Merlin?" Arthur asked his lips quirking.

Merlin blushed as everyone's attention focussed on him, he looked at Morgause who smiled warmly at him, he returned her smile weakly before he expressed his opinion.

"I agree, I would have liked to have gone to school when I was small. I didn't really need to because my mam was a teacher, so I learnt quite a bit. A lot of the students at Avalon have large gaps in their knowledge of things like geography and science," he paused as Geoffrey looked like he wanted to speak, when he didn't Merlin continued, "you may wonder why we need to know things like that, and maybe a lot of us don't but I did, just ask my mam. When I was little I would read any book I could get my hands on, I wanted to learn everything I could. I remember when I graduated at Avalon wondering what to do next, I think I would actually have quite liked to go to University actually.

“I've never really thought about it till now, but five years of education was not nearly enough for me. It cannot just have been me either, many sorcerers have menial jobs because that is all they're qualified to do, there are no real jobs for us, apart from the kingsguard, healing and teaching.

"But I also think that it is important to educate children from an early age because it teaches understanding you see. The children will be the future of the country so it's best that they’re in the know. If they are taught about the magical community from a young age then they will grow up knowing all about it. It's all well and good teaching the non-magical tolerance of our kind, but if the kids grow up thinking that being magical is er... just another one of those things like er... hair colour, race or religion then there is no need for tolerance is there? When there isn't anything that needs tolerating?" he asked.

Merlin looked round the table, no one was speaking but a few people were nodding. He looked at Arthur who was shaking his head slightly but in awe rather than disagreement, he looked proud. Merlin flushed and looked down at his hands. Arthur was about to speak but Rodor got there first.

"That is an excellent argument there Merlin, have you considered this your highness? Further education for sorcerers?" Rodor asked.

"I had actually, that was my next point," he agreed squeezing Merlin's knee under the table, "now I believe I am correct in thinking the Schola Mendentes is the only real form of further education, officially?" he asked the table.

Nimueh nodded, as did Morgause.

"Well I was thinking that Universities should offer courses in er... advanced magic, surely you can't cover everything in the five years at Avalon?" he asked.

"You're quite right there Arthur, I always feel that there is so much more I can teach," Nimueh chipped in.

"Excellent," Arthur said clapping his hands together, "does anyone have any objections the changes to the education of sorcerers?"

Nobody spoke but several people shook their heads.

"Well then, Rodor if you could speak to the education department, get some proposals drawn up,"

"Certainly your highness," Rodor agreed, "I've already discussed the rebuilding of the school with them and there is plenty of funding available. They have got had meetings with some architects but I think they wanted to know do we want the school to be a replica of the original or do we want something more modern? And obviously we'll need help to get it exactly right." he asked.

"Thank you Rodor that's very efficient, I imagine a replica would be best but I'm not the expert here," he gestured for the magic users to speak up.

"I think it should be rebuilt exactly as it was," Nimueh agreed.

Morgause nodded at this but Alvarr looked uncertain.

"What would modern buildings entail?" he asked the prime minister.

"Ah well I know you don't need electricity but most modern schools are standard brick buildings, with more structured layouts," he explained.

"Well that might be more efficient, but I think it's important for us to keep to tradition," Alvarr decided.

"Certainly, although there is nothing wrong with more modern schools," Arthur said lightly.

"Well that's rubbish," Merlin muttered before clapping a hand over his mouth.

Gaius raised a disapproving eyebrow and Arthur turned to him staring, everyone else was hiding a grin.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked.

"You told me once that the only decent schools in Britain were founded in the nineteenth century, all the others are just concrete prisons for children," Merlin said quietly.

"You would bloody remember that," Arthur muttered, "When I said that I-"

"It doesn't matter your highness, you are the king. You are allowed to be a bit of a snob at times, Prime Ministers on the other hand have no such luxury," Rodor joked.

"Thank you Rodor, but I said those things when I was a teenager of course I don't still believe them," he said elbowing Merlin, "so that's education dealt with for today I believe. The next matter was the formation of the new government department, how is that going Alvarr?"

"Quite well Arthur, we have been collaborating with the Education Department, the Home Office and Department of Health, and I would like to add that they have been very helpful and patient with us," he said nodding to Rodor who smiled back. "With the Home Office we have been discussing the safe imprisonment of magic users who have broken the law. It is going to take a bit of work but I believe we will have a system in place by next month."

"We have had several talks with the Department of Health into the running of your hospitals, as we believe there are some things we can help out with. We have proposed an integrated scheme with the Schola Mendentes. Currently we have no magical hospitals, if one is sick they have to visit the house of a healer, Derrick Carter the Secretary of Health suggested that we have wards in some of the major hospitals designated for magical illnesses and injuries," Alvarr informed them.

"That is fantastic progress," Arthur praised.

"Thank you Arthur," Alvarr replied proudly.

"Now the last matter of the day," Rodor began.

Arthur looked down at his agenda, which had nothing else scheduled.

"It is three days until your coronation Arthur," Nimueh continued, "and I get the feeling it is something you're rather nervous about."

Arthur just nodded.

"That is perfectly natural Arthur, but you must know the majority of the country are behind you, according to newspaper polls 83% of the public are looking forward to you officially being crowned king, and many people have been discussing how they feel you are the change this country needs." Geoffrey informed them.

"And Arthur you are already doing a fantastic job," Gaius reminded him.

Arthur blushed and looked at Merlin who just nodded and smiled. He looked back around the table, seeing everyone smiling at him with such faith did ease his worries a little.

"Thank you," he whispered.

~

In the middle of the night before the coronation, Merlin felt Arthur rise from the bed and begin to pace the room. Silently he got up from the bed and quietly crept behind Arthur until he was close enough to wrap his arms around him. Arthur stiffened before relaxing into his embrace completely.

"Sorry I woke you," he mumbled.

"Come back to bed Arthur," Merlin insisted.

"I can't sleep," Arthur argued.

"I know come and lay down anyway," Merlin said taking Arthur's hand and leading him back to the bed.

When they were laying down side by side, Merlin raised his hands toward the canopy and began to paint an illusion. Above them materialised the image of Arthur sitting on his throne, a crown atop his head, all his subjects chanting his praise.

"Where are you?" Arthur whispered.

An image of Merlin appeared standing beside the throne looking fondly at his king, a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish you could stand beside me," Arthur said quietly.

"It's important that you stand alone just this once, to show that you're strong enough to rule," Merlin whispered back, "close your eyes," he ordered.

"I'm not tired," Arthur argued.

"Close your eyes," Merlin repeated.

Arthur huffed but closed his eyes anyway. Merlin reached out and traced a finger over his eyelids.

"Don't put me to sleep Merlin," Arthur warned.

"I won't," Merlin replied softly, running his finger over Arthur's lips to quiet him.

Arthur leaned into his touch and even though he had insisted that he couldn't sleep, slowly he felt himself being pulled under. He knew it wasn't magic though, it was just Merlin’s presence beside him making him feel safe. When Arthur's breathing finally evened out Merlin snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his temple before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

~

When Arthur woke again it was a much more reasonable hour, he turned away from Merlin to look at the clock on his bedside table, which read eight fifteen. He sighed and sat up, the coronation started at eleven and there was a lot to be done before then. He got up from the bed and went to shower. When he returned Merlin was still sleeping soundly the bedcovers pulled up around him. Arthur lent against the bedpost and watched him for a moment before pushing himself off and walking over to the wardrobe where his robes were hanging. He pulled on his underwear and a t-shirt before he eyed the robes warily. Yesterday at the dress rehearsal George had assisted him to dress which he disliked but there was no way he would be able to get all this on without help.

"Need a hand?" Merlin asked from the bed.

"Um George will be up to help me in a bit," Arthur told him.

"I can help instead," Merlin offered.

"Can you?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yeah," Merlin said standing up and walking towards him, "I know all about robes," he said jokingly.

"Alright then, how do you want me?"

Merlin chuckled softly and picked up the surcoat, holding it out in front of Arthur to step into. When Arthur was in it, Merlin tied it at the back and buttoned it at the front, smoothing it down gently. He then picked up the grand red velvet robe throwing it over Arthur's shoulders and fastening it as his neck.

"It's heavy," Arthur mumbled.

"I think you look good," Merlin said running his hands over the fabric, "these are nicer than your suits," he said.

"Jealous?" Arthur teased.

"Maybe," Merlin said softly.

Arthur stretched the robe let it fall over Merlin's shoulders so that they were both enveloped in red velvet.

"I'd suggest you wear your blue robes today, but you would steal all focus from me and it's supposed to be my day," Arthur whispered directly into Merlin's ear.

Merlin laughed loudly and pressed his forehead to Arthur's.

"It's gonna be alright," he promised.

"I know, I have you," Arthur agreed his blue eyes filled with sincerity.

"þú á gewill " Merlin whispered, gold flickering in his eyes briefly.

Arthur did not understand the language; he could tell it wasn’t Welsh, but he felt it's meaning deep in his heart, it was a promise not a spell.

"And you'll always have me," he replied.

Merlin's eyes widened a little but he smiled and pressed closer to Arthur. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in George," Arthur sighed.

Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled away from Arthur, who looked a little upset.

"I have to get dressed Arthur," Merlin said shaking his head as he walked toward the bathroom.

George eyed Arthur carefully, taking in the fact that he was already dressed and then proceeded to bustle him downstairs where the masses were waiting to prepare him for the day ahead, Arthur barely had time to glance over his shoulder to see Merlin emerge from the bathroom and flash him a small smile before he was practically pushed out of the door.

~

Merlin was sitting in Westminster Abbey next to Morgana, with his mother and father sitting behind him. This time he did not have time to take in all the wonderful architecture and stained glass windows. His attention was focussed wholly on Arthur sitting on the throne at the front of the Abbey.

The Archbishop presented Arthur with the Orb and Sceptre, which he held carefully. The he placed the crown upon Arthur's head and everybody stood and chanted;

"God save the King!”"

Arthur met Merlin's eyes at this point and although he was trying to keep his face straight, Merlin could see the beginnings of a pleased smile on his features. Merlin grinned back widely clapping with the rest of the crowd.

"He's a real king now," Morgana whispered beside him.

"Yeah," Merlin agreed, too overjoyed to form a coherent sentence.

When the crowd finally died down Arthur stood up to speak.

“For a long time Britain has had no real need of a monarch, I know that my grandfather was thought of as little more than a tourist attraction. That was fine at the time, the government was fair and no other power was needed. Now however this country is in great trouble, and I believe that if you give me the chance I will be able to fix it. I know that the king before me, my father took his power by force, but it is in my hands now and I hope to be able to use it to prove myself fair and just.

“There are going to be some big changes in this country. No one is going to deny that magic is real anymore. I know some of you will still be wary of each other, but I hope with time magic users will learn to trust us again. I hope that those without magic will be able to see magic users the way I do. It’s easier for me I know for I have had a lot longer to get used to the idea. As a child I was never afraid of magic, but it wasn’t until I met Merlin that I saw how truly beautiful magic can be. I know I can do this, that I can fix this country because I have him by my side,” Arthur finished nodding at Merlin who was blushing furiously at the attention.

The crowd stood again and began to cheer and clap, Arthur stepped down from the dais, walking toward Merlin who was beaming openly at him.

“Told you, you could do it,” he whispered.

Arthur said nothing just pulled him into an embrace, driving the crowd wilder; it was a rather unorthodox coronation Arthur supposed as he held Merlin tight.

~

After the coronation there were processions and dinners and parties at Buckingham Palace. Merlin was currently in the ballroom watching Arthur was talking to the Queen some country Merlin couldn't remember, he was feeling tired and the crowd and the music were giving him a bit of a headache. He had enjoyed himself at the beginning of the evening but it was late and he honestly just wanted to go to bed, there had been so many people to talk to and so many names to remember that he felt dizzy.

His eyes roved over the room, he smiled as he saw his mother and father dancing. His mother was spinning round wildly and his father looked both nervous and fond, it made Merlin smile wider. Morgana and Morgause had already retired an hour ago but he spotted Gwen and Lance, and Will and Freya dancing in a group. Freya saw him watching and tried to wave him over but Merlin shook his head, Will’s dancing was almost as dangerous as his mother’s.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Gwaine said sidling up beside him.

"Um... I've got a bit of a headache but I'm fine," Merlin explained.

"Not used to all the pomp and circumstance?" Gwaine asked.

"Are you?" Merlin replied.

"My father was a Lord you know, I was born into all this just like Arthur," Gwaine confessed.

"Yeah but you tried to fight it at every opportunity," Merlin reminded him.

"That's true, I just never felt posh," he explained.

"That's alright Gwaine you don't look posh either," Merlin teased.

"Hey!" Gwaine said giving him a gentle shove and grabbing him worriedly as he stumbled.

"You're not drunk," Merlin observed.

"No I'm not," Gwaine smiled mysteriously, "are you?"

"Maybe a little, I had a glass of champagne," Merlin told him, "you're alright then?"

"Yes Merlin I'm absolutely grand, because I know Clara is safe. I know my drinking was getting out of hand but I think I’m going to get better," he said still holding Merlin's arm as he swayed slightly, "you should go lay down," he warned.

"But Arthur-"

"Will understand," Gwaine promised.

"I'll understand what?" Arthur asked making them jump.

"Merlin's drunk," Gwaine explained.

"Am not," Merlin argued but he was still wobbling.

"Oh dear," Arthur said wrapping an arm around Merlin's waist.

Merlin leant against him instantly letting Arthur take his weight.

"Such a lightweight Merlin," Arthur said fondly smiling at him, "come on to bed with you," he said as he began to pull Merlin to the door.

"You can't Arthur it's your party," Merlin reminded him.

"Ah yes, hold on then," Arthur said handing him over to Gwaine, "I shall be back in a moment."

Gwaine looped his arm through Merlin's holding him steady.

"I'm not drunk," Merlin said again.

Gwaine eyed him carefully.

"Yeah I know, you only agreed earlier because you’re tired of feeling weak," Gwaine said softly.

"It's been a really long day," Merlin said yawning widely.

"I know, Arthur does too, he's been keeping an eye on you all night," Gwaine told him.

"He worries too much sometimes," Merlin began but was cut off by Arthur addressing the room.

"Ladies and gentleman thank you for coming to the celebrations, but I'm afraid I must retire now. Please stay and enjoy the wine for as long as you wish, thank you again for celebrating my coronation with me," Arthur said to the room.

The crowd applauded him and there were cries of “God Save the King” as he made his way back to Merlin. He held his hand out to Merlin who took it wordlessly and allowed himself to be led away upstairs. When they got to Arthur's bedroom Arthur pushed him through the door gently. Merlin headed straight for the bed and flopped down, Arthur walked across the room more slowly. Merlin sat up again watching Arthur curiously.

"So it's official, you're the King now?" he said proudly.

"Yes, yes I suppose I am," Arthur agreed although he seemed a little dazed at the prospect.

"Where's your crown?" Merlin asked.

"Here," Arthur answered as he walked over to the special cabinet where the crown would be kept.

He picked it up and carried it over to Merlin.

"Do you have to wear it all the time?" Merlin asked.

"No," Arthur replied placing the crown on Merlin's head.

He chuckled as it slipped down to his eyes, almost covering them, only held up by his ears.

"It's heavy," Merlin grumbled.

"It's gold," Arthur replied, "suits you," he whispered softly kneeling down so he was level with Merlin.

Merlin didn't reply instead he waved his hands fashioning a story book wizard's hat out of velvet conjured from the air. It was deep navy blue and spangled with silver moons and stars. Merlin leant forward and placed it on Arthur's head.

"Ah perfect," he said grinning.

"The mighty sorcerer Arthur!" Arthur said standing up and waving his arms about.

"And King Merlin," Merlin shouted standing up to join him.

Arthur took his hands and spun him round the room until they were both dizzy, and Arthur had to take the crown from Merlin's head before it fell and got damaged. He placed it back in its case and putting the wizard's hat beside it and smiling.

"That's enough excitement for today I think, come on to bed," he said pulling off his formal clothes and flinging himself onto the bed, "come on Merlin," he said sleepily.

"I didn't think kings could do stuff like this," Merlin mumbled as he fiddled with his tie.

"Kings can do what they want," Arthur said fondly watching as Merlin became exasperated with the tie, "well not really, but I will always make time for things like this Merlin, I promise," he said solemnly.

"I believe you," Merlin said before huffing and disappearing the suit, joining Arthur on the bed.

"I hope you haven't lost that, you'll need it a lot in the next few weeks," Arthur teased.

Merlin groaned but curled up beside Arthur anyway, allowing Arthur to stroke his hair until he fell asleep.

~

The next evening Merlin found himself eating dinner with Arthur in the Royal Dining room, it was just the two of them sitting opposite each other across a long wooden table. They were served courses of fancy food and Terrence was constantly hovering by the table trying to assist them. Finally Arthur dismissed him asking for them not to be disturbed. He got up from his seat and wandered over to Merlin's end of the table. Merlin watched him with an amused grin on his face.

"Well this is not exactly an intimate dinner is it?" Arthur asked as he sat down on the table.

"Is that what you were going for?" Merlin asked barely masking his incredulity.

"Yes I don't know why I thought a fancy dinner would be a good idea, can we sneak away?" he asked.

Merlin closed his eyes reaching out to sense the staff, guards and mages all over the palace. It was the mages he had to avoid, everyone else was easy.

"Yes carefully, where do you want to go?" he asked standing up.

"How far can we go?" Arthur replied.

"I can take you as far as you want to go but I might not be able to bring us back," Merlin told him.

"Ah they'd find us eventually and drag us back, wouldn't they? Let's go to Ealdor," Arthur suggested.

Merlin smiled and took Arthur's hand, squeezing it tight as the palace disappeared and the tiny village materialised around them. They were standing in front of Merlin's little house; the garden was looking overgrown from neglect, they’d all been away so long.

"Mam'll be moving back soon," he told Arthur, "with dad," he added.

"Yes it's all quite lovely isn't it?" Arthur asked smiling.

"It is, I know she won't be knocking about out here all by herself," Merlin agreed, "do you want to go inside?" he asked.

"No, come on," he said taking Merlin's hand and leading him across the road to Simmons' field, "remember?"

"Yes," Merlin whispered as the climbed the fence.

Slowly hand in hand, they made their way to the centre of the field. When they got to the middle they laid down in the barley, just like they had years ago.

"Much better," Arthur said contentedly.

"Yeah," Merlin agreed.

They lay in comfortable silence for a while gazing at the stars.

"I wanted a romantic dinner for a reason Merlin," Arthur said quietly.

"What reason?" Merlin asked turning to face Arthur.

Arthur turned so that they were both lying on their sides facing each other, he reached out and cupped Merlin's face with his hand.

"Merlin I wanted to-"

"Yes," Merlin interrupted grinning cheekily.

"Merlin," Arthur said crossly, "you don't know what I was going to ask," he huffed.

"Were you perhaps going to ask me to marry you?" Merlin asked.

"No."

"No?"

"I don't need to ask you, you already agreed remember, summer a year ago?"

"Fine what were you going to ask?" Merlin asked doubtfully.

"I wasn't going to ask you anything," Arthur said smugly, "I was going to suggest a date," he grinned.

"Oh you prat!" Merlin groaned rolling so that he was on top of Arthur, "you are bloody annoying!"

Arthur rolled them again so that he had the upper hand.

"You love me anyway," he said softly.

"Gods help me I do," Merlin sighed leaning up for a kiss.

After a few minutes he pulled back.

"Are we really getting married?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Twice?"

"Twice," Arthur confirmed, "didn't you believe me?"

"Honestly no, I just thought it was too impossible," he mumbled.

"I think it would have been difficult at any other time, but right now everybody wants to focus on the positive. The king marrying the man he loves will actually be good for the country," Arthur said confidently.

"Ah so that's why your marrying me?" Merlin joked.

"Exactly," Arthur agreed, "Merlin I'm marrying you because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and one day maybe we could adopt lots of little babies and have them running about the palace,"

"I'd like that Arthur, no kids straight away though, I was thinking I might like to go to University,"

"I think you'd enjoy that, what would you study?"

"Everything," Merlin said confidently.

Arthur chuckled and rolled off Merlin pulling him into his side.

"I think I'd like to make things," Merlin said quietly.

"Make things?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah things that combine magic and science, for example maybe something which makes cars safer, because I still don’t trust them, or even do away with cars and create a device that allows people to travel the way I do, even if they don’t have magic. Or those rubbish games you used to play on your television, I can create whole worlds, much more realistic and far more fun I’m sure,” Merlin told him.

"You're brilliant you know that right?" Arthur said amazed.

He sat up and reached into his pocket, pulling out a long red box.

“I didn’t get you a diamond ring, even though you’re a bit of a girl sometimes,” Arthur said softly handing the box to Merlin, “I thought this would be better.”

Merlin took the box from him and opened it carefully, inside was a large dark metal coin on a leather strap. On the coin was an engraving of a bird, Merlin took it out of the box and held it in his hands.

“Was this your mother’s?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, my father destroyed most of her things because they were painful reminders. But he kept this, I found it when I was sorting through his things,” Arthur explained.

“But it was your mother’s I can’t take it, you hardly have anything of hers,” Merlin whispered, his eyes shining with tears.

“I want you to have it Merlin, it’s important to me that you have it,” Arthur said taking to coin from him and tying the straps around his neck. He held the coin in his hand for a second rubbing his thumb over the bird before letting it fall to Merlin’s chest.

“There, exactly where it belongs,” he said softly.

“Thank you Arthur,” Merlin whispered.

He laid again down and pulled Arthur with him, snuggling close, pressing himself tight against Arthur.

“We’re getting married,” he mumbled into Arthur’s chest.

“Yes we are,” Arthur replied.

They eventually fell asleep, limbs entwined amongst the stalks of barley. The mages found them like that hours later but hadn't the heart to wake them, instead opting to stand guard at the edge of the field, knowing that the king was safe with his warlock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Gallai fy mod yn siarad budr yn y Gymraeg os hoffech chi - I could speak dirty in Welsh if you'd like. (Welsh)
> 
> þú á gewill - you always will (Old English)


	15. Dance Lessons and Wedding Bells

Merlin's head was spinning, he had really had no idea that planning a wedding could be quite so stressful. He almost envied Arthur his royal duties, spending all day in the palace with Morgana and his mother was slowly becoming unbearable. His mother was not actually too bad, it was Morgana that was intolerable; anyone would think it was her own wedding she was planning, the amount of time she was investing in it. Every day that week she had woken him and dragged him off to meetings with photographers, journalists, florists, bakers and other people Merlin was not particularly interested in. It wasn't that he didn't want a big fancy wedding, in fact secretly he was quite partial to the idea, it was simply that he didn't know the first thing about weddings. He had informed Morgana of this and told her that he trusted all the choices she made but she just looked at him as if he was crazy then demanded that he choose which flowers to decorate the ballroom. He had sighed heavily and chosen white lilies, which seemed to appease her somewhat.

When the planning had started to get a little crazy Arthur had suggested to Merlin that he get a professional wedding planner; this was after he'd burst into the study where Arthur was working, looking harried and stressed and trying to hide from Morgana. Merlin had agreed eagerly but the next morning when he went to speak to Morgana and relieve her of the immense task of planning a royal wedding he found her sitting in the Blue Room staring out of the window. Merlin faltered, she had looked so lost and afraid, sitting there her hands twisted nervously. Then it had hit him, Morgana was using the wedding as a distraction from her impending court case. Arthur had already assured her that the trial would not be extensive, and it was extremely unlikely that she would serve jail time but it must have worried her nonetheless. She was going to have to relive the past year in great detail. Merlin had hated seeing her like this and was unsure of how to rouse her from her despondency. In the end he'd sucked in a deep breath and blurted out "Food!"

For a second she had looked at him curiously.

"We need to sort out food," he had clarified quietly.

She's smiled at him then, a little weaker than usual but she stood up anyway and shook her head.

"No silly food is on Thursday when Gwen arrives, today we're fitting your suit," she'd informed him.

Merlin had groaned but he would never again consider asking her to drop this, it really was a kind of therapy he supposed. Things had actually calmed down a little when Gwen had turned up, she had taken over her father's catering business recently and had already worked there before all the chaos, so she was a dab hand at weddings. Somehow she had managed to get Morgana to dial it back a little, and even reminded her that this was a world which Merlin had little experience in so she shouldn't be cross when he made silly suggestions like a chocolate-orange wedding cake. She was at the palace every other day now, helping out but unfortunately today was not one of those days.

Suddenly Merlin was brought back to the present by Morgana's snapping fingers, he looked at her sheepishly and found her scowling at him.

"I said we need to sort out the music next," she said nodding to Hunith, "and then of course there's the dancing," she said, both her and Hunith smiling conspiratorially.

"Wait what?" Merlin asked confused.

"Dancing Merlin, it's a wedding and you'll be expected to dance," she informed him slowly as if speaking to a child.

"But I can't dance!" Merlin informed her horrified.

"I suspected as much," Morgana said grinning wickedly.

"He's just like his father in that respect," Hunith informed them.

Merlin huffed quietly; his father had got him out of these meetings several times over the past few weeks, whenever it seemed like Morgana was getting too much for Merlin. However, yesterday his father had gone up to Avalon to see Kilgarrah and he had not yet returned. He was applying for a job at the school; teaching Basic Magizoology, Merlin knew he'd get it, he’d found despite his outward appearances his father was a very patient and gentle man.

The week after the funeral his father had found Arthur sitting out in the gardens, half frozen and hiding because he felt guilty for his grief. Balinor had brought him back inside and told him softly that no one would begrudge him his grief, and he'd expect nothing less of Arthur, having lost his father, however long ago he had truly lost him he had every right to be upset. Merlin also thought that the wildman look his father sported would also help keep the more unruly students in check.

"So I am going to give you dancing lessons," Morgana said smugly.

"What no!" Merlin exclaimed standing up from the couch and shaking his head furiously.

"Yes I'm afraid so," she said solemnly pulling him down again.

"Can't Gwen?" Merlin suggested hopefully.

"Gwen is far too busy with the food Merlin, it has to be me," she insisted.

"Can't you mam?" Merlin pleaded.

"Now, now Merlin love, Morgana's told me she has had professional dance lessons, so you really ought to take advantage of that," Hunith pushed gently.

"But-"

"Oh Merlin stop fussing, I'll be gentle with you I swear," Morgana promised.

Merlin eyed her warily and opened his mouth to speak but at that moment Arthur burst into the room, looking around wildly until his eyes settled on Merlin.

"Arthur thank the-"

Merlin was cut off by Arthur pulling him off the couch and into a fierce embrace. Merlin looped his arms around Arthur carefully, noting how he was trembling. Very gently he pulled back a little to scan his face.

"Arthur what-"

"If they'd caught you... Christ if they'd caught you..." Arthur mumbled, eyes wide and shining with tears.

Merlin held him tighter.

"They didn't Arthur, I'm right here and I'm perfectly safe," Merlin assured him.

Arthur simply hugged him back until the almost crippling fear faded somewhat and he was able to loosen his grip a little, allowing Merlin to lead him over to the sofa. He sat down beside Morgana and rubbed his eyes, Merlin knew this was about Aeridian's trial. On the first day he had asked Arthur about it and he had been reluctant to give him any details. He did eventually after some pushing and prodding from Merlin, who regretted doing so once Arthur informed him of the extent of the man's crimes.

Black was being charged for over thirty offences, including the murder of fourteen magic users, one of which was a nine year old boy whom he had brutally tortured to death. Arthur had kept going, listing Aeridian's crimes with a flat voice, refusing to look at Merlin clearly ashamed of his own kind, until Merlin had screamed at him, begging him to stop. Merlin had not asked about the trials again; knowing that those accused were being called to justice was sufficient detail for him.

Merlin sat down beside Arthur, and took his hand gently pressing it to his lips briefly before holding it firm in his lap.

"Tough day?" he asked carefully.

Arthur looked up slowly, finally taking in all the worried faces, he sighed and rubbed his face again.

"New evidence," he whispered.

"Ah," Hunith said quietly, "bad?"

Arthur closed his eyes and gave a nod so slight it was almost imperceptible.

"He's up to seventy-three counts of murder now," Arthur said gritting his teeth, "he was taking them from Battersea," he added.

"Why?" Merlin asked in a low voice.

"For fun," Arthur said angry now, he squeezed Merlin's hand, "he's not sorry Merlin, he's not fucking sorry, not an ounce of remorse. Merlin he's fucking proud... he would... if he... what if..." Arthur began to gasp, struggling for breath.

"Arthur calm down," Hunith said calmly.

"I can't... I can't breathe..." Arthur said hoarsely, grasping desperately at his chest.

Merlin slipped his hand from Arthur's and placed both palms on his chest, batting Arthur’s hand away and allowing his magic to flow; expanding Arthur’s lungs and slowing his heart rate.

"Look at me," he ordered, "breathe, that's it. Hush now, I'm here, I've got you," he soothed.

Arthur nodded and closed his eyes focussing on Merlin's voice until he no longer felt like the room was too small, and the tightness on his chest lifted.

"That's it," Merlin repeated, "Better?"

"Yeah," Arthur croaked opening his eyes again and smiling weakly at Merlin.

"Good, no more trial this week, I-"

"Merlin they need-"

"No more trial," Merlin repeated.

Arthur looked like he wanted to argue, but he took in the worried expression on Merlin's face and conceded.

"Ok," he said softly.

"Good, you can teach me to dance instead," Merlin informed him seriously.

"No he can't I'm-"

"Oh please Morgana, I am a far superior dancer to you," Arthur said smugly managing a weak smile.

"Fine but I shall be there watching, so you will be _dancing_ ," she said crossly, "I know what you're like, Merlin will whine, or say he feels a bit tired and you'll give in and just laze about all day. Well I'm telling you now there is only a month until this wedding and he doesn't know how to dance at all," she huffed gesturing dismissively at Merlin.

"I don't see why I have to dance," Merlin mumbled.

"Hm, it's all very proper; formal dancing at weddings," Arthur agreed smirking at Morgana, "I never took you as one for propriety, guess you're still a princess at heart, huh Morgs?" he teased gently.

Morgana narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"I just want it to all go smoothly," she said quietly.

The next day Morgana was true to her word, dragging them to the ballroom well before lunchtime, and putting them through their paces. This went on for days and after a week filled with dancing, Merlin's head was full of steps and counts but he couldn't seem to translate that to his feet, stumbling every third or fourth move and constantly stepping on Arthur's feet.

"This is hopeless," he mumbled sadly as Arthur stopped him falling flat on his face again.

"For heaven sakes Merlin, how can you be so graceless?" Morgana demanded.

"Go away Morgana," Arthur said calmly, "dancing is difficult enough without you hovering over us."

"If I leave you'll just-"

"Go away, we'll get this by ourselves and if we don't Merlin's right it doesn't matter, he can just dance on my feet. Surely there are other wedding things you could be sorting out right now?" he asked.

"Fine!" she huffed, "but you _will_ get it, no one will be dancing on anyone's feet," she warned wagging a threatening finger at them before exiting the room in a huff.

"Alright?" Arthur asked gently.

"This is exhausting," Merlin mumbled leaning against Arthur.

"On the night we'll only actually have to dance once or twice, " he promised, "but you've been dancing all day and you're still standing, it's amazing," he breathed.

"I don't feel amazing, I feel like I'm going to keel over," Merlin complained.

"One more try?"

"There's no point Arthur, I'm never going to get this," he whined.

"Once more for me, but first forget everything Morgana said," Arthur suggested, his eyes glinting wickedly.

"What?" Merlin asked confused and a surprised.

"Just forget what she's said, she's only confusing you. All you really have to do is follow my lead, let's face it Merlin we are so in sync in every other way this should come easily," Arthur explained his theory.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Merlin said shaking his head.

Arthur pretended to look hurt and then took Merlin's hands into his own.

"Just look at my face, your feet will follow mine of their own accord," Arthur said confidently.

Merlin sighed, but allowed Arthur to lead him around the room, trying to focus on not tripping.

"Good but stop thinking about what your feet are doing, just trust me," Arthur whispered pulling Merlin flush against him.

Merlin took a breath and looked into Arthur eyes, focussing on them he was able to forget the steps Morgana had drilled into him. He stopped counting in his head and just allowed himself to move with Arthur, and then he got it. He understood what Arthur had meant. He did not need to learn the steps of the dance because he had already learned Arthur years ago, reading Arthur's face he could tell where the man would move next, from the slight adjustment of Arthur's hand on his waist he knew when to turn.

He allowed Arthur to pull him all over the ballroom, they were moving faster and smoother now, but Merlin was unaware of anything but Arthur's eyes on his. Something clicked as Arthur spun him round by the grand piano, why it was considered romantic, dancing like that completely in sync, he could forget the rest of the world existed. Just him and Arthur moving together in harmony. Merlin was so caught up in the dance he forgot how bone tired he had felt and when Arthur finally began to slow down Merlin gripped his arms tightly, feeling like if they stopped he would collapse. Arthur held him firmly as the dance ended and the music faded from the speakers.

"S'alright, I've got you," he soothed as he sat Merlin on the piano stool.

He knelt beside Merlin resting his head on Merlin's knee, catching his breath, Arthur's eyes were wide and bright.

"I didn't know if that would work," he confessed quietly.

Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's soft blonde hair.

"Well even you have good ideas sometimes," he joked.

"Ha ha. I really needed this, it's been a tough few months," Arthur said closing his eyes and leaning into Merlin's touch.

"It's going to be a tough few years," Merlin said but he didn't sound worried.

"Yes but I've got you," Arthur said confidently.

"Exactly together we can do anything," Merlin agreed smiling down at Arthur fondly.

"We could rule the world," Arthur suggested.

"Sounds exhausting," Merlin argued.

"Just my kingdom then, it'll be yours too, in three weeks. Are you excited?" Arthur asked.

"Well apart from the fact that it's going to be on television, so if I trip and fall on my face everyone will see it, yes I suppose I am," Merlin informed him.

"You won't trip Merlin, you're not as clumsy as you pretend to be," Arthur said calmly.

"We'll see," Merlin replied.

"I knew it!" Morgana shouted as she burst into the room, "you're slacking!" she snapped.

"No we're not, we've already perfected the dance and will no longer require your teachings," Arthur informed her.

"You're telling me you perfected that dance in little over an hour?" She said exasperatedly, "the dance I have been teaching you for a week?"

"I guess you're just not a very good teacher," Arthur teased grinning as she stalked out of the room.

~

Two days later it was the memorial service for all those who had lost their lives in the difficulties of the past few years. The service was being held south of the river, where Battersea had once stood, now in its place was a tall black obelisk upon which were engraved the names of all those who were lost. Unlike the other times when Arthur had spoken recently, Merlin was not in the audience, instead he was up on the podium by Arthur's side. However, he was looking down at his shoes as if they were the most fascinating thing on earth, whilst Arthur addressed the crowd, studiously ignoring all the attention that was on him. Instead he focussed on what Arthur was saying.

"The past few years have been dark times for all of us, there is nothing I can say to atone for what happened in those days. I have made many speeches lately apologising for my father’s actions but today I’m not going to darken this event with his name. Today is about remembering those we have lost. Everyone on this column was important and should not have died before their time.

“But we cannot bring them back, all we can do is remember them, they will live on in our minds. We will hold a two minute silence, to contemplate what we have lost and think for the future," Arthur finished quietly taking Merlin’s hand in his.

Merlin looked up from his feet now, gazing out at the crowd standing there in complete silence. Several people were crying quietly, tears running down their cheeks, but many others wore expressions of hope. When it was over Arthur nodded and made to exit the podium but stopped when every member of the audience stepped forward. Collectively they bowed to Arthur before shouting "Long live the King," in unison. Arthur looked surprised and unsure of what to say.

Merlin smiled shyly at the audience, waving and grinning at the members he recognised, old school friends and teachers, they were only a small representation of the larger magical community but Merlin more confident than ever that most magic-users felt the same way about Arthur. One woman at the front seemed to see the question on his face for she stepped up to the podium, ignoring the bodyguards who moved closer, and took his hands in her own.

"You're wondering why we trust him young warlock?" she asked gently.

Merlin nodded.

"Two reasons," she began, "we trust him because you trust him, and you brought the old magic back into the world, we can all feel it now," she explained, "but we also trust him because of the way he sees the world, the way he sees us," she paused looking over at Arthur and smiling proudly at him. "His father was a cruel man, and King Arthur could have grown up hating us like his father, but he didn't because he is just and fair. He does not hate blindly, he sees us as people just like everyone else, and thus we submit to his rule." she said bowing again.

"Thank you ," Arthur said quietly.

Merlin let the woman go and she backed away, joining her family again. Merlin recognised the man who stepped forward to take her arm as the man who had attacked them at Uther's funeral. The man noticed his recognition and smiled weakly at him. Merlin nodded to the man before turning to Arthur.

"I don't think you can give this up Arthur," he whispered awestruck at the loyalty of Arthur's subjects.

He may have not paid much attention to the running of the country when he was a boy, but he was aware that kings had not been revered like that in a long time. In all the books he had read as a child it was only the kings of long ago that commanded such respect.

"I cannot rule over the country Merlin, this is a democracy and I was not voted I earned my title because of my birth alone," Arthur argued quietly.

"Yes I get that, but I don't think they're going to want to give you up. They want a king.” Merlin insisted.

"Merlin," Arthur said softly.

"Arthur I'm not saying you should be in complete control, I just think that Britain wants more than a tourist attraction for the monarchy," he explained.

"But I was looking forward to being a tourist attraction," Arthur joked as they made their way to the obelisk, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"You're worried about me," Merlin said carefully, "you shouldn't be. This is the hardest bit right? And we still see each other every day, when it all calms down you'll probably be glad that you have kingly duties to get away from me," Merlin teased.

"Never," Arthur promised but he smiled, "you really think they want me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes I do Arthur," Merlin promised.

He turned away from Arthur to face the black stone, he stretched out a hand and traced a finger over the lettering of Mordred's name.

"We miss you," he whispered as the letters glowed gold for a moment.

Merlin stepped back and looked at the long list of names on the pillar, he sighed at the vast number before him. Arthur placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"So many," Merlin whispered.

"I know," Arthur replied just as quietly.

They stood quietly together for a while, paying their respects to all those who lost their lives, the winds whipping off the river and howling around them.

~

“Are you sure this is tradition?” Merlin asked Will cautiously.

Will ignored him to reach over and collect the tray of pints from the barman.

“Not even close Merlin,” he said leading them back to the booth where Gilli, Angus, Connor, and Edwin were sitting, “if I had it my way, and you didn’t have them,” Will gestured over his shoulder at Rowena and Merlin’s other bodyguards who were trying to blend in, “you’re stag do would have been a dirty weekend in Amsterdam.”

“What’s a dirty weekend?” Angus asked curiously.

“Seriously? What on earth do you sorcerers do for fun? I always heard boarding school kids were wild, clearly doesn’t apply to Avalon,” Will said shaking his head, “I bet Gwaine wanted to take Arthur on a dirty weekend too,” Will sulked downing half his pint.

“I bet he did,” Merlin agreed rolling his eyes.

“You royals are no fun,” Will teased.

“Will if you want to go to Amsterdam, let’s go, I’m sure Freya would love to hear all about your exploits,” Merlin teased.

“Pubs fine,” Will mumbled sheepishly.

“Yes it is isn’t it? Stop trying to live wildly Will, you’re happy and settled. Accept it,” Merlin said calmly.

“Alright, alright,” Will muttered into his pint.

“That’s the spirit,” Merlin said cheerfully,

“Now I don’t know much about these so called ‘stag do’s’” Edwin began, “but I believe we need to be drunk yes?”

“Correct you are Edwin my man” Will agreed loudly, perking up somewhat.

“Excellent,” Edwin said snapping his fingers, “barkeep may I have a considerable measure of your finest spirits?” he said pompously.

The barman raised an eyebrow, Merlin groaned and covered his face before standing up and going to the bar.

“He one of your lot Merlin?” the man asked grinning.

“Magic?”

“I meant royal actually,” the man clarified.

“Nope, I don’t think so, he’s just an old friend from school,” Merlin explained, “just give us something strong Griff, we need to get drunk apparently,” he added.

“Right you are Merlin,” Griff agreed reaching for the whiskey and handing it over.

 

Three hours later the extremely inebriated group found themselves in a children’s play park; Will was teaching Edwin and Connor to skateboard, Angus was vomiting into a bin and Gilli was amusing himself on the roundabout; which he was spinning with his magic, much faster than it would usually go, so it was only a matter of time before he joined Angus.

“I thought you Scots could hold your drink,” Will called across the playground as he helped Edwin onto the board.

There was no response from Angus. Merlin was sitting on a swing, arms wrapped around the chains, swaying gently and watching his friends happily. He tilted his head to stare up at the stars dreamily, making them into shapes in his mind. After a while he was distracted by a quiet trilling emanating from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the little phone Arthur had given him and answered it.

“Hello?” he said quietly.

“Merrrlin,” Arthur drawled over the line, “where are you?”

“Hello Arthur,” Merlin said smiling fondly at his voice, slurred as it was, “I’m in Ealdor, where are you?”

“Merrrlin, I miss you, come home,” Arthur whined into the phone.

 

 

"Why don't you come here?" Merlin mumbled back, before grinning cheekily to himself.

His eyes glowed golden for a second searching Arthur out and then he was right there in front of him wobbling dangerously and looking around wildly.

"Down here Arthur," Merlin said softly looking up at him from the swing.

"Oh hello Merlin, am I in Wales now?" Arthur asked conversationally, "you've never teleported me all by myself before," he observed before pitching forward.

Merlin stood and caught him easily, sitting him down on the swing and then clambering onto his lap.

"So you're drunk," Merlin noted wagging his finger at Arthur and smirking as he tried to focus on it.

"You're not," Arthur said before reaching out and catching Merlin's finger and placing it to his lips.

"Someone had to look after this lot," Merlin said calmly, "Plus I don't want to be ill tomorrow."

"We had Leon to look after us, I wasn't going to drink but Gwaine hired out _fabric_ and I had a couple," Arthur said sheepishly.

"A couple of barrels?" Merlin teased wiping Arthur's damp fringe out of his eyes.

"Mm, Gwaine didn't even drink anything but he was still wilder than any of us," Arthur informed him slowly.

"Life of the party that one, you do realise we have another party tomorrow, how are you going to cope?"

Arthur yawned widely.

"Sober me up?" he suggested cheekily.

"I should douse you in ice water," Merlin huffed but placed a cooling hand on Arthur's forehead allowing his magic to seek out the haze and dispel it easily enough.

Arthur's eyes brightened as he was able to see clearly again.

"That's better," Arthur said beaming earnestly at Merlin, "we're getting married tomorrow."

"We're getting married today," Merlin corrected, "it's well after midnight now."

"So it is," Arthur agreed checking his watch, "is Will on a skateboard?" he asked looking over Merlin's shoulder.

"Yeah best not to ask I reckon," Merlin sighed, "I ought to send you back to London, they'll be looking for you," Merlin worried.

"They'll know I'm with you, your guards are over there," he reminded Merlin, "don't send me back, I like it out here, I can see the stars."

Merlin curled up against Arthur, closing his eyes and allowing him to swing them gently, listening to the sounds of Will and Edwin's attempts at skateboarding, and Gilli's quiet snores from where he had passed out on the roundabout.

~

When Merlin woke up he was back in his bed at the palace, he let out his senses and felt the magic Rowena had used to transport them back safely. He looked over at Arthur who was sleeping soundly. Merlin yawned and stretched remembering that according to Morgana's bizarre wedding rules he wasn't supposed to sleep there, he chuckled softly to himself, he was hardly the blushing bride. Merlin eased himself out of bed, tempted to wake Arthur but he left him to sleep. When he returned from the bathroom Arthur had woken and was watching him carefully.

"Are you nervous?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm excited," Merlin clarified cheerily before jumping onto the bed and thwacking Arthur gently with a pillow, "are you nervous?"

"Of course not Merlin, I am a king, kings do not get nervous," Arthur said pompously.

"Arthur you're scared of spiders," Merlin teased.

"I am not, I'm just not particularly fond of them," Arthur clarified but he worried his lip as if nervous Merlin would summon an army of spiders to attack him.

"I am not going to magic any spiders Arthur," Merlin said rolling his eyes and laying back down.

"You read my mind," Arthur accused.

"I read your face," Merlin countered, "which isn't exactly hard."

"You should probably sneak off," Arthur warned, "before Morgana finds out you're missing from the hotel. How did you end up in Wales anyway?"

"Will was bitching about London and the English, it was just easier," Merlin explained but he made no move to get up from the bed.

"Merlin," Arthur said as Merlin closed his eyes.

Merlin sat up and scowled.

"Fine I'm going, I'll see you in a few hours," he said before swooping down for a kiss.

Then he transported himself to the fancy hotel Morgana was insisting he stay. He glared around at the bland design of the room for a moment before sighing and pulling on his suit.

~

Time slowed for a moment as Merlin stood in front of Arthur at the altar; he couldn't help it he wanted this to last forever. He'd barely heard a word the bishop had said, all his attention was focussed on Arthur standing there in front of him. Arthur raised an eyebrow as he realised the man had stopped speaking mid-sentence.

"It's so perfect," Merlin whispered.

Arthur just beamed at him eyes shining, as he reached for Merlin's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"…until death do you part?" the bishop finished as time resumed.

"I do," Merlin whispered.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Church of England I now pronounce you married, and you may kiss," the bishop said smiling at them.

Arthur swooped forward and kissed Merlin passionately, dipping him until Merlin batted his hands at Arthur's shoulders and he was pulled upright again.

"We are in church," Merlin said mock scandalised but even the bishop was clapping along with everyone else.

"Ah yes but kings and their princes are allowed to be a bit wild in church, didn't you know?" Arthur whispered as he led him back down the aisle.

~

As Merlin stepped on to the dance floor and the music began to play he made a mental note to thank Morgana. He had thought that all the fuss was unnecessary, but now as he stood in Arthur arms, looking into his eyes and finding them filled with pure delight, he finally understood what she'd been getting at. How even though it was their wedding, it was for everybody; Merlin could feel the happiness rolling off everyone in the room, he could still feel the residual joy from people all over the country who had watched the wedding and were so pleased to see their king and prince unite. Now up and down the country people were taking to the streets and celebrating with their neighbours, Merlin could feel it, the country was healing.

It wasn't down to the wedding he knew that, but it certainly had helped. So he let Arthur spin him around the room, never taking his eyes off his face, if he had he might have noticed how bright the room was getting as trails of gold spiderwebbed around them, encircling them as Arthur’s steps began to take them clear off the dancefloor and high above the crowd below. The guests simply awwed and oohed before joining in the dance. It wasn't until the music slowed as the song ended that Merlin realised how close to the ceiling they were. Arthur was just grinning at him madly, completely unfazed.

"Er..."

"Let's stay up here for one more," Arthur whispered.

So they did before Merlin lowered them back down so that they could take turns dancing with his mother, his father, with Gaius and with Alice, and even Morgana who did turn out to be a wonderful if somewhat controlling dancer.

"I don't _see_ anymore," she whispered as she spun Merlin round the room not getting cross as he stumbled every now and then.

"That's good though isn't it?" Merlin asked carefully.

"Yes, oh yes but even though I can't see I know it's going to be ok, I just know. I can feel it, like the after effects of one of my visions, it's burning through me but in a good way," she explained, "in a good way," she repeated dreamily.

Merlin just smiled at her as Morgause stepped up and took his place, he watched them dance happily. They had been through a lot but he knew they would be alright, they had the rest of their lives now; with nothing else hanging over them. Morgana had been cleared of all charges a week before the wedding, her worries had been unfounded, her actions were deemed as self-defence. So now she was free to adopt as many children she could get away with before Morgause put her foot down. Merlin smiled wider as he felt Arthur's arms wrap around him from behind.

"You plan a good wedding, Prince Merlin," Arthur whispered.

"Yeah I'm considering it a career choice, as apparently that's a thing," Merlin joked.

"It really is," Arthur insisted swaying them gently to the music.

"Or I might become a dancer," Merlin suggested.

"You'd be very popular, Merlin the magical floating ballerina," Arthur teased.

"Bally-what? I only float with you around," Merlin said softly leaning against Arthur comfortably.

"Let's sneak away, we need to be up early tomorrow," Arthur whispered.

"Why?" Merlin demanded.

"Surprise, come on," Arthur said tugging at Merlin’s wrist.

"It's our party Arthur," Merlin reminded him.

"It's our wedding night Merlin," Arthur countered raising his eyebrows suggestively, "people are probably surprised we've stayed this long," he added.

"Well if you put it that way," Merlin agreed grabbing Arthur's wrist and pulling him out of the room.

"What's my surprise?" Merlin demanded as they entered the bedroom, sighing in relief as he finally got to pull off his bowtie.

"All in good time my prince," Arthur said mysteriously, his eyes twinkling.

Merlin huffed as he was pushed onto the bed gently, but he removed their clothes with a flick of his wrist.

"Come here my king," he whispered seductively pulling Arthur onto the bed.

~

Arthur wasn't joking when he said they had to wake early, it was a little after nine when Merlin found himself standing in his clearing in the Tywyll Woods, dressed in his best robes wondering what on earth Arthur was planning and why he’d brought everyone to their private place. He could see his mother and father standing off to the side, with Gaius and Alice, and Morgana and Morgause; they were all beaming proudly. Then it clicked when Arthur stepped up beside him dressed in fine red velvet robes.

"You look amazing," Merlin whispered.

"As do you," Arthur said sincerely, "this is Aglain, he's going to perform our handfasting," he added quietly.

"You didn't need to do all this," Merlin said softly but he was pleased knowing that this would be just as special to both of them as the official ceremony.

"I know, but I wanted to," Arthur confirmed, “and I promised remember?”

Merlin just nodded as Aglain started to speak.

“Let each person gathered here now call into this sacred rite, in this consecrated place, the powers that we know to be sources of love and inspiration.” Aglain began, “Merlin and Arthur, do you come to this place of your own free will?” he asked.

 

“I do,” they replied in unison.

 

“Through times of uncertainty, through winds of change, will you still love and honour each other?” Aglain asked.

 

“I will,” Merlin and Arthur replied.

 

“Then may you be blessed by the powers of the sky. May together you find the freedom of flight in the clear mountain air, may your marriage be reborn with each new dawn.

“Through the flames of passion, and when the fires burn low, will you still love and honour each other?”

“I will,” they replied clasping each other’s hands.

“Then may you be blessed by the powers of the flame. May together you dance the road of courage and vitality. May your home be filled with warmth.

“Through the white water currents and deep still pools of emotion, will you still love and honour each other?”

“I will.”

“Then may you be blessed by the powers of the sea. May together you weave and blend your desires, flowing with the beauty of the ocean tides. May your life together be filled with love.

“Through times of cold restriction, when problems seem immovable, will you still love and honour each other?”

“I will,” they replied beaming at each other.

 

“Then may you be blessed by the powers of the earth. May together you root in sweet fertile soil, that your union may grow strong. May your lives together be rich with that fertility and its perfect fruitfulness.” Aglain finished stepping forward to bind their hands with a red silk ribbon.

 

“As the sun and moon bring light to the Earth, do you, Merlin and Arthur, vow to bring the light of love and joy to this your union?” Aglain asked stepping back again.

 

“I do,” they replied, their voices barely above a whisper now, awestruck by the magic in the air around them.

 

“Do you vow to honour each other as you honour that which you hold most sacred?”

 

“I do,” they repeated.

 

Aglain stepped forward again and untied the ribbon, as it was removed it left behind gold threads which snaked up both their arms, before fading.

 

“Let your vows be sealed with a kiss,” Aglain said quietly.

Still clinging to Merlin’s wrist Arthur pulled him forward and kissed him gently and slowly, as their family stepped forward and showered them with petals.

"So that's it, you're double married now," Morgana chattered excitedly when they finally broke apart.

"So you'll be off now I guess, to the South Pacific," Morgause said as they began to make their way out of the clearing.

"Yes indeed," Arthur said pulling Merlin gently to the edge of the woods.

They almost got there when Merlin stopped.

"Wait," he whispered suddenly.

"What is it?" Arthur asked looking concerned.

"Come with me," Merlin said, "just you," he added smiling hopefully at the others.

"Come on guys, this is obviously something we don't want to see," Morgana said mischievously leading them away.

"It's nothing like that!" Merlin shouted at their retreating backs.

"What is it?" Arthur asked sounding worried.

"Something I need to do," Merlin said practically dragging Arthur back to the clearing.

When they reached the old oak tree, Merlin summoned a small knife with his magic.

"Ah," Arthur said understanding finally.

He watched Merlin carve his name into the tree, and then carved his own beneath it, before surrounding it with a rough-hewn heart. Merlin then stretched out his hand, running his fingers over both the names and whispering ancient words as they glowed golden for a moment.

"Perfect," Arthur whispered.

"Forever," Merlin said softly before turning to him.

"You and me," Arthur said taking Merlin's hands in his own, "forever," he agreed.


	16. Epilogue

It was a bank holiday, which meant it was one of the few days Merlin got to sleep in with Arthur. The country could wait on days like this, Merlin curled into Arthur and closed his eyes again trying to get back to sleep, as the sun streamed into the room. He flicked his wrist drawing the heavy curtains of the four poster shut and blocking out the light. Of course bank holidays also meant the schools were shut which meant the inevitable interruption was already upon them.

"Daddy!!" cried Isolde as she barged into the room.

"She means you, Arthur," Merlin said rolling away from him as Isolde opened the curtains violently and leapt onto the bed.

"Traitor," Arthur muttered sleepily as he sat up, "hello Izzy, where's Tristan?" he asked ruffling Isolde’s blonde curls.

"Here I am daddy," Tristan said breathlessly, rushing into the room, "you ran off without me," he whined at Isolde.

Merlin sat up now, knowing there would be no more sleep for them today.

"Come here Tris," he said softly reaching out to pick him up and pulling him close.

Unlike Isolde, Tristan had no magic, just like Arthur, and he was terribly jealous of his sister’s talents. He was quiet and shy, where Isolde was loud and bold, and the timid dark haired little boy followed her around like a puppy which had concerned Merlin at first, but while Isolde bossed him about something rotten she was also terribly protective of her little brother, so he knew in his heart that they would be fine.

"Daddy there's a dragon in the garden," Isolde informed them proudly.

Merlin looked at her sharply.

"There's a what?" he demanded quietly, wondering why this required him to be awake.

"I found it Izzy you promised I could tell," Tristan whined his eyes watering a little.

"Hold on Tris," Merlin hushed stroking his soft brown hair, "like a toy dragon?" he asked hopefully.

"A real one,” Tristan breathed.

"In the garden?" Arthur asked disbelieving.

"Yep," Isolde confirmed.

“You didn’t just…” Merlin wiggled his fingers at Isolde.

“Nope, it’s definitely real,” she confirmed.

"I thought you said the dragons died out thousands of years ago?" Arthur asked Merlin yawning widely as he bounced Isolde on his knee.

The little girl laughed delightedly.

"They did," Merlin confirmed but he was unsure now.

With all the old magic coming back into the world, he wasn't sure what to believe and there had been several reports in the last few years of unicorn sightings, no dragons as of yet though.

"Come and see," Isolde insisted.

"Are you just trying to get us out of bed?" Arthur asked her pulling her pigtails gently, "I'm fairly certain if there was a giant fire breathing dragon in the garden, someone would've come rushing in here for your father ages ago," he argued.

"But it's only tiny," Tristan told them.

"A baby dragon?" Merlin asked.

"Is that possible?" Arthur asked.

"No idea, none of the old rules seem to apply anymore," Merlin explained.

"Well I guess we had better go investigate," Arthur said loudly scooping Isolde under one arm and Tristan under the other, "come on Merlin there's a dragon in the garden," he leaning forward so that Isolde could grab at the duvets pulling them clean off the bed.

"Alright I'm up," Merlin mumbled grabbing his dressing gown and snatching Isolde from Arthur and tickling her, "to the dragon!" He yelled making Tristan giggle.

"But daddies you're still in your pyjamas," he said still chuckling.

"Well we can't all be up and dressed at the crack of dawn, discovering dragons and such," Arthur teased swinging Tristan up onto his shoulders.

There was indeed a dragon in the garden, hiding amongst the rose bushes. Just like Tristan had said it was tiny, it's skin a pale blue and it's eyes wide and green. Merlin set Isolde down warning her to stay put and approached it cautiously; when he got close enough he reached out to touch it amazed to be looking at a real live dragon. The dragon however had other ideas, seeming to think Merlin was a threat it coughed out a fireball three times its size. Merlin gasped and staggered back to Arthur and the children.

"Daddy you've lost your eyebrows!" Isolde exclaimed.

"Very fetching," Arthur joked setting Tristan down to rub a thumb over his bald, reddened brow.

Merlin huffed and batted his hand away.

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked catching his hand.

"I don't know, this is pretty unusual even for us," Merlin said running a hand through his hair.

"Look," Isolde whispered.

The two men turned to look at where Isolde was pointing and their hearts stopped as they saw Tristan kneeling in front of the dragon. Merlin rushed forward magic at the ready but Arthur held him back.

"Look at him Merlin," Arthur said awestruck.

Merlin slowed, watching as Tristan held out his hand and the tiny dragon leapt into it, nipping at his fingers. Tristan's peals of laughter rang out around the garden as the dragon jumped from his hand and fluttered wobbling only slightly to his shoulder where it perched comfortably, as if it belonged there.

"That’s not fair," Isolde whined, "I want a dragon,"

Merlin ruffled her hair and gave her a gentle shove closer to Tristan, the dragon eyed her warily but allowed her to pet it gently although it refused to move from Tristan's shoulder.

"So our son has a pet dragon then?" Arthur said smiling and wrapping his arm around Merlin's waist.

"Looks that way doesn't it?" Merlin agreed.

"It's funny though," Arthur said quietly.

"Because he doesn't have magic?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, but then again it sort of makes sense, he's so quiet and gentle, there's no way it could perceive our Tris as a threat," Arthur said fondly.

"I can see it now, they're going to be inseparable," Merlin said softly, “The only boy at Eton with a pet dragon.”

Arthur laughed loudly

“Eton doesn’t allow pets,” Arthur told him.

“Well we’ve got a few years yet to inform the headmaster that _Prince_ Tristan will be bringing his dragon, I’m sure he’ll understand,” Merlin argued.

“Will there be more?" Arthur asked still laughing at the thought of a dragon flying around his old school.

"Probably," Merlin guessed.

"We had better call your dad," Arthur suggested.

"Yes but this one stays here with Tris, until it gets giant obviously. Then we can move it to Balmoral or Llwynywermod" Merlin suggested playfully.

"We're going to have to get Isolde a unicorn aren't we?" Arthur asked.

Merlin laughed loudly as he watched his children playing with a dragon, it was a wonderful sight. It was a very different world to the one he'd grown up in and while he had always been happy as a child, he was glad he didn't have to worry about Isolde like his mother had about him. Just like he'd always dreamed magic and non-magic people were living together side by side as if it was perfectly natural. And it was Merlin supposed, magic was a part of nature after all. Of course things had not always been easy and there were a few worrying moments in the beginning, when it had seemed that everything could fall apart but in the end Arthur's rule was fair and Britain was thriving again.

The population of sorcerers had increased just like Kilgarrah predicted and they had had to extend Avalon but even that wasn't enough so they were building a second school in the south, Camelot Academy which was to be headed up by Morgana, with the help of Morgause. In the end they had adopted all thirty-six children from Lullingstone and they hadn't stopped there, over the years they'd fostered over seventy children from all different backgrounds, so running a school would probably be easy for them.

His mother and father were still teaching at their respective schools and every summer they went off around the world hunting for rare magical creatures. Gaius and Alice on the other hand had retired a few years ago, and spending their days back in Ealdor, in their cottage gardening and experimenting with their apothecary skills.

They saw Gwen and Lance, and Will and Freya regularly too, often having dinner parties which Merlin had never expected to be boring enough to attend, but he did enjoy them now. They had all worried that Gwaine would never settle down, but then his old friend Elena had come back to England from France. The two known each other a long time but Gwaine had always ignored her like he did everything to do with his nobility, that turned out not to apply to Elena in the end as she pushed her way into Gwaine’s heart. They weren't married but happily living in sin, as Gwaine put it because he was still a rebel at heart. Rodor had served two full terms as prime minister before stepping down, and nobody was surprised when Leon ran in his place, he had always worked hard at politics and worked his way up from the bottom not accepting any help from Arthur, so it was a truly well-deserved victory.

Merlin had tried his hand at University and even had a job for a while working with the PlayStation company designing those new games he’d imagined up. When they’d got Isolde he’d given all that up wanting to spend every moment with her. Arthur had taken six full months off his royal duties, to spend as much time with them, and no one begrudged them this. He’d done the same again when they’d had Tristan and while he did still have a great deal to do with running the country, he still made sure his family came first, because without them he would not be the same man, the king Britain needed. Merlin sighed and leaned into Arthur.

"What are you thinking about?" Arthur whispered into his hair.

"Everything," Merlin whispered back.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Arthur asked reverently, “we did it you know, I mean I always knew we would but I never dreamed it would be this amazing,” he said quietly.

"It's perfect," Merlin agreed as he watched Tristan come bounding up dragon in tow.

"His name's Rhagluniaeth," Tristan informed them proudly.

"Destiny," Merlin whispered smiling at his son.


End file.
